Amulet of Time I : Die Zeit der Gründer
by Kernchen
Summary: AU Post GoF Harry erhält ein seltsames Geschenk und er und seine Freunde landen in der Zeit der Gründer [Beendet]
1. Der Prolog

Ü/N (steht im Übrigen für „Übersetzers Note") Disclaimer wie immer gehört alles Mrs J. K. Rowling und mir nichts.

Die Geschichte gehört leider auch nicht mir sondern _Luna the Moonmonster_, aber ich durfte sie übersetzen, das Original ist in Englisch ebenfalls auf erschienen, die story id ist 844334. Ich hoffe euch gefällt's.

A/N Zusammenfassung: Erster Teil meiner „Harry Potter und das Amulett der Zeit" Serie. Es wird vier Fics in dieser Serie geben. Nachdem Harry ein seltsames Geburtstagsgeschenk erhält, landen er und seine Freunde in der Zeit der Gründer. Dort stecken sie für ein Jahr fest und die Freunde entscheiden alles zu lernen was möglich ist, da es zur ultimativen Zerstörung Voldemorts beitragen könnte. Aber das Leben für Harry Potter ist nie friedvoll, denn der dunkle Zauberer Salazar Slytherin bereitet Probleme…

_Harry Potter und das Amulett der Zeit_

_**Buch I – Das Zeitalter der Gründer**_

_Prolog – Ein sehr ungewöhnliches Geschenk_

„Wurmschwanz!"

„Ja, Meister?"

„Ruf meine Todesser. Ich habe einen neuen Plan um Harry Potter zu fassen."

„Ja Meister!"

Peter Pettigrew berührte das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm, er zuckte zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz ihn durchfuhr. In den nächsten fünf Minuten apparierten 30 Todesser in Voldemorts Lager, um die Anweisungen ihres Meisters zu hören.

„Wie können wir Ihnen dienen, Meister?", fragte der naheste Todesser.

„Ihr könnt genau zu hören! Ich habe einen neuen Plan um Harry Potter zu schnappen. Jetzt frage ich euch, wo ist Potter am sichersten?"

Voldemort deutete wahllos mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Todesser und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Hogwarts, mein Lord.", kam die zögernde Antwort.

„Hogwarts, ja, sehr gut, Goyle. Wo sonst ist er noch sicher? Du!"

„Sein Zuhause, in welches er jeden Sommer zurückkehrt?"

„Sehr gut Lucius. Nun, wo ist er dann nicht sicher?"

Niemand bewegte sich. Die Todesser standen alle da und starrten ihren Meister mit emotionslosen Gesichtern an. Sie waren nicht ganz sicher worauf er hinaus wollte. Voldemort wurde während dessen ziemlich ungeduldig. Er war daran gewöhnt sofort eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Idioten! Crucio!"

Der ihm am nächsten stehende Todesser fiel zu Boden und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Die anderen sahen besorgt aus, waren aber dankbar, nicht ausgewählt worden zu sein um bestraft zu werden.

„Warum habe ich solche Idioten als Untergebene? Er ist sicher in Hogwarts, er ist sicher zu Hause und der Hogwarts Express ist zu gut bewacht. Der einzige Ort zu dem Potter noch gehen muss, ist die Winkelgasse, um dort seine Schulsachen zu besorgen. Ich will jeden Tag bis zum ersten September zwei von euch in der Winkelgasse postiert haben. Er muss ja irgendwann dorthin. Er wird Geld brauchen, also will ich einen außerhalb der Winkelgasse im „Tropfenden Kessel" postiert haben und den anderen vor Gringotts. ZU JEDER ZEIT. Wenn ihr Potter seht, will ich dass ihr ihn fangt. LASST IHN NICHT ENTKOMMEN. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Ein zustimmendes Murmeln ging durch die Menge. Der Plan war einfach und idiotensicher. Voldemort guckte beschäftigt nach dem Todesser den er zuvor gefoltert hatte.

„Und wenn ihr mich enttäuscht, bin ich gezwungen euch zu bestrafen. Avada Kedavra!"

OoOoOoOo

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und presste seine Hände gegen die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, um den Schmerz der in ihr brannte zu verringern. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten kam er wackelig auf seine Beine und ging zu dem kleinen Spiegel, der über seinem Schreibtisch hing. Die Narbe sah aus wie immer, vielleicht ein wenig rot. Als der Schmerz begann nachzulassen, setzte Harry sich auf sein Bett und dachte darüber nach was er gerade gesehen hatte. Sirius hatte ihm letztes Jahr gesagt, er solle Dumbledore schreiben, wenn seine Narbe schmerzen sollte, aber Harry zögerte. Der alte Schulleiter hatte in den Ferien genug damit zu tun sich auf die unaufhaltsamen Angriffe Voldemorts vorzubereiten. Harry war sich sicher, er müsste Dumbledore nicht jedes Mal eine Eule schicken wenn er einen Traum hatte, aber etwas an diesem Traum nervte ihn. Voldemort plante ihn in der Winkelgasse zu fangen.

„Ich vermute das könnte man als wichtig genug erachten.", murmelte er als er nach einem frischen Pergament und Feder unter der losen Bodendiele griff.

Harry wusste nicht wie er den Brief in Worte fassen sollte. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen Briefe zu schreiben, und er musste Dumbledore so klare Informationen wie möglich geben. Nach drei Versuchen hatte er das nieder geschrieben, was er als das Wichtigste erachtete.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore_

_Es tut mir leid Sie in den Ferien zu stören, da ich denke, dass Sie sehr beschäftigt sind. Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte ich einen Traum von dem ich denke, dass er wichtig ist. Voldemort hat eine Todesser-Versammlung einberufen um ihnen von seinem neusten Plan mich zu fassen zu berichten. Er weiß, dass ich bei den Dursleys und in Hogwarts sicher bin, also plant er, dass mich zwei Todesser in der Winkelgasse fangen während ich dort bin um meine Schulsachen zu besorgen. Er will einen Todesser im Tropfenden Kessel und einen außerhalb von Gringotts stationieren, jeden Tag bis zu Beginn des Schuljahres. Wissen Sie wie ich dennoch meine Schulsachen bekommen kann?_

_Harry Potter_

Es war nicht der beste Brief den er je geschrieben hatte, aber er brachte das rüber was er aussagen wollte. Harry legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch um ihn loszuschicken sobald Hedwig mit einer Antwort von Hermine zurückkam. Harry war über die letzten Wochen per Eulenpost in Kontakt mit seinen Freunden gewesen. Es brauchte eine lange Zeit um Briefe an Hermine zu schicken, weil sie die ersten Wochen der Ferien bei Viktor Krum verbrachte. Hedwig musste also den ganzen Weg nach Bulgarien und zurück.

Harry wollte gerade wieder ins Bett gehen als er ein schwaches aber beharrliches Klopfen am Fenster hörte. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Auf seinem Fensterbrett saßen nicht weniger als sieben Eulen. Als er sie in sein Zimmer ließ wunderte sich Harry warum sie alle da waren. Dann streiften seine Augen den Kalender an der Wand, der die Tage bis zu seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zählte. Es war sein Geburtstag. Er hatte ihn in der Nachwirkung seines Traumes ganz vergessen.

Harry nahm die Briefe und Päckchen von den Eulen und ließ sie aus Hedwigs Wassernapf trinken. Hedwig war davon nicht unbedingt beeindruckt, das so viele fremde Eulen ihren Käfig benutzten, aber sie knabberte liebevoll an Harrys Finger als er ihr einen Eulenkeks gab. Die meisten Eulen blieben nicht lange, aber bevor sie davonfliegen konnte rief Harry die Hogwarts-Eule zu sich und band ihr den Brief, den er geschrieben hatte, ans Bein.

„Kannst du den zu Dumbledore bringen, wenn du zurück fliegst?", fragte er.

Die Eule gab einen zustimmenden Ruf von sich und glitt aus dem Fenster. Die einzigen Eulen die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch da waren, waren Hedwig, Hermes, Pig und Errol. Hedwig und Hermes saßen ruhig, während Pig durchs Zimmer sauste und Errol in Hedwigs Käfig zusammengebrochen war.

Harry entschied sich den Brief aus Hogwarts als Erstes zu öffnen. Es war der übliche Brief und die Liste der benötigten Schulsachen, aber Harry war überrascht ein silbernes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen im Brief zu finden. Nach all dem Ärger, den er in den letzten Jahren verursacht hatte, war er überrascht zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden zu sein. Er fragte sich ob Ron auch einer war. Hermine war ganz sicher einer. Sie hatte schon vom ersten Tag auf den Posten der Schulsprecherin zugesteuert, mit der ganzen Lernerei die sie an den Tag legte.

Als nächstes widmete sich Harry den Briefen und Päckchen, die er bekommen hatte. Das Erste was er nahm, sah aus wie ein kleines Buch. Da es mit Errol gekommen war, nahm er an, dass es von einem der Weasleys war. Er riss das Papier herunter und enthüllte ‚Eines Suchers Handbuch für legale schmutzige Taktiken'. Zu seiner großen Überraschung war es von Ginny. Es war eine kleine Notiz daran geheftet.

_Harry_

_Ich weiß, dass du nicht schmutzig spielen brauchst um beim Quidditch zu gewinnen, aber ich habe dieses Buch bei Flourish and Blotts gesehen und musste es einfach kaufen. Du solltest einige dieser Sachen an Malfoy ausprobieren – das sollte das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht wischen. Ich hoffe du magst es und Happy Birthday!_

_Alles Liebe, Ginny_

Das war das erste Mal das Harry ein Geschenk von Ginny erhalten hatte, aber er war hoch erfreut. Das nächste Geschenk war von Sirius, und von der Form her nahm Harry an, dass es auch ein Buch war. Diesmal war es ‚Animagi – alles was Sie schon immer wissen wollten'. Nur Sirius konnte ihm so etwas schenken. Der Brief, der mit dem Geschenk kam, war sehr kurz, aber das störte Harry nicht. Er war nur froh, dass er wusste, dass sein Pate in Sicherheit war.

_Harry,  
ich kann nicht viel schreiben, ich bin wieder versteckt. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass du mich früher wieder siehst als du denkst! Ich hoffe du magst das Buch und ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag. _

_Alles Liebe, Sirius_

Harry legte das neue Buch in seinen Koffer um es später anzusehen. Das nächste Geschenk war bis lang das Größte. Als Harry es öffnete, bemerkter er von wem es war und warum Hermes es gebracht hatte. Es war ein Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Mischief Making Kit (dt. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze – ein Paket um Unheil anzurichten) voll von Freds und Georges neuen Erfindungen. Eine kleine Notiz war in eine kleine Tasche neben den Kanariencremeschnitten gestopft.

_Harry,_

_um dir unsere Dankbarkeit für deine großzügige ‚Spende' zu zeigen, schicken wir dir unser erstes Weasley Wizard Wheezes Mischief Making Kit! Hab Spaß damit und gib Dudley eine Kanariencreme Schnitte von uns!_

_Fred und George_

Nur Fred und George konnten ihm ein paar Scherze zum Geburtstag schicken. Harrys nächsten beiden Geschenke waren weniger interessant – einige Felsenkekse von Hagrid und ein riesiger Beutel Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung von Ron. Rons Brief war auch kurz, machte sich aber durch seinen Inhalt bezahlt.

_Harry,  
alles Gute zum 15. Geburtstag! Ich hoffe die Dursleys behandeln dich gut. Gute Nachrichten: Dumbledore hat zugestimmt, dass du den Rest der Ferien bei uns verbringen darfst. Wir holen dich am Dritten um 12 Uhr mittags ab. Wenn die Muggel nein sagen, dann bedroh sie damit, dass du Sirius auf sie loslässt! Du brauchst nicht zu antworten weil wir dich vermutlich dann abholen, wenn die Eule gerade hier ankommt!_

_Bis bald,_

_Ron_

Harry war entzückt. Er würde endlich für eine Weile bei den Dursleys rauskommen. Sie hatten ihn diesen Sommer mehr oder weniger in Ruhe gelassen, aber es war noch früh. Harry hatte das Gefühl, wenn er noch länger bleiben würde, würde Dudley die Angst vor seinem Paten verlieren und ihn dennoch verprügeln. Harry war außerdem froh zu den Weasleys zu gehen, denn so konnte er ihnen persönlich für die Geschenke danken.

Harry kam nun zum letzten Geschenk, es war von Hermine. Es war sorgfältig in roter Folie verpackt und mit einem goldenen Band umwickelt. Harry wollte es nicht öffnen, denn scheinbar hatte es Ewigkeiten gedauert es zu verpacken. Er setzte sich und las zuerst die Karte.

_Harry!  
Happy Birthday! Ich verbringe hier eine tolle Zeit mit Viktor. Letzte Woche hat er mich mit in den magischen Bezirk von Sofia genommen, die Hauptstadt Bulgariens. Da waren eine Menge guter Läden. Ich habe mich in einen der Bücherläden verliebt, der hatte eine Menge alter Texte! Ich habe außerdem diesen kleinen Laden in einer Hinterstraße entdeckt, der diese alten Talismane und andere Dinge verkauft hat. Dort habe ich auch dein Geschenk gefunden. Ich dachte es passt zu dir! Die Kette ist unzerstörbar und sie hat auch einen Verschlusszauber, sodass nur du sie abnehmen kannst. Ich habe sie von Viktor verzaubern lassen, denn er ist jetzt ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer. Ich dachte mir du brauchst diesen Zauber, denn sonst würdest du die Kette innerhalb kürzester Zeit verlieren!_

_Ich komme am zwölften zu Ron. Lässt Dumbledore dich diesen Sommer gehen? Wenn er es tut, werde ich dich dort sehen. Wenn nicht, können wir es arrangieren uns in der Winkelgasse zu treffen bevor die Schule wieder startet._

_Sehe dich bald._

_Alles Liebe Hermine_

Harry wandte sich nun dem noch immer verpackten Geschenk zu. Er vertraute darauf, das Hermine ihm etwas Originelles schenken würde. Er löste langsam die Schleife und riss die Folie weg, um ein kleines, ovales Amulett an einer dünnen Silberkette zu enthüllen. Das Amulett selbst war Silber mit einer kleinen Gravur eines Löwen in der Mitte. Er sah fast wie der Gryffindor-Löwe aus. Andere Tiere umgaben den Löwen. Ein Phoenix tauchte unter ihm auf, die Flügel ausgestreckt, mit einem fliegenden Pferd auf der linken und einem Einhorn auf der Rechten. Das vermutlich ungewöhnlichste Merkmal war die blitzförmige Gravur über dem Löwen. Harry sah sich den Blitz genauer an und sah, dass er identisch mit seiner Narbe war.

„Hermine weiß immer das passende Geschenk zu finden, oder?", murmelte er zu Hedwig, bevor der die Kette um seinen Hals legte, die Geschenke und Karten in seinen Koffer packte und rücklings auf sein Bett fiel um noch etwas zu schlafen.

Ü/N (doro) Reviews sind mir wie jedem anderen Autor gerne willkommen.


	2. Die Weasleys

_Kapitel 1 – Die Weasleys_

Wie in den Jahren zuvor ging Harrys Geburtstag unbeachtet an den Dursleys vorbei. Harry verbrachte den Tag damit den großen Berg Arbeiten zu erledigen, zu welchen auch das Mähen des Rasens gehörte, zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche. Nach seinem üblichen viertel Stück Grapefruit, (Dudley war immer noch auf Diät), schlurfte er in sein Zimmer, um seinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu beenden. Er hatte nur noch zweieinhalb Tage bis die Weasleys kamen und ihn abholten. Er fragte sich wie sie ihn abholen würden. Da sie eine Zaubererfamilie waren, tauchten sie nie auf eine Weise auf, welche die Dursleys ‚normal' genannt hätten. Letztes Jahr hatten sie ihn mit Flohpulver abgeholt und dabei die Wohnzimmerwand in die Luft gesprengt. Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie würden das nicht so schnell wieder machen. Er konnte auch nicht mit dem Auto abgeholt werden, denn er und Ron hatten in ihrem zweiten Jahr den Ford Anglia demoliert. Das hieß entweder Apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel zu benutzen. Harry gefielen beide Möglichkeiten nicht. Er wusste noch nicht wie man apparierte und ein Portschlüssel würde die Erinnerungen an das Trimagische Turnier zurückbringen.

Nachdem er seinen Aufsatz (Nenne und erkläre die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut) beendet hatte, entschied sich Harry schlafen zu gehen. Der Traum von letzter Nacht hatte eine Menge seiner Energie verbraucht und er wusste, er würde am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen müssen, um das Frühstück zu machen und das Garagentor zu streichen. Er drehte sich um und fiel in einen friedvollen Schlaf und träumte von fliegenden Ford Anglias.

OoOoOoOo

Der dritte August kam schnell heran und Harry war erleichtert endlich die Dursleys zu verlassen. Onkel Vernon war nicht begeistert gewesen, als Harry ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Weasleys kommen würden. Er hatte schlichtweg abgelehnt sie kommen zulassen, bis Harry Sirius zur Sprache brachte. Sirius war Harrys Geheimwaffe. Harry hatte den Dursleys nie gesagt, dass er in Wirklichkeit unschuldig war, also hatten sie immer noch Angst, ein entkommender Mörder könnte auf ihrer Türschwelle auftauchen. Wann immer sie Harry daran hindern wollten seine Freunde zu sehen oder in die Schule zu gehen, würde er damit drohen Sirius mitzuteilen, dass er schlecht behandelt würde. Onkel Vernon, stimmte schließlich zu, Harry mit den Weasleys gehen zu lassen, solange es schnell und heimlich geschah, nachdem ihm gegenüber ‚dieser verrückte Mörder' erwähnt wurde.

Um 11.45 Uhr saß Harry auf seinem Koffer an der Haustür. Seine Tante und Onkel waren im Wohnzimmer und schauten vorsichtig alle paar Minuten aus dem Fenster. Dudley hatte es nach dem Unfall mit dem Würgzungen-Toffee vom letzen Jahr abgelehnt auch nur in die Nähe der Weasleys zu kommen, aus diesem Grund hatte er sich auch in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Harry war dafür dankbar. Normalerweise würde Dudley die Chance nutzen um Harry ein letztes Mal zu verprügeln, bevor er das Haus verließ. Dudley war dieses Jahr besonders von Harry geängstigt und hatte ihn deshalb mehr oder weniger in Ruhe gelassen.

Zwölf Uhr kam und ging und kein Anzeichen der Weasleys. Um fünf nach zwölf wurden die Dursleys unruhig. Harry konnte seinen Onkel ‚rücksichtslose Freaks' murmeln hören. Um zehn nach zwölf wurde Harry ein wenig besorgt. Die Weasleys waren öfter etwas spät, aber nie so spät. Die Uhr im Flur zeigte 12.15 Uhr an, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Harry, der direkt davor stand, öffnete sie, bevor sein Onkel die Chance hatte sie vor ihm zu öffnen. Dort auf den Stufen stand Ron Weasley. Er war in der kurzen Zeit, in der Harry ihn nicht gesehen hatte, ganz schön gewachsen. Harry grinste seinen Freund an und griff nach dem einen Koffergriff, während Ron den anderen nahm. In diesem Moment kam Onkel Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer gestürmt.

„Sind all diese Freaks so rücksichtslos? Wir haben Besseres zu tun als zu Hause zu bleiben nur weil ihr nicht höflich genug seid pünktlich hier aufzutauchen!", brüllte er die beiden Teenager an, die gerade zur Tür hinausgingen. Ron sah ihn seltsam an, bevor er sich an Harry richtete.

„Wo hat er das her uns Freaks zu nennen? Los komm Harry du musst nicht länger als nötig-„

Aber Harry versuchte immer noch herauszubekommen wohin sie gingen. Ron war offensichtlich allein, und es gab kein Anzeichen für jegliche Art von Muggeltransportmittel.

„Ehm, Ron. Wie kommen wir zu eurem Haus?"

„Ach das. Wir nehmen den ‚Day Bus'. Es ist die Tagesversion des ‚Fahrenden Ritters', aber es dauert länger, weil tagsüber mehr Leute mit dem Bus fahren."

Harry dachte sich, dass das Sinn machte. Er würde glücklich sein wenn er lernte wie man appariert. Es würde eine Menge Ärger beim Reisen verhindern.

Die zwei Jungen schleppten den Koffer auf den Fußweg. Harry drehte sich um und sah Onkel Vernon mit einem selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er vermutete sein Onkel dachte sie hätten kein Transportmittel. Harry konnte nicht erwarten das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen, und hob schnell seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Blitz und einem lauten Knall erschien ein langer Dreidecker im Ligusterweg. Im Gegensatz zum ‚Fahrenden Ritter' war der ‚Day Bus' grell pink und nicht lila, und er hatte Sessel statt Betten.(da lag Luna ja doch nicht so falsch, nur dass der Bus halt doch der fahrende Ritter heißt und immer noch lila ist, auch wenn's Tag ist.) Harry sah noch mal zurück und sah Onkel Vernon mit einem Ausdruck von Angst und Erstaunen auf dem Gesicht, bevor er Ron ins Innere des Busses folgte, der den Ligusterweg mit einem weiteren Knall verließ.

OoOoOoOo

Der Bus kam wie es schien in kürzester Zeit mit einem weiteren Knall zum halten. Er griff ein Ende seines Koffers und hob sein Besitz aus dem Bus und dankte dem Schaffner. Ein weiterer Blitz und Knall und der Bus war verschwunden und ließ Harry mit einem guten Blick auf den Fuchsbau zurück. Der Fuchsbau war einer von Harrys liebsten Orten auf der Welt. Er beherbergte alle möglichen Beispiele magischen Lebens unter einem Dach, welches Harry sehr faszinierte, da er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war

Bevor Harry die Chance hatte einen Schritt auf das Haus zu zumachen, kam ihm eine kleine rundliche Frau mit feuerroten Haaren entgegen geflogen. In kürzester Zeit befand er sich in der mütterlichen Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley. Nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, führte sie ihn zum Haus. Harry wurde mit einem Haufen Fragen bombardiert.

„Harry, Liebling! Es tut so gut dich zu sehen. Haben dich die Muggel gut behandelt? Hast du deine Hausaufgaben schon fertig? Ron hat seinen noch nicht einmal angefangen. Hast du genug zu essen bekommen? Du siehst ein wenig dünn aus."

„Mir geht es gut Mrs. Weasley, wirklich. Die Dursleys haben mich die meisten Zeit diesen Sommer ignoriert."

„Das ist gut Liebling. So und nun hilfst du Ron deinen Koffer nach oben zu tragen. Abendessen ist in einer halben Stunde fertig."

Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs in die Richtung der Treppe und wendete sich dann wieder dem Fleischeintopf auf dem Herd zu, der ein exotisches Aroma verströmte. Nach Wochen von Grapefruitstücken freute Harry sich auf ein richtiges Essen. Er drehte sich zu Ron, griff ein Ende seines Koffers, und mit Hilfe eines von Mrs. Weasleys Zaubersprüchen schafften sie den nun schwebenden Koffer in Rons Zimmer. Es war dasselbe grelle Orange wie es das letzte Mal gewesen war, als er hier war. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sich gewisse Dinge in Harry hektischem Leben nicht veränderten.

OoOoOoOo

Die ersten Wochen im Fuchsbau verliefen ziemlich ruhig, hauptsächlich bestanden sie aus langen Quidditchspielen auf dem Feld und dem gewöhnlichen Stapel Hausaufgaben, wenn das Wetter schlecht war. Es schien als ob überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen wäre, als Hermine aus dem Kamin der Weasleys gepurzelt kam und ein wütend miauender Krummbein durch die Küche flog. Murrend stand sie auf und hatte gerade genug Zeit sich abzustauben, bevor sie sich in den Armen von Mrs. Weasley wieder fand. Als Mrs. Weasley Hermine wieder los ließ, trat sie beiseite, um Harry und Ron eine Chance zu geben ihre Freundin zu begrüßen. Harry umarmte sie kurz, Ron hingegen schüttelte nur ihre Hand und ergriff ihren Koffer. Hermine sah Harry fragend an und erhielt nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort. Die beiden folgten Ron mit einem schnellen ‚benehmt euch' von Mr. Weasley.

Das Trio traf sich oben in Rons Zimmer, Ron und Hermine saßen auf Harrys Bett und Harry saß auf dem Boden vor ihnen. Als es schien als würde niemand die Unterhaltung beginnen, ergriff Harry die Initiative.

„So Hermine, wie war Bulgarien?"

Das war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen. Denn Hermines Augen leuchteten auf mit der Aussicht eine längere Geschichte zu erzählen. Rons Augen verdunkelten sich und ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln zierte seine Stirn, als er daran dachte wie viel Zeit Hermine mit ‚Vicky' verbracht hatte.

„Oh es war wundervoll", sagte sie „Viktor war so süß. Er hat mich zu den besten Plätzen mitgenommen. Der magische Bezirk von Sofia ist fantastisch. Da habe ich auch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk her, Harry. Dort gibt es einen fantastischen Buchladen mit tausenden von alten Texten. Ich habe einige in Latein gekauft, aber da waren viele die mir gefallen haben, die ich aber leider nicht lesen konnte. Es ist schade, dass ich kein Bulgarisch kann. Und einmal hat Viktor mich mit zum Quidditchtraining genommen. Er ist wirklich gut. Das ganze Team ist es. Ihr hättet es sehen sollen!"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren Harrys Augen auch glasig geworden. Er liebte Hermine wie eine Schwester, aber manchmal war ihr Enthusiasmus für Kultur zuviel für ihn. Er ignorierte sie und sah, dass sich Rons Blick, bei der Erwähnung wie wundervoll Krum doch war, verdunkelte. Er wusste wie sehr sein Freund Hermine mochte. Und das nicht im schwesterlichen Sinne. Gerade als er sich einmischen und das Gesprächsthema wechseln wollte, ehe Ron noch explodierte, klopfte es leise an der Tür. Ein paar Sekunden später guckte ein hübsches Gesicht, umrahmt von roten Locken, durch die Tür. Ginny. Harry hatte in den letzten drei Wochen bei mehreren Gelegenheiten festgestellt wie hübsch sie war. Nicht das er irgendetwas deswegen unternehmen würde. Schließlich hatte sie sechs ältere Brüder. Sie war Rons kleine Schwester, und deshalb praktisch Familie. Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als sie ihnen mitteilte warum sie dort war.

„Mum hat mich hoch geschickt um euch zu sagen, dass wir nach dem Mittagessen in die Winkelgasse gehen."

„'kay Ginny" Kam die leicht genervte Stimme von Ron. Er drehte sich schnell wieder zu Hermine, mit der er eine heiße Diskussion über frühere bulgarische Sucher führte. Harry wollte der lärmenden Diskussion entkommen und wandte sich dem sich langsam entfernenden Rotschopf zu.

„Warum bleibst du nicht Ginny. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie in nächster Zukunft aufhören."

Ginny sah ihn einen Augenblick fragend an, bevor sie sich neben ihn auf den Boden plumpsen ließ. Harry entschied sich das Gespräch mit etwas zu beginnen, das er ihr schon seitdem er angekommen war sagen wollte.

„Danke, übrigens für das Geburtstagsgeschenk. Es kommt bestimmt beim nächsten Gryffindor Slytherin Spiel zum Einsatz!"

Ginny errötete. Sie war noch immer in den Jungen – der - lebt verknallt.

„Gern geschehen Harry. Ich habe mir überlegt dieses Jahr bei der Hausmannschaftsauswahl anzutreten. Ich habe gehört es wird ein neuer Hüter gesucht."

Harry war erleichtert, dass die Unterhaltung zu seinem Lieblingsthema – Quidditch wechselte. Sie diskutierten immer noch über Gryffindors Chancen den Cup dieses Jahr zu gewinnen, als Mrs. Weasley sie zum Mittagessen nach unten rief.


	3. Die Gassen

_Kapitel zwei – Die Gassen_

Das Mittagessen war eine ereignislose Mahlzeit, mit der Ausnahme, dass die Zwillinge eine handvoll Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerkskörper losließen. Nach dem Mittag versammelte Mrs. Weasley Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge vor dem Kamin um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Bevor sie das Flohnetzwerk benutzten, kam Harry sein Traum von vor ein paar Wochen in Erinnerung. Er erzählte den Weasleys davon, dass die Todesser auf ihn warten würden, wenn er seine Schulsachen kaufte. Es war Hermine, die mit einer einfachen Lösung für dieses Problem kam.

„Wir können einen Glanzzauber auf ihn anwenden. Er würde nicht erkannt werden."

Mrs. Weasley holte ihren Zauberstab heraus und bewegte ihn über den Jungen – der - lebte. Eine Sekunde später stand ein fünfzehnjähriger, blonder Junge mit funkelnden, blauen Augen an seiner Stelle. Seine runde, dicke Brille wurde durch eine moderne, silberne ersetzt, und am Wichtigsten, seine Narbe war verschwunden. Harry grinste dankend und ging zum Kamin und nahm eine Prise Flohpulver. Jedoch hatte er keine Chance es in den Kamin zu werfen, denn Ginny brachte ein weiteres Problem an den Tag.

„Schön und gut Harrys Erscheinung zu verändern, aber wenn Todesser auf ihn warten, und wir sechs mit einem fremden Jungen auftauchen, finden sie es vermutlich heraus. Sie sind zwar böse, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie blöd sind."

Ein schneller schenk – mir – keine – Beachtung Zauber löste auch dieses Problem und ehe er es wusste, stand Harry vor dem Kamin der Familie Weasley. _Ich hoffe ich lande nicht wieder am falschen Ort,_ dachte Harry als er das Pulver auf den Rost warf und so deutlich wie möglich rief: „Winkelgasse"

OoOoOoOo

Der Tropfende Kessel war so voll wie immer. Der Geräuschpegel fiel bei seiner Ankunft, stieg aber schnell wieder als man feststellte, dass es niemand von Interesse war. Harry führte dank seiner Verkleidung einen Freudentanz auf. _Endlich starren mich nicht alle Leute an. So muss es sich anfühlen normal zu sein._

Sekunden später färbte sich das Feuer erneut grün und Ron kam herausgepurzelt und stolperte in Harry, sodass die beiden zu Boden fielen. Sie standen gerade auf, als Ron eine dunkle Figur mit platinblonden Haaren in einer Ecke entdeckte, die versuchte unauffällig zu sein. Der Rotschopf stupste seinen Freund an und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Mannes. Harry erkannte ihn sofort.

„Lucius Malfoy"

„Wir sollten besser vorsichtig sein, er könnte dich erkennen."

Zu spät, dachte Harry, als bei der Ankunft der restlichen Weasleys Erkenntnis das Gesicht des älteren Malfoys zierte. Sogar mit den Zaubern hatte er sie erkannt. Er sah sich schnell um und bemerkte, wenn er seine ‚seriöse' Fassade beibehalten wollte, durfte er sich nicht bewegen. I_ch hoffe nur, dass der andere Todesser, der vor Gringotts, in der Lage ist den Jungen zu greifen_, dachte Malfoy.

Mrs. Weasley hatte währenddessen bemerkt wohin die Jungen starrten und die Situation schnell begriffen. Mit einer Ruhe, die sie sich durch Jahre der Übung eingestellt hatte, scheuchte sie ihre schnatternden Kinder in den Hinterhof, der zur Winkelgasse führte.

„Also, ich will, dass ihr mindestens zu zweit geht, und ich will euch hier in zwei Stunden wieder sehen. Nicht später! Wenn ich kommen muss um euch zu suchen, habt ihr Hausarrest bis zum Rest der Ferien! Und Fred, George, ihr geht NICHT in die Nockturngasse! Dort ist es gefährlich! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Ein einstimmiges „Ja, Ma'am" konnte man von den sechs Schülern hören, als sie in der Menge verschwanden.

OoOoOoOo

Als die sechs Gringotts betraten, griff Ginny nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn zur Seite. Sie prüfte ob jemand zuhörte und flüsterte ihm schnell zu: „Ich denke du solltest mehr Geld mitnehmen als sonst."

Harry sah sie komisch an und fragte „Was lässt dich das denken, Gin?"

Der junge Rotschopf zuckte die Schultern und murmelte, „Ich habe das Gefühl du brauchst ein bisschen Extrageld. Ich kann es nicht erklären; ich fühle nur, dass du es brauchst. Nicht unbedingt jetzt aber bald."

Harry sah immer noch verwirrt aus, nickte aber und stieg auf den Karren. Als sie endlich sein Verließ erreichten, griff er nach mehreren Stapeln, statt seines gewöhnlich halben Stapels. Wenn Ginny dachte er würde es brauchen, konnte es nicht schaden es mitzunehmen. Solange er vorsichtig war und es nicht verlor, konnte er kein Problem sehen.

Nachdem die Weasleys ihr Geld geholt hatten und Hermine ihr Muggelgeld getauscht hatte, traten sie aus der Bank hinaus. Die Zwillinge liefen schnell zu dem Scherzartikelladen und ließen Hermine und Ginny, die ihr Geld zählten, Ron, der seine Bücherliste studierte und Harry, der sich umsah, zurück. Er konnte ein Prickeln im Nacken spüren, so als ob ihn jemand beobachtete. Schließlich entdeckte Harry die bohrenden Augen, die auf ihm ruhten. Eine kleine Ratte saß im Rinnstein neben der Bank. Eine Ratte mit silberner Pfote. Harry begann in Panik zu geraten, nicht weil ihn ein Todesser beobachtete, sondern weil er wusste, wenn er den kleinen Nager fangen würde, könnte er Sirius befreien. Er würde eine Familie haben und ein richtiges Zuhause. Das wissend hatten er, Ron und Hermine die Erlaubnis erhalten während der Ferien zu zaubern. Er schlich hinter das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Beschwör mir ein unzerbrechliches Glas, Ich muss eine Ratte fangen."

Sobald Hermine genickt hatte, wich er von den anderen zurück. Wurmschwanz Blick folgte ihm nicht, das hieß, dass er nicht erkannt worden war. Er schlich hinter den Verräter und flüsterte ein schnelles „stupor!" und ließ die Ratte in seine Hand schweben. Er rannte zu seinen Freunden und ließ Pettigrew in das gerade heraufbeschworene Glas fallen und schloss schnell den Deckel. Ehe jemand anderes es bemerken konnte, ließ er das Glas schrumpfen und steckte es in die Tasche. Nach den Blicken der anderen erklärte er:

„Ich will ihn sicher aufbewahrt wissen. Wenn wir ihn Mr. Weasley mitgeben oder ihn selbst zum Ministerium bringen, wird Fudge es verschleiern. Er will keine Bestätigung dafür, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Ich behalte ihn bis wir nach Hogwarts kommen und ich ihn Dumbledore geben kann."

Ginny sah immer noch verwirrt aus. Sie wusste nicht was in Harrys drittem Jahr geschehen war, deshalb wusste sie auch nichts von Pettigrew. Nach einer schnellen Erklärung verließen sie die Bank um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen.

OoOoOoOo

Sie bewegten sich schnell durch die Gasse und hatten bald ihre Schulsachen beieinander. Ihr letzter Stopp war Flourish & Blotts, wo Harry noch ein paar Extrabücher kaufte. Er suchte nach einem Buch, in dem er etwas über das Amulett, welches Hermine ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, erfahren konnte. Er konnte nichts Derartiges in dem Laden finden und überlegte, wo er sonst so etwas finden konnte. Seine Gedanken schweiften zum Sommer nach seinem ersten Jahr zurück. Da war ein Buchladen in der Nockturngasse gewesen…

Er sah sich um, und bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermine in eine Diskussion über die Wichtigkeit der ZAG - Wiederholung verstrickt waren und Ginny saß in einer Ecke und war in ein Buch über Seher vertieft. _Würde es ihnen auffallen? _Er zweifelte daran. _Es ist nicht, dass ich Mrs. Weasley nicht gehorche. Sie hat den Zwillingen verboten dorthin zu gehen. Und ich **bin** verkleidet…_

Ehe jemand etwas bemerkte, war Harry zurück in der vollen Gasse und steuerte auf den Bereich der Schwarzmagier zu. Sobald er die Nockturngasse erreicht hatte, zögerte er nur einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er sich in die Menge der schattigen Gestalten begab. Schnell sichtete er den Buchladen den er suchte und steuerte darauf zu, er sah sich um, nicht dass ihn noch jemand erkannte. Es wäre nicht gut wieder Hagrid in die Arme zu laufen. Sobald er den Laden erreicht hatte, sah er sich ein letztes Mal um und schloss die Tür.

Der Laden war dunkel und er hatte Schwierigkeiten die Titel auf den Regalen zu erkennen. Gerade als er seinen Zauberstab ‚anzünden' wollte, fühlte er einen knochige Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er wirbelte herum und sah das abgekämpfte Gesicht eines alten Mannes. Er schien mindestens hundert Jahre alt zu sein. Ehe Harry einen Ton von sich geben konnte, fragte ihn der Mann, ob er ihm irgendwie helfen könne. Er blinzelte den Mann an und Harry stotterte heraus, dass er ein Buch über Amulette suchte. Er folgte dem Mann in eine staubige Ecke, der Junge – der – lebte sah ein ganzes Regal voller Amulette und Bücher über deren Bedeutungen. Der Ladenbesitzer zog sich zurück, sodass er seine Entscheidung treffen konnte. Harry zitterte unbeabsichtigt, bevor er durch die Bücher blätterte, bis er eines fand in dem eine Zeichnung seines Amuletts war. Er nahm es und eilte in die Richtung in die der Besitzer verschwunden war. Auf seinem Weg dorthin kam er an einem Regal vorbei das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Insbesondere ein Buch fiel ihm ins Auge. Der Titel hieß ‚Nützliche und nicht so nützliche Zauber mit Schlangen durchführen'. Fasziniert nahm Harry das Buch hoch und blätterte es durch. Einiges davon sah sehr interessant aus. Er hatte sich entschlossen und klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm und ging weiter zum Tresen um zu bezahlen. Der alte Mann musterte seine Wahl und grinste als er das Schlangenbuch sah.

„Du kannst das lesen, ja?" Sagte er und sah Harry verwirrt an.

„Ja. Warum, können sie es nicht?"

„Natürlich nicht, Junge", grinste der Mann , „das ist in Parsel."

Harry sah erschreckt das Buch an. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Die Wörter sahen für ihn wie englisch aus. Er schüttelte es ab, bezahlte den Mann und ging hinaus. Er schrumpfte die Tüte und packte sie zu seinen restlichen geschrumpften Schulsachen in seiner Tasche, dann schritt er auf die bekanntere Winkelgasse zu.

Als er die Nockturngasse fast verlassen hatte, fiel sein Blick auf eine Tierhandlung. Anstatt der gewöhnlichen Eulen, Krupps und Kniesel, die es bei Eylops gab, standen hier mehr dunkle Kreaturen zum Verkauf. Was ihm sofort ins Auge fiel war ein Schild ‚Qualitative Schlangen im Laden'. Er ging in den Laden und folgte den zischenden Geräuschen zum Schaukasten mit den Schlangen. _Also wenn ich die Sprüche aus dem Buch ausprobieren will, brauche ich eine Schlange_, dachte er und sah sich die verschiedenen Arten an. Ein kleiner Behälter fiel ihm auf. Er ging hinüber und sah zwei strahlend bunte Schlangen, die ineinander verschlungen waren. Er drehte sich um, um nach Hilfe zu suchen. Er kam mit dem Besitzer zurück und zeigte ihm, dass er eine der Schlangen wollte. Der Mann sah ihn seltsam an und sagte barsch „Du musst sie schon beide nehmen. Das sind seltene Korallenschlangen. Einige Leute sagen sie sind Telepathen. Sobald sie einen Partner gefunden haben, kannst du sie nie für längere Zeit trennen, sonst sterben sie. Die rot-schwarz-gelbe ist die weibliche und die rot-schwarz-weiße ist die männliche."

Nach einem Moment der Unentschlossenheit hatte Harry sich entschieden beide zu nehmen. _Warum nicht_, dachte er, _telepathische Schlangen könnten ziemlich nützlich sein._ Als der Besitzer ging um sein Wechselgeld zu holen, wandte Harry sich zu dem Kasten und zischte ihnen leise zu.

#Ich bin Harry, euer neuer Besitzer. Wie heißt ihr? #

Die weibliche Schlange sah hoch und starrte Harry an.

# Ein Mensch spricht zu uns? Es ist uns eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen, Meister. Ich bin Nirah und mein Kamerad heißt Simbi. #

# Bitte nennt mich nicht Meister, ihr Kleinen, nennt mich Harry # sandte er zurück, ehe der Besitzer zurückkam. Der Mann sah ihn seltsam an und gab ihm sein Wechselgeld zurück. Harry hielt beide Hände in den Kasten und jeweils eine Schlange wand sich um sein Handgelenk, zur Überraschung der zusehenden Zauberer. Ohne zurück zusehen, ging Harry zurück in die Sicherheit der Winkelgasse.

OoOoOoOo

Zurück bei Flourish & Blotts hatten Ron und Hermine ihre Diskussion beendet und Ginny in der Wahrsageabteilung aufgesammelt und suchten nun nach ihrem eigensinnigen Freund. Als Harry wieder zur Tür hereinkam, fand er sich zwei aufgeregten, verzweifelten Mädchen und einem wütend aussehenden Freund gegenüber.

„Wo warst du, Kumpel? Wir konnten dich nicht finden, und dachten die Todesser hätten dich erwischt."

Harry hatte den Anstand und sah verlegen drein. Er wollte ihnen keine Sorgen bereiten. Ohne etwas zu sagen zog er die Ärmel hoch und zeigte seine Handgelenke. Die drei keuchten als sie sahen, wie die zwei Schlangen sich fröhlich darum gewickelt hatten.

„Ich wollte eine Schlange als Haustier. Ich dachte mir, dann hätte ich ein wenig Unterhaltung, wenn ich in den Ferien bei den Dursleys bin. Ich war nicht lange weg. Ich musste beide nehmen, denn sie sind ein Paar und können nicht allein überleben. Es sind magische Korallenschlangen."

Hermines Augen leuchteten bei dieser Erwähnung auf. Bevor sie jedoch einen ausführlichen Bericht über magische Korallenschlangen halten konnte, keuchte Ginny laut auf.

„Es ist Zeit, Mum zu treffen. Wir gehen besser zurück. Ich habe keine Lust für den Rest der Ferien Hausarrest zu haben."

Sie wollten Mrs. Weasley nicht wütend machen und stürmten aus dem Laden zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.

OoOoOoOo

A/N (Luna the Moonmonster) Erwartet nicht, dass alle Kapitel so lang werden. Es waren so viele wichtige Informationen, die hier rein mussten, darum ist es so lang geworden.

Danke allen Reviewern und die die gefragt haben:- ja, Harry und Ginny kommen zusammen, aber nicht vor dem zweiten Teil der Serie. Aber keine Sorge es wird kommen. Im nächsten Teil wird es auch ein wenig Ron / Hermine geben, nur damit ihr gewarnt seid.

Für die Zukunft:

#das ist Parsel#

_das sind Gedanken_

„wörtliche Rede"

/Telepathie/


	4. Expresslieferung

_Kapitel drei – Expresslieferung_

Der Rest der Ferien verging in einem Wirbel aus Hausaufgaben, die in letzter Minute gemacht wurden, Quidditch- und Schachspielen. Schließlich rollte der erste September heran. Harry konnte es nicht erwarten nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Er musste Dumbledore noch die eingeglaste Ratte geben. Sirius würde endlich frei sein, und er hätte ein Zuhause haben in das er in den Ferien gehen konnte. Er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten.

Der Haushalt der Weasleys war wie immer unorganisiert. Die Zwillinge hatten Dr. Filibuster Feuerwerkskörper losgelassen und hatten einige ihrer neuen Erfindungen auf dem Frühstückstisch verteilt. Ron lief mit einem Lemurenschwanz herum, während er noch ein paar Dinge auf die letzte Minute packte. Ginny hatte ein paar glänzende Flügel und Hermine erholte sich von einem Eitergeschwür. Harry, der stille Partner der Zwillinge, wurde vorgewarnt was er essen konnte und was nicht. Er war der einzige, der nicht betroffen war, er saß auf seinem Bett und lachte sich tot, als Ron sich zum zweiten Mal den Schwanz im Koffer einklemmte.

Mrs. Weasley fand es nicht lustig. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Rückreise zu organisieren, sodass sie sich keine Gedanken über die Umkehrung der Nebeneffekte des Essens machen konnte. Die Ministeriumswagen waren gekommen, aber keines der Kinder war fertig. Hermine, die am besten organisiert und fertig mit Packen war, half den anderen, indem sie sie zurückverwandelte, während sie noch eilig die restlichen Sachen in die Koffer stopften. Harry lief verzweifelt herum. Während er Ron ausgelacht hatte, war Nirah herunter geglitten und er konnte sie nicht finden. Simbi fand die ganze Situation urkomisch, und lehnte es ab ihm zu sagen wo die kleine Schlange steckte.

Schließlich, um 9.50 Uhr saßen die Weasleys, Hermine und Harry in den Autos und fuhren für ein weiteres Jahr vom Fuchsbau fort.

OoOoOoOo

Kings Cross war voll wie immer. Überall liefen Zauberer und Muggel herum, letztere sahen erstere komisch an, als diese ihre Gepäckwagen durch die Gegend schoben, auf denen seltsamen Tiere saßen. Eulen in Käfigen konnten überall gesehen werden und ein sonderbarer Besen guckte aus einem bauchigen Koffer. Als die Gruppe endlich zum Durchgang zu Gleis neun dreiviertel kam, war es bereits 10.55 Uhr und sie hatten nur noch fünf Minuten um den Zug zu besteigen. Sie gingen schnell durch die Barriere, Mrs. Weasley drängte sie zum Zug. Die Zwillinge kamen als Erstes an und verschwanden in der Menge um ihren Freund Lee Jordan zu suchen. Der Rest bestieg den Zug, als sich dieser bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Sie fanden eines am Ende des Zuges, sie flegelten sich in die Sitze und stapelten das Gepäck in der Mitte, um leichter daran zu kommen.

Harry setzte vorsichtig Hedwigs Käfig in der Nähe des Fensters ab, so dass sie einen guten Blick nach draußen hatte. Er öffnete seinen Koffer und holte das Glas mit Wurmschwanz heraus. Eine böse Stimme in seinem Kopf riet ihm den Verräter ein wenig zu quälen. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus und brachte das Glas auf Originalgröße und stellte es auf das Brett neben Hedwigs Käfig. Die Ratte wand sich, als Hedwig sie hungrig ansah. Harry grinste, bevor er sein neues Buch über Amulette hervor holte und zu lesen begann. Ehe er zu dem Part über sein Amulett kam wurde die Abteiltür geöffnet und in der Tür standen eine kleine, schmächtige und zwei große, starke Figuren, die sie emotionslos anstarrten.

„Wenn das nicht Potty, Schlammblut und Weasel sind. Nett euch hier zu sehen. Und was ist das? Ein weiteres Weasel. Hast du keine Freunde in deinem Alter?"

Ginny errötete und starrten den nervenden Blonden an.

„Es überrascht mich, dass du weißt was ein Freund ist, Malfoy. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du welche gehabt hättest, die du nicht gekauft hast."

Malfoy wurde rot und wandte sich an Crabbe und Goyle.

„Schlagt sie."

Bevor sie sich bewegen konnten, waren vier Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet. Sie hielten inne und sahen zurück zu Malfoy und warteten auf weitere Instruktionen. Das ‚Aristokratensöhnchen' zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte aber das sie angreifen sollten. Ehe jemand etwas tun konnte, glitt Simbi aus Harrys Ärmel, schnell gefolgt von Nirah. Die beiden hoben ihren Kopf und zischten die Slytherins an. Malfoy wurde blass. Er wusste offensichtlich wie giftig magische Korallenschlangen waren. Ein Biss konnte die Zauberkraft eines Zauberers zerstören und ihn kraftlos wie einen Squib werden lassen. Er packte seine beiden Bodyguards und zog sich eilig zurück, warf aber noch einen letzten Kommentar über die Schulter.

„Du glaubst das ist vorbei, Potter? Ich freue mich schon darauf zu sehen was von dir übrig bleibt wenn der Dunkle Lord mit dir fertig ist. Der Tag kann nicht schnell genug kommen."

OoOoOoOo

Nach dem ‚Malfoy - Vorfall' kehrten die vier zu ihren Tätigkeiten zurück. Ginny und Ron waren in ein Spiel explodierendes Maumau (was eigentlich die Übersetzung von exploding snap wäre, soweit ich weiß) vertieft, Hermine überflog ihren Arithmantik - Aufsatz und Harry las etwas über sein Amulett. Da war ein kleines Bild mit einem Text darunter, der sein Ursprung und den Zweck beschrieb. Als er zu den Anwendungen kam, unterbrach er die anderen, um ihnen mitzuteilen was er gefunden hatte.

„Hey, Hermine, ich habe einen Absatz über das Amulett, das du mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hast, gefunden. Anscheinend bringt es einem ‚großen persönlichen Reichtum' wenn man es hält und diesen Zauber sagt."

Rons Augen leuchteten auf. Er schnappte sich das Buch und las die Stelle und grinste dann die anderen an.

„Großer, persönlicher Reichtum! Er hat Recht. Lasst es uns versuchen!"

„Nein, Ron, können wir nicht. Es könnte gefährlich sein. Wir wissen nicht was mit dem persönlichen Reichtum gemeint ist, es könnte dir alles Mögliche geschehen."

„Oh hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, 'Mine. Es kann nicht so schlimm sein. Es könnte uns viel Gold bringen!"

„Das bezweifle ich. Es könnte dich in Gold verwandeln nach allem was du weißt. Ich denke, wir sollten warten und Professor Dumbledore fragen."

„Ich kann keinen Schaden darin sehen, 'Mine. Es kann nicht so schlimm sein.", unterbrach sie Harry. Er konnte einen berühmten Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine aufsteigen sehen, und wollte es so schnell wie möglich verhindern, außerdem war er neugierig auf das Amulett.

„Ich denke auch wir sollten es versuchen, es kann nicht so gefährlich sein. Außerdem hast du es doch für ihn gekauft, Hermine."

Mit Ginny auf ihrer Seite, wandten sich die Jungen an Hermine und warteten auf ihre Zustimmung. Schließlich stand es drei gegen eine.

„Na gut.", stimmte sie zu, „aber wenn es schief geht, gebe ich euch die Schuld."

Die vier standen auf und setzten sich auf ihre Koffer, damit sie alle das kleine Objekt berühren konnten. Harry zog das Amulett hervor und nahm es von seinem Hals. Er hielt es vor sich hin und die anderen legten einen Finger auf das glatte Metall, während er den Spruch im Buch nachsah.

„Fertig?"

Nachdem die drei genickt hatten, las Harry die ungewohnten Worte von der Seite.

„Tempus Vehere."

Mit einem blenden Lichtblitz waren Hedwig und Wurmschwanz allein im Abteil.


	5. So nah und doch so fern

_Kapitel vier – So nah und doch so fern_

Es fühlte sich an als reiste man mit einem Portschlüssel. Sobald der Zauber gesprochen war, drängte sie ein ziehendes Gefühl in die Dunkelheit. Ein schwebendes Gefühl war gefolgt von einem grellen Lichtblitz und die vier fanden sich auf ihren Koffern am See von Hogwarts sitzend wieder. Hermine sah sich um und versuchte herauszufinden was geschehen war. Ron sah genervt aus und Ginny sah Harry an. Der Junge – der – lebte hatte sich auf seinem Koffer zusammengerollt und zitterte fürchterlich, während er vor sich hin murmelte. Ginny ging zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie im Schwitzkasten und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Herz. Sie hatten gerade das Interesse der anderen beiden geweckt. Ron betrachtete das ganze mit einem Ausdruck von Schock und Verrat. Es war Hermine, die es als erstes begriff.

„Harry beruhig dich. Du musst aufwachen. Es war kein Portschlüssel. Du – weißt – schon – wer ist nicht hier, du bist nicht in Gefahr."

Ron sah sie fragend an, als der bewölkte Ausdruck aus den Augen seines besten Freundes wich. Verlegen ließ er Ginny los und sah sie entschuldigend an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Gin. Ich hatte einen Rückblick vom Trimagischen Turnier. Ich mag Portschlüssel wirklich nicht mehr. Ich dachte ich würde wieder zu Voldemort geschickt."

„Schon okay Harry. Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

„Wie es scheint am See von Hogwarts." Sagte Hermine und sah in Rons wütendes Gesicht.

„WAS? Wo ist der persönliche Reichtum? Das ist komplette Zeitverschwendung. Das einzige was wir erreicht haben ist, dass wir vor allen anderen in der Schule sind."

„Und ich habe Hedwig und Wurmschwanz im Zug gelassen! Jemand könnte hereinkommen und ihn rauslassen."

Ginny ging hinüber zu den Koffern und nahm das Buch mit dem Spruch hoch. Sie las die Wörter und hob leicht die Augenbraue.

„Harry du kannst nicht viel Latein, oder?"

Nach einem kurzen kopfschütteln des Jungen fuhr sie fort die Seite zu lesen.

„Es scheint wir sind nicht nur in Hogwarts, wir sind im Hogwarts eines anderen Jahrhunderts. Der Spruch ‚Tempus Vehere' bedeutet wortwörtlich ‚Zeit reisen'. Stimmt das Hermine?"

Das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren nickte langsam und begann dann panisch zu werden.

„Also sind wir in einer anderen Zeit? Und wir wissen nicht wann? Wir könnten sonst wo sein! Das ist alles eure Schuld! Ich wollte nie mitkommen!"

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!", schrie Ron. „Das bringt uns nicht weiter. Warum gehen wir nicht hoch zum Schloss und sehen was dort ist. Wir können dort vielleicht Hilfe finden, die uns zurück zum Zug bringt."

Für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, bevor die anderen schnell ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und einen Schwebezauber auf die Koffer aussprachen. Sie wandten sich dem Schloss zu und liefen das Gras hinauf um dort Hilfe zu suchen.

OoOoOoOo

Auf dem Weg streckte Simbi den Kopf aus Harrys Ärmel, wie immer gefolgt von Nirah. Die beiden sahen ihren Meister an, als ob sie auf eine Erklärung warteten. Als nichts kam, brach Simbi die Stille.

# Harry, was geht hier vor? #

# Ein Spruch ist uns schief gegangen. Wir sind in einer anderen Zeit gelandet, aber wir wissen nicht wann. #

Die beiden Schlangen sahen sich an und schienen eine stille Unterhaltung zu führen. _So sieht es also aus, wenn sie telepathisch miteinander sprechen_, dachte Harry als sie ihm nach einem abschließenden Nicken sich ihm zuwendeten.

# Wir glauben, wir sind weit von unserer Zeit fort. Die Luft schmeckt anders, viel zu sauber. #

Harry zögerte bevor er diese Information an seine Freunde weitergab. Währenddessen hatten sie die Tür erreicht und betraten das Schloss. In der Eingangshalle wurden sie von vier Personen begrüßt, zwei männlichen und zwei weiblichen. Sie sahen die Neuankömmlinge an und begannen sie in einer fremden Sprache anzusprechen. Hermine sah die anderen mit einem Schimmer in den Augen an.

„Ich erkenne es. Das ist angelsächsisch. Wir müssen weit in der Vergangenheit sein. Ich kenn einen Spruch der es uns ermöglicht uns für kurze Zeit zu verständigen."

Gesagt getan, Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ‚Comprio Lingua'. Als sie geendet hatte, wandte sie sich den vier Erwachsenen zu und stellte sich vor.

„Hallo. Ich bin Hermine Granger. Das sind meine Freunde Harry Potter, Ron und Ginny Weasley. Es tut uns leid hier reinzuplatzen, aber wir hatten einen Unfall und brauchen Hilfe."

„Unfall ist eine Untertreibung.", murmelte Harry

Die vier Fremden sahen sich für eine Minute an, ehe einer der Männer vortrat.

„Wir geben euch gern die Hilfe die ihr benötigt. Lasst mich uns vorstellen. Das ist Lord Slytherin.", sagte er und deutete auf den großen, blonden Mann, bevor er auf die beiden Frauen deutete. „Und das sind Lady Ravenclaw und Lady Hufflepuff. Ich bin Godric Gryffindor, Willkommen in Hogwarts."

Vier dumpfe Aufschläge hallten in der Eingangshalle wieder, als die vier Schüler ohnmächtig zu Boden gingen.

OoOoOoOo

A/N (Luna the Moonmonster) Danke an alle die gereviewt haben. Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht so gut wie die anderen, aber ich war abgelenkt, als ich es geschrieben habe. Es ist auch relativ kurz. Das nächste Kapitel sollte länger sein. Letzen Endes habe ich es geschafft sie in die Vergangenheit zu schicken, es sollte von nun an interessanter werden. Im übernächsten Kapitel werde ich neue Charaktere einführen. Normalerweise mag ich es nicht andere Charaktere einzuführen, aber in dieser Geschichte ist es unabdingbar. Ich habe es geschafft sie so familiär wie möglich zu gestalten. Ihr versteht es schon wenn ihr es lest.


	6. Die HogwartsVier

_Kapitel fünf – Die Hogwarts – Vier_

Harry kam als erster wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er öffnete langsam die Augen, schloss sie aber schnell wieder, als grelles Licht ihn blendete. Er wartete einige Sekunden, ehe er es noch einmal versuchte. Er öffnete sie zu Schlitzen und wartete bis sie sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten. Er stellte fest, dass die störende Helligkeit von einem großen Fenster kam, das bis zur Decke reichte. Er sah sich vorsichtig um und stellte fest, dass er auf einem dunkelroten Sofa lag. Die anderen befanden sich auf ähnlichen Sofas, die im Raum verteilt waren. Der Raum war groß und rund, mit mehreren großen Fenstern und die Wände waren voll mit staubigen Bücherregalen. Der Boden war aus Stein, aber die Decke sah aus wie die in der großen Halle. Nur dass diese im Gegensatz zu der in der Großen Halle den Nachthimmel zeigte und nicht das Wetter. Tausende Sterne funkelten über seinem Kopf, als er sich genauer im Raum umsah. In der Mitte stand ein alter Schreibtisch aus Eiche. Das Holz war poliert, sodass es glänzte und die Seiten waren mit majestätischen Löwen versehen, die Tischbeine waren zu eleganten Pfoten geschnitzt. Pergament und Bücher lagen darauf und der glänzende Griff eines Schwertes lugte an der Seite heraus. Es war golden und mit Rubinen besetzt. In der Ecke beim Feuer stand eine Stange auf der ein hübscher rot-goldener Vogel saß. Harry kam der Raum sehr bekannt vor. Es war Dumbledores Büro. Und dann auch wieder nicht. Es gab kleine Unterschiede, wie die Waffensammlung die in einem Kasten beim Fenster hing, oder die verzauberte Decke über ihm. Als Harry seinen Kopf drehte um den Phoenix anzusehen, bemerkte er vier Personen die an der Wand standen und besorgt aussahen. Sie sprachen in einer fremden Sprache, die er nicht verstand. Dann erinnerte er sich daran wo er war.

_Gründer, Amulett, Zeitreise, _dachte er als er seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen legte. _Kein Wunder das ich sie nicht verstehe, der Spruch von Hermine wirkt nicht mehr._ Er suchte seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte den Übersetzungsspruch. Er schaute hinüber und sah wie Ginny dasselbe tat. Sie sahen sich an und Harry stand auf um sich neben sie zu setzen.

Die Bewegung wurde von den Gründern bemerkt und sie setzen sich den Teenagern gegenüber hin. Gryffindor brach als erster die Stille.

„Hoffentlich fühlt ihr euch jetzt besser. Wollt ihr erklären wobei ihr Hilfe braucht oder wollt ihr warten bis eure Freunde aufwachen?"

„Ich denke wir warten.", antwortete Harry. „Es scheint sie wachen sowieso gerade auf."

Genau in dem Moment sahen sich Ron und Hermine erstaunt um. Ron konnte seine Augen nicht von Godric Gryffindor lösen. Hermine sah sich schnell um und schätze die Situation ein, in der sie sich befanden. Sie war die erste die zu sprechen begann.

„Was ist los? Das letzte an das ich mich erinnere ist die Eingangshalle…"

„Wir haben euch hergebracht, Kleine.", erzählte ihr Helga Hufflepuff. „Ihr seid aus irgendeinem Grund ohnmächtig geworden. Und wir dachten wir bringen euch in Godrics Büro, wo ihr es etwas gemütlicher habt."

Die vier nickten mit dem Kopf um den Erwachsenen zu danken. Sie dachten verzweifelt nach was sie mit dem Amulett falsch gemacht hatten. Harry begann sich schuldig zu fühlen. Er wusste, dass es irgendwie seine Schuld war. _Wenn ich das Buch nur genauer gelesen hätte oder versucht hätte in den letzten vier Jahren Latein zu lernen. _Wenn die ganzen Sprüche in Latein waren, konnte es ganz nützlich sein, auch bei dem ganzen Ärger in den er immer geriet. Er wurde von dem großen, verdrießlich aussehenden Mann aus den Gedanken gerissen, als dieser sich räusperte. _Natürlich Slytherin_, dachte er und kicherte. Der Mann sah ihn genervt an.

„So viel Spaß es auch macht sich gegenseitig anzustarren, schlage ich vor wir bringen euer Problem in Ordnung, sodass ihr eures Weges ziehen könnt."

_Klingt wie Snape, _dachte Harry.

„Ach komm schon Salazar. Sie sind gerade erst angekommen. Außerdem habe ich ein Gefühl, dass sie weit weg von Zuhause sind und nicht so schnell nach Hause kommen."

„Habe ich dich gefragt, Helga? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Außerdem woher wissen wir, dass sie keine Bedrohung sind? Sie könnten Spione sein oder dunkle Magier, die uns zerstören wollen."

Harry schnaubte bei diesem Kommentar. _Salazar Slytherin, Lord Voldemorts Urahn, beschuldigt mich, den – Jungen – der – lebt ein dunkler Magier zu sein. Kann das noch verrückter werden?_

Die vier Gründer hatten währenddessen angefangen wild zu streiten. Ginny drehte sich zu Harry und sah ihn belustigt an. Ron und Hermine setzten sich zu ihnen auf das Sofa und lehnten sich vor, sodass auch sie eine Unterhaltung führen konnten.

„Sie wollen bestimmt wissen wer wir sind und woher wir kommen. Ich schlage vor, wir erzählen ihnen was mit dem Amulett passiert ist und aus welchem Jahr wir kommen. Wir können ihnen nicht mehr erzählen, denn das könnte die Zukunft verändern. Während wir hier sind, müssen wir sehr vorsichtig sein. Wir könnten die Zukunft auf jegliche Art ändern, wir haben keine Ahnung was die Konsequenzen sein könnten. Wir können die Zeit stark mit einer kleinen Entscheidung verändern, sogar wichtige Ereignisse die dazu bestimmt sind zu passieren. Nach allem was wir wissen, kann es sich zum Schlechten wenden. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass das geschieht."

„Schon gut, 'Mine, wir haben es verstanden. Können wir ihnen von du – weißt – schon – wem erzählen? Sie können uns vielleicht Sprüche und Dinge beibringen, die uns helfen ihn zu besiegen."

„Ron, das ist brillant! Es gibt bestimmt alte Magie die nutzvoll wäre, aber über die letzten tausend Jahre verloren gegangen ist."

„Beruhig dich, 'Mine. Ich denke wir sollten nicht erwähnen, dass Voldemort Slytherins Erbe ist. Wir wollen es uns ja nicht mit ihm verscherzen, wenn wir ihm erzählen, dass wir versuchen seinen Erben umzubringen. Ich denke auch nicht dass wir sagen sollten, dass ich ein Parselmund bin. Das könnte unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen."

„Sag seinen Namen nicht!"

„Gin, Angst vor dem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache an sich. Er verfolgt dich hier nicht, wenn du seinen Namen sagst. Er tut es noch nicht einmal in unserer Zeit."

„OK, Harry, wenn du darauf bestehst, versuch ich seinen Namen zu sagen. Aber nur wenn Ron und Hermine es auch tun. Und ich stimme zu, dass wir ihnen seine Identität verschweigen."

Währenddessen hatten die Gründer ihre Diskussion beendet und warteten geduldig bis die Schüler geendet hatten. Slytherin sah genervt aus, aber die anderen drei lächelten sie freundlich an. Gryffindor durchbrach die Ruhe.

„Nun, wer von euch mag uns erzählen woher ihr kommt?"

Ginny, Ron und Hermine sahen Harry an. Er gab einen langen Seufzer von sich und fing an die Geschichte von dem Amulett zu erzählen. Er gab eine kurze Zusammenfassung über die Geschehnisse in ihrer Zeit, wie von ihm erwartet wurde die Zaubererwelt von einem dunklen Magier zu befreien. Gryffindor sah stolz aus, als er hörte in welchem Haus er war. Ravenclaw wirkte nachdenklich, als er von dem andauernden Kampf berichtete. Hufflepuff sah auf mütterliche Weise überrascht und besorgt aus. Slytherin saß da und sah sie spöttisch an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht von ihrer Geschichte beeindruckt war. Letztendlich wusste Harry nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Die Gründer hatten die wichtigsten Fakten erhalten, jedoch ohne Informationen die die Zeit hätten beeinflussen können.

„Nun Harry das ist ja ne ganz schöne Geschichte. Weißt du wie ihr wieder in eure Zeit kommt?"

„Es tut mir leid, Lord Gryffindor, aber wir brauchen Zeit das nachzuforschen."

„Das geht schon in Ordnung, ihr Lieben, ihr könnt hier bleiben und eure Ausbildung fortführen während ihr nachforscht."

Harry begann Lady Hufflepuff zu mögen. Sie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Mrs. Weasley, nur ohne deren Temperament. Sie war eine mütterliche Person und er verstand warum ihr Haus für Loyalität und Freundlichkeit bekannt war. Während er nachdachte, brachte Ginny das Offensichtliche zum Thema.

„Damit könnten wir ein Problem haben. In unserer Zeit ist die meiste Magie, die jetzt angewandt wird, verloren gegangen und wir wissen nicht wo wir anfangen sollen."

Ravenclaw, die bis eben geschwiegen hatte, kam mit einer Lösung die jedem helfen würde.

„Wir können Wissen austauschen."

„Was meinen Sie, Lady Ravenclaw?", fragte Hermine mit hungrigem Glanz in den Augen. Sie würde nie eine Gelegenheit verpassen etwas zu lernen.

„Nun es scheint so als könnten wir alle viel voneinander lernen. Wir haben eine einzigartige Gelegenheit. Von uns könnt ihr unser Wissen an Sprüchen, Zaubertränken und Sprachen erhalten, die es in eurer Zeit nicht mehr gibt. Es könnte eine Weile dauern ehe ihr herausfindet wie ihr nach Hause kommt, also können wir euch während ihr hier seid, Fähigkeiten beibringen, die ihr gebrauchen könnt um euren Dunklen Lord zu bekämpfen. Fähigkeiten wie man z.B. ein Animagus wird, Waffentraining, Duellunterricht und Unsichtbarkeit könnten für euch von Nutzen sein. Ihr könnt außerdem stablose Magie erlernen. Ich habe bemerkt, dass ihr eure Stäbe für die einfachsten Sprüche benutzt. Ich nehme an die Kunst der stablosen Magie ist verloren gegangen?"

Sie wartete auf ein zustimmendes Nicken, ehe sie fort fuhr.

„Im Gegenzug würden wir euer Wissen an Sprüchen erhalten, die bis jetzt noch nicht erfunden wurden. Vielleicht erlaubt ihr uns auch das Wissen über das Leben auf Hogwarts in tausend Jahren. Es wäre nett zu erfahren was mit unserer Schule in der Zukunft geschieht. Von dir Harry und Hermine würden wir auch erfahren wie sich die Muggel in einem Jahrtausend verändert haben."

„Lady Ravenclaw", fragte Ron, „wie teilen wir unser Wissen? Ich kenne keinen Spruch der das bewerkstelligt."

„Er muss im Laufe der Zeit verloren gegangen sein. Er ist kompliziert, aber wenn wir es in der Gruppe machen, nehmen wir das Wissen zur gleichen Zeit auf und das spart Energie. Lasst uns in einen Kreis setzen damit ich anfangen kann."

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen, obwohl Slytherin aussah als wolle er widersprechen. Ein warnender Blick von Gryffindor ließ ihn jedoch verstummen. Sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten, immer abwechselnd ein Erwachsener/Teenager und Junge/Mädchen, begann Ravenclaw mit einem langen komplizierten Gesang. Als sie sprach, konnten die Schüler spüren wie ein Druck in ihrem Köpfen aufstieg. Als der Gesang seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, wirbelte magische Energie durch den Kreis und der Druck wandelte sich in einen stechenden Schmerz. _Nicht schlimmer als meine Narbenschmerzen,_ dachte Harry. Als das letzte Wort des Liedes gesprochen war, verschwand der Schmerz und fremdes Wissen strömte in ihre Köpfe. Sie hatten alle ihr Wissen geteilt, das bedeutete nicht nur dass die Teenager Wissen der Gründer erhielten, sondern auch untereinander, Hermines riesiges Wissen an Sprüchen und Tränken wurde geteilt. Ron und Ginny wusste plötzlich alles über Muggel, und Harry gab die Erfahrung weiter wie es sich anfühlte einen Dementor mit dem Patronus zu verscheuchen. Ihr Wissen wurde geteilt, aber nicht die Erinnerungen, also was sie nicht mit den anderen teilen wollten, war immer noch geheim. Sobald der Rausch geendet hatte, brachte Helga Hufflepuff die Gedanken von allen in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen hinunter zum Fest. Die Schüler werden bald eintreffen und wir müssen sie begrüßen und die Auswahlzeremonie vollziehen."

„Wo wir gerade von Auswahl sprechen. Ich würde gerne neu eingeteilt werden."

Drei Paar Augen richteten sich ungläubig auf Harry, Er sah verlegen zurück, bevor er seine Bitte erklärte.

„Mir scheint wir bleiben eine Weile hier. Falls und wenn wir das Amulett zum funktionieren kriegen, müssen wir nicht unbedingt in unserer eigenen Zeit landen. Wir könnten sonst wo landen. Wenn das der Fall ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir in jeder neuen Zeit ein neues Haus ausprobieren. Das würde uns eine größere Perspektive vermitteln und unser Leben in der Zukunft retten. Ich kann kein Schaden darin sehen."

„Du bist verrückt Harry! Ich bleibe in Gryffindor, es kümmert mich nicht was du sagst. Ich könnte nie mit jemandem aus einem anderen Haus rumhängen, außerdem ist es nicht für lange. Ihr drei könnt gerne tauschen, wenn ihr wollte, aber ich nicht."

„Mach doch was du willst Ron, 'Mine, Ginny was denkt ihr?"

„Ich mach mit."

„Sicher, warum nicht."

„Ich muss sagen, dass das eine sehr reife Entscheidung von euch Dreien ist.", bemerkte Gryffindor. „Die erlangte Perspektive könnte euch eine größere Einsicht in eure Feinde geben. Ich schlage vor wir bitten den Hut euch in verschiedene Häuser zu stecken. Das gibt euch einen bessere Chance verschiedene Personen und Kulturen kennen zulernen, bevor ihr geht."

Damit griff er den Auswahlhut vom Regal und flüsterte ihm für eine Minute zu und setzte ihn dann Harry auf den Kopf. Alles wurde dunkel als der Hut auf seinen Kopf gesetzt wurde. Er war während der letzten vier Jahre gewachsen und trotzdem rutschte ihm der Hut bis in den Nacken. Nach ein paar Sekunden sprach einen bekannte Stimme: „Gut, gut, gut was haben wir hier? Einen Zeitreisenden? Nun, was soll ich mit dir machen? Ich weiß ich darf dich nicht nach Gryffindor schicken, obwohl es gut zu dir passt. Hufflepuff würde dir im Moment zu viel Schmerz bereiten, nach den Dingen die kürzlich geschehen sind. Nein ich denke nicht dass du dorthin passt. Ich sehe, dass du bei deiner ersten Auswahl beinahe in Slytherin gelandet wärst. Vier Jahre hatten eine große Wirkung auf dich, Harry Potter. Ich denke nicht länger, dass du gut nach Slytherin passen würdest. Der Durst dich selbst zu beweisen, ist fast verschwunden. Das ist interessant. Du wünschst dir normal zu sein und du strebst es nicht an so für deine Leistungen Anerkennung zu erhalten. Du hast einen guten Verstand, wie ich sehe. Ich denke das ist ein guter Ort für dich. Du würdest dich gut machen in „RAVENCLAW!" Harry dachte an die Auswahl in seinem ersten Jahr und hatte damit gerechnet in Slytherin zu landen.

Hermine fürchtete sich ein wenig, als ihr der Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Ravenclaw war schon an Harry vergeben, und sie wusste dass es besser zu ihr passte als alle anderen Häuser mit Ausnahme natürlich von Gryffindor. Plötzlich brach eine Stimme in ihre Sorgen ein. „Nun gut, ein weiterer Zeitreisender. Du hast einen brillanten Verstand, aber auch eine Menge Courage. Gryffindor steht nicht zur Wahl und auch Ravenclaw steht nicht länger zur Verfügung. Du würdest in Hufflepuff akzeptiert werden, weil du viel Loyalität und den Willen zum Lernen besitzt. Wie auch immer, du bist sehr ehrgeizig in der Verfolgung deiner Ziele und daher passt du am besten nach „SLYTHERIN!" Hermine nahm langsam den Hut vom Kopf und sah hinüber zu Ron. Seine Ohren färbten sich rot und er sah sie ungläubig an. Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie es schaffte unter Slytherins zu leben. Schließlich war sie Muggelgeboren. Aber sie musste einfach fortfahren und stimmte dafür das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

Mit den beiden gemachten Entscheidungen blieb für Ginny noch Hufflepuff. Sie schien glücklich damit zu sein, sie war ein wenig überrascht, als Helga zu ihr kam und sie mütterlich umarmte.

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen jetzt zum Fest.", schlug sie vor. „Bitte kommt heute nach dem Festessen hoch in Godrics Büro, damit wir eure Extrastunden besprechen können."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und die Gruppe verließ den Raum um zum Willkommensfest zu gehen. _Das scheint ein interessantes Jahr zu werden,_ dachte Harry, als sie die Große Halle betraten. _Wirklich ein sehr interessantes Jahr._


	7. Einführungen und ein Fest

_Kapitel sechs – Einführungen und ein Fest_

Als die Gruppe hinunter in die Halle ging, kam Hermine ein Gedanke.

„Lord Gryffindor, was erzählen Sie den Schülern über uns?"

„Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass ihr bis jetzt zu Hause unterrichtet wurdet und das ihr dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen musstet um eure ZAG Prüfungen zu machen. Damit das stimmt, müsst ihr alle die fünfte Klasse besuchen, auch du Ginevra. Das geteilte Wissen stellt sicher, dass ihr mit dem Unterrichtsstoff der fünften Klasse zurechtkommt, auch wenn ihr heimkehrt. Hermines großes Wissen an Sprüchen und Tränken sollte euch erlauben von der fünften Klasse aus weiterzulernen."

Die Gruppe hatte den kleinen Raum neben der Großen Halle erreicht. Die Schüler wurden gebeten dort zu warten während der Rest der Schule eintraf. Sie sollten vor der Auswahl aufgerufen werden und die Große Halle betreten. Ehe sie es wussten, wurden die Stimmen der Schüler lauter. Die vier konnten hören wie Ravenclaw sie anwies sich leise zu setzen, während Gryffindor seine Rede vorbereitete. Durch die Tür konnten sie hören, wie sich der Gründer an die Schüler wandte.

„Ich heiße euch alle Willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr in Hogwarts. Ehe die Auswahl beginnt möchte ich vier neue Schüler vorstellen. Sie wurden zu Hause unterrichtet und werden ihr fünftes Jahr beginnen. Sie wurden bereits ausgewählt und wenn ich ihre Namen aufrufe, werden sie reinkommen und ihrem neuen Haus Gesellschaft leisten. Als erstes haben wir Ronald Weasley für Gryffindor."

**Rons POV**

_Oh mein Gott, hier komme ich. Ich frag mich ob nette Leute in meinem Jahr sind. Ich hoffe doch. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass die anderen mich so verlassen haben. Ich kann verstehen warum sie es tun wollen, aber mich würde man in keinem anderen Haus erwischen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass 'Mine eine Slytherin ist. Sie ist zu nett. Sie hält es dort keine Woche aus, die Slytherins hassen Muggelgeborene. Sie sind bestimmt besonders fies mit der Oberschlange selbst hier. Na wenigstens kann sie im Unterricht bei uns sitzen._

Als Ron seine innere Debatte beendete, hatte er bereits den Gryffindortisch erreicht. Er sah auf die starrenden Schüler und sah einen Jungen der etwa in seinem Alter war und ihm andeutete sich neben ihn zu setzen.

_Es kann ja nicht schaden_, dachte er, als er sich setzte und dem Jungen die Hand reichte. Er war so groß wie Ron und hatte lange braune Haar, die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren, und blaue Augen. Er lächelte Ron an als er dessen Hand nahm und sich vorstellte. „Hallo, Ronald, oder?"

„Nur Ron, ist ok." Der Rotschopf sah seinen neuen Hauskameraden neugierig an. Er kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, er wusste nur nicht woher. Es wurde ihm klar als ihm der Junge seinen Namen nannte.

„Es tut mir Leid. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington. Ich bin auch ein Fünftklässler. Freut mich dich kennen zulernen."

„Du hast nicht zufällig einen Verwandten der Nicholas heißt, oder?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. Da musst du wohl jemand Anderes meinen."

_Sicher, er muss der Urahn vom Fast – Kopflosen – Nick sein. Wenigstens habe ich jetzt etwas Interessantes über das ich mit Nick sprechen kann, wenn ich zurück bin. Das kann spaßig werden und nett scheint er auch zu sein._

Die beiden unterhielten sich angeregt über unterschiedliche Themen von Ardwicks Zuhause in Frankreich bis zu Rons großer Familie. Am Ende des Festes waren die beiden enge Freunde und Ron konnte nur denken: _Ich muss ihn den anderen vorstellen._

OoOoOoOo

**Ginnys POV**

„Und als zweites haben wir Ginevra Weasley für Hufflepuff."

_Es ist seltsam zum Hufflepufftisch zu gehen. Ich bin nicht sicher ob das eine gute Idee war. In Gryffindor wäre ich wenigstens mit Ron zusammen. Es scheint als ginge es ihm dort gut. Hey, der Typ mit dem er redet, kommt mir bekannt vor, aber das ist unmöglich. Ich kann hier unmöglich jemand kennen, es sei denn ich habe ein Porträt von ihm gesehen. Hmm, die Hufflepuffs sehen freundlich genug aus. Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlecht._

Die Hufflepuffs mochten freundlich ausgesehen haben, doch als sie sich an das freie Ende des Tisches setzte, lächelten sie Ginny nur schüchtern an und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Auswahl zu. Ginny driftete in ihre Gedanken ab und sah sich um was die anderen Drei so trieben.

Ron ging es gut, Hermine schien sich selbst zu stützen, aber Harry schien einen glasigen Blick zu haben, während ihn ein eingebildetes Mädchen vollplapperte. _Sie erinnert mich an Parvarti und Lavender_, dachte sie. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken geholt, als sich ein sandblonder Junge auf den Platz neben ihr fallen ließ. Er lächelte sie an, hielt ihr seine Hand hin und wartete darauf, dass sie sie nahm.

„Hi, ich bin Samuel Peeves, aber alle nennen mich nur Peeves, ich weiß auch nicht warum. Ich bin ein Erstklässler, ich wurde gerade ausgewählt. Du bist also auch neu? Das ist gut! Kann ich dein Freund sein? Du kannst mir helfen! Ich bin der einzige Hufflepuff - Erstklässler und die meisten Mädchen tratschen gerne, du scheinst aber eher normal zu sein. Also was sagst du?"

Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste Ginny nicht was sie denken sollte. Er schien wirklich freundlich zu sein und enthusiastisch. Aber sie versuchte sich immer noch an seinen Namen zu gewöhnen. Je öfter sie ihn ansah desto mehr kam sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass er wirklich der Poltergeist aus ihrer Zeit war, zumindest eine jüngere Version des Geistes. Im Gegensatz zu dem Jungen mit dem Ron redete, der aussah als wäre er vielleicht mit jemandem verwandt den sie kannte, war dieser unheilvoll aussehende Erstklässler definitiv dieselbe Person wie der verrufene Unheilanrichter von Hogwarts. _Er sieht in diesem Alter fast unschuldig aus_, dachte sie, als sie seine Hand schüttelte und eine Unterhaltung begann.

OoOoOoOo

**Hermines POV**

„Als drittes haben wir Hermine Granger für Slytherin."

Das erste was Hermine auffiel, war wie wenig Schüler dort waren. Die Haustische waren nicht so lang wie die in ihrer Zeit. Viele Leute werden scheinbar noch zu Hause unterrichtet. _Dies ist die erste Zaubererschule, vermutlich trauen ihr viele Leute noch nicht. Vergiss nicht, zu dieser Zeit ist die Weltbevölkerung niedriger, das könnte auch zu dieser Diskrepanz führen._

Hermines immer gut organisierter Verstand war immer noch mit der geringen Schüleranzahl beschäftigt, als sie sich an den Slytherintisch setzte. Sie sah sich nervös um. Sie sahen nicht so schlimm aus, wie die Slytherins in ihrer Zeit. _Vielleicht hatten sie keine Zeit die Vorurteile aufzubauen, wie es meine Slytherins getan haben. Im Moment scheint der Gründer noch ein Lichtzauberer zu sein, er hat sein wahres Wesen noch nicht gezeigt._

Sie wurde von einer hochnäsigen Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie sah zu dem blonden, großen Jungen hinüber, der sie angrinste. _Der sieht aus wie Malfoy_, dachte sie, als er seine Worte wiederholte.

„Ich habe zu dir gesprochen, Frau! Du solltest antworten, wenn ein Mann zu dir spricht! Wie ich sagte, bin ich Horatio d'Escargot, ein Mitglied der normannischen Aristokratie und die wichtigste Person im Hause Slytherin. Ich habe noch nie von einer Familie Granger gehört. Kommst du aus einem anderen Land?"

„Nein, ich bin Muggelgeboren." Kein Zweck es zu verheimlichen. _Wenn ich vorgebe ein Reinblut zu sein, rutscht es mir vielleicht irgendwann aus Versehen raus._

„WAS! Ein dreckiges Schlammblut im Hause Slytherin? Das ist ein Skandal! Verschwinde, Frau. Ich will dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben!"

Hermine stand auf, obwohl sie es ihm übel nahm und setzte sich weiter unten an den Tisch. Sie wollte nicht wirklich tun was er sagte, weil es bedeutete, dass er denken würde, er könne über sie bestimmen. Sie rückte nur, weil sie nicht neben jemandem sitzen wollte der schlimmer war als Malfoy. Sie setzte sich neben eine Gruppe Viertklässler, als sie ein Mädchen mit mausgrauen Haaren ansprach.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Er denkt nur weil er reich ist und aus Frankreich kommt, ist er besser als andere. Nimm es nicht persönlich. Er hat eine ziemlich schlechte Meinung über Frauen und Muggelgeborene. Merk dir nur, die meisten von uns Slytherins sind nicht so."

Hermine lächelte das Mädchen an. _Wenigstens sind nicht alle so schlimm. Ich frage mich was in den tausend Jahren geschehen ist, um diesen Hass der Slytherins zu schüren._

OoOoOoOo

**Harrys POV**

„Und schließlich haben wir noch Harry Potter für Ravenclaw."

Harry ging zum Ravenclaw Tisch und setzte sich neben ein großes Mädchen, welches ungeheure Ähnlichkeit mit Lady Ravenclaw hatte. Sie sah überheblich aus, als sei sie besser als der Rest.

„Ich bin Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, einzige Tochter der Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Willkommen im Haus Ravenclaw, Harry Potter. Ich bin die Vertrauensschülerin der Fünftklässler und später gebe ich dir die Regeln, die in Hogwarts gelten und außerdem noch die, die speziell für Ravenclaw gelten."

„Ähm …. Danke"

„In der Tat. Also wo kommst du her? Erzähl mir von dir. Du siehst gut aus. Bist du schon versprochen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste …."

„Nun, wir könnten etwas arrangieren. Meine Mutter würde mich gerne diesen Sommer heiraten sehen. Ich werde im Oktober sechzehn, weißt du. Sie möchte einen Erben haben, sobald ich den Abschluss habe. So eine kraftvolle Linie wie die unsere darf nicht aussterben. Stimmst du mir da nicht zu?"

Harry nickte unwohl. Er hatte nicht über die Heiratsgebräuche der Angel-Sachsen nachgedacht. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, wie wichtig Erben für die reinblütigen Familien waren. Er wollte keineswegs schon heiraten und eine Verlobte war keine gute Idee, vor allem nicht wenn er in seine eigene Zeit zurückkehrte. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus, aber sie schien ein wenig von sich selbst eingenommen zu sein. Wie eine weniger heftige Version von Malfoy, aber ohne dessen Vorurteile. _Ich bin vielleicht in der Lage eine Weile in Ravenclaw zu überleben, glaube ich zumindest. Solange ich mich in keine zweite Hermine verwandle, ist alles in Ordnung_, dachte sich Harry. Gallatea sprach immer noch zu ihm, also wendete er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu und verhalf sich zum Festessen.

OoOoOoOo

Am Ende des Festessens standen die Vertrauensschüler auf und führten ihre Hausmitglieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Gründer nickten den Zeitreisenden zu und erinnerten sie daran, dass sie sich noch treffen wollten. Sie nickten als Antwort, bevor sie ihren Häusern zu ihren neuen Heimaten folgten. Sie hatten vorher verabredet sich am Wasserspeier vor Godrics Büro zu treffen, sobald sie wussten wo ihre Gemeinschaftsräume waren und die Passwörter dazu kannten.

Zwanzig Minuten später trafen sich die vier Schüler im Flur, der zum Büro führte. Hermine sprach als Erste.

„Slytherin ist nicht so schlimm, wie es in unserer Zeit ist. Es gibt einen Jungen vor dem wir uns in Acht nehmen müssen, Horatio d'Escargot, aber der Rest scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Horatio scheint schlimmer als Malfoy zu sein. Er ist ein normannischer Aristokrat und denkt er sei was Besseres."

„Ravenclaw scheint auch ganz ok zu sein. Das eine Mädchen, Gallatea, scheint mich zu mögen. Sie ist ein wenig eingebildet und will mich heiraten …."

„WAS! Harry, Kumpel, du kannst nicht heiraten! Das ist einfach …. falsch, auf so viele Weisen."

„Ich weiß Ron, ich werde sie ja auch nicht heiraten! Sie ist keine schlechte Begleitung und sie ist Lady Ravenclaws Tochter, also bist du besser nett zu ihr. Können wir das Thema bitte wechseln? Ginny wie ist Hufflepuff?"

„Es ist gut, aber ihr werdet nie glauben wer hier ein Erstklässler und mein neuer Freund ist."

„Wer?", fragten die Drei.

„Peeves"

„WAS! Peeves wie in Poltergeist Peeves?"

„Das ist das was sich gesagt habe Ron. Er ist so süß und unschuldig als Erstklässler. Wir werden viel Material haben um ihn in der Zukunft zu erpressen."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Mein neuer Freund heißt Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington. Ich denke er ist einer von dem Fast- kopflosen- Nick's Urahnen. Ich stell ihn euch morgen vor, wir haben zusammen Unterricht."

„Wie meinst du das? Wir können doch nicht alle gemeinsam Unterricht haben, oder?"

„Doch 'Mine. Weil es so wenig Schüler sind, haben alle Häuser gemeinsam Unterricht. Wir sind in allen fünften Klassen zusammen. Weil mehr Zeit auf dem Stundenplan ist, haben wir keine Wahlfächer, sondern alle Fächer sind Pflicht, was bedeutet dass du auch Wahrsagen machen musst."

„Bist du sicher, Harry? Woher weißt du das?"

„Gallatea hat es mir während des Festessens erzählt."

„Und Ardwick hat mir gegenüber auch ein wenig davon erwähnt."

Die vier standen nun vor dem Wasserspeier. Ehe sie das Passwort erraten konnten, schwang der Speier zur Seite und enthüllte die einschüchternde Gestalt Salazar Slytherins. Er hob eine Augenbraue in einer Snape – ähnlichen Weise, bevor er sich still umdrehte und sie zum Büro führte. Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich auf eines der Sofas, während Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ihre Diskussion beendeten. Als alle saßen, richtete Gryffindor sich an die Schüler, die auf dem Sofa saßen.

„Weil heute Donnerstag ist, werdet ihr eure ersten Stunden morgen haben. Ich schlage vor, ihr nutzt die Zeit um euch einzuleben. Am Wochenende solltet ihr in der Bibliothek Nachforschungen anstellen, ob es einen Weg gibt, dass ihr zurückkommt. Bis ihr etwas findet, geben wir euch jeden Abend drei Stunden Unterricht, von sieben bis zehn. Montags lernt ihr Schwertkämpfen mit mir, dienstags lernt ihr wie ihr Animagi werdet mit Lady Hufflepuff. Mittwochs studiert ihr Kampfkünste mit Lord Slytherin. Am Donnerstag lernt ihr die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeit mit Lady Ravenclaw. Freitags ist Bogenschießen mit Lady Hufflepuff. Samstags verbringt ihr duellierend mit mir. Und der Sonntag wird der stablosen Magie mit Lady Ravenclaw gewidmet. Nun macht euch keine Gedanken darüber euch das alles zu merken, es wird morgen auf euren Stundenplänen erscheinen. Jetzt denke ich solltet ihr ins Bett gehen, denn es war eine lange Nacht und morgen ist ein anstrengender Tag.

Damit wünschten die Schüler den Gründern eine gute Nacht und verließen das Büro. Sie trennten sich in der Eingangshalle und kehrten in angenehme Träume vertieft in ihre Häuser zurück.


	8. Der erste Unterrichtstag

_Kapitel sieben – Der erste Unterrichtstag_

Der nächste Tag dämmerte früh und hell. Die Zeitreisenden wachten auf und fühlten sich erholt. Sie durchliefen ihre übliche Morgenroutine und dachten die ganze Zeit wie seltsam doch die Situation war. Um acht Uhr hatten sie ihre Häuser verlassen und trafen sich in der Eingangshalle. Hermine sprach als Erste.

„Und wie ist es bei euch? Irgendwie ist es fremd in den Kerkern aufzuwachen ohne Tageslicht."

„Hufflepuff ist ok, wenigstens haben wir Tageslicht, denn wir sind in einem der Türme. Ich teile mir mit zwei anderen Mädchen den Raum, aber sie haben nicht viel mit mir gesprochen. Peeves hat Glück, er hat den ganzen Schlafsaal für sich allein."

Sie hatten die Große Halle erreicht. Sie gingen getrennte Wege zu ihren Haustischen. Am Gryffindortisch wartete Ardwick darauf, dass Ron endlich auftauchte. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, fragte ihn der Fünftklässler über seine Freunde aus.

„Also Ron, wann stellst du mir deine Freunde vor?"

„Morgen, hoffe ich. Wir müssen etwas in der Bibliothek nachlesen, willst du mitkommen?"

„Sicher, das wäre cool. Was müsst ihr denn nachlesen?"

„Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn wir dort sind, ich will nicht, dass es alle wissen."

„Gut, ich freu mich schon sie kennen zulernen. Ist deine Schwester so alt wie du?"

„Nein, sie ist ein Jahr jünger, aber sie kann mit uns mithalten."

„Ist sie versprochen?"

„WAS!"

Drüben am Slytherintisch saß Hermine allein. Horatio hatte wohl die meisten ihres Hauses gegen sie aufgebracht. Nur ihre Zimmergenossin, Christabel, wollte etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie war ein schüchternes Mädchen und mit keinem der Slytherins befreundet, sie verbrachte normalerweise ihre Zeit mit Harrys neuer Freundin Gallatea. Hermine war froh, als das Mädchen zum Frühstück kam und sich neben sie setzte.

„Willst du morgen mit in die Bibliothek kommen um meine Freunde zu treffen?"

Christabel starrte sie eine Weile an, bevor sie nickte und ein Gespräch über Kräuterkunde begann.

Gegenüber im Raum versuchte Gallatea Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sobald er sich gesetzt hatte, lehnte sie sich zu ihm rüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich weiß!" Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Du weißt was?"

„Wo du herkommst. Meine Mutter hat es mir gestern Abend erzählt. Ich würde dir gern bei deinen Nachforschungen helfen. Kann ich mit in die Bibliothek kommen und deine Freunde treffen?"

„Sicher, ich denke einige andere Schüler werden auch kommen, je nachdem wen die anderen fragen."

„Ich bin dann da" Sie lächelte und verteilte die neuen Stundenpläne. Harry nahm seinen und stöhnte auf als er einen Blick darauf warf.

„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke als Erstes, gefolgt von Verwandlung und dann ne Doppelstunde Wahrsagen nach dem Mittag. Kann der Tag noch schlimmer werden?"

OoOoOoOo

Zaubertränke war im selben Kerker in dem auch Snape unterrichtete. Die vier Häuser passten alle in den Raum, aber die meisten saßen nicht mit ihren Hauskameraden zusammen. Harry und Gallatea saßen in der hintersten Reihe mit Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Christabel. Ardwick saß mit seinen anderen Freunden weiter vorn. Die Gruppe redete über gewöhnliche Sachen, bis die Tür aufgeschlagen wurde und Salazar Slytherin hereingestürmt kam. Er ging nach vorne und starrte jeden Schüler einzeln an. _Wow er ist genauso wie Snape_, dachte Harry als er zurückstarrte.

# Was ist sein Problem? #, fragte Simbi leise unter Harrys Ärmel.

# Hatte er Zitronen zum Frühstück? #, fügte Nirah hinzu.

Harry konnte nicht anders und lachte in sich hinein. Unglücklicherweise bemerkte Slytherin seine Unaufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist so lustig, Mr. Potter?"

_Yep definitiv wie Snape_, dachte er, ehe er den genervt aussehen Zaubertranklehrer mit einem Kopfschütteln als Antwort bedachte. Slytherin starrte ihn noch einmal an, ehe er sich dem Rest der Klasse zuwandte.

„Heut brauen wir den Ministare – Trank. Dieser Trank hat einen ähnlichen Effekt wie der Imperius Fluch, nur das er nicht so lang anhält. Er ist auch leichter zu bekämpfen. Jeder der den Trank nicht richtig braut, wird heute Abend an den Daumen im Kerker aufgehängt. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Sie nickten alle, als sie losstürmten um die benötigten Zutaten zu holen, die der Lehrer gerade an die Tafel schrieb. Als er seinen Trank braute, sah Harry sich um, um zu sehen wie die anderen mit ihrem Trank zurechtkamen. Wenn jemand so schlecht wie Neville war, wollte er es gerne wissen um in Zukunft nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Sein Trank lief gut, bis er beinahe zu viele Ohrwurmschwänze zugefügt hätte. Das neue Wissen hätte ihn normalerweise von diesem Fehler abgehalten, aber er war in dem Moment abgelenkt. Er wurde nur durch das Zischen von Simbi und Nirah gerettet, die ein Auge darauf hatten was er tat.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten nur zwei Schüler den Trank falsch gebraut. Es schien als ob Ardwick der diesjährige Neville Longbottom war. Zu Hermines großem Vergnügen war Horatio d'Escargot der Zweite der es falsch gemacht hatte. Er bedachte seinen Kopf des Hauses mit einem breiten Grinsen, welches schnell weggewischt wurde, als er informiert wurde, dass er unter keinen Umständen seiner Strafarbeit entkäme. Die vier Teenager grinsten und wünschten, dass es ab und zu auch mal Malfoy geschah.

OoOoOoOo

Verwandlung war das erste Problem das sich den Zeitreisenden in den Weg stellte. Die Klasse wurde von Lady Ravenclaw unterrichtet, welche wie es schien eine sehr geduldige Lehrerin war. Die Schüler saßen in Paaren im Raum, Harry mit Gallatea, Hermine mit Christabel, Ron mit Ardwick und Ginny mit einem Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Das erste Problem ergab sich, als sie sich Notizen machten, die ihnen Lady Ravenclaw diktierte. Nach einer Weile stellten Gallatea, Ardwick und Christabel fest das ihre Freunde nicht in derselben Sprache schrieben wie der Rest von ihnen. Gallatea, die wusste, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen, kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, dass sie in ihrer eigenen Sprache schrieben. Sie war aber sehr neugierig. Einige Worte kamen ihr bekannt vor und in anderen sah sie den französischen Einfluss. Es schien auch keine Runen in ihrem Alphabet zu geben. Eine Ravenclaw zu sein, bedeutete auch einen gewissen Wissensdurst zu besitzen, sie schwor sich Harry zu bitten es ihr beizubringen, bevor er wieder ging.

Das nächste Problem ergab sich, als der praktische Teil der Stunde anstand. Die anderen Schüler versuchten ihre Verwandlungen ohne Zauberstab durchzuführen. Die vier hatten stablose Magie Stunden noch nicht begonnen und wussten nicht wo sie anfangen sollten. Sie wurden seltsam angestarrt, als sie ihre Zauberstäbe herausholten und damit ihre Verwandlungen durchführten. Die anderen Schüler verstanden nicht warum sie ihre Zauberstäbe für solch ‚einfache' Sprüche gebrauchten. Horatio vergnügte sich damit ihnen abwertende Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Wie ich sehe können die neuen Schüler nur schwach Magie. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe für das hier brauchen! Sie müssen alle schwache Schlammblüter sein!"

Bevor Ron den grinsenden Jungen angreifen konnte, befand er sich in einer Ganzkörperklammer von Lady Ravenclaw.

„Dafür, Monsieur d'Escargot, werden Sie heute Abend mit mir nachsitzen. Ich glaube es ist das zweit Mal heute."

Offensichtlich stört es die Lehrer in dieser Zeit nicht härtere Strafen anzuwenden, dachte Harry als die Körperklammer aufgehoben wurde.

OoOoOoOo

Das Mittagessen war eine laute Angelegenheit, denn die Schüler diskutierten die Unterrichtsstunden. Am Hufflepufftisch erzählte Peeves Ginny, dass er Dinge schweben lassen konnte. Ginny war vom Enthusiasmus des Jungen über seine erste Stunde amüsiert. Er war weit entfernt von dem Poltergeist der er in der Zukunft sein würde.

Am Ende des Mittagessens machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zum hohen Wahrsageturm. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen dem ganzen furchtsam entgegen. Sie hatten die Vision eines weiteren falschen Superkäfers. Als sie den Raum erreichten waren sie angenehm überrascht, denn es gab keine schwebenden Dinge und auch keinen Weihrauch. Der Boden war mit Kissen übersät und es gab keine Tische. Die Gruppe setzte sich auf den Boden und wartete darauf dass der Lehrer erschien. Wenige Minuten später kletterte Helga Hufflepuff durch die Falltür und setzte sich lächelnd vor die Klasse. Von seinem Handgelenk konnte Harry ein leises Zischen hören.

# Was ist Nirah? #, zischte er leise zurück. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand bemerkte, dass er ein Parselmund war.

# Sie ist ein wahrer Seher #

# Bist du sicher? #, fragte er überrascht

# Ja und Simbi stimmt mir auch zu #

Harry sah die kleine Lehrerin jetzt mit ein wenig mehr Respekt an. Wahre Seher waren selten. Just in dem Moment begann die Stunde.

„So meine Lieben, dieses Schuljahr werden wir uns mit Runen, Tarockkarten (euch vielleicht besser bekannt als Tarot), Teeblätter deuten und Kristallkugeln beschäftigen. Wir werden mit dem letzteren beginnen. Nehmt euch alle eine Kugel und guckt ob ihr etwas sehen könnt. Macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn ihr es nicht könnt, es klappt nicht bei jedem."

Die Gruppe saß da und starrte eine Weile in die Kugeln. Einige wurden frustriert, weil sie nichts sahen außer weißem Nebel. Plötzlich keuchte Ginny und wandte sich an die anderen. Sie sprach in Englisch, sodass die anderen es nicht verstehen konnten, sie erzählte ihnen was sie gesehen hatte.

„Slytherin hat etwas vor. Ich habe einen Kampf gesehen, in der Kammer des Schreckens. Harry war dort und Gryffindor. Es sah nicht gut aus."

„Bist du sicher, dass du etwas gesehen hast, Gin?", fragte Ron, er sprach auch in Englisch. „Wie 'Mine immer sagt, Wahrsagen ist ein ziemlich unsicherer Zweig der Magie."

Damit erntete er einen amüsierten Blick seiner beiden besten Freunde. Sie begannen zu lachen, ehe sie von Gallatea unterbrochen wurden.

„Wenn ihr fertig seid, würde es euch was ausmachen uns zu sagen was los ist?"

„Entschuldige, 'Tea, wir können es dir nicht sagen, es könnte die Zukunft verändern.", erklärte ihr Harry entschuldigend.

Der Rest der Klasse sah sie verwirrt und verdächtig an. Horatio hatte wie immer ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Hufflepuff sah sie lange und durchdringend an, ehe sie die Klasse früher und ohne Hausaufgaben entließ. Auf dem Weg zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum kam Harry ein Gedanke den er gleich an seine kleinen Schlangenfreunde richtete.

# Simbi, Nirah könnt ihr sagen ob jemand ein Seher ist? #

# Ja können wir Harry #

# Ist Ginny ein Seher? #

Die zwei Schlangen führten einige Sekunden eine stille Diskussion, bevor sich Simbi an seinen Besitzer wandte.

# Ja, ist sie #


	9. Ein Abstecher in die Bibliothek

_Kapitel acht – Ein Abstecher in die Bibliothek_

Um elf Uhr am Samstagmorgen fanden sich die vier Zeitreisenden, sowie Ardwick, Gallatea und Christabel an einem Tisch in einer Ecke der Bibliothek wieder. Die meisten der anderen Schüler waren entweder noch im Bett oder machten die Hausaufgaben, die sie am Vortag aufbekommen hatten. Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny hatten ihre in der letzten Nacht gemacht, weil ihnen das neue Wissen erlaubte ihre Aufgaben schneller zu erledigen, ohne etwas nachlesen zu müssen. Gallatea hatte sie auch schon fertig, aber sie war ja schließlich auch eine Ravenclaw und liebte es zu lernen. Sie war genauso schlimm wie Hermine.

Die Gruppe saß einige Minuten still um den Tisch herum. Keiner wusste wo er anfangen sollte, und keiner von ihnen wusste wie die anderen darauf reagieren würden, was sie ihnen erzählten. Als die Stille unangenehm wurde, brach Ardwick die Anspannung.

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum ihr uns hergebeten habt, oder wollen wir uns jetzt alle den ganzen Tag anstarren?"

Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick aus. Harry schien zu sagen ‚Ich hab die Geschichte das letzte Mal erzählt, jetzt ist jemand anderes dran'. Ron antwortete mit einem resignierten Blick. Er räusperte sich und sah in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner neuen Freunde.

„Ähm …. Nun, es gibt keinen einfachen Weg das zu sagen. Ihr müsst es geheim halten sonst können wir es euch nicht sagen."

„Wir werden nichts sagen", versicherte ihm Christabel.

„Gut, nun, wir, ähm …….."

„Nun spuck es schon aus Ron"

„Tschuldigung 'Mine. Ardwick, Chris, 'Tea wir kommen aus der Zukunft."

Stille folgte. Ardwick starrte Ron an, bevor in Gelächter ausbrach. Christabel sah sie ungläubig an, ehe sie in Ohnmacht fiel. Gallatea war ruhig und wartete darauf, dass er fort fuhr. Sie wusste es ja bereits von ihrer Mutter, deshalb reagierte sie auch nicht so extrem wie die anderen Beiden. Sobald Christabel wieder aufgewacht und Ardwick sich beruhigt hatte, erzählten die verärgerten Schüler was ihnen geschehen war. Sie erklärten, dass sie deshalb in Verwandlung Englisch geschrieben hatten und den Zauberstab für die Verwandlung brauchten. Als sie geendet hatten, saß sogar Gallatea in erstauntem Schweigen da. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie aus der Zukunft kamen, aber nicht so detailliert wie sie es eben gehört hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten begann Christabel zu sprechen.

„Darum braucht ihr Hilfe bei euren Nachforschungen. Ihr müsst mehr über das Amulett raus finden."

„Ja, ich habe ein Buch darüber, da habe ich auch den Spruch her, aber ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit es zu Ende zu lesen. Wenn es nicht darüber aufklärt, müssen wir hier in der Bibliothek suchen."

Harry nahm das Buch heraus und schlug es auf der richtigen Seite auf und las den Eintrag vor. Sie erfuhren nichts neues, also teilten sie sich auf und suchten in den verschiedenen Abteilungen der Bibliothek.

OoOoOoOo

Am Abend waren sie sehr frustriert. Sie wollten gerade in die Große Halle gehen um etwas zu essen, denn sie hatten das Mittagessen ganz vergessen, als sie einen Triumphschrei aus einer staubigen Ecke der Bibliothek hörten. Bei genauerer Betrachtung fanden sie Ardwick mit einem dicken Buch vor sich an einem Tisch sitzend und grinste sie an.

„Ich denke, ich habe gefunden wonach wir suchen."

Er schob das Buch rüber und Hermine nahm es hoch und besah sich das Bild auf der Seite. Sie bat Harry um das Amulett, verglich die beiden und stellte fest, dass sie passten. Sie las schnell die Seite und wandte sich bleich den anderen zu.

„Was ist es 'Mine?", fragte Ron das nun zitternde Mädchen

Harry nahm ihr das Buch aus den schlaffen Händen und las die kurze Passage vor.

„Das Amulett der Zeit wurde vom Erfinder der modernen Magie, dem großen Zauberer Merlin, kreiert. Sein Zweck ist es die Leben derer zu bereichern die es benutzen ….."

„Also das ist der ‚große persönliche Reichtum' ", murmelte Ron.

„Und transportiert diese in verschiedene Zeiten. Der erste Sprung ist gewöhnlich der größte. Danach bringt jeder Sprung die Reisenden näher an ihre eigene Zeit. Das Amulett der Zeit bringt die Reisenden entweder in drei oder vier verschiedene Zeiten, ehe sie zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt gelangen. Das Amulett kann nur einmal im Jahr benutzt werden und muss am selben Tag und innerhalb einer Stunde, von dem Zeitpunkt zu dem man aufgebrochen ist, aktiviert werden. Wenn ein anderes Datum versucht wird, oder das Amulett außerhalb des zugeteilten Fensters von 2 Stunden an diesem Tag aktiviert wird, hört das Amulett auf zu funktionieren und die Reisenden müssen für alle Ewigkeit in der Zeit verweilen."

„Und das heißt?"

„Das heißt, Ron, das wir das Amulett nur am ersten September zwischen 12.30 und 14.30 Uhr benutzen können. Wenn wir unser Fenster verpassen, stecken wir hier für immer fest."


	10. Die erste Trainingswoche

_Kapitel neun – Die erste Trainingswoche_

Der Montagmorgen dämmerte hell und früh für die Hogwartsschüler. Überall im Schloss hörte man Teenager stöhnen als ihre Wecker angingen(wusste gar nicht dass es im Mittelalter schon Wecker gab), und den Beginn ihrer ersten vollen Unterrichtswoche ankündigte. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny waren alle lange auf gewesen um einen Weg zu finden, das Amulett frühzeitig zu aktivieren und in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren. Sie wurden entmutigt als sie feststellten, dass die Bibliothek nicht mehr Informationen zu diesem Thema lieferte. Hermine hatte heraus gearbeitet, dass wenn das Amulett nur einmal im Jahr aktiviert werden konnte und sie mindestens noch zwei weitere Zeiten besuchen mussten, es noch mindestens drei Jahre dauern würde, ehe sie ihre Familien wieder sahen. Dann wären bis auf Ginny alle älter als die Weasley Zwillinge. Es war ein beunruhigender Gedanke. Harry war der einzige den es nicht störte seine Familie nicht zu sehen. Wenn sie zurückkamen, würde er alt genug sein um allein zu leben und konnte endlich bei den Dursleys ausziehen. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, würde er Hagrid und Sirius vermissen, Sie würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal wieder erkennen, wenn sie sich wieder sahen.

Um acht Uhr trafen sie sich in der Eingangshalle und wollten gerade zum Frühstück gehen, als die Gründer sie aufhielten. Sie wollten wissen wie die Suche verlaufen war und wie lange sie bleiben würden. Als sie die Neuigkeiten hörten, war Slytherin enttäuscht, aber die anderen dachten es wäre besser so. Wenn sie ein ganzes Jahr blieben, konnten sie mehr Erfahrungen in den alten Fähigkeiten sammeln. Als das Thema aufkam, war Gryffindor derjenige der die Freude zerstörte.

„Wenn ihr körperliches Training haben werdet, müsst ihr in Form kommen. Ihr fangt heute damit an und lauft drei Runden um den See. Sobald ihr euer Training begonnen habt, will ich, dass ihr das Gelernte während der Mittagspause wiederholt. Eine Stunde pro Woche für jedes Fach ist nicht genug, auch wenn es ein ganzes Jahr lang ist. Ihr müsst so oft üben, wir ihr könnt. In den Ferien will ich, dass ihr mehrere Stunden täglich damit verbringt eure Fähigkeiten zu vertiefen. Das Gleiche gilt für die Wochenenden. Nun schlage ich vor, ihr geht Laufen."

Mit protestierenden Gestöhne trabten die Teenager zu ihrem Morgenlauf los.

OoOoOoOo

Die erste Stunde am heutigen Tage war Geschichte der Zauberei und wurde von einer seltsamen kleinen Kreatur, die ziemlich alt und mit Warzen übersäht war, gegeben. Harry brauchte einige Minuten um festzustellen, dass es ein Kobold war. Er hatte es nicht gleich erkannt, denn es schien eine andere Rasse zu sein, als die, die bei Gringotts in der Winkelgasse arbeitete. Er fand es schnell heraus, als Gallatea sich vorbeugte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Das ist Professor Narnock. Er ist ein ägyptischer Kobold, unähnlich den englischen die du wahrscheinlich kennst. Er ist wirklich langweilig. Er scheint uns nicht mehr zu erzählen als komplizierte Details von verschiedenen Koboldaufständen, an denen er teilgenommen hat."

„Klingt wie unser Geschichtslehrer. Er ist der einzige Geist der unterrichtet, und seine Stunden sind normalerweise dazu gut ein Nickerchen zu halten, ihm fällt es nie auf."

„Manche Dinge scheinen sich nie zu ändern. Das gleiche gilt hier. Obwohl ich die Zeit eher nutze um Hausaufgaben zu machen."

„Genau wie 'Mine, sie scheint zu denken es ist nicht klug Zeit zu verschwenden. Hey was ist mit Ginny?"

Harry sah das rotköpfige Mädchen auf dem Platz vor sich an. Sie schrieb leise in ein großes in Leder gebundenes Buch. Die Seiten schienen leer zu sein, aber sie füllte sie schnell mit ihrer kleinen Schrift. Fasziniert tippte Harry ihr auf die Schulter. Sie brauchte einen Moment um den Absatz zu beenden, ehe sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Was ist los Harry?"

„Was machst du Gin?"

„Ach das", flüsterte das Mädchen und nahm die Farbe eines interessanten Rot-Tons an. „Ich schreibe ein Buch über unsere Reise. Ich möchte einen genauen Bericht über diese Zeit haben, wenn wir wieder nach Hause kommen. Wenn wir andere Zeiten besuchen, füge ich sie noch hinzu. Ich will jedes kleine Detail dokumentieren, weil so viele Informationen verloren gegangen sind. Ich glaube Hermine schreibt ihr eigenes Buch. Sie konzentriert sich darauf eine Serie von Zaubersprüchen mit all dem verloren gegangenen Wissen, das wir erhalten haben, zu schreiben. Ich denke sie versucht Ron davon zu überzeugen eins für Zaubertränke zu schreiben, aber das letzte was ich gehört habe, ist dass er abgelehnt hat. Er sagt er will nicht das es in Professor Snapes Hände fällt."

„Dann nehme ich die Zaubertränke. Das ist eine gute Idee, und ihr beiden könnt nicht alles machen. Ich denke du hast die meiste Arbeit, wenn du alles aufschreiben willst. Es sind eine Menge Zaubertränke verloren gegangen – und Sprüche. Denkst du wir haben sie beendet, wenn wir weiterreisen?"

„Ich nicht, denn meins ist ein fortlaufendes Projekt. Ihr beiden vielleicht. Ich sage ihr später, dass du dich bereit erklärt hast die Zaubertränke zu machen. Sie mag Schulaufgaben, aber ich zweifle dass sie genug Zeit hat um alles zu machen."

Das Ende der Stunde war gekommen. Harry begann über das Projekt nachzudenken, zu dem er gerade zugestimmt hatte. Jetzt da er das Wissen hatte und es begreifen konnte, und trotz des Lehrers mochte er Zaubertränke. Er hatte begonnen diese Kunst zu schätzen, so wie er es nie in seinen ersten vier Jahren in Hogwarts hatte. Er konnte nicht anders als nachzudenken, als er seine Tasche packte. _Ich frag mich was Snape sagt, wenn wir zurückkommen._


	11. Schwert und Florett

_Kapitel zehn – Schwert und Florett_

Um sieben Uhr am selben Abend standen die vier Teenager vor dem Wasserspeier und diskutierten, was das Passwort sein könnte.

„Es können keine Süßigkeiten sein, Dumbledore ist der einzige der sich so etwas ausdenken würde."

„Selbst wenn es welche wären, kennen wir keine Süßigkeiten aus dieser Zeit."

„Vielleicht haben sie die gleichen wie wir."

„Das bezweifle ich, Ron."

„Was für Dinge mag Gryffindor denn?"

„Woher sollen _wir _das wissen?"

„Du hast doch bestimmt viele Bücher über das Thema gelesen, 'Mine."

„Ich glaube nicht das es Bücher gibt die die Passwörter zu Godric Gryffindors Büro auflisten, Ron nicht mal eine Geschichte von Hogwarts."

„Du brauchst jetzt nicht sarkastisch zu werden."

„Ich denke du verdienst es"

„Ach halt die Klappe."

„Ich werde die Klappe nicht halten, Ron Weasley"

Ginny bemerkte als erste die grinsende Person die in dem nun offenen Durchgang stand. Sie begann zu kichern als Harry es auch bemerkte. Die drei standen da und beobachteten wie Ron und Hermine sich gegenseitig beleidigten. Schließlich wand sich Hermine ab, um davon zu stürmen, als ihr der Grund ihres Streites gegenüber stand.

Sie lief wahnsinnig rot an und stotterte eine Entschuldigung heraus. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hob Gryffindor die Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Das stimmt schon, Hermine. Euer Streit war interessant anzuhören. Jetzt folgt mir. Ich bringe euch zum Trainingsraum."

OoOoOoOo

Gryffindor führte sie mehrere Treppen in Richtung des Gryffindorturms hoch. Es war eine Weile her, dass Harry, Hermine und Ginny einen Grund gehabt hatten, diesen Teil des Schlosses zu betreten. Sie gingen am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes vorbei, der Gründer führte sie eine versteckte Treppe hinauf, die zu einer großen, hölzernen Doppeltür führte.

„Das ist euer Trainingsraum. Das Passwort ist ‚Amulett' und ich nehme an ihr könnt es euch merken. Ihr werdet hier eure ganzen Extrastunden haben und fühlt euch frei, ihn wann immer ihr wollt zu benutzen, um zu trainieren."

Die vier Teenager staunten nicht schlecht, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Der Raum war groß und rund, durch die Fenster flutete das Abendlicht. Der Boden war in der Mitte mit einer großen Strohmatte ausgelegt, sodass man dort üben konnte. Drum herum lag ein dicker, roter Teppich der mit goldenen Löwen verziert war. Tische und Stühle waren im Raum verstreut und die Wände mit Bücherregalen voll gestellt.

„Sie meinen, wir können diesen Raum einfach nutzen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie ein Nicken als Antwort erhielt.

„Ich schlage vor ihr kommt mit mir und wählt die Waffen. Ihr müsst euch später selbst welche kaufen in Hogsmeade, aber im Moment könnt ihr welche aus der Waffenkammer nehmen."

Er führte sie zu einer kleinen Tür an der anderen Seite des Raums. Dahinter befand sich ein Raum, der voll gestopft war mit Waffen. Es gab verschiedene Schwerttypen, für verschiedene Arten des Kampfes. An einer Wand waren Bögen in verschiedenen Längen und Arten und Köcher voller Pfeiler. In einer Ecke waren verschiedene Messer und andere Klingen. Die vier Zeitreisenden sahen Gryffindor geschockt an, als dieser sie zu einem Kasten mit Schwertern und Floretten führte und sie bat sich jeweils eins auszusuchen. Nachdem sie gewählt hatten, wurden sie in den Hauptraum zurückgeführt und richteten sich auf der Matte in der Mitte ein. Gryffindor stand vor ihnen und hielt sein Schwert vor sich, Harry erkannte es als das wieder, welches er aus dem sprechenden Hut in der Kammer des Schreckens gezogen hatte.

„Ihr müsst jetzt gut zuhören. Ich will nicht, dass ihr mit den Schwertern rumspielt. Sie sind scharf, also will ich keine abgetrennten Körperteile sehen. Bereit?"

Er erhielt ihre Zustimmung und der Gründer zeigte ihnen eine Anzahl von Grundtechniken im Blocken und Angreifen. Die Vier schienen ziemlich schnell zu begreifen und schon bald waren sie in einen Scheinkampf verwickelt und übten die Bewegungen, die sie eben gelernt hatten. Harry und Ron kämpften als Erstes.

„Ich will jetzt, dass Ronald und Harry sich hier in die Mitte stellen. Hermine, Ginevra, würdet ihr bitte auf den roten Teppich gehen? Gut, los geht's, aber versucht euch nicht gegenseitig zu verletzten."

Die beiden Jungen verbeugten sich leicht und begannen den Kampf. Er dauerte etwa fünf Minuten, ihre Bewegungen waren ein wenig unbeholfen, aber sie wurden mit der Zeit besser. Ron hatte schnell die Oberhand und es war deutlich, dass der Rotschopf ein Talent fürs Schwertkämpfen hatte.

_Wenigstens hat er jetzt etwas auf das er selbst stolz sein kann, vielleicht ist er jetzt nicht mehr so neidisch,_ dachte Harry als ihm Ron das Schwert aus der Hand schlug. Sie verbeugten sich wieder. Ron entfuhr ein Triumphschrei und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Als nächstes kamen Hermine und Ginny. Ihr Kampf dauerte ein wenig länger, weil keine der beiden die ganzen Bewegungen verstanden hatte und sie auf dem gleichen Level waren. Nach 15 Minuten gaben die beiden Mädchen schließlich auf und erklärten das Duell für unentschieden. Es war offensichtlich, dass beide müde waren, sie hatten beide noch nicht die Ausdauer für einen langen Kampf. Gryffindor ließ sie sich ein wenig ausruhen, ehe er Ron und Hermine für den nächsten Kampf aufrief. Es war nicht wirklich ein Kampf. Hermine war immer noch erschöpft von ihrem Kampf mit Ginny, sodass Ron ihr Schwert in kürzester Zeit aus ihren Händen geschlagen hatte. Der letzte Kampf begann kurz danach und Harry hatte schnell die Oberhand, als Ginny rücklings auf den Boden fiel. Er hielt ihr sein Schwert an die Kehle bis sie ihres im Zuge der Niederlage auf den Boden legte. Er grinste auf das verärgerte Mädchen hinab und hielt ihr seine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen, nur um sich auf sie runter gezogen wieder zu finden. Sie liefen beide rot an und trennten sich schnell wieder, was Ron und Hermine zum Lachen brachte.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten, erklärte Gryffindor die Stunde für beendet und erinnerte sie daran am Morgen zu laufen und in der Mittagspause das Gelernte zu üben. Die Teenager nickten dem Gründer zu und gingen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück, um sich ihre wohlverdiente Pause zu gönnen.


	12. Die Kunst der Animagi

_Kapitel elf – Die Kunst der Animagi_

Am Dienstagmorgen sah man die Vier bei ihrem morgendlichen Lauf. Sie waren am Ende ihrer Pflicht erschöpft, aber ihre Zeiten hatten sich leicht verbessert. Kurz danach erreichten sie die Große Halle und setzten sich an ihre Haustische. Als Harry sich setzte, wandte sich Gallatea von ihrer Unterhaltung mit einer ihrer Freundinnen ab, um ihn zu grüßen.

„Hallo Harry, wie war dein Lauf?"

„Er war besser, als gestern. Die anderen scheinen völlig erschöpft zu sein. Ich weiß nicht ob ich sportlicher bin, weil ich immer vor meinem Cousin davongelaufen bin. Wir müssen abwarten und werden es dann sehen."

„Vor deinem Cousin weggelaufen?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und du willst es nicht wissen."

„Freust du dich schon auf heute Abend?"

Harry sah sie misstrauisch an. Wusste sie von den Extrastunden? Niemand sonst sollte davon wissen. Wenn die restlichen Schüler es erfuhren, dass sie Spezialtraining erhielten, würde es eine Menge wütender Eltern geben.

„Was weißt du von heute Abend?", flüsterte Harry zurück. Gallatea begriff und senkte auch ihre Stimme.

„Die Animagusstunden mit Lady Hufflepuff. Ich weiß davon, weil ich auch dort sein werde. Meine Mutter dachte es wäre eine praktische Fähigkeit. Es ist die einzige eurer Extrastunden an der ich teilnehme. Ich denke ihr könntet die Erlaubnis bekommen auch Ardwick und Chris mit zubringen."

Harry sah sie erstaunt an und nickte dann langsam.

OoOoOoOo

Später am Tag, in der ersten Kräuterstunde des Jahres, erfuhr die Gruppe die erste Konfrontation mit Horatio d'Escargot. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen ruhig verhalten und nutzte Hufflepuffs Unaufmerksamkeit um zuzuschlagen. Er drehte sich auf seinem Platz um und starrte Hermine und Ginny an, die hinter ihm saßen.

„Ich sehe, dass ihr Schlammblüter schwach in der Magie seid. Glaubt nicht, ich hätte die kleine Vorstellung in Verwandlung vergessen und egal was die Ravenclaw - Frau sagt, ich lass es nicht ruhen. Eines Tages wird die Welt vom schmutzigen Dreck gesäubert und an dem Tag werde ich zusehen."

Hermine und Ginny starrten verachtend zurück. Hermine beantwortete seine höhnische Bemerkung.

„Wirklich? Wie nett von dir."

Horatio richtete seine wütenden Augen auf die junge Hexe und hob seine Hand. Aber Hermine war schneller. Bevor er einen Zauber sprechen konnte, hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab herausgezogen und einen Impedimenta - Fluch auf ihn geworfen. Die Mädchen sahen zufrieden zu, als er versuchte sich zu bewegen und zu strampeln. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde der Fluch aufgehoben und der wütende Junge wandte sich nach vorne und murmelte etwas von Rache.

OoOoOoOo

An dem Abend um sieben, trafen sich die vier Zeitreisenden am Eingang zum Raum im Gryffindorturm mit Gallatea, Ardwick und Christabel. Einige Minuten später tauchte Lady Hufflepuff auf und sie gingen in den Raum. Hufflepuff lächelte die Schüler an und erklärte was als nächstes geschehen würde.

„Also wir beginnen mit ein paar Hintergrundinformationen über die Theorie der Animagusverwandlung. Ihr müsst erst die Theorie erarbeiten, ehe ihr versuchen könnt euch zu verwandeln. Es ist ein kompliziertes Stück Magie und es gibt eine Menge Dinge die schief laufen können. Wenn ihr das Hintergrundwissen habt, was wir bis um neun geschafft haben sollten, entscheidet ihr ob ihr weiter machen wollt oder nicht. Wenn ihr nicht glaubt, dass ihr es schaffen könnt, schlage ich vor ihr hört auf, bevor wir zum praktischen Teil kommen. Wenn ihr die Notizen gemacht habt, werdet ihr nacheinander einen Spruch sagen, der uns zeigt was für ein Tier ihr werdet. Danach verbringt ihr die nächsten Wochen damit euer Tier zu studieren. Es ist unmöglich das Tier zu werden, wenn man das Tier nicht versteht. Verstanden?"

Die sieben nickten.

„Gut. Jetzt setzt euch und wir fangen an Notizen zu machen."

OoOoOoOo

Zwei Stunden später unterbrach sie Lady Hufflepuff beim Notizen machen. Während die Schüler die Krämpfe in ihren Fingern rieben, schwang die Gründerin ihre Hand und ein Kreis aus Kissen erschien auf der Matte in der Raummitte. Sie rief die Schüler herüber und bat sie, sich in den Kreis zu setzen. Als alle sich gesetzt hatten, begann sie zu sprechen.

„Wenn ihr gehen wollt jetzt ist die Zeit. Das ist die letzte Chance aufzuhören."

Keiner bewegt sich. Sie sahen nur die ältere Hexe an und warteten auf weitere Instruktionen. Wenige Augenblicke später nickte sie und fuhr fort.

„Gut, ich bin froh, dass ihr euch alle entschieden habt weiterzumachen, zehn Punkte für jeden von euch. Jetzt müsst ihr die Augen schließen und euch konzentrieren. Dann wiederholt diese Worte, einer nach dem anderen, wir beginnen mit Harry. Sag jetzt Video Animagus"

„Video Animagus!"

Als die anderen im Raum vor Ehrfurcht keuchten, öffnete er seine Augen und sah ein großartiges Tier in Kreisen durch den Raum schweben. Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte er sehen, dass es ein weißes katzenartiges Tier war. Eine sehr große weiße Katze.

„Was ist das?"

„Es ist ein Schneeleopard, Harry", lieferte Hermine die Antwort.

Die Gruppe schreckte überrascht hoch und Ginny entfuhr ein kurzer Schrei, als der Schneeleopard plötzlich seine vorher unsichtbaren Flügel ausbreitete. Sie hatten den Durchmesser des Kreises, in dem sie saßen, und leuchteten in einer ähnlichen Farbe wie Einhornhaar.

„Wow!", war alles was Ron raus brachte.

„Ich denke das fasst es zusammen.", stimmte Ardwick zu.

„Was ist es?"

„Ich dachte das hatten wir schon Harry, es ist ein Schneeleopard."

„Mit Flügeln?"

„Scheint so."

Hufflepuff wählte diesen Moment um zu sprechen.

„Nun, das ist ein sehr beeindruckende Gestalt, Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich schon einmal von einem geflügelten Schneeleoparden gehört habe. Ich schlage vor wir fahren fort. Das Bild verschwindet gleich. Ardwick, ich glaube du bist dran."

Ardwick schloss seine Augen, so wie Harry es getan hatte. Einen Moment später erschien eine große, graue Gestalt im Raum.

„Ein Elefant?"

„Sieht so aus, 'Tea."

„Wir müssen aufpassen, dass er nicht aus Versehen auf uns rauf tritt."

„Uhuhuh"

„Ich glaube Hermine ist dran. Gut gemacht, Ardwick. Hermine mach es so wie die anderen es getan haben."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und murmelte den Spruch. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war sie überrascht eine Schneeeule im Kreis sitzen zu sehen.

„Eine Eule, wie passend."

„Halt die Klappe, Ron. Du bist dran, also solltest du vielleicht nicht lachen."

„Ich hab nicht gelacht, 'Mine."

„Nun, mach einfach."

Einen Moment später erschien das Abbild eines großen, schwarzen und geflügelten Pferdes in der Mitte. Wenig später sah die Gruppe nur noch Luft. Das Tier war komplett verschwunden. (Faszinierend, die haben alle schon mal jemanden sterben sehen)

„Was war ….."

„Ich glaube es war ein Thestral. Sie können unsichtbar werden.", sagte Gallatea.

„Aber Thestrals sind dunkle Kreaturen! Sie bringen Unglück!"

„Das sind nur Märchen, Ron. Wenn du jemals ‚Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind' lesen würdest, wüsstest du es."

„Halt die Klappe Ginny.", murmelte er als er das nun unsichtbare Pferd anstarrte. „Es sieht nicht schlecht aus. Irgendwie majestätisch..."

Gallatea rollte mit den Augen und machte sich daran den Spruch zu sagen. Eine kleine Gestalt erschien auf dem Boden, bevor sie mit den Flügeln flatterte und auf ihre Schulter flog. Sie sah hoch und erkannte einen Wanderfalken. Sie lächelte und wartete darauf, dass Ginny den Spruch sagte. Nach einigen Fehlversuchen aufgrund mangelnder Konzentration erschien ein weiterer Vogel. Ron lachte los als er ihn sah. Nachdem er sich unter Kontrolle hatte, gab er an.

„Ein Pelikan? Deine Animagus-Form ist ein Pelikan? Haha."

Ginny lief rot an, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf ihren Bruder.

„Was ist falsch an einem Pelikan? Er ist nicht anders wie 'Mines Eule oder 'Teas Falke!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Gin, es schien einfach lustig."

Die rotschöpfige Hexe kreuzte ihre Arme und drehte sich zur letzten Person im Raum, die ihren Spruch noch sagen musste. Als sie die kleine Gestalt sah, die erschien fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so schlecht. Schließlich war ihr Pelikan nicht seltsamer als eine Meerkatze. Christabel schien erfreut, weil sie es nicht kommentierte. Glücklicherweise tat es auch niemand sonst. Hufflepuff sah erfreut aus und lächelte die Schüler an.

„Ok, das ist alles für heute Abend. Nächste Woche will ich, dass ihr einige Bücher mitbringt um eure Tiere zu erforschen. Jetzt aber ab ins Bett, ihr hattet eine ziemlich … interessante … Nacht."

Damit wanderten die sieben Schüler aus dem Raum und gingen zu Bett. In dieser Nacht träumten die sieben Teenager von ihren Tieren und welche Abenteuer sie mit ihren neuen Gestalten erleben würden.

OoOoOoOo

**A/N**(Luna the Moonmonster) Ein etwas längeres Kapitel, aber nicht viel. Im nächsten Kapitel haben wir den Beginn der Kampfkunst Stunden und die erste Dunkle Künste Stunde des Jahres. Und Horatio nervt...


	13. Eine Stunde in der sie sich gegenseitig ...

_Kapitel zwölf – Eine Stunde in der sie sich gegenseitig vermöbeln_

Die zweite Stunde am Mittwoch war das Fach, was die Vier fürchteten: Die Dunklen Künste. Ron konnte es besonders schwer akzeptieren die Dunklen Künste zu lernen.

„Sie werden von bösen Todessern verwendet.", hatte er beim Frühstück beklagt. Dass sie das Wissen schon längst in ihren Köpfen hatten, kam ihnen nicht in den Sinn.

Harry war der Einzige der sich auf die Stunde freute. Er hatte sein Parselbuch aus der Knockturngasse gelesen und auch einige Zauber mit Simbi und Nirah ausprobiert. Die meisten Sprüche konnte man als Dunkle Zauber bezeichnen und er wollte nichts Starkes ausprobieren ohne eine fundiertes Grundwissen zu haben. Er wusste, dass das Wissen da war, wie bei den anderen auch, aber er wusste er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn er eine praktische Stunde gehabt hatte.

Der Unterricht begann als Slytherin durch die Tür stürmte und seine Bücher auf den Tisch schleuderte. Er drehte sich zur Klasse und bedachte alle Schüler, außer denen seines eigenen Hauses, mit verächtlichen Blicken.

„Heute sprechen wir über Schmerzzauber. Das Thema wird im ganzen Jahr fortgesetzt, weil es den größten Teil der Dunklen Künste umfasst. Mr. Weasley warum runzeln Sie die Stirn? Gefällt Ihnen der Unterrichtsstoff nicht?"

Ron sah den Gründer an und begann überheblich zu sprechen.

„Ich denke nur, wir sollten die Dunklen Künste nicht lernen."

„Und warum nicht Mr. Weasley? Welche Perle der Weisheit benutzen Sie um diese mächtigen Zweig der Magie zu verurteilen?", fragte der ziemlich genervte Slytherin.

„Nun, die Dunklen Künste sind böse und werden auch nur von bösen dunklen Magiern benutzt.", war Rons überzeugte Antwort. Harry konnte sofort an Slytherins Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass diese Antwort _sehr_ falsch war. Er bedauerte seinen Freund beinahe. Aber nur beinahe.

„Wirklich, Mr. Weasley? Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas erzählen: Die Dunklen Künste an sich sind nicht böse. Sie sind bloß Zaubersprüche die mehr Kraft beinhalten als Lichtmagie. Sie nennen sie böse, aber Sie würden ein einfaches Wingardium Leviosa nicht als böse bezeichnen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht, Sir"

„Tatsächlich, und warum nicht?"

„Weil es niemanden verletzt.", kam Rons weniger überzeugte Antwort.

„Also lassen Sie mich das klar stellen, Mr. Weasley. Wingardium Leviosa ist nicht gefährlich, weil es ein Lichtspruch ist. Ist es das was Sie mir zu sagen versuchen?"

Jetzt verlor Ron schnell seine Selbstsicherheit. Jedoch begriff er nicht worauf Slytherin hinaus wollte. Harry, Ginny und Hermine begriffen jedoch wo das hinführte. Sie sahen ihren Freund wie er zögerlich nickte. Der Lehrer stand einen Moment da und starrte den nun sehr nervösen Gryffindor an. Schließlich atmete er tief ein und begann zu erklären.

„Mr. Weasley, überlegen Sie sich folgendes: Sie sind in einer Situation in der Sie jemand nervt und beleidigt. Sie werden sauer und aus Vergeltung ziehen Sie Ihren Zauberstab und wenden Wingardium Leviosa auf diese Person an. Sie werden jedoch weiter beleidigt. Ihre Wut steigt und Sie lassen ihn aus dem Fenster schweben und heben den Spruch auf. Und Ihr Quäler stürzt zu Tode. Sie sind zum Mörder geworden und haben jemanden auf Angsteinflössende und schmerzhafte Weise getötet, wenn ein einfacher Todesfluch schneller und humaner gewesen wäre. Ist in diesem Fall ein Schwebezauber, den bereits Erstklässler lernen, immer noch so unschuldig? Oder ist die Alternative „Dunkle Magie" in langer Hinsicht nicht doch besser? Haben Sie das verstanden, Mr. Weasley?"

Ein ziemlich geschockter Ron konnte nur noch nicken.

„Gut, jetzt will ich, dass Sie sich etwas merken. Dunkle Magie an sich ist nicht böse. Dunkle Magier, die die Dunkle Magie bevorzugen, sind nicht unbedingt böse. Was böse ist, ist die Absicht. Wenn Dunkle Magie genutzt wird um jemandem zu helfen und nicht ihn zu verletzen, dann kann sie nicht als böse bezeichnet werden. Es ist auch so, das die so genannte Lichtmagie auch Schaden anrichten kann, wenn die Absicht böse ist."

Der Rest der Stunde verlief sehr ruhig und es war eine nachdenkliche Gruppe Zeitreisender, die sich auf den Weg zu Alte Runen machte.

OoOoOoOo

In der Nacht trafen sich die Vier wieder in dem Raum. Slytherin war bereits dort, er trug Kampfroben. Sobald sie den Raum betreten hatten, gab er ihnen ein Zeichen und sie stellten sich in einem Kreis auf die Matte in der Mitte.

„Ich will jetzt, dass ihr zuhört. Das wird nicht einfach für euch, vor allem weil ihr so aus der Form seid. Von nun an will ich, dass ihr die Bewegungen die ihr hier lernt, mindestens eine Stunde am Tag übt. Euer Morgenlauf allein macht euch nicht fit. Ihr braucht mehr körperliche Übung. Wenn ihr übt, schlage ich vor, dass ihr es in Paaren macht, so könnt ihr Scheinkämpfe abhalten. Wenn ihr nach Hogsmeade geht, will ich, dass ihr Kampfroben kauft. Für den Moment reicht es wenn ihr etwas Loses, Bequemes tragt. Lasst uns anfangen."

In der ersten Stunde lernte die Gruppe eine Reihe von Kampfsporttechniken. Der Stil war anders als der in ihrer Zeit, was ein großer Vorteil im Kampf war. Nicht lange und sie nutzten ihre neuen Fähigkeiten in Scheinkämpfen. Überraschenderweise war Hermine, trotz ihrer mager entwickelten Muskeln, die Beste aus der Gruppe. Um 9 Uhr waren sie alle müde und bereit ins Bett zu gehen. Slytherin war es nicht.

„Jetzt da ihr die Grundlagen kennt, werden wir uns darauf konzentrieren Muskeln aufzubauen. In der letzten Stunde jede Woche werden wir eine Reihe Übungen machen, die dafür konzipiert sind eure Stärke und euer Durchhaltevermögen aufzubauen."

Die Vier stöhnten protestierend auf, aber die Oberschlange war eisern. Am Ende der Stunde waren sie derart ausgepowert, dass sie in dieser Nacht keine Probleme hatten einzuschlafen. Genau genommen war es ein Wunder, dass sie es überhaupt in ihre Schlafsäle geschafft hatten ohne vor Erschöpfung umzufallen.

OoOoOoOo

**A/N:** Ein weiteres Kapitel! Seht ihr? Ich habe gesagt die erste Dunkle Künste Stunde würde in diesem Kapitel sein! Nächstes Mal haben wir eine Stunde in Unsichtbarkeit. Stellt euch vor was sie alles tun können, wenn sie sich keine Sorgen um Tarnumhänge machen müssen. Horatio wird mehr Probleme bereiten und Ginny hat einen Traum…


	14. Jetzt siehst du mich, jetzt siehst du mi...

_Kapitel dreizehn – Jetzt siehst du mich, jetzt siehst du mich nicht_

Donnerstag war einer der Tage, auf den sich die Vier gefreut hatten. Heute würden sie die schwierige Kunst der Unsichtbarkeit erlernen. Harry und Ron waren besonders aufgeregt. Weil sie beide über die Ferien gewachsen waren, würde der Tarnumhang nicht länger nützlich sein. Eine Person passte leicht darunter, aber wenn sie versuchten beide darunter zu passen, riskierten sie es gesehen zu werden. Das machte Mitternachtsabstecher in die Küche schwieriger. Auf der anderen Seite konnten sie es zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen, jeder Zeit unsichtbar zu werden, zum Beispiel wenn sie aus gefährlichen Situationen fliehen mussten oder beim Streiche spielen. Die vier Teenager hatten eine Freistunde gleich nach dem Frühstück und man fand sie in der Bibliothek, wo sie den möglichen Nutzen ihrer bald erlangten Unsichtbarkeit diskutierten.

„Denkt nur all die Dinge die wir lernen können.", rief Hermine. „Wir könnten nachts in die Bibliothek schleichen, wenn wir etwas nachlesen müssen. Dann bräuchten wir uns keine Sorgen darüber machen geschnappt zu werden und Hauspunkte zu verlieren."

„Wow, 'Mine, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du vorschlägst die Regeln zu brechen.", erwiderte Ron.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir jemanden verletzen. Und wir würden keine Hauspunkte verlieren und somit keine anderen Leute beeinflussen."

„Das ist wahr, aber wir könnten auch spaßige Sachen machen, wie den Slytherins Streiche spielen..."

„Hey!"

„…oder die Gründer ausspionieren…"

„Das wäre unethisch."

„…oder Essen aus der Küche mopsen. Was denkst du, Harry?"

„Ich persönlich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir ein wenig Spaß haben. Wir bekämpfen den Dunklen Lord seit unserem ersten Jahr und jetzt sind wir weg von Voldemort. Ich denke, wir sollten tun was uns gefällt. Hier ist niemand der uns verletzt und selbst wenn, haben wir jetzt genug Wissen um mit der Bedrohung umzugehen."

„Was schlägst du also vor Kumpel?"

„Was ich vorschlage, Ron, ist, dass wir ein paar Streiche spielen, ein wenig Quidditch spielen und zur Abwechslung einfach nur Kinder sind."

„Klingt gut in meinen Ohren."

In dem Moment begann Ginny, die ihren Kopf in den Händen auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, sich zu regen. Sie war eingedöst als die Jungs über Quidditch redeten. Sie bewegte sich restlos und murmelte im Schlaf. Plötzlich setzte sie sich auf und ließ einen kleinen Schrei los. Der Vorfall war wie der in Wahrsagen. _Muss wohl eine Vision sein_, dachte Harry. Ihre Augen öffneten sich und ihr Blick wurde von drei besorgten Blicken ihrer Freunde getroffen.

„Was ist los, Gin, du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

„Mir geht's gut Ron, es ist nur…"

„Nur was?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur das Gefühl das etwas Schlimmes morgen passiert."

Harry dachte einige Sekunden nach und erinnerte sich was Simbi und Nirah darüber gesagt hatten, dass Ginny eine Seherin war.

„Ginny, war es wie die Vision, die du in Wahrsagen hattest? Oder war es ein Gefühl wie du es in der Winkelgasse hattest, als du mir gesagt hast ich soll mehr Geld mitnehmen?"

„Wie in der Winkelgasse."

„Ok. Ich denke wir müssen dieses Seher-Ding untersuchen."

Ron und Hermine beobachteten diesen Austausch verwirrt. Sie hatten das Gespräch in der Winkelgasse nicht gehört und sie wussten auch nicht, dass Ginny eine Seherin war. Harry hatte es Ginny gegenüber am Abend nach dem Vorfall in Wahrsagen erwähnt, aber er hatte es den anderen Beiden nicht erzählt.

„Harry, wovon sprichst du? Was meinst du damit, dass meine Schwester eine Seherin ist?"

Harry seufzte und sah Ginny an. Sie nickte ihm leicht zu um ihm anzudeuten es den anderen zu erzählen.

„Ron, Hermine, ich habe am Freitag herausgefunden das Ginny eine wahre Seherin ist. Ich dachte es ginge etwas Seltsames vor, als wir in der Winkelgasse waren um unsere Schulsachen zu holen. Als wir bei Gringotts waren, hat sie mir geraten mehr Geld abzuheben als normalerweise, weil sie ein starkes Gefühl hatte, ich würde es brauchen. Ich habe ihr vertraut, also habe ich getan was sie gesagt hat. Dann wurden wir in die Vergangenheit geschickt und stecken hier für was weiß ich wie viele Jahre fest. Es gibt vielleicht eine Zeit in der dieses Geld nützlich ist. Als wir bei Wahrsagen waren, hatte Ginny eine Vision. Etwas über einen Kampf in der Kammer des Schreckens, denke ich. Ich habe mit Simbi und Nirah darüber gesprochen und sie haben mir erzählt, dass sie eine wahre Seherin ist."

Die anderen sahen ihn einige Minuten erstaunt an. Ron war erfreut, dass seine Schwester etwas Besonderes war, aber auch ein wenig neidisch. Hermine wollte sich auf die Bücher stürzen und alles über wahre Seher herausfinden. Sobald sie aus ihrer Betäubung aufwachten, ging Hermine ein paar Bücher holen, damit sie den Morgen damit verbringen konnten Ginnys neue Gabe zu erforschen.

OoOoOoOo

Zwei Stunden später hatten die Freunde nicht viel über wahre Seher herausgefunden. Von dem was Harry von Simbi und Nirah wusste, waren wahre Seher sehr selten. Es gab drei Arten von Sehern: Wahre Seher hatten ein starkes inneres Auge und sie konnte Visionen und intuitive Gefühle erfahren. Sie konnten Dinge vorher sehen, die in Monaten oder Jahren geschehen würden und ihre Visionen waren sehr deutlich. Der zweite Typ waren kurzzeitige Seher. Sie hatten schwache Visionen die nur Dinge zeigten, die in den nächsten Tagen passierten. Die dritte Art von Seher, wie ihre alte Wahrsagelehrerin eine war, konnten nur einige Minuten voraussehen, wenn überhaupt und hatten nur ein paar Visionen in ihrem Leben, an welche sie sich selbst nicht erinnern konnten. Ginny, die eine wahre Seherin war, war die mächtigste Art von Seherin.

Gerade als sie aufgeben wollten, kam ein heulendes Geräusch von hinten.

„Wenn das nicht der Schlammblutabschaum ist. Ihr lernt hart, wie ich sehe. Ihr müsst hart lernen, um eure schwache Magie auszugleichen. Nicht dass ihr _das_ jemals schaffen werdet! Egal wie hart ihr lernt, ihr werdet _nie etwas _Besonderes!"

„Halt die Klappe d'Escargot!"

„Ohhh! Der Rotschopf hat Mut! Mein Gott, wie lange hat es gedauert das auszudenken? Eine Woche?"

„Lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe und nerv jemand anderes den es interessiert."

„Sei ruhig _Frau_! Wie kannst du es wagen so zu mir zu sprechen! Du solltest lernen deine Zunge im Zaum zu halten, wenn du vor jemand wichtigem stehst!"

„Wenn ich jemand wichtiges sehen sollte, werde ich es mir merken!"

Horatio ging einen Schritt auf Ginny zu und hob die Hand in die Luft, als wollte er sie schlagen. Bevor er sie berühren konnte, hatte Harry ihn mit einem starken Entwaffnungszauber getroffen, welcher den Jungen in die Bücherregale hinter sich schleuderte. Die anderen sahen den Jungen – der – lebte erschrocken an. Hermine erholte sich als Erste und deutete mit zitternden Fingern auf Harrys ausgestreckte Hand.

„Harry du hältst gar nicht deinen Zauberstab!"

Harry starrte seine Hand ungläubig an. Er hatte gerade einen kraftvollen stablosen Spruch ausgeführt ohne es zu merken.

„Ich denke wenn wir heute Abend zur Stunde gehen, sollten wir Lady Ravenclaw davon berichten."

Die anderen Drei stimmten zu.

OoOoOoOo

An diesem Abend war die Gruppe im Raum versammelt und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die Gründerin ankam. Sie warteten darauf, dass die Stunde begann, aber aus einem anderen Grund als noch am Morgen. Streiche und Abstecher in die Küche waren längst vergessen. Als Lady Ravenclaw den Raum betrat, liefen sie auf sie zu und Harry erzählte ihr was geschehen war. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte als Harry geendet hatte.

„Wie hast du dich zu dem Zeitpunkt gefühlt?"

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Bevor du den Spruch ausgeführt hast, was hast du gefühlt? Welche Emotion?"

„Wut. Er hat versucht meine Freundin zu verletzten und ich wusste, ich durfte es nicht zu lassen."

„Nun, was ich sagen kann ist, dass die Emotion sehr stark gewesen sein muss. Diejenigen, die nie in stabloser Magie unterrichtet wurden, können normalerweise nicht so einen kraftvollen Spruch ausführen, außer sie erleben gerade ein starkes Gefühl. Wir werden am Sonntag weiter darüber sprechen, jetzt denkt erstmal nicht mehr daran und wir konzentrieren uns auf die Unsichtbarkeit. Ihr müsst euch jetzt vorstellen transparent zu sein. Ihr werdet nicht in der Lage sein, das schnell zu tun. Wenn ihr diese Magie lernt, müsst ihr mit leichter Transparenz beginnen und euren Weg zur kompletten Unsichtbarkeit hocharbeiten. Jetzt schließt die Augen und klärt eure Gedanken…"

OoOoOoOo

Drei Stunden später gingen die erschöpften Teenager aus dem Raum. Harry hatte die größten Fortschritte gemacht, er war leicht durchsichtig geworden. Die anderen waren auch erfolgreich gewesen, aber nicht in dem Maße wie Harry. Ravenclaw glaubte sie würden die Unsichtbarkeit bis Weihnachten meistern.

OoOoOoOo

**A/N:** (Luna the Moonmonster)Nun, dies Kapitel ist ein wenig länger. Hoffe es hat einige Dinge geklärt. Ich möchte die Zeit nutzen und allen danken die ein nettes Review hinterlassen haben.


	15. Pfeil und Bogen

_Kapitel vierzehn – Pfeile und Bögen_

Am nächsten Tag sprachen die Vier immer noch darüber, was am Vortag in der Bibliothek geschehen war. Harry erzählte Gallatea am Ravenclawtisch davon. Sie saß ruhig da bis er geendet hatte, und überdachte das Ganze für einige Minuten.

„Ich stimme meiner Mutter zu", sagte sie, „du musst starke Emotionen in dem Moment gefühlt haben. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, wie du so wütend werden konntest. Sicher hättest du Zeit gehabt auf leisere Art dazwischen zu gehen, ohne ihn durch die halbe Bibliothek zu schleudern."

Harry sah sie ein wenig beschämt an. Er konnte es selbst nicht glauben. Als Tante Magda seine Eltern beleidigt hatte, waren seine Zauber nie so stark gewesen. Er überdachte seine Gründe für einige Minuten, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht 'Tea. Ich konnte einfach nicht… ich konnte ihn Ginny nicht verletzen lassen. Sie ist meine Freundin und Rons kleine Schwester. Ich musste sie einfach beschützen."

Gallatea grinste ihn leicht blöde an.

„Bist du sicher, dass es nicht mehr ist? Wäre deine Reaktion auch so stark gewesen, wenn Hermine oder Ron in Gefahr gewesen wären? Und weil sie Rons Schwester ist und nicht deine, hätte nicht Ron als Erster aufspringen müssen um sie zu verteidigen?"

„Ich hätte es für jeden getan! Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?"

„Nichts, nichts, du brauchst dich nicht so aufzuregen.", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Harry rollte mit den Augen und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

OoOoOoOo

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Fluge, mit einer weiteren Stunde ‚Dunkle Künste' zu Harrys Freude und Rons Missfallen. Horatio war den ganzen Tag nicht aufgetaucht, die meisten Leute vermuteten er sei noch im Krankenflügel. Bis zum Ende des Frühstücks hatten alle Schüler herausgefunden, was in der Bibliothek am Vortag geschehen war. Den ganzen Morgen kamen Leute zu Harry, um ihm zu gratulieren, sie erzählten ihm wie gern sie es selbst getan hätten. Das Problem für die anderen war, dass Horatios Familie reich und somit sehr mächtig und einflussreich in der Zaubererwelt war. Wenn jemand anderes versucht hätte den Jungen zu verletzen, hätte sich die Familie arbeitslos oder sogar getötet wieder gefunden. Harry brauchte sich um die Auswirkungen keine Sorgen zu machen, denn er hatte niemanden, der verletzt werden konnte. Ron, Ginny und Hermine waren in Hogwarts sicher und selbst wenn Horation versuche würde Vergeltung zu üben, waren sie vier zu eins überlegen.

Die abendliche Stunde mit Lady Hufflepuff wurde eifrig erwartet. Ginny schien besonders besessen darauf zu sein, Bogenschießen zu lernen. Sie war schon immer heimlich an dieser Kunst interessiert gewesen und wünschte sich schon lange sie zu lernen. Schließlich schaute der Kopf ihres Hauses durch die Tür und lächelte breit und sah so aus, als freute sie sich genauso auf die Stunde, wie die Schüler. Als sie in die Mitte trat, wandte sie sich an ihre Schützlinge.

„Heute werden wir die Kunst des Bogenschießens lernen. Wenn es einmal gemeistert ist, kann Bogenschießen eine der tödlichsten und effektivsten Angriffstechniken sein. Mit Pfeil und Bogen kann man seinen Gegner aus großer Entfernung angreifen, ohne nah genug zu sein um einen Schwerthieb abzubekommen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr eure eigenen Pfeile und Bögen kauft, wenn ihr um Halloween rum nach Hogsmeade geht, aber für den Moment könnt ihr welche aus der Waffenkammer wählen. Geht schon, ich bin sicher Godric hat euch gezeigt wo sie ist.

Als die Schüler in die Waffenkammer gingen, kam Hufflepuff zu Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner stablosen Magie. Ich habe gehört du hast den Jungen quer durch den Raum geschleudert. Was ich gehört habe ist, dass er mindestens eine Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben muss. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie oft ich mir gewünscht habe, dass sich jemand gegen ihn auflehnt. Und es zu tun um einen Freund zu beschützen, das ist wahre Hufflepuff - Loyalität, Harry."

Harry lief rot an. Dass ihm die große Gründerin selbst sagte er würde Hufflepuff - Loyalität zeigen, war ein großes Kompliment. Als seine Wangen wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen hatten, hatten die anderen bereits ihre Waffen gewählt und gingen zur Zentralen Matte. Harry beeilte sich und wählte sein Equipment, ehe er sich den anderen anschloss. Als sie alle bereit waren, demonstrierte ihnen Hufflepuff wie man den Köcher trug und den Bogen richtig hielt. Sie übten eine Weile bis Helga entschied sie seien bereit auf Ziele zu schießen. Mit einem Schwung ihrer Hand erschienen vier Ziele auf der anderen Seite des Raums und die vier Teenager begannen ihr Training.

OoOoOoOo

In den nächsten eineinhalb Stunden lief alles gut. Um viertel vor zehn ging Ginny zu Harry hinüber. Von ihnen allen hatte Ginny die besten Fortschritte gemacht. Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, wartete sie bis er geschossen hatte, ehe sie ihm erzählte was sie bedrückte.

„Es ist zurück, Harry"

„Was ist zurück, Gin?"

„Das Gefühl das ich in der Bibliothek hatte. Das etwas Schlimmes passiert."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Gin, es wird vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie du denkst."

Gerade als die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, hörten sie einen Schmerzensschrei von der anderen Seite des Raums. Sie drehten sich alarmiert um und dort sahen Harry und Ginny einen bestürzten Ron. Hermine lag auf dem Boden und Lady Hufflepuff lehnte sich über sie. Bei genauerer Betrachtung sah man einen Pfeil aus ihrer linken Schulter ragen.

OoOoOoOo

Die Krankenstation war fast genauso wie in ihrer Zeit, mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass keine geschäftige Madam Pomfrey herumschwirrte. Stattdessen behandelte eine große, gertenschlanke Frau mit langen, weißblonden Haaren und spitzen Ohren die bewusstlose Hermine. Harry und Ginny drehten sich zu Ron um und fragten ihn das Offensichtliche.

„Was ist passiert, Ron?"

Ron sah ein wenig gequält aus, ehe er die Frage beantwortete.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich wollte nicht..."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich war abgelenkt, als Lady Hufflepuff mit Hermine sprach. Ich habe sie aus Versehen mit meinem Pfeil angeschossen."

„Was!", schrie Harry. „Wie kannst du sie _aus Versehen _mit einem Pfeil treffen? Warum hattest du ihn überhaupt auf sie gerichtet?"

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte gerade auf die Zielscheibe schießen, da habe ich mich zu Hufflepuff umgedreht, um zu sehen was sie 'Mine zu sagen hat und dann ist mir die Sehne aus der Hand gerutscht."

Als Harry sah wie bestürzt sein Freund war, ließ er das Thema fallen. Er wusste, dass Ron nie etwas tun würde um Hermine absichtlich zu verletzen. Als er beobachtete wie das Mädchen geheilt wurde, tippte er Ron auf die Schulter und fragte was die seltsame Frau war. Ron hatte ihre spitzen Ohren nicht bemerkt und als er es tat, klappte ihm geschockt die Kinnlade runter. Nachdem er sich erholt hatte, flüsterte er Harry zu.

„Sie ist ein Waldelf. Sie sind nicht mit den Hauselfen verwandt. Es wird gesagt sie sind hübsch und sehr mächtig. Es gibt nicht mehr viele in unserer Zeit, und die, die es noch gibt, bleiben in der Regel fern von den Menschen. Wir sind privilegiert eine Echte zu sehen."

Harry nahm die Information auf und als er es überdachte, kam Lady Hufflepuff zu ihnen rüber.

„Ihr geht es gut. Die Wunde muss über Nacht heilen, aber sie kann am Morgen wieder zu euch stoßen. Ich schlage vor ihr geht jetzt in eure Gemeinschaftsräume. Es gibt nichts was ihr heute Nacht noch tun könnt."

Die Drei stimmten zu und wandten sich zum Gehen. Als sie die Tür fast erreicht hatten, fiel Harry ein weiteres belegtes Bett auf. Er grinste böswillig, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und ein Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser erschien über der kleinen Person. Als sie den Raum verlassen und schon halb den Flur entlang gegangen waren, hörten sie die schrillen Rufe eines nun klatschnassen Horatios hinter sich.


	16. Rückblenden und Duelle

Ü/N(doro) Also ab hier ist nicht mehr so richtig beta gelesen, ich hoffe es macht trotzdem Sinn.

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel fünfzehn – Rückblicke und Duelle_

Samstagmorgen saß Hermine so gut wie neu am Frühstückstisch. Horatio war immer noch nicht zurück und nach dem was Lady Hufflepuff am Vorabend gesagt hatte, würde er auch so schnell nicht wieder kommen. Die Große Halle schien fröhlicher zu sein, ohne ihn. Die Leute redeten immer noch darüber, was Harry zwei Tage zuvor getan hatte, was dem Jungen- der- lebt sichtlich unangenehm war. Er dachte, in die Vergangenheit zu gehen, würde ihm eine Auszeit davon geben immer im Rampenlicht zu stehen, aber es schien egal wohin er ging, er war für etwas berühmt. _Wenigstens hält das nur für ein paar Tage an und nicht für ein ganzes Jahr,_ dachte er froh.

Harry freute sich nicht auf den Abend. Samstag war der Tag an dem sie mit dem Duellieren anfangen würden. Jedes Mal wenn er an die kommende Stunde dachte, musste er an sein zweites Jahr denken, als Gilderoy Lockhart einen verhängnisvollen Duellierclub begonnen hatte und alle herausgefunden hatten, dass er ein Parselmund war. Er dachte auch an den Anfang des Sommers, als er sich mit Voldemort duelliert hatte ….

Er wurde von Gallatea aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie zog ihn von seinem Platz und hinaus aus der Großen Halle.

„'Tea wo gehen wir hin?"

„Hast du es schon vergessen? Wir treffen 'Mine, Chris, Ardwick und die Weasleys am See. Wir wollen euch von unserer Zeit erzählen, sodass Ginny es in ihr Buch schreiben kann."

„ Ach ja. Tschuldige, ich habe es vergessen. Lass uns gehen. Es ist ein schöner Tag und wir können vielleicht im See schwimmen."

OoOoOoOo

Als die Sieben am See saßen, überlegte Harry wie ihre Leben im nächsten Jahr sein würden. Bis jetzt kamen sie ganz gut zurecht. Letztens war Hermine beim Mittagessen in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie hatte an ihre Eltern gedacht und der Gedanke sie für mindestens drei Jahre nicht zu sehen, zog sie hinab. Sie hatten keine neuen Informationen über das Amulett in der Bibliothek finden können. Das Buch, das sie hatten sagte, dass sie noch mindestens zwei weitere Reisen machen mussten, ehe sie ihre Familien wieder sahen. Drei Jahre waren das Minimum. Für die, mit Familie war es eine lange Zeit. Harry machte sich keine Sorgen. Er war froh, dass er alt genug sein würde allein zu leben und bei den Dursleys ausziehen konnte, wenn sie zurückkamen. Er wunderte sich was die Leute zu ihrem Verschwinden sagen würden. Sirius würde sich zu Tode sorgen. Harry war traurig, als er an seinen Paten dachte. Wenn er nur Wurmschwanz mitgebracht hätte und ihn nicht im Zug vergessen hätte, dann könnte er seinen Paten befreien, wenn sie zurückkamen. Er vermisste auch seine Eule Hedwig. Nicht dass er jemanden hatte, dem er Briefe schicken konnte, aber er mochte es einfach sie um sich zu haben. Simbi und Nirah waren nette Gesellschaft, aber sie waren nicht das Gleiche wie seine geliebte Eule. Sie war das erste Geburtstagsgeschenk von seinem ersten Freund an das er sich erinnern konnte und sie hatte ihm Gesellschaft geleistet in den albtraumhaften Ferien bei den Dursleys. Die Gedanken an Hedwig brachten ihn automatisch zu Hagrid. Der Halbriese war der erste Mensch, der nett zu ihm gewesen war. Er fragte sich wie sein Freund mit Madame Maxime zurechtkam und ob ihre Mission, zu den Riesen zu kommen, erfolgreich war.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten von dem was er zurückgelassen hatte, zu den Dingen die er in Zukunft gegenüber treten musste. Der Gedanke ein Jahr in de Zeit der Gründer zu bleiben, erschreckte ihn nicht so wie er gedacht hatte. Wenn er vorher gefragt worden wäre, hätte er vermutlich gesagt, dass er es nicht aushalten würde. Aber jetzt genoss er es. Hier konnte er ‚einfach Harry' sein und nicht ‚Harry Potter der – Junge – der – lebt'. Er hatte sogar drei tolle Freunde gefunden. Ardwick war gut zum lachen. Er mochte Witze und Spiele spielen und nahm das Leben nicht sonderlich ernst. Christabel war ruhiger und zurückhaltender. Sie war eher ein Denker und war genauso gut in Zauberschach wie Ron. Trotz ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit hatte sie einen scharfen Verstand, der sich mit keinem messen konnte. Gallatea unterschied sich sehr von dem anderen Mädchen. Sie hatte einen scharfen Verstand und arbeitete hart und ging mehr aus sich raus als Christabel. Als Harry sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte, dachte er sie wäre ein Snob. Sobald er sie besser kannte und die Idee einer Verlobung aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden war, konnte sie eine enge Freundin werden. Es machte ihn traurig zu wissen seine neuen Freunde nur für ein Jahr zu sehen. Danach landete er wahrscheinlich in einer Zeit, in der sie schon lange tot waren. Der Gedanke betrübte ihn, aber er entschied nicht zuviel darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen überlegte er, wo sie als nächstes landen würden. Das Buch, das sie gefunden hatten, hatte gesagt dass sie jedes Mal wenn sie das Amulett benutzten näher an ihre Zeit herankämen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als über die Möglichkeiten nachzudenken. Sie konnten in mitten der Schlacht von Waterloo oder Culloden landen. Sie könnten die niederträchtigen Koboldaufstände bezeugen oder die Große Pest. Sie konnten wortwörtlich überall/irgendwann landen. Der Gedanke war ein wenig ängstigend. Der nächste Ort an dem sie landeten, könnte sie so nah an ihre Zeit heranführen, dass sie andere Namen verwenden mussten, oder gar ein anderes Aussehen annehmen mussten. Harry wurde plötzlich zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt, als Ron ihn in den Arm kniff. Er hörte der Unterhaltung wieder zu, Ardwick erzählte gerade eine lustige Geschichte über seine Schwester, den Dorftrottel und eine trächtige Kuh.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?" Flüsterte er seinem Freund zu.

„Wir gehen in einer Minute zurück zum Schloss. Ginny denkt, weil Samstag ist, sollten wir einige Zeit im Trainingsraum verbringen und das üben was wir bis jetzt gelernt haben. Morgen schleift 'Mine uns in die Bibliothek, damit wir über unser Animagus-Form nachlesen können."

„Klingt wie ein Plan. Ich denke Ard ist fertig, wir sollten jetzt hoch gehen. Ich denke du brauchst ein wenig mehr Übung mit Pfeil und Bogen."

Ron grinste beschämt zurück, als die Gruppe sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machte.

OoOoOoOo

Als Gryffindor am Abend auftauchte, war er überrascht, vier schwitzende und müde Schüler vorzufinden. Nachdem er begriffen hatte, dass sei trainiert hatten, wie er es vorgeschlagen hatte, strahlte er sie stolz an.

„Das habt ihr gut gemacht. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr so begeistert seid. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass ihr selbst die Initiative ergriffen und trainiert habt. Es wird euch wirklich helfen. Jetzt lasst uns beginnen. Harry, ich will dass du dich Ginny gegenüber stellst. Da! Und Ron, hier gegenüber von Hermine. Jetzt auf drei, will ich dass Harry und Ginny sich duellieren. Ich muss wissen wie weit ihr seid. Eins, zwei, drei!"

Harry und Ginny zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und zielten.

„Expelliarmus!" Schrie Harry, aber Ginny wich ihm aus und zielte selbst. Das erste was ihr in den Sinn kam, war ein leichter Schmerzfluch. Unglücklicherweise war es einer der Sprüche, der sich in grünem Nebel äußerte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als der Zauber auf ihn zukam. Er schmiss sich zur Seite und erlaubte dem Fluch über seinen Kopf hinwegzufegen, ehe er sich zu einer Kugel auf dem Boden zusammenrollte und vor- und zurückwippte.

Stimmen und Erinnerungen wirbelten in seinem Kopf.

„Töte den Überflüssigen.

Ein Blitz grünen Lichts

Die Schreie seiner Mutter

Cedrics Körper der zu Boden fällt

Der Cruciatusfluch

Rote Augen

Töte den Überflüssigen

Nicht Harry, nimm mich

Ist das Teil der Aufgabe?

Ein goldener Käfig

Ein vibrierender Zauberstab

Töte den Überflüssigen."

Harry wurde durch Rons hartnäckiges Schütteln an der Schulter, aus seiner Erinnerung geholt. Seine Augen schlugen auf und sausten durch den Raum. Als er realisierte, dass er im Gryffindorturm, tausend Jahre entfernt von Voldemort war und nicht auf einem Friedhof in Little Hangleton, begann er sich zu entspannen. Sein Atem ging noch immer schwer, er stand auf und sah in die entsetzten Augen von Ginny Weasley. Sobald er aufrecht stand, hatte das Mädchen ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt ihn fest und murmelte immer wieder eine Entschuldigung. Schließlich beruhigte sich das Paar wieder und Gryffindor fragte was los war.

„Ich hatte eine Erinnerung. Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe einige Leute, die mir viel bedeuten, gesehen wie sie mit dem Todesfluch getötet wurden. Das grüne Licht ließ mich in Panik geraten. Ich dachte der Dunkle Lord aus unserer Zeit würde mich angreifen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Gryffindor sah auf den Jungen und sah, dass er es wirklich nicht noch einmal durchmachen wollte.

„Schon gut Harry. Wenn du denkst, du kannst dieser Klasse nicht beiwohnen ….."

„NEIN! Ich mach weiter. Ich _werde _meine Angst überwinden und der beste Duellant werden." Sagte der Junge. Entschlossenheit funkelte in seinen Augen. Gryffindor konnte nur lächeln und den Jungen mit Stolz ansehen. Er gab nicht auf und das war alles was der Gründer von ihm verlangen konnte.


	17. Die Wunder der stablosen Magie

_Kapitel sechzehn – Die Wunder der stablosen Magie_

Am Sonntag fand man die sieben Freunde in einer abgelegenen Ecke der Bibliothek sitzend, Haufen von Büchern um sie herum. Ron, Hermine und Harry lasen ihre Exemplare von ‚Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind', während die anderen, die keine magischen Formen hatten in Bibliotheksbüchern suchten. (ich frage mich nur wo eine Eule ein magisches Wesen ist) Gallatea musste immer wieder auf Harrys Buch sehen und starrte verwundert auf die Worte, die dort in Englisch geschrieben standen.

„Harry?"

„Ja, 'Tea."

„Bringst du mir deine Sprache bei?"

„Bring ich dir was bei?"

„Die Sprache die du liest. Ist es das was du zuhause sprichst?"

„Ja, es nennt sich Englisch. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich in der Grundschule gelernt, dass Englisch auf Angelsächsisch basiert, also müsstest du einige Worte erkennen. Es gibt auch eine Menge lateinischer und griechischer Wörter, also glaube ich nicht, dass es dir schwer fällt Englisch zu lernen. Warum willst du überhaupt Englisch lernen? In den nächsten achthundert Jahren wird niemand modernes Englisch sprechen."

„Es wäre interessant. Ich könnte ein Buch schreiben, wenn ihr gegangen seid. Eine Chronik über euer Jahr aus meiner Perspektive. Ginnys Buch erzählt es von eurem Standpunkt, also denke ich es wäre gut auch meinen zu haben. Ich könnte in Englisch schreiben und dann wären die Menschen in deiner Zeit in der Lage es zu lesen. Es wäre außerdem lustig zu sehen wie in den nächsten hundert Jahren, die Leute versuchen herauszufinden was es zu bedeuten hat!"

Harry musste einfach lachen. Sie machte ihren Standpunkt deutlich. Ginnys Buch würde ihnen die Situation nur aus ihrer Sicht zeigen. Es wäre interessant zu sehen, wie eine Angel-Sächsin das Ganze sah. Harry sah wieder in sein Buch, während er darüber nachdachte, wann die beste Zeit war, Gallatea Englisch beizubringen. Nach einer Weile kam er zu einer Entscheidung.

„'Tea?"

„Ja?"

„Wie klingt das? Am Sonntag verbringen wir den Morgen im Gryffindorraum und ich bringe dir Englisch bei. Am Nachmittag können wir unsere Verwandlung üben und noch mehr lesen."

„Klingt gut." Antwortete das Mädchen und wendete sich wieder der ‚Encyclopedia of Raptors' zu.

Harry sah noch einmal in sein Buch, ehe er die Vermutung anstellte, dass seine Form einzigartig war. Er konnte keine Informationen darüber finden. Was dem ganzen am nächsten kam, war ein goldener Greif. Im Gegensatz zum gewöhnlichen Greif, welcher den Kopf, die Vorderbeine und Flügel eines Vogels und Hinterbeine und Schwanz eines Löwen hatte, war der goldene Greif ein ganzer Löwe mit Flügeln auf dem Rücken. Es war das wahre Symbol/Zeichen von Gryffindorhaus, wie er vom Gründer persönlich erfahren hatte. Harrys Gestalt war dem goldenen Greif ähnlich, indem es sich um geflügelte ‚große' Katze handelte, nur dass es ein Schneeleopard war und kein Löwe. Sehr seltsam. Harry legte das Buch zur Seite und holte das Buch, das Sirius ihm zum Geburtstag gegeben hatte heraus und las darin.

OoOoOoOo

Später am Tag machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Ihm war nach einigen Stunden des Lesens langweilig geworden und die anderen suchten immer noch Informationen über ihre Tiere, also entschied er sich der Elfen- Heilerin einen Besuch abzustatten. Als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn fasziniert und er dachte er könnte etwas Nützliches von ihr lernen. Nach allem was Ron gesagt hatte, wurden Elfen in ihrer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Es war eine Möglichkeit, die er nicht verpassen wollte.

Er drückte die schwere Tür auf und suchte den Raum nach einem Anzeichen der großen Frau ab. Den einzigen Bewohner den er sehen konnte, war der schlafende Horatio. Er überlegte, ob er dem Jungen einen Streich spielen sollte, aber entschied sich dagegen. Die Heilerin war wahrscheinlich nicht beeindruckt, wenn er einen ihrer Patienten angriff. Harry ging auf das kleine Büro am Ende des Krankenflügels zu er klopfte und hoffte, dass die Elfe darin war. Nach einem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Kopf der Elfenfrau schaute hervor.

„Kann ich dir helfen, mein Lieber?" Fragte sie mit einer melodischen Stimme. Harry sah sie nur erstaunt an.

„Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter, ich habe mich gefragt ob ich mit ihnen sprechen kann."

Sie beäugte ihn einen Moment, bevor sie die Tür weiter öffnete und ihn bat sich zu setzen. Sobald der Junge – der – lebte sich gesetzt hatte, begann er das Gespräch.

„Ich habe mich gefragt ma'am …"

„Bitte nenn mich Lolide" Unterbrach sie ihn.

„Lolide ….. mir ist aufgefallen dass du ein Elf bist ….."

„Und es immer noch bin." (leider kommt der Sprachwitz durch die Übersetzung mal wieder nicht rüber)

„ …. und ich habe gedacht ….."

„Ja?"

„… würdest du mir mehr über dein Volk erzählen? Ich meine, wo du herkommst … du weißt woher ich komme?"

„Ja, das weiß ich"

„Gut, das hilft …. wo ich herkomme, verstecken sich die Elfen vor den Menschen. Meine Art, soweit ich weiß hat seit sechshundert Jahren keinen Elf mehr gesehen…."

„Also dachtest du, während du hier bist, könntest du mich in die Mangel nehmen?" Fragte sie belustigt.

„Nun …. Äh …. so in der Art, ja ……"

„Nun denn, ich sehe es könnte sehr hilfreich sein, wenn die Menschen aus deiner Zeit mehr über mich wissen. Ich mach dir ein Angebot, aber merke dir, das Angebot gilt nur für dich. Deine Freunde dürfen nichts davon erfahren. Ich spüre, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, so wie ich Lady Ravenclaw vertraue, der ich lebenslang etwas schuldig bleibe. Du darfst nichts über die Zeit erzählen, die wir miteinander verbringen. Ich bringe dir Dinge bei, die du vielleicht in der Zukunft nützlich findest, aber du musst wissen, dass die Weisheit meines Volkes nicht leichtfertig gegeben wird. Akzeptierst du meine Bedingungen?"

„Ja" stimmte der Junge zu, überrascht von ihrer Bereitschaft ihn zu unterrichten.

„Sehr gut. Ich glaube du wirst von Lady Ravenclaw in Unsichtbarkeit unterrichtet?"

„Ja"

„Die Fähigkeit zu meistern sollte nicht lange dauern, nicht solange wie die anderen Fähigkeiten die du erlernst. Für dich, mit dem Kraftlevel den ich in dir spüre, sollte es nur ein paar Wochen dauern die Fähigkeit zu meistern, vorausgesetzt, dass du so oft wie möglich übst. Ich schlage vor, sobald du deine Unsichtbarkeitsstunden beendet hast, verbringst du die Abende mit mir, von sechs bis zehn. Ich unterrichte dich in den Traditionen meines Volkes, unserer Sprache und unserer Magie. Ich tue es in der Hoffnung, dass du sobald du in deine eigene Zeit zurückkehrst, die Elfen suchst und Frieden zwischen unsere beiden Völker bringst. Stimmst du zu?"

Harry konnte nur nicken. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er Elfenmagie lernen würde. Als er hergekommen war, hatte er erwartet ein wenig Informationen zu erhalten, aber das war mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Es war ein ziemlich leer aussehender Harry, der die anderen am Abend im Gryffindorraum traf. Ron und Ginny sahen sich kurz an, ehe sie ihren Freund ansahen. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein und sie machten sich Sorgen, es könnte etwas ernstes sein. Hermine hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass Harry hereingekommen war. Sie hatte seine Ausgabe von ‚Animagi – Alles was sie schon immer wissen wollten' geliehen und las immer noch darin, als sie darauf warteten, dass die Gründerin auftauchte. Pünktlich um sieben schwang die Tür auf und enthüllte die schlanke Figur von Rowena Ravenclaw. Sie lächelte die Gruppe an, bevor sie ihre Hand schwenkte und fünf bequeme Sessel heraufbeschwor. Sie setzte sich und deutete den anderen an, es ihr gleich zu tun, ehe die Stunde begann.

„Nun denn. Heute beginnen wir mit den Grundlagen der stablosen Magie. Wir beginnen mit einfachen Sprüchen und arbeiten uns zu den schwierigeren hoch. Wie ihr wisst, wird die stablose Magie eher mit Handbewegungen durchgeführt, als mit Zauberstabbewegungen. Ihr müsst euch auch geistig stärker konzentrieren, weil ihr keinen Zauberstab habt, der eure Magie fokussiert. Jetzt haltet eure Hand hoch und deutet mit euren Fingern."

Sie folgten den Anleitungen und fühlten sich ziemlich dämlich mit ausgestreckten Fingern dazusitzen. Als sie das taten, schwenkte Ravenclaw die Hand und vier Federn erschienen. Vor jedem Sessel eine.

„Sobald ihr an stablose Magie gewöhnt seid, werdet ihr in der Lage sein die Zauber auszuführen ohne den Formel zu sprechen. Ihr müsst den Zauber nur denken und die richtige Handbewegung machen. Ich möchte, dass ihr auf die Federn deutet und euch darauf konzentriert eure Magie zu fokussieren. Dann will ich, dass ihr Wingardium Leviosa an den Federn ausprobiert. Macht euch keine Sorgen, wenn ihr am Anfang Schwierigkeiten habt. Übung macht bekanntlich den Meister."

Die vier Teenager fühlten sich albern, als sie sich auf die Feder vor sich konzentrierten und ihre Hände in einer ‚wutschen und schnipsen' Bewegung bewegten und den Spruch murmelten. Harrys Feder schwebte ordentlich über dem Boden, während Hermine und Ginny es beim zweiten Versuch schafften, sehr zu Rons Ärger brauchte er volle fünf Minuten um den Zauber durchzuführen.

„Das habt ihr alle gut gemacht. Normalerweise brauchen die Erstklässler länger um es zu schaffen. Fünf Punkte für jeden von euch. Vielleicht ist es euch aufgefallen, dass Harry es als erstes geschafft hat. Ich glaube das liegt daran, dass er schon mal stablose Magie ausgeführt hat. Der Rest von euch holt schnell auf. Versucht jetzt Expelliarmus ….."

Ü/N

Also hier noch mal doro, ich habe es endlich geschafft, ich habe die erste fic fertig in Kladde aber jetzt muss ich mich Stunden vor den Computer hocken und tippen. Kennt jemand einen guten Masseur? g

Ich denke ich werde die Einschübe an das Kapitel zuvor mit anhängen, mit den Elfen weiß ich das noch nicht.

A/N (Luna the Moonmonster) Das ist das letzte der kurzen Kapitel. Es könnte etwas länger dauern bis das nächste Kapitel kommt. Übrigens Lolide wird Loll-ih-day betont.


	18. Die Zeichen eines wahren Rumtreibers

_Kapitel siebzehn – Die Zeichen eines wahren Rumtreibers_

Ende September waren die vier Freunde voll ins angelsächsische Leben integriert. Gallatea machte sich in ihren Englischstunden sehr gut. Sie konnte bereits ein paar einfach Sätze. Die grammatische Struktur war ihrer eignen sehr ähnlich, also fand sie es nicht sonderlich schwierig. Nicht mehr lange und sie konnte Englisch ohne Schwierigkeiten sprechen. Ihr Ziel war es, in der Lage zu sein mit ihren Freunden in ihrer eigenen Sprache zu sprechen. Sie wusste, dass alle Heimweh hatten, also wollte sie ihnen ein bisschen ihrer Kultur wieder geben. Sie begann sogar ein Angelsächsisch – Englisches Wörterbuch, als die Stunden fortschritten.

Die Animagus Verwandlung schritt für die Gruppe auch voran. Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Ardwick, Gallatea und Christabel hatten die letzten Wochen damit verbracht ihre Tiere zu erforschen. Wie Hufflepuff ihnen gesagt hatte, konnten sie das Tier nicht werden, wenn sie das Tier nicht verstanden. Harry verbrachte die Zeit, wenn die anderen nachforschten, damit über die Dunklen Künste nachzulesen. Denn nach der ersten Stunde hatte Harry das Fach besser verstanden und fand es ziemlich interessant. Er entschied, dass es nicht schaden würde sich ein fundiertes Wissen in den Dunklen Künsten anzulegen. Solange er sich daran erinnerte, dass es die Absicht war die zählte, wenn man einige Sprüche nutzte, fühlte er sich nicht schuldig sie zu lernen. _Schließlich,_ dachte er eines Tages, _kann man Dunkle Magie nicht mit Lichtmagie bekämpfen und hoffen zu gewinnen. Die Dunklen Künste sind kraftvoller und da liegt Dumbledore einfach falsch._ _Er lehnt es ab Dunkle Magiezauber zu benutzen und steckt fest. Ich werde das ändern, wenn ich zurück bin_. Einige Zauber aus seinem Parselbuch waren definitiv Dunkel, aber er probierte jeden einzelnen aus. Simbi und Nirah störte es nicht. Sie dachten es machte das Leben interessanter. Neben dem Lesen von Dunklen Zaubern hatte er auch sein Buch begonnen. Er wusste, dass Hermine wollte, dass er über die seltenen Zaubertränke schrieb, die er kannte. Er beabsichtigte fünf Bücher zu schreiben. Eines über Dunkle Zaubertränke, eines über die Gegenmittel zu den Dunklen Tränken, eines über Lichtzaubertränke, über Gegenmittel zu Lichtzaubertränken und eines speziell über alte Dunkle Magie. Er arbeitete gerade am letzten. Er hatte bereits drei Kapitel fertig. Er wollte zwei Bücher pro Jahr schreiben, sodass er fertig war, wenn sie nach Hause kamen.

Harry lernte nicht nur die Dunklen Künste. Die anderen Klassen liefen gut für sie alle. Harry hatte ein bestimmtes Talent fürs duellieren. Sobald er seine innere Angst überwunden hatte, machten ihn seine wilde Entschlossenheit und seine Sucherschnelligkeit sehr talentiert. Seine Zusatzlektüre tat ihm auch keinen Schaden. Wie von Lolide erwartet, hatte er sein Unsichtbarkeitstraining ziemlich schnell vollendet. Mit dem Extratraining das er machte, hatte er es in drei Wochen geschafft. Die anderen waren noch nicht so weit, machten aber alle Fortschritte. Diese Woche sollte Harry seine zweite Stunde mit der Elfe im Krankenflügel haben. Jede Woche verbrachte er die erste Stunde damit die Elfensprache zu lernen. Die zweite Stunde waren Elfenbräuche- und Traditionen. Der Rest der Zeit wurde der Heil- und Kampfmagie, die Lolides Volk nutzte, gewidmet. Sobald er die Sprache und Bräuche gemeistert hatte, hatte sie ihm versprochen, ihn zu einem Besuch bei ihrer Familie in der Elfenstadt mitzunehmen, ein Ausflug auf den er sich wahnsinnig freute. Er entschied, es wäre eine Gute Idee sich Ginnys Kamera auszuleihen, wenn er ging. Er wusste die Bilder würden nützlich sein, wenn er nach Hause kam. Er überlegte sogar ein Buch über Elfen zu schreiben, wenn er mit den anderen fertig war.

Ginny machte sich gut mit ihrem eigenen Buch. Sie hatte eine Menge Zeit mit Christabel, Ardwick und Gallatea verbracht, um mehr über ihre Zeit zu erfahren. Sie hatte schon über 20.000 Wörter geschrieben, aber musste eines ihrer Kapitel überarbeiten, weil Krummbein die erste Seite gefressen hatte. Die Katze machte mehr Ärger, als sie es wert war. Ginny hatte außerdem eine Menge Fotos mit ihrer Kamera gemacht. Sie hatte ein Album begonnen, eines das groß genug war um all die Bilder aufzunehmen, von der Zeit in der sie weg waren. Wenn sie nach Hause kam, wollte sie etwas haben um sich an ihre Freunde zu erinnern. Sie wusste auch, dass ihre Familie sie aufwachsen sehen wollte, auch wenn es nur auf Bildern war. Ginny verbrachte eine Menge Zeit damit ihr Bogenschießen zu verbessern, wenn sie nicht gerade schrieb. Ihr lebenslanges Interesse machte sich bezahlt. Sie war die beste von ihnen im Bogenschießen. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein besonderes Talent entdeckt. Harrys Talente waren das Duellieren und die Dunklen Künste. Ginnys waren das Bogenschießen und Fotografieren und natürlich war sie eine wahre Seherin. Sie hatte kürzlich ein paar Visionen und Gefühle gehabt, aber nichts im Vergleich zu der Vision in Wahrsagen.

Ron hatte sich auch gut eingelebt. Er war außergewöhnlich begabt im Schwertkampf, eine Sache auf die er stolz war. Endlich hatte er ein Talent, das er sein Eigen nennen konnte. Er war auch gut darin raffinierte Pläne auszuarbeiten, meistens um nachts in die Küche zu schleichen. Er schrieb es den ganzen Schachspielen zu, die er gewonnen hatte. Während des letzten Monats hatte er sich gut mit Ardwick angefreundet. Er fand, dass sie viel gemein hatten. Ardwick hatte vier ältere Brüder und zwei ältere Schwestern. Er war der jüngste in der Familie und fühlte sich häufig, als ob er in ihren Schatten stände. Ron konnte mitfühlen, denn er war der jüngste von sechs Brüdern. Der Rotschopf hatte es ein wenig besser, da er älter als Ginny war. Ron hasste es in den Schatten seiner Brüder zu stehen, aber die Reise in die Vergangenheit tat ihm gut. Er hatte niemanden aus seiner Familie um sich mit Ausnahme von Ginny, also war er der älteste. Er konnte seine Talente zeigen, ohne dass er mit seinen älteren Brüdern verglichen wurde. Es war eine angenehme Erfahrung für ihn. Es war das Gleiche mit seiner Freundschaft zu Harry. Harry war immer ‚der – Junge – der – lebt' und Ron war nur sein Anhängsel. In dieser Zeit war Harry nicht berühmt und Ron wurde als eigenständige Person angesehen und nicht nur als ‚Harry Potters bester Freund'. Wenn es nicht Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass er seine Familie vermisste, würde er nie heimgehen wollen. Wenigstens hatte er Ginny. Hermine war ziemlich traurig gewesen, weil sie hier keine Familie hatte. Harry störte es offensichtlich nicht, keine Familie zu haben. Hermine vermisste ihre Eltern wirklich.

Hermine hatte im letzten Monat das getan was sie am besten konnte – sich in der Bibliothek vergraben. Sie konnte nicht genug von den alten Zaubern bekommen, denn es lenkte sie von ihrer Familie ab. Sie war immer noch der Bücherwurm, der sie schon immer gewesen war. Das erste Buch, das sie schrieb war über alte Zauberkünste. Und mit ihren anderen beide kam sie auch zurecht. Die Gründer hatten den vieren keine Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, weil sie das Wissen bereits in ihren Köpfen hatten. Sie mussten die Stunden, nur wegen der praktischen Erfahrung, besuchen. Sie konnten dann ihre Zeit, die sie normalerweise für Hausaufgaben aufwenden müssten, zum schärfen ihrer Fähigkeiten und schreiben ihrer Bücher verwenden. Hermine hatte gefallen an den Kampfkünsten gefunden. Sie war die Spitze der Gruppe in diesem speziellen Kampffeld. Während alle vier viele Fähigkeiten in den Stunden erwarben, hatten sie alle ihre Spezialität. Wenn sie genug trainierten und im Team arbeiteten, wären sie eventuell unaufhaltsam.

OoOoOoOo

„Lalith"

„Nein! Lalaith"

„Lalailith"

„Nein, nein, nein! Lalaith"

„Lalaith?"

„Viel besser Harry. Noch einmal. Lalaith"

„Lalaith"

„Ok, und was heißt es?"

„Gelächter?"

„Ja, sehr gut. Jetzt sag, leuca"

„Leuca"

„Ja, das ist besser. Was heißt das?"

„Um …. Schlange?"

„Sehr gut. Siehst du? Es ist nicht so schwer, oder?"

„Nein, Lolide, solange ich übe."

Harry hatte einige Anfangsschwierigkeiten mit der Elfensprache. Er konnte die Worte verstehen und lernte das Alphabet um sie auch aufschreiben zu können. Sein Hauptproblem lag in der Betonung. Die Elfensprache war sehr flüssig und melodisch. Es ähnelte eher altem Französisch oder Latein. Das raue Englisch und Angelsächsisch, das Harry gewohnt war zu sprechen, unterschied sich heftig von Lolides Muttersprache. Die Frau hatte ihm erzählt, dass er sich gut machte. Wenn er sich anstrengte, stellte er sich gut an. Er war intelligent genug, daher hatte ihn der Auswahlhut auch nach Ravenclaw gesteckt. Er lernte etwas, wenn er sich dafür interessierte. Hier hatte ihm das Teilen des Wissens sehr geholfen. Seitdem er mehr über die verschiedenen Zweige der Magie bescheid wusste, war er am Lernen interessiert. Er musste mehr wissen. Er wurde so schlimm wie Hermine, besonders wenn es sich um die Dunklen Künste handelte.

Wenige Augenblicke später, als er's in seine Gedanken abgedriftet war, räusperte sich Lolide. Er kehrte in die Realität zurück und sah betreten die belustigte Elfe an.

„Bist du immer so Harry oder habe ich dich an einem schlechten Tag erwischt?"

„Ähm …… normalerweise bin ich so ……."

„Dann muss ich in der Zukunft nach dir Ausschau halten, Jüngling. Wenn du so wenig aufpasst, wenn du in einen Kampf verwickelt bist, wirst du getötet, denke ich."

„Das ist wahr. Aber es ist bis jetzt noch nichts passiert …."

„Offensichtlich"

„…. also kann ich nicht so schlecht sein."

„Aber du bist es, Kleiner, du bist es. Jetzt lass uns zur Elfenkultur übergehen. Was ist ein Noldo?"

„Ein Hochelf"

„Sehr gut. Was ist ein Ornemalin?"

„Eine Art von Baum"

„Und ein Silima?"

OoOoOoOo

Es war der dreißigste September, als Harry eine glänzende Idee hatte. Er saß mit seinen sechs Freunden in der Bibliothek. Die Mädchen waren in Schularbeiten und lernen vertieft und die Jungen spielten eine Runde Schach. Ron hatte schließlich einen Gegner in Ardwick gefunden und es war mal eine erfrischende Abwechslung. Harry dachte an den Beginn des Monats, als er sich geschworen hatte mehr Spaß in dieser Zeit zu haben. Schließlich wussten sie nicht, wo sie als nächstes landeten. Sie könnten sich inmitten eines Krieges wieder finden. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht und war zu einer interessanten Entscheidung gekommen.

„Ard, Ron, wenn ihr fertig seid, möchte ich euch einen Vorschlag machen."

„'Kay Harry" Murmelte der Rotschopf, als er sich darauf konzentrierte Ardwicks Dame zu schlagen.

Fünf Minuten später hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen. Sie gingen in eine andere Ecke der Bibliothek, weg von den neugierigen Ohren der Mädchen. Irgendwie wusste Harry, dass sie die Idee nicht billigen würden.

„Ron, weißt du noch was ich zum Geburtstag bekommen habe?"

„Ein verdammt nervendes Amulett?"

„Nein! Nun ja …… was noch?"

„Eine Reihe Bücher und eine große Kiste von den Zwillingen."

„Ja es war ein Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Mischief Making Kit (dt. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze – ein Paket um Unheil anzurichten). Es beinhaltet Prototypen von ihren neuesten Erfindungen. Ich dachte seit wir in der Vergangenheit sind, will ich etwas Spaß haben, bevor ich wieder der – Junge – der – lebt bin, ich könnte in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten. Ich denke wir sollten ein paar Streiche spielen.

Stille folgte dieser Ankündigung. Ardwick sah die beiden leicht verwirrt an, während Ron in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das ist brillant Harry. Wir können die Rumtreiber der Gründerzeit werden. Die ersten Prankster von Hogwarts. Außerdem haben wir einen Vorteil. Wir kennen all die Streiche, welche die Zwillinge gespielt haben und auch die von Sirius, die er uns erzählt hat. Wir können sie jetzt benutzen und sie wären neu, weil sie niemand zuvor gesehen hat. Wann fangen wir an?"

„Ich dachte heute Nacht. Wir stellen in allen Fluren und Klassenzimmern Fallen auf. Wir manipulieren die Gemeinschaftsräume und die Große Halle und verzaubern das Essen bei den Mahlzeiten. Wir können es den großen Eintritt in die Welt der Streiche nennen. Und niemand wird wissen, dass wir es waren, vorausgesetzt wir sind vorsichtig."

„Harry, Ron, das verstehe ich nicht. Ihr wollt der Schule Streiche spielen?"

„Yep"

„Uhum"

„Warum?"

„Weil es Spaß macht und ich kann es nicht erwarten Slytherins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich ihn beim Frühstück rosa färbe."

„Harry! Das können wir Lord Slytherin nicht antun!"

„Warum nicht Ard?"

„Weil es falsch ist!"

„Eben!"

„Aber ….."

„Nichts aber, Ard" mischte sich Ron ein. „Bist du drin oder nicht?"

„Ich bin dabei."

„Gut"

„Noch eine Sache Jungs" sagte Harry, „ich denke wir sollten Peeves mit einbeziehen ….."

„WAS! Harry bist du verrückt? Du weißt wie er in unserer Zeit ist …."

„Ja, weiß ich und ich denke er ist genau der richtige um uns zu helfen. Außerdem wenn wir zurückkommen, können wir es benutzen, um ihn dazu zubringen, uns keine Streich zu spielen."

„Sehr fair. Lasst uns ihn finden."

Und so war eine neue Generation Rumtreiber geboren, Harry, Ron, Ardwick und Peeves – die ersten Unruhestifte von Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen um halb neun sah man die vier Rumtreiber voller Erwartung in der Großen Halle sitzen. Peeves zu finden war relativ einfach gewesen und nachdem er gehört hatte, was sie planten, war er besessen davon ihnen zu helfen. Sie hatten gemeinsam die Halle, die Flure, Klassenräume und den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum mit Streichen belegt. Dann waren sie zurückgegangen um ihre eigenen Gemeinschaftsräume vorzubereiten. Nicht lange nachdem die vier angekommen waren, kamen verärgerte Schüler zum Frühstück. Die Ravenclaws hatten regenbogenfarbende Afrofrisuren und gelb leuchtende Roben an. Hinter den Rücken der Hufflepuffs schien die Sonne und schwarze Heiligenscheine schwebten über ihren Köpfen. Die Slytherins wurden von roten Hörnern und spitzen Schwänzen heimgesucht, ihre Roben glänzten in verschiedensten Rottönen. Die Gryffindors trugen verschiedenste Löwenmerkmale und brüllten statt zu sprechen.

Stille senkte sich, als die Gründer den Raum betraten. Wie versprochen hatte Salazar Slytherin leuchtend rosa Haut und Roben an und würde auch nicht normal werden, egal was er tat. Er murrte sich selbst zu, dass seine ganze Garderobe ähnlich betroffen war. Es war nicht eher, als die Gründer zu frühstücken begannen, dass der Spaß richtig anfing. Als Slytherin aufstand und zu singen begann, verloren die Rumtreiber die Kontrolle und kugelten sich lachend auf dem Boden. Die wenigen Takte, die Slytherin gesungen hatte, weckte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler. Er sprang auf den Boden hinab, hakte sich bei den anderen ein und sie begannen singend durch die Halle zu hüpfen.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.

We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was.

If ever oh ever a whiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because,

Because, because, because, because, because,

Because of the wonderful things he does.

We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Ravenclaw brach als erste ab. Die anderen hakten wieder ein und tanzten um die Haustischen, während sie vor dem Ravenclawtisch stand und allein sang.

"I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers

Consultin' with the rain.

And my head I'd be scratchin' while

my thoughts were busy hatchin'

If I only had a brain.

I'd unravel every riddle for any individ'le,

In trouble or in pain.

With the thoughts you'll be thinkin'

you could be another Lincoln

If you only had a brain.

Oh, I could tell you why The ocean's near the shore.

I could think of things I never thunk before.

And then I'd sit, and think some more.

I would not be just a nothin' my head all full of stuffin'

My heart all full of pain.

I would dance and be merry; life would be a ding-a-derry,

If I only had a brain."

Ravenclaw wurde für den Refrain vom Rest begleitet.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.

We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was.

If ever oh ever a whiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because,

Because, because, because, because, because,

Because of the wonderful things he does.

We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Slytherin war der nächste, der sich absonderte. Er sprang zum Slytherintisch und vollführte einen ziemlich langen Stepptanz vor den Schülern, ehe er mit seiner Strophe begann.

"When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle,

And yet I'm torn apart.

Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-human,

If I only had heart.

I'd be tender - I'd be gentle and awful sentimental

Regarding Love and Art.

I'd be friends with the sparrows ...

and the boys who shoots the arrows

If I only had a heart.

Picture me - a balcony. Above a voice sings low.

Wherefore art thou, Romeo? I hear a beat...

How sweet.

Just to register emotion, jealousy - devotion,

And really feel the part.

I could stay young and chipper

and I'd lock it with a zipper,

If I only had a heart."

Als die Gründer wieder beim Refrain angelangt waren, lagen die meisten Schüler auf dem Boden und lachten sich zu Tode. Obwohl ihnen selbst ein Streich gespielt wurde, es war einfach zu komisch um sich darum zu kümmern. Das war alles Harrys Werk, weil er der einzige unter den Prankstern war, der den Zauberer von Oz kannte. Er sah hinüber zu Hermine, die doller als alle anderen lachte. Der Rest reagierte nur auf die Wörter die, die Gründer sangen.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.

We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was.

If ever oh ever a whiz there was, the wizard of Oz is one because,

Because, because, because, because, because,

Because of the wonderful things he does.

We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Nun sang Gryffindor seine Strophe.

"Yeh, it's sad, believe me, Missy,

When you're born to be a sissy

Without the vim and verve.

But I could show my prowess, be a lion not a mou-ess

If I only had the nerve.

I'm afraid there's no denyin' I'm just a dandelion,

A fate I don't deserve.

I'd be brave as a blizzard..."

Jetzt kamen sie wieder zusammen und sangen ihr Lied ….

"I'd be gentle as a lizard…"

"I'd be clever as a gizzard…"

"If the wizard is a wizard who will serve."

"Then I'm sure to get a brain."

"A heart."

"A home."

"The nerve."

Nachdem die letzten Worte verklungen waren, schienen die Gründer aus dem Zauber aufzuwachen, von dem sie betroffen waren. Als sie das hysterische Gelächter in der Großen Halle hörten, liefen sie sehr rot an und gingen schnell hinaus.

OoOoOoOo

Der Tag verlief in ähnlichen Bahnen. Nach den Stunden brachen die Rumtreiber in Gelächter aus, wenn sie in den Fluren Schüler sahen, die einem Streich zum Opfer gefallen waren. Hermine hatte herausgefunden, wer hinter den Streichen steckte und war nicht begeistert gewesen. Wer hatte in dieser Zeit außer Harry ein Muggel Musical gesehen? Der nächste Höhepunkt des Tages kam beim Abendessen. Halbwegs durch das Dessert stand Horatio d'Escargot auf und schwenkte seine Hand. Er war plötzlich in ein glänzendes Kostüm gekleidet und hatte eine Gitarre in der Hand. Er klimperte auf dem Instrument als er sang.

"You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seemed

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

I thought that I was in heaven  
But I was sure surprised  
Heaven help me, I didn't see  
The devil in your eyes

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel

But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise."

Sobald das Lied zu Ende war, sah der Junge geschockt aus und sah sich in der Halle der lachenden Schüler um und fiel prompt in Ohnmacht.

OoOoOoOo

An diesem Abend wurden Harry, Ron und Ardwick von den Mädchen in eine Ecke der Bibliothek gedrängt. Hermine trug einen seltsamen Ausdruck, halb wütend, halb belustigt.

„Nun, ich hoffe ihr seid stolz auf euch. Ich bin überrascht, dass wir noch nicht von der Schule geflogen sind. Die Gründer zum Singen zu bringen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr das getan habt!"

„Aber du mochtest es, dass Horatio in Ohnmacht gefallen ist, oder?"

„Ach halt die Klappe Ron!"

„Ich dachte"

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny um und sah, dass sie grinste. Er sah sie an und als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ansah, beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich hab das ganze fotografiert."

OoOoOoOo

A/N (Luna the Moonmonster) Ich hab ja gesagt es wird länger. Nur ein paar Disclaimer, die Wörter die Harry und Lolide benutzen, gehören J. R. R. Tolkien, Devil J Disguise ist von Elvis Presley und offensichtlich gehört mir auch nicht der Zauberer von Oz. Ein paar Leute haben über die nächste fic spekuliert. Ich werde euch nicht in der A/N darüber erzählen, weil es nicht jeder wissen will. Wenn ihr es wissen wollt, schreibt es in die Review und ich schicke euch ne E-Mail mit den Titeln und Inhaltsangaben. Oh und der Auswahlhut hat Harry in der Zeit der Gründer nie zuvor gesehen, aber er kann in seinen Kopf sehen. Er ist in der Lage zu sehen, dass er aus der Zukunft ist und was er Harry zuvor gesagt hat.


	19. Quidditch? Was ist das?

_Kapitel achtzehn – Quidditch? Was ist das?_

In der zweiten Oktoberwoche gab es einen großen Schock für Ron und Harry. Wie gewöhnlich war die Gruppe in der Bibliothek versammelt um zu lernen. Ardwick, Gallatea und Christabel machten die Tonnen von Hausaufgaben, die sie übers Wochenende aufbekommen hatten, Ron, Hermine und Ginny übten ihre Unsichtbarkeit. Hermine hatte ihr Training fast beendet, Ron folgte ihr dicht dahinter. Ginny hatte immer noch einige Probleme, denn sie fürchtete sich selbst nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie wurde halb durchsichtig und begann panisch zu werden. Harry hatte versucht ihr zu helfen, war aber nicht weit gekommen. Im Moment versuchte Harry sie zum entspannen zu bringen, damit sie mehr unsichtbarer würde.

Nach einer Weile ließ Ron einen Freudenschrei los, als er seine Unsichtbarkeit vollendete. Hermine schrie empört auf, weil sie vor ihm war, als sie begonnen hatten. Jetzt hatten ihre Sorgen um die Arithmantikfragen sie ihr Führung gekostet. Ginny hatte aufgegeben und saß nun bei Christabel und half ihr mit Kräuterkunde. Ardwick hatte seine Hausaufgabe aufgegeben und beobachtete was für Fortschritte Hermine machte. Harry und Ron setzten sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Er sah verwirrt aus, als er das Thema ihrer Konversation mitbekam.

„Harry, was denkst du was für eine Chance die Cannons diese Saison haben?"

„Nun, du musst wohl warten bis wir nach Hause kommen. Ich meine es ist ja nicht so, dass die Leute aus unserer Zeit uns die Quidditchergebnisse mit einer Eule schicken können."

„Auch wahr. Hey, ist dir was aufgefallen?"

„Was?"

„Sie haben hier keine Hausmannschaften. Ich meine man würde doch denken, dass sie hier Quidditch spielen. Der Quidditchplatz ist noch nicht einmal gebaut."

„Ron, hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie kein Quidditch spielen, weil es noch nicht erfunden wurde?"

„Oh"

„Ja, oh. Wie oft hast du ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' gelesen?"

„Ein paar Mal …."

„Und was steht darüber drin?"

„Das Quidditch in der Zeit der Gründer erfunden wurde."

In dem Augenblick hielt Ardwick es angemessen die beiden zu unterbrechen. Nachdem er der Unterhaltung für mehrere Minuten gelauscht hatte, vermutete er, dass sie über etwas sprachen, dass es in ihrer Zeit gab, dass es aber noch nicht in seiner eigenen gab. Er war wahnsinnig neugierig auf dieses ‚Quidditch', weil die anderen beiden extrem begeistert davon waren.

„Ähm, Jungs? Was ist Quidditch?"

„Schätze mal das beantwortet die Frage, ob es schon erfunden wurde."

„Harry!"

„Was?"

„Vergiss es"

Die beiden wandten sich an Ardwick. Sie sahen den erwartungsvollen Blick, nachdem sie sich kurz angeblickt hatten, entschieden sie sich, es ihm zu erklären. _Was kann es schon schaden?_ Dachte Harry. Er wandte sich an Ron und bat ihn, ihm zu helfen die komplexen Regeln vom Quidditch zu erklären.

Nachdem sie geendet hatten, saß Ardwick erstaunt aber immer noch leicht verwirrt da. Er hatte die Grundidee verstanden, aber er würde ein Spiel sehen müssen um die Attraktion des Sports zu begreifen. Harry sah den Ausdruck und hatte einen Geistesblitz.

„Ron, geh in dein Schlafsaal und hol deine Ausgabe von ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten'. Wenn Ard es liest, klärt es vielleicht ein paar Dinge. Außerdem hat es bewegte Bilder von berühmten Spielen, es könnt ihm helfen ein paar der Bewegungen zu verstehen."

Ron stimmt zu und verließ die Bibliothek um das Buch zu holen. Sobald er weg war, schwenkte Harry seine Hand und dachte _Accio Buch_. Wenige Moment später kam das Buch das Ginny ihm zum Geburtstage gegeben hatte ‚Eines Suchers Handbuch für legale schmutzige Taktiken' durch die Tür geflogen. Harry sah Ardwick selbstgefällig an.

„Ron tut alles was ich ihm sage. Es käme ihm nie in den Sinn es einfach herbeizurufen."

Ardwick sah Harry einen Moment an und brach dann in Gelächter aus. Das Geräusch und das fliegende Buch hatten Gallateas Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Sie verließ ihre Hausaufgaben und ging zum Tisch der Jungen hinüber.

„Was ist so lustig?"

„Ron und ich haben Ardwick gerade erklärt wie man Quidditch spielt. Das ist eine Sportart die wir in unserer Zeit spielen, man benutzt vier Bälle und Besen. Zu Hause haben wir Hausmannschaften und jedes Jahr den Hauspokal. Ich spiele in meinem Team seit meinem ersten Jahr und ich war der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert."

„Sucher?"

Harry seufzte und bereitete sich darauf vor, die Regeln ein zweites Mal zu erklären. Da kam Ron gerade zurück, als Gallatea ausgedehnt über Quidditch redete. Sie war schon immer gut auf einem Besen gewesen und genoss es zu fliegen. Die Idee eine Sportart in der Luft zu spielen, sprach ihr sehr zu. Sie wollte sofort Harrys Buch ‚Eines Suchers Handbuch für legale schmutzige Taktiken' ausleihen und hatte ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' als nächstes beansprucht, sobald Ardwick es durch hatte. Als er ihren Enthusiasmus sah, dachte Harry, _was habe ich jetzt nur wieder angerichtet?_

OoOoOoOo

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und als das Frühstück beendet war, schleifte Gallatea Harry aus der Großen Halle und auf das Gelände das Hogwarts umgab. Sie hatte seit gestern gewartet, das Spiel auszuprobieren von dem ihr Freund gesprochen hatte und jetzt hatte sie einen ganzen Tag Zeit es zu spielen. Harry war verwirrt, bis sie den flachen Boden erreichten, wo sich in seiner Zeit das Quidditchfeld befand Er erkannte zwei Besen auf dem Boden, der eine war sein Feuerblitz. Der andere war ein selbst gefertigter Besen aus Kirschholz. Er drehte sich zu der grinsenden Gallatea um und erwartete eine Erklärung.

„Was ist los, 'Tea?"

„Ich will, dass du mit mir Quidditch spielst. Ich habe unsere Besen mitgebracht und dachte wir könnten einige Steine in Ringe und Bälle verwandeln. Was sagst du?"

„Ich denke wir sollten Ron und Ardwick holen. Ich glaube nicht, dass die anderen Mädchen am Spiel interessiert sind, aber wir können zwei gegen zwei spielen, jedes Team mit einem Jäger und einem Hüter."

„Das ist großartig. Die Jungs treffen uns nach dem Frühstück. Ich habe sie heute Morgen schon gefragt."

Kurz darauf kamen Ron und Ardwick den Rasen herunter und hielten ihre Besen in den Händen. Wie Gallateas war Ardwicks selbst gemacht, aus einem dunklen Mahagoni. Ron hatte seinen alten Komet 60. Nicht der beste Besen, aber gut genug für ein Spiel zum Spaß. Als sie ankamen, hoben Harry und Gallatea die Hände und verwandelten zwei Äste in Torringe. Zwei Steine wurden ein Quaffel und ein Klatscher. Weil sie keine Treiber hatten, dachten sie es sei das Beste, wenn sie nur einen Klatscher nehmen würden. Ron sah seinen besten Freund neidisch an. Harry war der schnellste gewesen, der die stablose Magie beherrschte. Nach nur sechs Wochen konnte er leicht die meisten Zauber ohne seinen Zauberstab durchführen, sogar ohne den Spruch zu sagen.

„Ok, wir sind fertig." Sagte Gallatea als sie auf ihren Besen sprang. Die anderen folgten bald und ein intensives Spiel wurde gespielt, Harry und Gallatea gegen Ron und Ardwick. Gallatea schien eine exzellente Jägerin zu machen, wobei Ron und Ardwick beide einen ähnlichen Stil flogen, der eher zu einem Treiber passte. Harry machte sich als Hüter nicht schlecht, aber er musste sich davon abhalten, nach einem nicht existierenden Schnatz zu suchen.

Zwei Stunden später rannte die durchwehte und strahlende Gruppe zurück ins Schloss. Sie gingen in die Bibliothek, wo sie Hermine, Christabel und Ginny büffelnd vorfanden. Als sie sahen, dass die anderen Besen dabei hatten, sahen sie die vier fragend an.

„Wir haben Quidditch gespielt" war alles was Harry sagte.

OoOoOoOo

Zwei Tage später fand man die Gruppe ohne Gallatea in einem leeren Klassenraum sitzend. Das Thema der Unterhaltung war – Gallateas Geburtstag. Die Frage die sich alle stellten war ‚was schenkt man der Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw?' Die Ravenclaws waren reich, sogar noch wohlhabender als die d'Escargots. Es gab nichts, was sie nicht haben konnte. Zum Glück hatte Harry sich etwas ausgedacht. Die anderen wussten, dass er etwas im Sinn hatte und waren genervt, dass er es ihnen nicht sagte. Ginny argumentierte, dass wenn er es ihnen nicht erzählte, würden sie riskieren alle das gleiche zu kaufen. Harry lächelte sie nur geheimnisvoll an und sagte ihr niemand würde an das gleiche wie er denken. Hermine hatte ihn am Morgen in die Ecke gedrängt und verlangte zu erfahren, was es war, sie dachte es wäre etwas Gefährliches. Harry hatte wieder abgelehnt es ihr zu sagen. Er wusste wenn er es ihr sagte, würde sie ihn davon abhalten. Er würde eine große Belehrung darüber erhalten nicht die Zeit durcheinander zu bringen.

Am Ende hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass eine Überraschungsparty und kleine Geschenke die beste Lösung seien. Die Party wäre persönlicher als große Geschenke und die Geschenke an sich wären nur klein. Nettigkeiten. Sie hatten eine Woche um alles vorzubereiten und jeder hatte eine Aufgabe. Ron war für das Essen zuständig, weil er der erste war, der sich freiwillig meldete. Niemand war überrascht, alle wussten, dass Ron vom Essen besessen war. Hermine war für die Dekoration zuständig. Sie vertraute niemandem sonst es zu tun. Christabel und Ginny sollten für die Unterhaltung sorgen. Es war eine Menge zu organisieren, darum waren gleich zwei dafür zuständig. Ardwick blieb übrig um das zu beschaffen, was die anderen benötigten. Er hatte einen Dreh dafür Dinge zu bekommen, die gebraucht wurden, egal wie seltsam sie auch waren. Harrys Aufgabe war es Gallatea den Abend vorher abzulenken, während die anderen den Gryffindorturm fertig machten. Es sollte nicht zu schwer für ihn werden, er musste sie nur im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum festhalten. Er plante ihr Englischstunden für den Sonntagabend anzubieten. Seit er so große Fortschritte in der stablosen Magie machte, brauchte er auch an den Stunden nicht mehr teilnehmen. Er entschloss sich er könnte seine Zeit dazu nutzen seiner Freundin mehr Englisch zu unterrichten. Ihr Fortschritt war gut und sie lernte ziemlich schnell es zu lesen und zu schreiben.

Nachdem sie entschieden hatten was zu tun war, dachten sie wieder an Geschenke. Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten sich entschieden ihr etwas zu schenken, das ihre Zeit repräsentierte. Es war etwas was ihr Reichtum nicht kaufen konnte. Ardwick und Christabel dachten es sei das Beste ihr etwas selbst zu machen. Die Zeitreisenden waren nur für ein Jahr da und daher wollten sie, dass der Geburtstag etwas wurde, das ihre Freundin ein Leben lang nicht wieder vergaß.

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag fand man Harry auf der Suche nach Rowena Ravenclaw. Sein Kopf des Hauses war manchmal gar nicht so einfach zu finden, besonders wenn sie an etwas neuem arbeitete. Er sah sie, wie sie die Große Halle nach dem Mittag verließ und folgte ihr schnell, er ließ eine neugierig dreinblickende Gallatea zurück. Sie verstand nicht warum der Junge mit ihrer Mutter sprechen wollte. Sie zuckte die Achseln und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und dachte sie würde es schon noch raus finden.

Währenddessen jagte Harry die Gründerin einen Flur entlang. Ihm war nie aufgefallen wie schnell sie sich bewegen konnte. Nicht dass ihm jemals irgendetwas aufgefallen wäre. Er entschied, dass sie nicht langsamer werden würde und dachte über eine Möglichkeit nach ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Lady Ravenclaw, ich muss mit ihnen sprechen!"

Das war die Lösung gewesen, Rowena drehte sich um und wartete auf ihn. Sie sah ihn neugierig an, als er auf sie zulief.

„Könnte ich bitte mit ihnen privat sprechen?"

„Worüber Harry?"

„Über eine Idee die ich als Geburtstagsgeschenk für Gallatea habe."

„Sehr gut, dann folge mir."

Sie ging weiter und Harry musste laufen um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Sie führte ihn einen unbekannten Flur entlang, ehe er bemerkte, dass sie im Ravenclawturm waren, nicht weit von seinem Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt. Sie hielt abrupt an und öffnete eine Tür zu einem großzügig dekorierten Raum. Die Möbel waren teuer und in einem attraktiven blau. Der Raum war dem Büro Gryffindors nicht unähnlich. Er dachte sich es müsste Ravenclaws Büro sein. Er war nie zuvor dort gewesen, aber er sah, dass es zu ihr passte. Sie setzte sich hin und deutete ihm an es ihr gleich zu tun.

„Also Harry was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Nun, ich habe eine Idee für ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Gallatea und habe mich gefragt ob sie mir damit helfen könnten."

„Natürlich werde ich dir helfen, Harry, Was hast du im Sinn?"

„Nun …….."

OoOoOoOo

Gallateas Geburtstag dämmerte mit einem wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel und strahlendem Sonnenschein. Das Mädchen selbst war auf dem Astronomieturm und das schon seit dem Vorabend. Sie sah auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts und dachte darüber nach, was es bedeutete sechzehn zu werden. Irgendwann in diesem Jahr musste sie einen Ehemann wählen. Obwohl sie erst sechzehn war, war es in ihrer Kultur Tradition in dem Alter zu heiraten. Das Problem war nur, dass sie sich noch wie ein Kind fühlte. Sie beneidete Hermine und Ginny ernsthaft. Sie wusste, dass es in ihrer Zeit keine Versprechungen mehr gab und sie wurden nicht eher als Erwachsene angesehen bis sie achtzehn waren. Als sie darüber nachdachte, entdeckte sie was ihr Problem war. Sie war bereits verliebt. Verliebt in jemanden den sie nicht haben konnte. Seit dem ersten Moment an dem sie ihn gesehen hatte, als er in der Großen Halle vorgestellt wurde, wusste sie dass er derjenige war mit dem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen wollte. Sie hatte ihn sogar nach einer Verlobten gefragt und sie dachte daran zurück, Erinnerungen an das Gespräch das mit ihrer Mutter nach dem Willkommensfest geführt hatte.

Rückblende

„_Mutter, ich habe einen Ehemann gewählt"_

_Rowena sah überrascht auf, als ihre Tochter in ihr Büro kam. Anhand ihrer Stimme und Tonlage konnte sie sagen, dass es einer der neuen Jungen war, den sie gewählt hatte._

„_Komm herein, meine Tochter. Sag mir, wen hast du gewählt?"_

„_Den neuen Jungen, Harry Potter. Sobald ich ihn gesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich ihn wollte. Bitte, Mutter, stimmst du zu?"_

_Die Gründerin sah ihre Tochter traurig an. Sie konnte erkennen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte und wusste nun nicht wie sie es ihr beibringen sollte._

„_Gallatea, da ist etwas, dass ich dir über die neuen Schüler sagen muss."_

„_Was immer es ist Mutter, es kann nicht so schlimm sein."_

„_Sie sind nicht von unserem Volk. Sie kommen aus der Zukunft, sie haben ein kraftvolles, magisches Amulett benutzt. Sie müssen zurück und können dich nicht mitnehmen. Siehst du nun, warum du den Potter Jungen nicht heiraten kannst? Wenn du dich in ihn verliebst, wird dein Herz gebrochen. Nimm die Chance nicht wahr, Gallatea."_

_Das Gesicht des jungen Mädchens verzog sich. Sie wusste Harry war dazu bestimmt mit ihr zusammen zu sein, aber was ihre Mutter sagte war wahr, sie konnte ihn niemals haben._ Ich werde versuchen seine Freundin zu sein, wenigstens ist das besser als gar nichts …

Ende des Rückblicks

Gallatea wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah noch ein letztes Mal in die aufgehende Sonne, ehe sie zurück in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

OoOoOoOo

Beim Frühstück kamen die Leute um Gallatea Alles Gute zu wünschen. Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie ihre Freunde noch nicht gesehen hatte. Harry saß normalerweise bei den Mahlzeiten neben ihr, aber er war nirgendwo zu finden. Und auch ihre Mutter nicht, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte. Es schien ein wenig seltsam, dass beide zur gleichen Zeit verschwunden waren. _Seltsam, _dachte sie, _vielleicht planen sie etwas._ Das nächste an das sie sich erinnern konnte, waren zwei starke Arme die sie von hinten umarmten. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte das Objekt ihrer Gedanken.

„Hallo 'Tea. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke, Harry. Weißt du wo meine Mutter ist? Ich habe sie heute Morgen noch nicht gesehen und das ist seltsam, denn normalerweise kommt sie vor dem Frühstück um mich zu sehen."

„Ich habe sie heute Morgen auf dem Gelände gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht was sie jetzt macht."

„Ok. Willst du noch etwas essen? Es ist fast Zeit für Runen."

„Sicher"

Zu ihrem Bedauern nahm Harry die Hände von ihr und setzte sich. _Es ist nur ein Zeichen der Freundschaft, er fühlt nicht mehr für mich, _dachte sie, als Harry sein Frühstück aß.

OoOoOoOo

Am Abend nach dem Essen schleifte Harry Gallatea vom Ravenclawtisch zum Gryffindorraum. Die anderen, Rowena und Lolide eingeschlossen, waren früher gegangen um die Party bereit zu haben, wenn die beiden eintrafen. Es war Harrys Job, als Mit- Ravenclaw dafür zu sorgen sie um sieben Uhr nach oben zu bringen. Sobald sie den Raum erreicht hatten, öffnete Harry die Tür und scheuchte die sechzehnjährige in den dunklen Turm. Als sie eintrat, entflammten die Kerzen zum Leben und ihre Freunde und Familie sprangen hervor und schrieen „Überraschung!"

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. All die Leute, die ihr am nächsten waren, waren dort versammelt und lächelten sie an. Harry war hinter ihr und schloss die Tür. Gallatea war sprachlos. Das war das aufmerksamste, das je einer für ihren Geburtstag getan hatte. Mit einer Handbewegung von Ginny begann im Hintergrund Musik zu spielen und Hermine schob sie zu einem Tisch. Der Tisch war voll mit Essen und an einem Ende waren Geschenke aufgebaut.

„Überraschung, meine Tochter. Du hast nicht gedacht, wir hätten deinen Geburtstag vergessen, oder?"

Das junge Mädchen drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter und warf sich in deren Umarmung. Nach einigen Minuten zog sie sich zurück und drehte sich zum Rest der Gruppe, umarmte jeden einzeln und verblieb ein wenig länger in Harrys Armen.

„Also 'Tea, was willst du zuerst machen?"

„Ich denke, ich möchte, als erstes meine Geschenke öffnen." Sagte sie dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

Sie ging zum Tisch, setzte sich und nahm sich das erste Geschenk. Es war in dunkelblaues Papier gewickelt und mit einen goldenen Schleife gebunden. Sie riss das Papier herunter und fand eine Box mit interessanten, runden Objekten vor, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie wandte sich an die Gruppe und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was ist das?"

Ron grinste breit, denn es war sein Geschenk.

„Das ist ein Spikoskop. Es macht Geräusche, wenn jemand unehrenhaftes in deiner Nähe ist."

„Um ….. danke … denke ich."

„Gern geschehen."

Sie machte weiter und erhielt ein Set Griffinfedern von Christabel, ein großes, Leder gebundenes Buch mit leeren Seiten, um ein Englisch Wörterbuch zu schreiben, von Ardwick, eine Tüte Süßigkeiten von Hermine, die unter anderem Berti Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung und Schokofrösche enthielt. Sie besah sich belustigt die Süßigkeiten, ehe sie sich an Hermine wandte. Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, du wärst gerne die erste Person in der Geschichte, die moderne Süßigkeiten probiert."

Gallatea grinste ihre errötete Freundin an. Als nächstes öffnete sie das Geschenk von Lolide. Es war ein runder Kristall und hatte die Größe eines Hühnereis.

„Was ist es?"

„Es ist ein Elfen-Stein mit heilenden Kräften, junge Ravenclaw. Er wir dich beschützen, denke ich. Vielleicht findest du ihn in der Zukunft ganz nützlich."

„Danke, Lolide. Zeigst du mir wie man ihn benutzt?"

„Später, Kleine. Ich glaube du haben zu öffnen mehr Geschenke."

Gallatea griff nach dem vorletzten Geschenk auf dem Tisch. Es war in rotes Papier gewickelt und auf einem Schildchen stand, dass es von Ginny war. Als sie es öffnete, war sie begeistert ein Fotoalbum vorzufinden. Sie hatte Ginny vor einigen Wochen Fotos machen sehen und hatte sich gefragte was sie da machte. Sie war über die Kamera erstaunt. Sie fand es viel schneller, als wenn jemand ein Porträt malte. Das Album beinhaltete Bilder von ihrer Mutter und ihren Freunden, einige Einzelaufnahmen andere Gruppenbilder. Ganz am Ende war eines worauf sie bestanden hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte es gemacht und ihre ganzen Freunde waren darauf. Die sieben standen auf der Fronttreppe von Hogwarts, grinsten wie blöde und winkten in die Kamera. Gallatea fühlte heiße Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterlaufen, als sie Ginny schließlich ansah.

„Ich dachte du möchtest vielleicht etwas haben um dich an uns zu erinnern."

„Danke Ginny. Ich werde gut darauf aufpassen."

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Tisch und nahm das letzte Geschenk hoch. Das Schildchen sagte, dass es von ihrer Mutter war. Sie riss das Papier herunter und fand eine große Holzkiste, die sich leicht hin und her bewegte. Neugierig öffnete sie die Kiste und entdeckte ein komplettes Set Quidditchbälle darin. Sie sah ihre lachende Mutter geschockt an, ehe sie sich in ihre Arme warf.

„Ich habe gehört, du interessierst dich für den neuen Sport und dachte du würdest das Equipment schätzen. Sie sind handgemacht, da ich nicht in der Lage war sie in einem Laden zu kaufen."

„Ich danke dir so sehr Mutter"

„Gern geschehen meine Tochter."

Gallatea dreht sich zur Gruppe und dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sie von Harry noch kein Geschenk bekommen hatte. Ihr Herz sank ein wenig bei dem Gedanken. Hermine war ebenfalls zu diesem Schluss gekommen, weil sie sich an den Jungen wandte und seine Aufmerksamkeit suchte.

„Harry, wo ist dein Geschenk? Wir sterben schon die ganz Woche um es endlich zu erfahren."

Harry lächelte alle an und ergriff Gallateas Hand. Er nahm sie und schleifte sie aus dem Raum, die anderen folgten dicht dahinter.

OoOoOoOo

„Harry wohin gehen wir?"

„Warte es ab, du wirst es schon sehen, wenn wir da sind."

Die Gruppe ging über das Hogwartsgelände, sie gingen in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung des Sees.

„Schließt alle eure Augen. Ich will das es für alle ein Überraschung ist."

Wie er gesagt hatte, schlossen alle bis auf Ravenclaw ihre Augen. Harry grinste breit und machte eine Handbewegung und entfernte den Unsichtbarkeitszauber, von seinem Geschenk.

„Ok, ich dürft jetzt gucken."

Alle öffneten auf einmal die Augen.

„Was zum …."

„Oh mein …."

„Was ist das?"

„Er hat nicht … er hat! Ich kann es nicht glauben …"

„HARRY JAMES POTTER WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?"

Klonk

Harry begutachtete begeistert die unterschiedlichen Reaktionen seiner Freunde. Er bewegte seine Hand und weckte Ron aus seiner Ohnmacht und ging hinüber zu der erstaunten Gallatea.

„Magst du es?"

„Es mögen? ICH LIEBE ES! Aber was …..? Wie….? Wann…..?"

„Ich habe es aus mehreren Stücken gebaut. Ich werde ziemlich gut in stabloser Magie. Ich habe ein wenig Hilfe von deiner Mutter gebraucht, aber ich habe es schließlich geschafft. Das schwierigste war es, es geheim zu halten, komm her ich muss dir etwas zeigen."

Er nahm das sich nicht wehrende Mädchen an die Hand und zog sie zu einem kleinen Fleck Rasens in das ein rechteckiger Onyx eingelassen war. Er bewegte seine Hand darüber und flüsterte ‚Gallatea' das Passwort. Das Passwort wurde akzeptiert und Worte bildeten sich auf der Oberfläche des Onyxes. Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte das Mädchen erkennen, dass dort eine Nachricht in Englisch und Angelsächsisch stand.

_**Für Gallatea Ravenclaw**_

_**Ein besonderes Geschenk für eine besondere Freundin. Ich werde immer an dich denken.**_

_**Von Harry Potter**_

„Oh Harry. Vielen Dank"

„Gern geschehen. Ich wollte dir etwas schenken, dass für ewig hält."

Das Paar ging zurück zur Party und hinterließ ein nagelneues Quidditchfeld.


	20. Verdächtigungen an Halloween

_Kapitel neunzehn – Verdächtigungen an Halloween_

Der Tag nach Gallateas Geburtstag brachte einige Verwirrung in die Schule. Bis zum Ende des Frühstücks hatten alle Schüler von dem neuen Quidditchfeld gehört und fragten sich wofür es war. Sie vermuteten es sei für eine Sportart, wegen der Tribünen. Aber die sechs goldenen Ringe verwirrten sie ungemein. Es war auch deutlich, dass die anderen drei Gründer nicht über die zusätzliche Neuerung ihrer Schule informiert worden waren, als Slytherin reinstürmte dicht gefolgt von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Die anderen beiden waren ruhig und akzeptierten es, aber Salazar war auf dem Kriegspfad. Er ließ Snape, nach einem Slytherin – Gryffindor Spiel, wie einen Teddybär aussehen. Er schritt auf Rowena zu und beschimpfte sie so laut wie möglich.

„WAS IST DAS?"

„Was ist was, Salazar?"

„SPIEL KEINE SPIELCHEN MIT MIR, FRAU!"

„Ich spiel keine Spiele. Es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk meiner Tochter von einem ihrer Freunde. Hast du etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

„JA HABE ICH! ES IST HÄSSLICH UND DIENT KEINEM PRAKTISCHEN NUTZEN."

„Unsinn Salazar. Es ist ein Quidditchfeld."

„Und darf ich fragen, was Quidditch ist?" Fragte Gryffindor.

„Quidditch ist ein Spiel das gespielt wird …. an dem Ort von dem die neuen Schüler kommen."

„Verstehe. Und wie viele Leute hier wissen wie man Quidditch spielt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Gallatea, Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Ardwick hoben ihre Hände. Gryffindor sah sich um und bemerkte keine weiteren Hände.

„Meine liebe Rowena, es scheint wir haben ein neues Feld für ein Sportart die niemand kennt. Hat jemand einen Vorschlag wie wir das regeln?

Am Slytherintisch stand Christabel langsam auf. Alle waren überrascht, dass das sonst so schüchterne Mädchen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Hufflepuff sprach sie an.

„Du hast einen Vorschlag, meine Liebe?"

„Nun, weil meine Freunde der Grund dieser Diskussion sind und ich die einzige aus der Gruppe bin, die den Sport nicht kennt, dachte ich, es sei das Beste wenn ich spreche. Was ich gehört habe, haben Ron, 'Mine, Ginny und Harry Mannschaften dort wo sie herkommen, um diesen Sport zu spielen. Ich habe sie auch von Hausmannschaften sprechen hören. Ich schlage vor Ron und Harry schreiben die Regeln auf, wie es gespielt wird, vielleicht in Buchform. Diese Bücher könnten an die Schüler verteilt werden und wer Interesse hat, kann probieren in die Hausmannschaft zu kommen. Wir könnten Wettkämpfe zwischen den Häusern haben, als eine Erholungsform des Sports. Ich habe oft gehört, dass Lord Slytherin sich darüber beklagt, dass die Schüler nicht sportlich genug sind. Dies wäre eine Lösung."

Nachdem das gesagt war, setzte sich das Mädchen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Ihre Freunde sahen sie stolz an und die Gründer drängten sich zusammen um den Vorschlag zu diskutieren. Die Schüler erwarteten gespannt ihre Entscheidung, viele von ihnen fanden die Idee eines Sportereignisses sehr gut. Nach einigen Minuten und vielen bösen Blicken Slytherins, wandten sich die Gründer den Schülern zu, Rowena sprach für alle.

„Es wurde beschlossen den Vorschlag bis zum Ende des Jahres auszuprobieren. Wenn es gut läuft, werden Quidditchspiele eine neue Tradition in Hogwarts."

OoOoOoOo

Sie wusste, dass er ihr aus dem Weg ging und sie dachte sich es wäre, weil sie ihm eine Strafpredigt deswegen halten würde. Aber er konnte ihr nicht für immer aus dem Weg gehen. Zu Beginn ihrer Freistunde fand sie ihn, ein Dunkle Künste Buch lesend, in einer abgelegenen Ecke der Bibliothek. Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin, lehnte sich über den Tisch und klappte das Buch zu. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie genervt an, hatte aber nicht die Chance etwas zu sagen, ehe sie mit ihrer Schimpferei begann.

„Was zum Teufel denkst du dir? Ich erinnere mich deutlich gesagt zu haben, als wir herkamen, dass wir unter keinen Umständen die Vergangenheit verändern dürfen. Begreifst du den Ernst deiner Handlung? Du könntest nach allem was wir wissen die Geschichte komplett verändert haben. Wir könnten nach Hause kommen und die Welt vollkommen anders vorfinden. Das ist eine Katastrophe!"

„Entspann dich 'Mine. Ich bezweifle es ernsthaft, dass der Bau des Quidditchplatzes in Hogwarts die Geschichte verändert. Und wenn doch, dann nur minimal."

„Harry, das kannst du nicht wissen, stell dir die Szene nur mal vor. Die Person, die dazu bestimmt war Quidditch zu erfinden, hat es nicht getan. Sie fällt in Armut und begeht vielleicht Selbstmord. Sie ist vielleicht der Urahn von jemand wichtigem aus unserer Zeit. Wenn wir zurückkommen, finden wir heraus, dass du – weißt – schon - wer die Herrschaft übernommen hat. Oder sogar Grindelwald. Wenn Dumbledores Urahn getötet wird, würde er nie existieren. Wir würden nicht existieren. Die Welt wird …. in Ruinen ….. liegen ….."

„'Mine, du musst dich beruhigen. Tief einatmen, ok. Es wird nicht so schlimm werden, woher weißt du, dass wir nicht dazu bestimmt sind hier zu sein? Woher weißt du, dass wir nicht dazu bestimmt sind in der Vergangenheit zu sein um die Zukunft zu beeinflussen. Wenn wir das Amulett nicht benutzt hätten und nicht hergekommen wären, hätten wir alles verändern können. Der Fakt ist, Hermine, wir haben keine Möglichkeit zu erfahren, ob wir Dinge ändern, während wir hier sind oder ob sie so bleiben. Ich vermute wir finden es nicht raus, bis wir in die nächste Zeit kommen, aber ich habe das Gefühl es ist das letztere der beiden."

„Wie kommst du darauf? Welchen Beweis hast du dafür? Wenn du etwas weißt, das ich nicht weiß, solltest du es mir sagen."

„Es ist nur ein Gefühl. Und kleine Dinge, weißt du? Ich meine, wir kommen aus einer Zeit die soviel Magie verloren hat. Wir sind möglicherweise die Einzigen, die die alten Wege zurückbringen können. Eine andere Sache ist Lolide. Sie hat mich zu Beginn des Jahres gefragt, ob ich die Beziehung zwischen Elfen und Menschen verbessere, wenn ich zurückkehre. Wenn wir nicht hergekommen wären, könnten wir all diese Dinge nicht machen. Die Extra Fähigkeiten die wir erlernen, können möglicherweise der einzige Vorteil im Kampf gegen Voldemort sein. Ich kann nicht einfach da sitzen und so tun, als sei das alles nur Zufall."

„Du weißt Harry, ich glaube nicht an Wahrsagerei und das Schicksal ….."

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht tust. Aber wenn du dich erinnerst, Ginny ist eine Seherin. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass sie mir in der Winkelgasse geraten hat mehr Geld aus meinem Verlies zu nehmen. Ihre Vision hat ihr gesagt, wir würden herkommen. Du weißt, dass wahre Seher nie falsch liegen. Wir sind dazu bestimmt hier zu sein, ich weiß es einfach."

„Ok Harry, ich lass es ruhen, bis wir mehr Beweise haben, dass wir nicht mehr Unheil anrichten, als Gutes zu tun, aber ich vergesse es nicht, das ist dir bewusst?"

„Danke 'Mine, das habe ich gebraucht."

OoOoOoOo

Ein paar Tage später fand man Ron und Harry heftig schreibend in der Halle wieder. Harry war besser darin Dinge in Buchform nieder zu schreiben, weil er viel Erfahrung mit seinem Alte Dunkle Künste Buch hatte. Ron, andererseits fand es ein wenig schwieriger. Die beiden versuchten ein verständliches Quidditch Regelbuch zu verfassen, das die ganze Schule verstehen würde. Schließlich bat Ron um eine Pause.

„Weißt du was, Harry. Ich denke ich sollte dir das Schreiben überlassen."

„Ron! Du kannst mich nicht mit der ganzen Arbeit allein lassen."

„Keine Angst, tu ich nicht. Ich denke nur du bist besser im schreiben als ich und könnte es dir überlassen. Wenn du das machst, mach ich das Layout und die Bilder."

„Wie willst du Bilder machen? Es hat noch kein echtes Spiel stattgefunden."

„Ich kann 'Tea und Ard um Hilfe bitten. Wir könnten alle raus bringen und ein kurzes Scheinspiel veranstalten. Wir haben genug Leute für ein ganzes Team und wir könnten einfach so tun, als hätten wir Gegner …"

„Du machst mir manchmal Angst, weißt du das?"

„Harrrrrreeeeeee … es wird nicht so schlimm. Wenn wir das erste Hausspiel hinter uns haben, können wir die Bilder ersetzen."

„Auch wahr, ich denke das wird reichen müssen."

Und schon waren die Beiden eifrig an der Arbeit. Harry schrieb weiter die Regeln auf, während Ron die anderen suchte und Ginny bat ihm ihre Kamera zu leihen.

OoOoOoOo

Die sieben Freunde betraten am nächsten Abend die Große Halle die für das Halloweenfest geschmückt war und ihnen klappte sofort der Mund auf.

Die Halle war mit tausenden verschieden farbigen Glühwürmchen dekoriert. Sie waren größer als die Glühwürmer der Muggel, sie hatten etwa die Größe eines Schnatzes. Es hatten sich einige Geister versammelt und schwebten dicht unter der Decke und waren dafür verantwortlich, dass die Angelsachsen vergnügt quietschten. In dieser Zeit existierte Hogwarts noch nicht lange genug um einige Geister anzuziehen, also war es ein seltener Anblick sie in der Halle zu sehen. Große Kürbisse schwebten in den Ecken des Raums, die Haustische waren mit spinnenwebartigem Material, das Körperteile versteckte, dekoriert. Das ganze war einfach großartig. Als die Gruppe sich an ihren jeweiligen Haustisch setzte, stand Helga Hufflepuff auf um die Halloween Rede zu halten.

„Willkommen zum Fest am Abend vor Allerheiligen (man nennt ihn auch All Hallows Eve). Zu erst möchte ich den Siebtklässlern für ihre Hilfe bei der Dekoration danken, ihr habt eine super Arbeit geleistet. Ich möchte außerdem noch verkünden, dass Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley das Quidditch Regelbuch fertig gestellt haben und Lord Gryffindor wird sie gleich auf die Tische verteilen. Wenn ihr das Buch gelesen habt, kann jeder der Interesse hat, sich in die Liste für die Auswahl im Gemeinschaftsraum eintragen. Die Listen werden für drei Wochen ausliegen, also braucht ihr euch keine Gedanken zu machen, dass ihr das Buch nicht schnell genug lesen könnt. Jetzt lasst mich euch ein fröhliches und heiteres Halloweenfest wünschen, haut rein."

Sie klatschte in die Hände, was sehr an Dumbledore erinnerte, und Hufflepuff setzte sich an einen voll gedeckten Tisch. Am Ravenclawtisch saß Gallatea tief in Gedanken. Sie wurde von Harry, aus ihren Gedanken geholt, er dachte sie wolle vielleicht etwas essen, bevor es kalt wurde und stieß sie deshalb mit seinem Ellbogen in die Rippen. Das überraschte Mädchen drehte sich zu dem grünäugigen Jungen und sah ihn mit ihrem Todesblick an.

„Wofür war das?"

„Du schienst etwas abwesend zu sein und ich dachte du würdest vielleicht etwas zu Abend essen wollen, ehe du ganz in deinen Gedanken versinkst."

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht, glaubst du ich schaffe es ins Hausteam?"

„Natürlich, schaffst du das! Du bist eine der talentiertesten Jägerinnen, die ich je gesehen habe. Es wäre eine Untat, wenn du nicht ins Team kommst. Außerdem ist es _dein _Quidditchfeld und ich zweifle, dass der Kapitän dich davon abhalten könnte, selbst wenn er es versuchen würde."

„Danke, Harry, ich brauchte ein wenig Bestätigung. Es war meine Besessenheit von Quidditch, die die ganze Sache begonnen hat es wäre nur so peinlich, wenn ich es nicht ins Team schaffe."

Harry lächelte das Mädchen an und ließ seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Sie landeten auf der majestätischen Figur Salazar Slytherins. Harry runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick des Gründers. Der Mann sah sich im Raum um, als suchte er etwas oder wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah. Immer wieder blickte er Gryffindor an, sah auf seine magische Taschenuhr und wieder in den Raum. Harry stieß 'Tea leicht an und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Liegt es an mir oder sieht Slytherin ein wenig verdächtig aus?"

Gallatea sah zum Gründer und zurück zu Harry.

„Er kommt mir vollkommen normal vor."

„Guck genauer und länger hin. Er guckt sich im Raum um, als ob er etwas sucht und dann blickt er zwischen seiner Uhr und Gryffindor hin und her. Beobachte ihn einfach. Und ich bin mir sicher er murmelt in Parsel."

„Was weißt du über Parsel, Harry? Nur er kann es verstehen."

Harry zog nur seine Ärmel hoch. Gallatea erschreckte, als sie die beiden Schlangen entdeckte, die um seine Handgelenke geschlungen waren. In den zwei Monaten, in denen er in ihrem Haus war, hatte sie die Schlangen nie zuvor entdeckt. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte sie fest, dass sie durch einen Verbergezauber abgeschirmt waren. Nur die wussten, dass sie da waren, und die denen derjenige der den Zauber ausgesprochen hat, sie zeigte, konnten sie sehen. Sie sah Harry erstaunt an, als er leise zu den Schlangen zischte.

#Simbi! Nirah! Ich brauch eure Hilfe´#

#Was können wir tun, um dir zu helfen, Harry?# antwortete ihm Nirah

#Ich glaube Salazar Slytherin hat etwas vor. Ich will, dass ihr ihn die nächsten Wochen bespitzelt. Wollt ihr das für mich tun?#

#Natürlich werden wir es tun. Nirah und ich sind geehrt.#

#Danke ihr beiden. Aber noch ein Rat. Slytherin ist ein Parselmund. Wenn ihr in seiner Nähe seid, seid vorsichtig, dass ihr Dinge telepathisch diskutiert#

#Natürlich, junger Herr#

Damit zog Harry das Paar von seinen Handgelenken und setzte sie auf den Boden, wo sie schon bald in der Menge der Beine verschwanden. Er wandte sich wieder der steifen Gallatea zu und stupste sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in die Seite. Sie blinzelte nur und drehte ihren Kopf ihrem Freund zu. Harry gab einen tiefen, resignierten Seufzer von sich.

„'Tea, kann ich dir vertrauen, dass du es für dich behältst? Ich weiß von ein paar Ravenclaws, die durchdrehen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich zwei Schlangen in meinem Schlafsaal habe. Und ich will auch nicht, dass jemand herausfindet, dass ich ein Parselmund bin. Kann ich dir vertrauen?"

Das Mädchen nickte nur.

„Gut. Ich muss den anderen eine Nachricht übermitteln um zu sehen, ob sie etwas Seltsames an Slytherin bemerkt haben."

Bei dieser Bemerkung erwachte Gallatea aus ihrer Starre. Sie richtete ihre leicht glasigen Augen auf Harry.

„Ich kann es tun, gib mir nur eine Minute."

Harry betrachtete sie neugierig, als sie ihre Augen schloss und ihr Gesicht vor großer Konzentration verzog. Einen Moment später hörte er überraschte Schreie von den anderen fünf. Er sah zu den anderen Tischen und konnte den Rest der Gruppe mit erstaunten, aber dennoch besorgten Gesichtern sehen. Wie auf einmal sahen sie alle zu Slytherin um zu sehen was er tat. Er wandte sich wieder Gallatea zu und sah, dass sie ihn breit angrinste.

„Ich hab's geschafft." Krähte sie.

„Was geschafft?"

„Nun, in meiner Blutlinie gibt es eine Menge Leute mit telepathischen Fähigkeiten. Sie offenbaren sich normalerweise nicht, bis der Erbe mindestens sechzehn Jahre alt ist. Ich habe gedacht ich versuche es Mal und es hat geklappt!"

„Gut gemacht 'Tea. Du hörst nie auf mich zu verblüffen. Ich nehme an sie haben die Nachricht erhalten?"

„Ja, sie werden ihn alle beobachten. Wir treffen uns morgen nach dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek um die Ergebnisse zu vergleichen."

Harry nickte ihr nur zu. _Es könnte auch nichts sein, aber ich mag es nicht wie Slytherin sich verhält. Ich frage mich, ob es das Jahr ist in dem er mit den anderen Gründern bricht und Hogwarts verlässt? Das wäre etwas Interessantes das Ginny in ihr Buch schreiben könnte. Das Fest wird ein wenig langweilig und ich denke wir sollten Slytherin etwas geben, das sich lohnt angesehen zu werden ……_

Harry grinste böswillig und schwenkte seine Hand diskret unter dem Tisch. Einen Moment später schwirrte ein Schwarm Vampirfledermäuse über den nun kreischenden Schülern. Harry hatte über diesen speziellen kleinen Zauber in einem Dunkle Künste Buch, das er in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, gelesen. Die Fledermäuse konnten niemanden verletzten, aber ihre ständigen Sturzflüge riefen Panik hervor. Gallatea war eine der wenigen die ruhig blieb und den Spaß genoss. Die einzigen anderen waren Ron, Ardwick und Peeves. Sie wussten, dass Harry etwas für das Halloweenfest geplant hatte, aber sie waren sich nicht sicher was es war. Gallatea hatte es gewusst, als sie sein Grinsen gesehen hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an und murmelte „Jungs!"

OoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen fand man die sieben Freunde in einer Ecke der Bibliothek sitzen. Der Tisch an dem sie saßen, war zu Beginn des Jahres von ihnen in Anspruch genommen worden. Er war im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek und gab ihnen fast die Privatsphäre, die sie im Gryffindorturm hatten. Hermine sah Gallatea fragend an, und Ardwick hatte einen Ausdruck größten Schreckens auf dem Gesicht, als er die junge Frau ansah. Sie seufzte und entschied ihnen vom Vorabend zu erzählen. Als sie geendet hatte, stimmten alle überein, dass Slytherin sich seltsam verhalten hatte. Nachdem sie ihre Gabe erklärt hatte, sahen die anderen nicht mehr so geängstigt aus. Das änderte sich schnell als Harry sprach.

„'Tea, könntest du bitte Simbi und Nirah telepathisch rufen? Ich hätte gerne den neuesten Stand von ihnen."

Als Gallatea nickte, streifte die Erkenntnis die Gesichter von Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sahen Ardwick und Christabel verwirrt aus. Sie waren nicht lange verwirrt, denn wenig später kamen Simbi und Nirah zum Tisch geschlittert. Als Harry sich vorbeugte und sie hochnahm und auf den Tisch packte, begannen die beiden zurückzuweichen.

„Chris, Ard es ist ok. Sie tun euch nichts." Erzählte ihnen der schwarzhaarige Junge. Er beruhigte sie nur kurz, bis er begann mit den Schlangen zu sprechen.

#Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?#

#Ja# sprach Simbi #Das was wir verstanden haben, sammelt Slytherin all die Schlangen einmal im Monat an einem Ort der die _Kammer _genannt wird. Ihre Aufgabe ist es den der Gryffindor genannt wird auszuspionieren#

Harry erblasste.

#Danke für eure Hilfe. Ich nehme nicht an ihr könntet an diesem Treffen teilnehmen, oder? Nur um raus zu finden, was er vorhat.#

#Wir werden es für dich tun, junger Herr#

#Danke sehr#

Harry wandte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden und sah die gemischten Reaktionen.

„Chris, Ard ihr müsst keine Angst haben. Ihr könnt niemandem sonst davon erzählen, was ich euch jetzt sagen werde. Ich bin ein Parselmund und dies sind meine Freunde Simbi und Nirah. Sie sammeln Informationen über Slytherin und sie scheinen herausgefunden zu haben, was er vorhat. Das was sie herausgefunden haben, ist, dass er Schlangen aussendet um Gryffindor auszuspionieren und trifft sie einmal im Monat um ihre Berichte zu hören. Simbi und Nirah haben zugestimmt an einem Treffen teilzunehmen um raus zu finden was passiert."

„Wo finden die Treffen statt, Harry?" Fragte ihn Hermine. Er atmete tief ein und sah Ginny an, ehe er antwortete.

„In der Kammer des Schreckens."

OoOoOoOo


	21. Slytherins Spione

Ü/N Hallo da bin ich wieder, ich habe meine Auszeit genutzt und fleißig abgeschrieben, nur leider sind die Kapitel noch nicht beta gelesen. Daher müsst ihr jetzt so damit auskommen.

@The Snitch ich war im Norden, hähä, ich wohne zwar schon im Norden aber ich war noch weiter nördlich, oder eher nordöstlich. Ach deine Theorie …. Rate mal wann die graue Lady nach Hogwarts kommt         „You never cease to amaze me" Ich denke du meinstest diesen Satz

@Alex Black5 danke für dein Review

Also wie gesagt dieses Chap ist noch nicht beta gelesen aber ich wollte es euch nicht vorenthalten. 

_Kapitel zwanzig – Slytherins Spione_

„Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

„Es tut mir leid, Gin, aber ich fürchte so ist es. Simbi und Nirah haben mir gesagt, dass das Treffen in ‚der Kammer' stattfindet und das ist die einzige geheime Kammer die ich kenne. Ich meine, denk doch mal drüber nach. Wenn du einen der Gründer ausspionierst und nicht willst, dass dich jemand findet, dann würdest du doch einen Ort wählen den niemand sonst erreichen kann. Die Kammer des Schreckens ist der einzige Teil von Hogwarts, den die anderen nicht betreten können."

„Warte Mal" sagte Christabel. „Könntest du uns sagen was du meinst? Ich bin ein wenig verwirrt und ich glaube Ardwick und 'Tea sind es auch."

Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend. Sie hatten nie zuvor von der Kammer des Schreckens gehört. Die Zeitreisenden sahen sich an, bevor Harry sich vorbereitete die Geschichte seines zweiten Schuljahres zu erzählen, Ginny fügte Details hinzu über die er sich nich sicher war. Nach Beendigung der Geschichte sahen ihn die anderen drei ehrfurchtsvoll an.

„Höchst erstaunlich! Du hast einen Basilisken getötet als du zwölf warst." Rief Ardwick laut aus. Hermine sah ihn missbilligend an, seufzte aber geschlagen auf. Ihrer Meinung nach würden Jungen es nie lernen sich anständig in einer Bibliothek aufzuführen. 

„Das ist nebensächlich, Ard. Wir müssen handeln. Nachdem ich viereinhalb Jahre mit Harry befreundet bin, würde ich gerne wissen, was in der Schule vor sich geht. Der beste Weg raus zu finden was Slytherin vorhat, ist, ihm für eine Weil zu folgen."

„Ron ich schätze deine Logik, aber ich denke wir sollten damit zu meiner Mutter gehen. Wir sollten nicht einen der Professoren ausspionieren, das ist unehrenhaft. Meine Mutter weiß vielleicht was los ist….."

„Ich denke nicht 'Tea. Wenn Slytherin Schlangen auf Gryffindor ansetzt und sie in der Kammer des Schreckens trifft, will er offenbar nicht, dass jemand anderes davon erfährt. Wenn wir ihm dorthinunter folgen, können wir selbst sehen was los ist und immer noch Lady Ravenclaw davon berichten, wenn wir aussagekräftige Beweise haben."

„Aber Harry, du bist der einzige der in der Lage ist, ihn zu verstehen. Außerdem dachte ich du wolltest deine Schlangen zu dem Treffen schicken. Warum sollten wir auch hingehen?"

„Ich weiß was du meinst 'Mine, aber was wenn sie erwischt werden? Ich meine Slytherin könnte eine bestimmte Schlangenart benutzen und Simbi und Nirah könnten auffallen. Ich weiß, dass er nicht weiß, dass ich ein Parselmund bin, aber er möchte es vielleicht nicht riskieren. Er könnte sie verletzen und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich denke ich sollte alleine gehen."

„Was? Das kannst du nicht!"

„Harry, das ist zu gefährlich!"

„NEIN!"

„Was ist wenn er dich sieht…."

„HÖRT AUF! Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich gehe zum nächsten Treffen und die Entscheidung ist endgültig. Ich denke wir sollten wissen, was vor sich geht und ich b in die geeignete Person dafür. In der Zwischenzeit sollten wir uns alle nach merkwürdigen Verhaltensweisen umschauen. Einverstanden?"

Die anderen nickten zögerlich. Sie konnten Harrys Logik erkennen, aber sie waren mit der Situation nicht glücklich. Sie hatten Angst er könnte verletzt werden, aber sie vertrauten ihm vorsichtig zu sein und das Richtige zu tun.

*~*~*

Es war drei Wochen nach dem Halloweenfest und die Quidditchauswahl fand statt. Harry und Ron waren früh auf dem Platz, holten die Schulbesen heraus und verwandelten für kurze Zeit Quidditchbälle. Es wurde von den Gründern entschieden, dass die Beiden die Besten wären um die Auswahl zu treffen, weil sie am besten mit dem Spiel bekannt waren und so die Spieler am besten auswählen konnten. Für den Tag waren sie angewiesen alle Häuser gleich zu behandeln um so die Wahl fair zu machen. Sie sollten ihr eigenes Haus nicht favorisieren. 

Gallatea war seit dem Morgen hibbelig. Seit sie zum ersten Mal das Feld gesehen hatte, erwartete sie eifrig die Auswahl und jetzt wo es so weit war, war sie doppelt so aufgeregt. Sie hatte den vorigen Abend damit verbracht ihren Besen mit Harrys Besenpflegeset vor sich liegend zu reinigen und zu pflegen. Harry hatte es ihr geliehen, damit sie ihren Besen in Bestform bringen konnte. Er wusste sie musste sich keine Sorgen wegen der Auswahl machen, weil sie fantastisch fliegen konnte, aber er wusste sie würde sich besser fühlen, wenn ihr Besen in Bestform war. Er bewunderte Gallateas absolut. Er war als Geburtstagsgeschenk vor zwei Jahren von ihrer Mutter selbst gemacht worden und die Handarbeit war exzellent. Harry liebte seinen Feuerblitz sehr, aber für einen so persönlichen Besen würde er töten. Er war speziell für das Mädchen zum Fliegen gefertigt und reagierte nur schlecht auf jemanden, der versuchte ihn außer ihr zu fliegen. Er war genauso schnell wie sein Feuerblitz und das fand er seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass es tausend Jahre vorher war, ehe sein Feuerblitz produziert wurde und die Technologie sollte nicht so fortschrittlich sein.

Harry kam zu Sinnen, als Ron dicht über seinen Kopf flog. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sich die Schüler auf dem Platz versammelt hatten. Die meisten von ihnen saßen auf den Tribünen, aber eine große Anzahl versammelt sich auch auf dem Platz, unterteilt in die einzelnen Häuser. Die vier Gründer saßen in der Lehrerbox mit Lolide und den anderen Lehrern. Sobald sie sicher waren, dass alle versammelt waren, begaben sich Ron und Harry zu den Schülern auf dem Feld. Harry deutete Ron an loszulegen und er trat in den Hintergrund um seinen Freund arbeiten zu lassen. Der Rotschopf grinste ihn an und wandte sich dann an die Schüler. 

„Kommt alle her. OK, ich will das ihr dort drüben Gruppen bildet. Die Treiber gehen nach rechts, die Jäger nach links und die Hüter gehen in die Mitte. Alle die für die Position des Suchers ausprobieren wollen, gehen zu Harry. Wir beginnen damit Scheinmannschaften für jedes Haus zu bilden und dann spielt ihr zusammen. Wir suchen Leute die als Team zusammen spielen können, insbesondere die Jäger und Treiber. Wir spielen die Spiele ohne Sucher, weil wir die später austesten. Für die erste Slytherin Mannschaft will ich ……"

*~*~*

Es gab insgesamt acht Spiele. Am Ende hatte die ganze Schule eine Vorstellung von dem Spiel und die meisten von ihnen genossen die Erfahrung. Es war ein sofortiger Hit. Die Mannschaftsmitglieder wurden einstimmig von den Gründern, den Lehrern, Harry und Ron gewählt. Zu ihrer Freude wurde Gallatea eine Jägerin für Ravenclaw. Ginny wurde zu Rons großer Überraschung eine Hufflepuff Jägerin. Ron selbst wurde der Hüter für Gryffindor. Die einzigen Positionen die noch besetzt werden mussten, waren die Sucher. Harry führte die hoffnungsvollen Kandidaten auf das Feld. Er wollte es selbst probieren und wollte es auch so fair wie möglich machen. Er drehte sich zu der Gruppe und zog vier geflügelte Bälle hervor. 

„OK, wir werden folgendes tun. Wie ihr zweifellos in euren Büchern gelesen habt, sind das hier Schnatze. Normalerweise sind sie gold, aber für die Wahl benutzten wir farbige. Wir haben einen von jeder Farbe rot, grün, gelb und blau. Ich werde sie loslassen und wir fliegen alle in die Luft. Wenn ich pfeife, will ich dass ihr den Schnatz eurer Hausfarbe fangt. Die erste Person jeden Hauses die den Schnatz fängt, wird Sucher der jeweiligen Mannschaft. Wenn wir das getan haben, geht ihr zu eurem Team und wählt den Kapitän. Los geht's!"

Harry ließ die vier Schnatze los und flog in die Luft schnell gefolgt von den anderen Suchern. Nach wenigen Momenten blies er in seine Trillerpfeife und die Jagd ging los.

*~*~*

Unnötig zu sagen, dass Harry als erster den Schnatz fing. Das machte ihn automatisch zum Ravenclaw Sucher. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. Er hatte mehr Erfahrung als die anderen. Trotzdem wollte er, dass Ravenclaw den Quidditchpokal gewann und er war ihre größte Hoffnung. Trotzdem er die ersten vier Jahre in Gryffindor gewesen war, fühlte er sich seinem neuen Haus überraschend stark verbunden. Er ging hinüber zum Rest seiner neuen Mannschaft und strahlte Gallatea an. Sie rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn. 

„Ich habe es geschafft, Harry! Ich bin in der Mannschaft!"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du es schaffst, du hast den Platz durch reines Talent bekommen und nicht nur wegen deines Namens. Du hast den Platz verdient und er steht dir zu. Lass dir von niemandem sagen, dass es anders ist."

Sie grinste den Jungen an und umarmte ihn noch einmal. Als er sich zum Rest des Teams umdrehte, hatte Harry das Gefühl er müsste etwas sagen. 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle, ihr macht eine großartige Mannschaft und ich habe große Hoffnungen für den Quidditchpokal. Jetzt müssen wir noch den Kapitän wählen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Ich nominiere dich, Harry."

„Ich stimme zu."

„Ich auch."

„Und ich auch."

„Irgendwelche Einwände?"

„Nö."

„Keine."

„Damit ist es entschieden."

Harry war ganz still vor Erstaunen. Das Team hatte ihn einstimmig als Kapitän gewählt. Er wunderte sich warum. 

„Warum ich?"

„Weil du die meiste Erfahrung hast, Harry. Du hast es zuvor schon gespielt und weißt alles darüber. Du bist der bester Flieger und du bist ein guter Anführer." Erklärte Gallatea. 

Harry grinste die Mannschaft an und schüttelte dann allen die Hand. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er war Kapitän. Er konnte nicht bis zum ersten Spiel, das am ersten Dezember stattfinden sollte, warten. Die ganzen Eltern und der Minister für Zauberei waren eingeladen worden. Es würde ein historischer Moment werden und er würde ein Teil davon sein. Das erste Quidditchspiel das jemals in Hogwarts gespielt wurde. 

*~*~*

Hogwarts, einige Tage später. Harry war überrascht als Simbi ihn sanft in den Knöchel bis um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt saß er im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum, Gallatea neben sich hatte ihre Nase in ein Buch vertieft. Sobald er die kleine Schlange auf dem Boden bemerkte, senkte er seine Hand nach unten, sodass sie sich darum wickeln konnte. Er hob seinen Arm und stieß Gallatea in die Seite um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, bevor er sich wieder Simbi zuwandte. 

*Was ist los, Simbi?*

*Junger Herr, du hast mich gebeten dich zu informieren, wann Slytherin sein nächstes Treffen abhält*

*Ja*

*Es ist heute Abend in der Kammer*

*Danke Simbi, ich schätze das sehr*

Er drehte sich wieder zu seiner menschlichen Freundin und berichtete ihr was Simbi gesagt hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. 

„Bist du sicher, dass du es durchziehen willst, Harry? Ich meine, Lord Slytherin ist gefährlich …."

„Natürlich bin ich sicher 'Tea. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und ich weiß, das was er weiß und mehr. Denk an den Wissensaustausch. Ich kenne außerdem Sprüche aus meiner Zeit, die er nicht kennt. Es klappt schon."

„Wenn du sicher bist Harry, dann vertraue ich dir. Ich lass es nur die anderen wissen. Wann gehst du?"

„Heute Abend. Ich gehe nach dem Abendessen und folge Slytherin bis zur Kammer. Ich habe von deiner Mutter Unsichtbarkeit gelernt, also sollte er mich nicht bemerken."

„In Ordnung Harry, aber versuch außer Sichtweite zu bleiben. Ich erzähl den anderen telepatisch was passiert, ich denke sie sollten es wissen.

*~*~*

Das Abendessen an dem Abend war eine ruhige Angelegenheit. Harry machte sich für einen weiteren Besuch in der Kammer des Schreckens bereit, ein Ort der nur schlechte Erinnerungen für ihn beherbergte. Er wollte nicht wirklich an den Ort zurückkehren wo er gegen einen Basilisken nicht nur um sein Leben gekämpft hatte, sondern auch um Ginnys. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto entschlossener war er zu gehen. Harry wusste von seiner Erfahrung mit den Dementoren, dass was man am meisten fürchtete war die Angst selbst. Harry wusste er hatte Angst vor den Erinnerungen die der Besuch mit sich brachte, aber er war entschlossen sich seiner Angst zu stellen. 

Schneller als er gehofft hatte, stieß ihn Gallatea in die Rippen und deutete mit ihrem Kopf zum Lehrertisch. Slytherin hatte sich erhoben und ging auf die Haupttür zu. Harry sah seine Freundin ein letztes Mal an und folgte dem Gründer. Als er aus der Tür getreten war, traf ihn seine Angst mit voller Wucht. Er sah sich um und ging sicher das niemand in der Nähe war, dann machte er sich selbst unsichtbar und folgte Slytherin in die Richtung, der späteren Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe. Er erhöhte sein Tempo um mit dem lange Schritte machenden Mann Schritt zu halten, er hatte einen Schweigezauber über sich gelegt. Er täte ihm nicht gut, wenn Slytherin seine Schritte oder seinen Atem hörte. 

Die beiden erreichten schließlich den Eingang zur Kammer, wo Slytherin das übliche *öffne* zischte, ehe er sich vor die Öffnung stellte und in das Loch hinunter glitt. Harry folgte schnell hinter her, denn er wollte nicht am Eingang zurückgelassen werden. Er kam aus der Rutsche und erkannte die Gestalt des älteren Mannes, wie er den langen feuchten Korridor entlang ging. _Das, bringt ganz sicher Erinnerungen wieder, dachte er. _

Endlich erreichten sie den Eingang zur Kammer, wo der Basilisk versteckt war. Slytherin ging zu einem Thron an der Wand hinüber, er dem sehr ähnlich den Voldemort in Harrys Visionen benutzte. Nach einigen Minuten konnte Harry erkennen wie die Band ähnlichen Formen von mehreren Dutzend Schlangen aus den Schatten krochen. Der Gründer schien sich bei ihrer Ankunft aufrechter hinzusetzen, als ob er ihre Berichte kaum erwarten konnte. Harry nutzte die Ablenkung durch die Schlangen um zu einer großen Statue hinüber zu gehen. Er setzte sich auf die Füße und konnte so gut hören was gesagt wurde. Er hatte es rechtzeitig geschafft, weil alle Schlangen angekommen zu sein schienen. Im Hintergrund konnte Harry die bunten Körper von Simbi und Nirah ausmachen. Er war ihretwegen ein wenig besorgt, aber er wusste er konnte sie herausholen, wenn die Notwendigkeit bestehen sollte. Gerade als er über möglich Fluchtwege nachdachte, begann Slytherin, die Versammelten Schlangen vor sich, anzusprechen. 

*Was habt ihr zu berichten, meine Spione*

Eine große Schlange, die etwa die Größe von Nagini hatte, kam hervor. Sei war offensichtlich die Sprecher – Schlange. 

*Ich fürchte wir haben nur wenig zu berichten, mein Lord. Der eine, der Gryffindor genannt wird, hat diesen Monat nur wenig von Interesse getan. Das einzige was wir berichten können, ist, dass er einen weiteren Besuch von der Heilerin hatte. Die Elfe scheint ihn wenigstens einmal im Monat zu besuchen. Da uns die meisten Magieformen nicht bekannt sind, konnten wir den Grund dafür nicht ausmachen. Es tut uns leid, mein Lord*

*GENUG! Das ist nicht annehmbar. Ihr erzählt mir die Neuigkeit schon seit drei Monaten. Sicher habt ihr mehr zu berichten als _das_*

*Es tut uns Leid, Lord. Er hatte keine weiteren Treffen mit eurem Minister für Zauberei. Wir hätten es bemerkt, wenn es so wäre. Das einzige was euch noch interessieren könnte, Lord, ist, dass er nach den Duell- und Schwertkampfstunden mit den Jünglingen ungewöhnlich erschöpft zu sein schein*

*Wenn das alles ist, was ihr mir zu berichten habt, dann geht besser. Nächsten Monat _werdet ihr bessere Nachrichten liefern, oder die Konsequenzen werden nicht angenehm für euch sein*_

*~*~*

Sobald Harry später am Abend den Gryffindorraum betrat, bombardierten ihn seine Freunde mit Fragen. Nach einigen Minuten hob er seine Hände und rief „GENUG!"

Alle hielten sofort ihren Mund. Sie konnten sehen, dass seine Nerven nach dem Ausflug angespannt waren und sie wollten ihn nicht unnötig reizen. Schließlich hatte er die Dunklen Künste umfassend studiert. Hermine wartete bis er sich gesetzt hatte, ehe sie mit der Fragerei begann, weil sie diejenige war, die genau wusste, was sie wissen wollte. 

„Also, was ist passiert?"

„Slytherin hat Schlangen auf Gryffindor angesetzt, die ihn ausspionieren sollen und das schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Offenbar hatte Gryffindor mehrer Treffen mit dem Minister für Zauberei, aber ich habe nicht herausgefunden warum. Er hatte kürzlich auch ein Check-up von Lolide und scheint erschöpfter zu sein, als er es nach unseren Stunden sein sollte. Die Schlangen die sich nicht sonderlich gut mit Magie auskennen, waren sich nicht sicher wonach Lolide ihn abgesucht hat. Das ist alles was ich rausfinden konnte. Ich weiß nicht warum Slytherin das alles herausfinden will."

„Wie viele Schlangen waren dort?" Fragte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren. 

„Etwa drei Dutzend. Glücklicherweise schienen ihn Simbi und Nirah nicht zu stören, also denke ich es ist sicher sie zum nächsten Treffen zu schicken, sodass ich nicht selbst gehen muss."

„Klingt gut, Harry. Die Frage ist, was fehlt Gryffindor?"

*~*~*

A/N Ich bin zurück!!!!! Entschuldigt, dass es solange gedauert hat um upzudaten, aber der Urlaub war unabdinglich. Ich habe geschrieben während ich weg war und ich habe sieben Kapitel in sechs Tagen geschafft. Aber ich werde sehr fies sein. Ich werde sie nicht alle auf einmal posten, ich werde euch 24 Stunden auf jedes einzelne Kapitel warten lassen! Aber was bringt es wenn ich Cliffies schreibe und gleich das nächste Kapitel poste? Die einzige Ausnahme ist jetzt, weil ich einen Einschub als Kapitel hab. Bitte lest und hinterlasst ein Review, ich schätze eure Unterstützung sehr. Übrigens da ich mein Ziel 100 Reviews zu erhalten, überschritten habe, ist mein neues Ziel 50.000 Wörter! Bin nicht sicher ob ich das schaffe, aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall versuchen!


	22. Einschub II Das erste Quidditchspiel ÜBE...

Ü/N ß------ bin ich, A/N ist Luna the Moonmaster, die Autorin, also alles was unten steht ist meist von Luna und alles was oben steht ist von mir. 

@TheSnitch entschuldige vielmals das ich es falsch geschrieben habe. Wie oben schon gesagt sind die A/N nich von mir dem zufolge habe ich auch keine 100 Reviews *schnief* 

Wenn ich die vom animexx dazu zähle sind es allerdings schon 113 die haben nämlich jetzt mit 7 Reviews Vorsprung. So ich habe mich entschieden den Einschub allein zu posten, also viel Spaße mit dem ersten Quidditchspiel aller Zeiten.

_Einschub II – Das erste Quidditchspiel ÜBERHAUPT_

__

„Willkommen meine Damen, Herren, Schüler, Lehrer und Eltern zum ersten Quidditchspiel von Hogwarts. Wenn die ganzen Leute vom Ministerium für Zauberei es mögen, könnte es ein neuer Trend werden. Heute haben wir Ravenclaw Haus, das Haus der Denker im Kampf gegen Gryffindor Haus, das Haus der Tapferen. Ich bin ihr Kommentator Samuel Peeves genießen sie die Show!"

Peeves letzte Worte gingen im Jubel der Schüler unter. Sie hatten alle das Spiel gespannt erwartet, sie wollten sehen wie ein echtes Spiel gespielt wurde, anstatt nur die Bilder zu sehen und in einem Buch darüber zu lesen. Hermine saß in der Lehrerbox neben Peeves, Ginnys Kamera in der Hand. Sie wollte dieses historische Ereignis dokumentieren. Trotz ihrer Bedenken wollte sie das hier um nichts in der Welt eintauschen, noch nicht einmal alles Gold von Gringotts. 

„Als erstes haben wir die Gryffindormannschaft! Kapitän und Hüter Ronald Weasley führt das Team aufs Feld. Die Gryffindor Jäger Jocelyn Hart, Dunce Jeux und Sebastian du Gaul folgen dicht dahinter. Die Treiber Emmett von Braun und Theodor Hess folgen den Jägern aufs Feld. Und natürlich, last but not least, Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington der Gryffindor Sucher!!!"

Hermine und Ginny beobachteten wie das Team eine Runde ums Feld machte und klatschten für Ron und Ardwick. Sie hatten ein kleines Problem, denn sie wussten nicht wen sie unterstützen sollten. Ginny wollte ihren Bruder unterstützen, aber sie wollte auch für ihren alten Schwarm jubeln. Hermine konnte sich nicht zwischen ihren beiden besten Freunden entscheiden, es war einfach nicht richtig. Also saßen die beiden Mädchen in der Lehrerbox und trugen ihre eigenen Hausfarben und versprachen unparteiisch zu sein. Gerade dann kam das Ravenclaw Team aufs Feld und brachte die blau gekleideten Schüler zum jubeln.

„Und hier kommt die Mannschaft Ravenclaws, geführt von Kapitän und Sucher Harry Potter. Als nächstes kommen die Jäger Gallatea Ravenclaw, Tochter unserer Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, Helene Devrau und Guillaume Mollineux! Gefolgt von den Treibern Milo Thatcher und Ged Thorpe und Hüter Jonas Tigellinus!"

Gerade als Peeves seine Ankündigungen der Mannschaften beendet hatte und die Mannschaften einige Runden gedreht hatten um dann ihre Stellungen einzunehmen, kam Lolide heraus und bestieg ihren Besen. Sie flog zur Mitte des Feldes und bewegte ihre Hand und ließ den Schnatz und die Klatscher los. Eine weitere Bewegung brachte den Quaffel in ihre Hand. Sie warf ihn in die Luft und blies in ihre Pfeife, das Spiel hatte begonnen.

„Und Ravenclaw im Ballbesitz! Seht euch Gallatea an, habt ihr den Besen gesehen? Wie elegant und steuerbar. Jedes Haus sollte einen haben!"

„PEEVES!"

„Entschuldigung Lady Hufflepuff. Großartige Abwehr von Weasley. Jeux im Ballbesitz und er rast das Feld entlang. PASS AUF DEN KLATSCHER AUF DUCE! Und es steht 10 – 0 für Gryffindor!!!"

Das Spiel ging weitere vierzig Minuten, keine Seite hatte einen großen Vorteil. Die Punkte standen 80 – 70 für Ravenclaw, als Harry den Schnatz entdeckte. Er wollte das Spiel nicht so schnell beenden, weil er es unheimlich genoss. Er hatte seit dem Ende seines dritten Jahres kein anständiges Spiel mehr gespielt und das erhebende Gefühl wieder auf dem Platz zu sein bedeutete er wollte so lange wie möglich dort bleiben. Er konnte Ardwick sehen wie er in die grobe Richtung flog in der er den Schnatz gesehen hatte. Er konnte Gryffindor nicht gewinnen lassen. Schließlich war er der jüngste Sucher seines Jahrhunderts! Er würde nicht ohne einen Kampf verlieren! Er entschied, dass es das Beste sei seinen Freund von dem Ende des Feldes wegzulotsen. _Zeit meinen Wronski-Bluff auszuprobieren, dachte er. Er wendete seinen Besen nach unten und flog mit affenartiger Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu._

„SEHT WIE POTTER ABGEHT!!! ER SCHEINT DEN SCHNATZ GESEHEN ZU HABEN! DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON IST DICHT AUF SEINEN FERSEN: ABER KANN ER AUFHOLEN?"

Harry ignorierte seinen Partner – beim – Streiche – spielen als er mit Windeseile auf den Boden zuflog. Kurz vor dem Aufprall zog er hoch und flog in die Richtung in der er den Schnatz gesehen hatte. Ardwick der dicht hinter ihm gewesen war, hatte nicht begriffen was passierte und wäre beinahe auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Er verlor den Griff und rutschte halb von seinem Besen und schleifte über den Rasen, glücklicherweise schwebte er knapp über dem Rasen.

Währenddessen ergriff Harry den Schnatz. In seiner Konzentration sah den Klatscher nicht, der in seine Richtung flog. Gerade als er die Hand um den Schnatz schloss und sie hochhielt um so das Ende des Spiel zu signalisieren, traf ihn der Klatscher mit voller Wucht in die Schulter und schlug ihn vom Besen. Das letzte was er sah bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, war das entsetzte Gesicht Gallateas das auf ihn hinab sah.

*~*~*

A/N kurz, ich weiß. Aber es ist nur ein Einschub, also gehört es so, wie es ist!


	23. Phantastische Tierwesen und was man nich...

Moin heute lass ich mal meine kleine Schwester die Begrüßung schreiben und passe nur auf das sie keine Versauten Dinge schreibt. 

Wäre ich das Doro-Vieh, dann würde ich mich jetzt bei dem Snitchen und Deathliche Souli bedanken, da ich das aber nicht bin bedanke ich mich auch nicht *zunge rausstreck*

Eigentlich würde ich euch jetzt in Grund und Boden labern, aber weil ich sonst Ärger von meinem Meister bekommen und wieder in den Keller gesperrt werde, habt ihr jetzt die Ehre das nächste Kapitel von meiner allerliebsten Schwester zu lesen (als ob sie fähig wäre das alles alleine zu machen, ahhhhhhhh nein bitte nicht in den Keller das darfst du mir nicht antun *fleh*)

Tschuldigung für diese Unterbrechung lasst nie eure kleinen Geschwister an die Tastatur.

_Kapitel einundzwanzig – Phantastische Tierwesen und was man nicht mit ihnen macht_

Harry erwachte mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen im Krankenflügel. Sobald er seine Augen öffnete, musste er sie gegen das blendende Licht, das durch die Fenster schien, schließen. Er konnte fühlen wie ein Trank gegen seine Lippen gepresst wurde, aber er war zu schwach um zu protestieren. Als er schluckte, spürte er wie die Kopfschmerzen verschwanden und er fühlte als könnte er versuchen die Augen zu öffnen. Dieses Mal konnte er mehrer Gestalten erkenne, die um sein Bett herum saßen. Seine ganzen Freunde waren dort, natürlich auch Lolide, die am Fuß des Bettes stand und mehrere Sprüche murmelte. Sobald seine Sicht klarer war, konnte er den Raum detaillierter sehen. Seine Sicht zu korrigieren, war das erste Stück stabloser Magie gewesen, dass er von Rowena gelernt hatte und es waren Zeiten wie diese in denen er dankbar war keine Brille mehr zu tragen. Er sah seine Freunde genauer an und war geschockt als er Tränen aus den Augen der Mädchen liefen. Ron und Ardwick sahen nicht besser aus. Sie hatten zwar nicht geheult, waren aber offensichtlich traurig. Harry kam das ein wenig seltsam vor, wenn er bedachte, dass es nur ein kleiner Quidditch Unfall war. _Man könnte meinen ich wäre gestorben oder so etwas. Ich kann doch nur eine halbe Stunde weg gewesen sein,_ dachte er. Er entschied sich herauszufinden was los war und begann zu sprechen.

„Hey Leute, warum die langen Gesichter?"

Das war anscheinend falsch gewesen es zu sagen, weil Gallatea laut aufschluchzte und sich ihm entgegen warf. Das war ein Fehler, denn sobald sich ihre Arme um Harrys Hüfte schlossen, konnte er einen schneidenden Schmerz im Rücken spüren. Er schrie laut auf und Gallatea wich erschreckt zurück. 

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

„Schon gut, 'Tea. Was ist los? Warum guckt ihr alles so traurig? Ich kann doch nicht solange weggetreten gewesen sein …… "

„Harry du warst zehn weg, Kumpel" Gab ein ungläubiger Ron von sich.

„ZEHN TAGE? Wie …..? Warum ……? Was ……?"

„Du hast dir bei dem Sturz den Rücken gebrochen", erklärte Ginny, „Lolide war in der Lage es zu heilen, aber es war knapp für eine Weile. Wir waren nicht sicher ob du es schaffst."

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis die Information eingesunken war. 

„Ich habe mir den Rücken gebrochen?"

„Ja."

„Und bin beinahe gestorben?"

„Ja."

„Oh süßer Merlin. Der Fall schien nicht so hoch und der Klatscher hat nicht soviel Schaden angerichtet …… "

„Ich fürchte doch, Harry. Und den Stunt den du mit mir gedreht hast, wo ich beinahe von meinem Besen gefallen wäre, war auch gefährlich. Du hättest mich töten können!"

„Es tut mir leid, Ard. Es war ein Wronski-Bluff und ich hatte nicht vor dich zu verletzten, ich wollte dich nur vom Schnatz fernhalten."

„Is Ok. Ich vergebe dir. Bringst du mir den Wronski-Bluff bei?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an, dachten an Hermine bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft und brachen in Gelächter aus.

*~*~*

Später in der Nacht wachte Harry durch Geräusche auf, die vom anderen Ende des Krankenflügels kamen. Er setzte sich auf und huschte leise aus dem Bett und ging zu dem Vorhang, der um sein Bett herumgezogen war. Er zog ihn ein wenig zurück und machte es sich bequem um zu lauschen. Es war unehrenhaft, aber er war einfach zu neugierig. Nach einem Moment wusste er wem er zuhörte. Lolide und Gryffindor. Sie sprachen in leisem und schnellen Elfisch. Harry konnte das wesentliche erfassen von dem was gesagt wurde, dank seiner Stunden mit der Elfen – Heilerin. Trotzdem verstand er einiges von dem was sie diskutierten nicht. Die Wörter die er verstand, passten mit dem zusammen was Slytherin in der Kammer des Schreckens erwähnt hatte. 

„ …… kommt ……. Häufig, Godric. Du …. dein Herz ….. nimm die Belastung. Ich kann …. dieses Mal, aber ….. mach weniger … Zeit"

„Lolide …. mach …. du kannst. Deine Medizin …. Sache …. stoppt meine ….."

„Godric! Du weißt …. ich ….. hole Hilfe … Rowena …. heil dich und … Helga …. Kräuter für diese Sache."

„Ich weiß …. Muss …. die Schüler. Ich weiß …. Training …. Harry. Schläfst …. Du?"

„Ich sehe nach ….."

Harry sprang zurück in sein Bett und drehte seinen Rücken in die Richtung von der er wusste, dass Lolide dort reinkommen würde um nach ihm zu sehen. Er schloss seine Augen und täuschte seinen Schlaf vor, als sie rein kam, er seufzte auf als sie ohne Kommentar wieder ging. Er hatte eine Menge Erfahrung im Vortäuschen von Schlaf, also war er sich sicher er könnte jeden reinlegen. Nicht lange danach wünschte Gryffindor der Elfe eine gute Nacht und verließ den Krankenflügel. Harry dachte über das was er gehört hatte nach. _Ich muss es den anderen erzählen ……_

*~*~*

Am Montag den zwölften Dezember saß Harry immer noch im Krankenflügel seine Freunde waren um ihn versammelt. Sie waren gleich nach dem Frühstück gekommen, um ihn zu besuchen und mussten bald zur ersten Stunde. Er wollte ihnen erzählen, was er am Abend zuvor gehört hatte, aber er wusste er musste einige Dinge auslassen z.B. die Sprache die die Erwachsenen zu dem Zeitpunkt benutzten. Er wusste er durfte niemandem von seinen Stunden mit Lolide erzählen, wenn er es tat, würden sie nicht mehr fortgesetzt. Harry wollte nicht, dass das geschah, weil er die Stunden sehr mochte. Lolide schien zu denken er habe Elfenblut in der Familie, weil ihm Elfenmagie wirklich lag. Er fand es faszinierend und er machte spektakuläre Fortschritte. Das Problem war nur, wenn er seinen Freunden nicht erzählte, dass die beiden in Lolides Muttersprache gesprochen hatten, dann hatte er keine Entschuldigung warum er nicht das ganze Gespräch gehört hatte. Er musste genau nachdenken und so viele Fragen wie möglich vermeiden, was ein wenig schwierig schien, wenn Hermine in der Nähe war. Er atmete tief ein und bereitete sich auf die Katastrophe vor.

„Ähm …. Leute? Ich habe gestern Abend etwas gehört, was euch vielleicht interessiert….."

„Was war es, Harry?" Fragte ihn Gallatea.

„Nun, ihr wisst doch, dass Slytherin mit den Schlangen darüber gesprochen hat, dass Gryffindor Lolide besucht?"

Sechs mal zustimmendes Nicken ließ ihn fortfahren.

„Nun, letzte Nacht war er im Krankenflügel. Ich bin in der Nacht aufgewacht und habe sie sprechen gehört …. ich konnte sie von hier nicht ganz verstehen, aber was ich hören _konnte, _demnach kämpft Gryffindor mit den Stunden, die er uns gibt. Lolide sagte etwas über sein Herz und das es schwerer würde ihn zu behandeln. Sie hat ihm vorgeschlagen mit den Ladys Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw darüber zu sprechen, aber ich glaube er war nicht von der Idee begeistert.

„Ist das alles was du rausgefunden hast, Harry?"

„Ich fürchte schon 'Mine. Aber wenn es das Jahr ist …." Er sah sich zu Ardwick, Christabel und Gallatea um. „….. ähm, in dem die große Sache passiert, wie wir denken, dann schlage ich vor wir tun so viel wie wir können um zu helfen."

Wie erwartet war Hermine dagegen. Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht was früher am Morgen geschehen war. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass es das Jahr war in dem sich Slytherin von den anderen Gründern lossagte und Hogwarts verließ. Wenn es nicht das Jahr war, dann käme es aber bald, war das Ergebnis seiner Überlegungen. Die Ereignisse schienen zu passen. Wenn Gryffindors Gesundheit zu wünschen übrig ließ und das aufgrund ihres Extratrainings, dann fühlte Harry sich verantwortlich zu helfen. Hermine sah es nicht ganz so ……

„Harry, wir haben darüber nach dem Quidditchspiel – Chaos gesprochen. Wir können nicht einfach umher gehen und die Zeit verändern, es ist nicht richtig. Es liegt nicht in unseren Händen und du weißt es! Wir haben schon genug Schaden angerichtet, wir wollen nicht auch noch das hinzufügen. Du musst über die Konsequenzen nachdenken……."

„Hermine, ich habe über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Ich habe außerdem Ginny zugehört…."

„Mir? Was habe ich gesagt?"

„…. und ich weiß was auch immer wir tun die Zukunft nicht beeinflussen wird. Genau genommen, richten wir mehr Schaden an, wenn wir uns zurücklehnen und nichts tun. Ich habe es dir alles nach 'Teas Geburtstag _erzählt_ warum vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Harry, ich vertraue dir …"

„Du hast eine seltsame Art das zu zeigen."

„…. aber ich will nur einen klitzekleinen Beweis, dass wir nicht die Zeit durcheinander bringen."

„Du willst Beweise? Denk an den ersten Unterrichtstag, als Ginny ihre Vision in Wahrsagen hatte. Sie hat mich gemeinsam mit Gryffindor in der Kammer des Schreckens kämpfen, gesehen. Wenn wir nicht dazu bestimmt sind zu helfen, warum bin ich dann dort? Und du _weißt,_ es war eine echte Vision, weil Ginny eine Seherin ist."

Hermine konnte ihren Freund nur anstarren. Sie hatte Ginnys Vision ganz vergessen und anhand der Gesichter der anderen, hatten sie es auch. Harry lächelte sie nur selbstgefällig an und scheuchte sie zum Unterricht.

*~*~*

Am nächsten Tag waren alle überrascht als Harry zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle erschien. Nach der Verletzung die während des Quidditchspiels entstanden war, hatte keiner damit gerechnet ihn so früh zu sehen, sie dachten er käme nicht vor einer Woche wieder raus. Als er sich an den Ravenclawtisch setzte, kam Gallatea zu ihm gerauscht und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Als sie sich zurückzog, sah sie ihn fragend an. Harry begriff die Andeutung.

„Lolide hat mich früher raus gelassen. Sie wusste wie begierig auf die heutige Animagus ‑ Stunde bin, also hat sie entschieden mich zum Unterricht gehen zu lassen. Sie sagte, wenn ich den Unterricht nicht schaffe, kann ich heute Abend auch nicht gehen."

Gallatea grinste ihn nur breit an und umarmte ihn ein weiteres Mal. Das Paar setzte sich an den Ravenclawtisch und Harry wurde sofort mit Glückwünschen vom Rest des Hauses überschüttet. Sie hatten keine Gelegenheit gehabt ihren Sieg über Gryffindor zu feiern, weil ihr Sucher im Krankenflügel war, aber jetzt wo er zurück war, planten sie eine große Party. Gerade als sie entscheiden wollten was für Essen sie wollten, stand Lady Hufflepuff auf und bat um Ruhe. 

„Jetzt da wir wieder alle Schüler bei uns haben, würde ich gerne eine kleine Ankündigung machen. Das erste jemals in Hogwarts gespielte Quidditchspiel war ein Riesenerfolg. Das Zaubereiministerium liebt es, genauso wie die Eltern. Der Minister persönlich wird nach dem Frühstück ankommen um ein Patentvertrag mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley zu diskutieren, ebenso die Details einer landesweiten Verbreitung von Quidditchmannschaften. Neben dem Minister wird auch ein Vertreter von Flourish & Blotts aus der Winkelgasse kommen um über die Vermarktung des Regelbuches zu sprechen. Daher möchte ich Ron und Harry bitten in Lord Gryffindors Büro zu kommen, wenn sie ihr Frühstück beendet haben."

Nachdem Hufflepuff geendet hatte, waren alle Augen entweder auf Harry oder Ron gerichtet. Beide Jungen saßen stockstill in ihrem Schock. Sie konnten nicht glauben, dass die Diskussion in der Bibliothek über die Chancen der Chudley Cannons auf einen Sieg zu _dem hier _geführt hatte. Sie standen gleichzeitig auf und gingen hinaus. 

*~*~*

Als sie dort, wo später einmal Dumbledores Büro sein würde, ankamen, warteten sie darauf eingelassen zu werden. Im Gegensatz zu der Zukunft hatten sie keine Ahnung wo sie mit dem Raten des Passwortes anfangen sollten. Nach wenigen Minuten sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und die beiden konnten eintreten. Sie waren nervös, als sie Gryffindors Büro erreichten, sie wussten nicht was sie vom Minister für Zauberei halten sollten. Als sie oben auf der sich drehenden Treppe ankamen, klopften sie nervös an der Tür. Wenige Sekunden später wurde sie von Lady Hufflepuff geöffnet und die Jungen wurden zu ihren Plätzen geleitet. Hinter Gryffindors Schreibtisch saß ein seltsam aussehender Mann mit langem Bart und Halbmondgläsern. Er trug dunkelblaue Roben, die zu seinen Augen passten und Harry und Ron dachten er sähe Dumbledore sehr ähnlich. Er lächelte als er die zwei Jungen sah und lehnte sich vor um sie anzusprechen.

„Also ihr seid die netten, jungen Männer, die den neuen Trend nach Hogwarts gebracht haben. Das Quidditchspiel am Anfang des Monats war sehr beliebt, bei Eltern und Ministeriumsmitarbeitern. Es hat sich schnell herum gesprochen und wir haben mehrere Leute die eine Mannschaft gründen wollen. Damit das in Ordnung geht, brauchen wir eure Erlaubnis, als Erfinder und einen Vorschlag wie eine Liga aufgebaut werden kann. Stimmt ihr damit überein?"

Die zwei verblüfften Jungen sahen sich an, ehe Harry sich an den Minister wandte.

„Bei allem Respekt Minister, aber das hat uns doch sehr überrascht. Könnten wir es für einige Minuten besprechen, ehe wir zu etwas zustimmen?"

„Natürlich nehmt euch Zeit."

Harry drehte sich zurück zu Ron und sprach ihn in Englisch an.

„Ron, was denkst du darüber? Ich meine, es wäre eine wunderbare Sache, die Erfinder von Quidditch zu sein, aber wir müssen das bedenken was Hermine gesagt hat. Die einzige Sache ist, die, wenn wir es in dieser Zeit erfinden, wenn wir fünfzehn sind, es aber in der Zukunft lernen wenn wir jünger sind, wo kommt dann die Originalidee her? Es könnte ein Zeitparadox entstehen. Und was ich aus der Muggelphysik weiß, könnte etwas Drastisches geschehen, wie zum Beispiel die Zerstörung des Universums."

„Harry, wie ich es sehe, sind wir sowieso schon in dieser Situation und waren es seit dem Zeitpunkt an dem wir Ardwick von Quidditch erzählt haben. Wir können nichts tun um es zu ändern. Wir können auch das Beste daraus machen und aufhören uns Sorgen zu machen. Nach allem was wir wissen, könnten wir tun wozu wir bestimmt sind. Du bist doch derjenige der erzählt wir wären bestimmt hier zu sein. Woher wissen wir, dass es nicht wegen Quidditch ist?"

„Ich verstehe was du meinst Ron. Also machen wir es? Und was ist mit dem Buchvertrag? Wir müssen unsere Namen ändern, denn in unserer Zeit würden sie es bemerken. Schließlich ist das Original Regelbuch immer noch erhältlich."

„Ja, den nur was wir für ein Geld verdienen durch das Patent und den Buchverkauf! Aber mal ernsthaft, ich denke du solltest die Verhandlungen führen."

„Warum ich?"

„Du bist besser in diesen Sachen, mit all der Praxis die du schon hast."

Harry nickte nur und wandte sich an den verwirrten Minister. Er hatte offensichtlich nichts verstanden, was die Beiden gesagt hatten. Und schien sich zu wundern in welcher Sprache sie komunizierten. Er sammelt sich als er merkte, dass Harry ihn ansah. 

„Seid ihr fertig mit eurer ….. Diskussion?"

„Ja, Minister."

„Unterzeichnet ihr das Patent?"

„Ja, werden wir. Ron macht sich Sorgen was mit dem Erlös geschieht. Werden wir Geld, für die Nutzung von Quidditch als Sport, erhalten?"

Der Minister schien von dieser Frage überrascht zu sein. Er hatte von zwei fünfzehnjährigen nicht erwartet über so etwas nachzudenken.

„Natürlich! Ihr erhaltet Geld für jedes Spiel das gespielt wird und es wird an einen Ort eurer Wahl geliefert …."

„Dann möchten wir, dass sie ein gemeinsames Konto für uns bei Gringotts einrichten. Das Geld von den Spielen und dem Buchverkauf sollen dort eingezahlt werden. Und alle neuen Mannschaften müssen eine Startgebühr von 10 Sickeln bezahlen."

„Sehr gut, ich nehme es selbst in die Hand."

„Danke sehr, Minister, wir schätzen es sehr."

Der Minister reichten ihnen mehrere Pergamentblätter, welche sie genau durchlasen, bevor sie sie unterzeichneten. Der Mann machte dann Kopien davon, die ebenfalls in das Gringottsverlies kamen. 

„Danke Jungs, ich kann jetzt beginnen die Mannschaften zu organisieren. Würdet ihr mir Vorschläge machen wie sie für Wettkämpfe arrangiert werden sollen?"

Harry deutete Ron an fort zufahren. Der Rotschopf führte aus wie die Quidditchliga in ihrer Zeit funktionierte und auch wie die Europa und Weltmeisterschaften stattfanden, falls Quidditch über die Grenzen Englands bekannt werden sollte. Der Minister machte sich Notizen von dem was gesagt wurde, ehe er sich auf den Weg machte. Sobald er gegangen war, kam ein anderer Mann aus einem Nebenraum und setzte sich auf den Platz den der Minister kurz zuvor noch besetzt hatte. Er sah die beiden Jungen über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an und lächelte.

„Meine Herren Potter und Weasley, es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Jeremiah Flourish, Miteigentümer von Flourish & Blotts Buchhandlung in der Winkelgasse. Ich habe gehört, dass sie ein faszinierendes Buch geschrieben haben und ich bin daran interessiert es zu veröffentlichen. Ist es ihnen Recht?"

„Ja Sir. Ron und ich haben es diskutiert und wir wären geehrt, wenn sie es drucken. Wir haben nur eine Bedingung. Wir hätten gerne acht besondere Ausgaben. Sie sollen in Leder gebunden sein und mit Namen die wir ihnen sagen auf der Vorderseite bedruckt werden. Sie sind für uns und unsere Freunde. Sind sie einverstanden?"

„Gewiss Mister Potter. Wenn sei hier unterschreiben und mir die Namen die sie gerne hätten, aufschreiben, fang ich gleich mit der Arbeit an."

Die Jungen unterzeichneten das bereitgelegte Dokument und schrieben ihre Namen, die Namen ihrer Freunde und die der Weasley Zwillinge auf. Ron wusste seine Brüder würden für eine Originalausgabe töten, ins besondere wenn sie eine Widmung hatte. Als alles fertig war, ging Mr. Flourish und die Jungen dankten Gryffindor für die Nutzung seines Büros, um danach in ihre nächste Stunde zu gehen.

*~*~*

Am Abend trafen sich die sieben Freunde im Gryffindorraum für ihre Animagusstunde. Es war die Stunde auf die sie schon gewartet hatten. Nach Monaten der Vorbereitung waren sie endlich bereit für die Verwandlung. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würden sie sich zum ersten Mal verwandeln und ihre Formen ‚sichern', was ihnen erlaubte sich danach jederzeit wieder zu verwandeln. Das ganze hatte weniger als vier Monate gedauert, was hauptsächlich auf die Hilfe von Lady Hufflepuff zurückzuführen war. Das ging eine ganze Ecke schneller, wenn man einen Lehrer zur Seite hatte, als wenn man es alleine versuchte.

Als Hufflepuff Punkt sieben Uhr den Raum betrat, beeilten sie sich um sich in den Kreis zu setzten. Helga lachte in sich hinein, als sie ihr Verhalten sah und setzte sich ebenfalls in den Kreis. Nach einigen Momenten der Meditation um sich zu zentrieren, waren die Teenager bereit die Verwandlung zu vervollständigen. Helga sah die Ungeduld und fuhr fort. 

„Ich weiß ihr seid alle aufgeregt, aber ihr müsst euch entspannen. Ihr müsst gut zuhören, denn wenn ihr es falsch macht, bleibt ihr Halb-Mensch Halb-Tier. Sobald ihr die meditative Phase an der wir gearbeitet haben, erreicht habt, müsst ihr euch euer Tier im Kopf vorstellen. Ihr müsst an alle charakteristischen Merkmale denken, nicht nur die körperlichen, sonder auch die instinktiven und mentalen. Wenn ihr das habt, denkt deutlich den Spruch ‚Corpus Animagus'. Das sollte euch verwandeln, aber nur wenn ihr voll konzentriert seid. Wenn die Verwandlung komplett ist, müsst ihr ‚Facio Animagus' denken. Das wird eure Verwandlung ‚sichern' und erlaubt euch durch Willenskraft euch danach zu verwandeln. Beginnt jetzt euer meditative Phase und viel Glück!"

Die Schüler schlossen ihre Augen und begannen sich zu entspannen. Es dauerte nur zehn Minuten bis das erste *pop* zu hören war und ein Wanderfalke durch den Raum flog. Gallatea verwandelte sich zurück und setzte sich auf einen Tisch um die anderen nicht zu stören, sie hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Der nächste der sich verwandelte, war Harry, der für einige Minuten durch den Raum schlich, ehe er sich zurückverwandelte und sich neben Gallatea setzte. Zwanzig Minuten später, nachdem Ardwick sich endlich verwandelt hatte, entschied die Gruppe zu feiern. Hufflepuff schnippte mit den Fingern und ein Hauself erschien, welcher prompt in die Küche ging um verschiedene Knabbereien zu holen. Einige Momente später erschienen die Gründer dank Gallateas Telepathie und die Party begann so richtig. Um drei Uhr morgens ging die Gruppe ins Bett, denn sie wussten sie hatten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gleich als erstes am Morgen. 

*~*~*

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war für die Zeitreisenden eine riesige Verbesserung zu den Stunden von Hagrid. Sie liebten alle den Halbriesen sehr, aber sie waren froh keine knallrümpfigen Kröter mehr zu studieren. Dieses Trimester lernten sie die verschiedenen Drachenarten kennen und heute war die erste praktische Stunde. Gallatea war ein wenig besorgt, weil Drachen ihre größte Angst waren, aber Harry hatte ihr versichert er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. 

Nach einer kurzen Ermahnung des Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrers wurde die Gruppe zu einem Pferch geführt in dem ein walisischer Grünling angebunden war und schlief. Die meisten Schüler hielten eine respektvollen Abstand, aber Horatio, der dachte sein edler Status würde ihn unempfindlich für Schäden machen, schritt trotz des Protestes des Lehrers zu dem schlafenden Reptil und begann es zu kitzeln. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren alle Schüler bis auf Gallatea zurückgewichen, als ein wütendes, rotes Auge in ihre Richtung blickte. Als der Drache sich bewegte, blieb auch Horatio nicht mehr stehen. Fast alle rannten aus der Reichweite der Flammen, sie wussten er würde bald in die Luft fliegen. Harry blieb stehen um das Monster anzusehen. Er blieb vor Schock angefroren stehen, als er sah, dass Gallatea immer noch wie angewurzelt vor dem Drachen stand. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde entschied er sich, er rannte zurück zu seiner Freundin und riss sie zu Boden, als ein Flammenball durch die Luft zischte, wo gerade noch ihr Kopf gewesen war. Sie rollten über den Boden und Harry zog sie auf die Beine und rannte mit ihr, aus der Reichweite der Flammen, in den verbotenen Wald. Die wütende Kreatur jagte sie bis sie das Ende der Kette erreicht hatte. Sie schickte ihnen einen Feuerball hinterher, Harry schaffte es gerade noch sie aus der Reichweite zu ziehen, bevor sie lebendig geröstet wurde. Sie setzten sich hinter einen Baum und er zog Gallatea auf seinen Schoß und schlang seine Arme um sie. Das Mädchen klammerte sich an ihn und begann zu zittern. Harry murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

„Es ist in Ordnung, 'Tea. Ich habe dir versprochen ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass man dich verletzt und ich habe es nicht. Bitte beruhige dich, es ist vorbei."

„Ich dachte ich sterbe."

„Ich dachte es auch, aber du bist in Ordnung."

„Danke, Harry. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Horatio das getan hat."

„Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens woher das Schulmotto kommt ….."

„Was?"

„Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

„Kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen?"

„Ähhä"

„Harry, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so nah gekommen bin dich zu verlieren. Bitte, verlass mich nie wieder."

„Nicht bis ich es muss, 'Tea. Du bist mir zu wichtig."

Und damit trafen sich ihre Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

*~*~*

A/N Ich fühl mich so nett, daher werde ich euch nicht zu lange warten lassen. Alle die nicht wollen, dass diese beiden zusammen kommen, Entschuldigung. Es ist wichtig für den Plot der nächsten fic, also konnte ich es nicht weglassen. Alle die Ginny und Harry zusammen sehen wollen, keine Sorge. Ihr müsst bedenken, dass sie am ersten September wieder gehen müssen und Gallatea kann nicht mit ihnen gehen. Hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und bitte reviewt.


	24. Der große Krieg der Streiche

GOMEN; GOMEN Entschuldigt bitte, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber ich habe einfach keine Zeit gefunden an den PC zu kommen und …. ach auch egal. Zwillinge sind ganz schön anstrengend. Ich muss auf die beiden jetzt nämlich immer aufpassen und außerdem dachte ich mir wollt ihr vielleicht alle erstmal den fünften Band lesen. Ich muss ja sagen dass mir das Original sehr viel besser gefällt, denn im deutschen sind da ja Wortkreationen raus gekommen. Also ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Krieg der Streiche. 

@Angel344 Ja sie sind fest zusammen, aber das Beste kommt erst am Ende der Geschichte. *fg*

da ich für dieses Kapitel keine weiteren Kommentare bekommen habe war es das auch schon wieder *schnief*

_Kapitel 22 – Der große Krieg der Streiche_

Ab dem 14. Dezember gingen Harry und Gallatea offiziell miteinander. Sie konnten es nur schwer verheimlichen, nachdem sie Händchen haltend aus dem Verbotenen Wald, nach der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde, kamen. Ihre Freunde waren die ersten die sich auf sie stürzten, stellten eine Menge Fragen und offerierten Harry ihre Glückwünsche zu seiner waghalsigen Rettung. Die Lehrerin erzählte ihnen sie würde den Gründern davon berichten was geschehen war und starrte einen zerknirschten Horatio an, als sie das sagte. Der Rest der Stunde wurde ihnen erlassen und die sieben Freunde eilten in den Gryffindorraum um zu besprechen was geschehen war. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, drehte sich Hermine zu den beiden Ravenclaws.

„Wie konntet ihr das tun?! Miteinander gehen! Das ist unmöglich! Harry ich habe dir zuvor schon gesagt, wir können uns nicht zu sehr in ihre Leben einmischen. Und Gallatea, du bist eine Lady einer berühmten Linie, du solltest nicht die Familienehre zerstören und so weiter machen! Es geht einfach nicht!"

„Hermine was meinst du? Du glaubst doch nicht das …"

„Ron, halt dich daraus. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es schnallst. In unserer Zeit ist es vollkommen akzeptabel einen Freund oder Freundin in der Schule zu haben. Du kannst sogar mehrere Partner haben bis du den findest mit dem du den Rest deines Lebens verbringen willst. Aber in dieser Zeit gehen solche Dinge nicht! Leute werden einer Person versprochen die die Eltern ausgewählt haben, besonders wenn sie aus einer berühmten, edlen Familie stammen. Wenn Gallatea und Harry zusammen kommen ist das ein Skandal!"

„Hermine, halt die Klappe! Ich bin mir sehr bewusst, was von mir erwartet wird und ich akzeptiere die Risiken. Während der Monate die ihr hier seid, wuchs meine Liebe zu Harry und nicht nur als Freund. Am ersten Abend als ich ihn gesehen hatte, bat ich meine Mutter um eine Verlobung, aber sie sagte mir es sei nicht möglich. Mit wem auch immer ich verheiratet werde, für ihn werde ich nicht halb so viel empfinden wie für Harry. Wenn er in wenigen Monaten geht, kann ich nichts dagegen machen, aber lass uns wenigstens glücklich sein, während er hier _ist._"

Harry und Hermine saßen vor Schock stocksteif da, Harry auf Grund dessen was Gallatea gesagt hatte und Hermine weil ihren Argumenten einfach so widersprochen wurde. Harry wandte sich an seine Freundin um Bestätigung zu erhalten, er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht. 

„Hast du gesagt du liebst mich?"

Gallatea wandte sich an den nun bestürzten Jungen. Er begann zu zittern und sie begann sich Sorge zu machen. Sie drehte sich zu den anderen. 

„Könntet ihr uns einen Moment alleine lassen?"

Sie nickten und verließen den Raum. Das Mädchen drehte sich zu Harry und ergriff seine Hände. 

„Harry, ich liebe dich wirklich und es tut mir leid, dass du dich dabei unwohl fühlst …."

„NEIN! Das … das ist es gar nicht. Es ist nur; ich kann mich an niemanden erinnern, der jemals gesagt hätte, dass er mich liebt."

Gallatea zog den Jungen in ihre Arme, als das Zittern aufhörte. Er schlang seine Arme so dicht wie möglich um sie, ehe er sie zärtlich auf die Lippen küsste.

*~*~*

In der folgenden Woche begannen die Weihnachtsferien. Am Dienstag dem 20. waren Harry, Ron, Ardwick und Peeves in ihrer Ecke der Bibliothek versteckt und schmiedeten Pläne. Ardwick hatte ein Treffen der Rumtreiber einberufen, weil er eine gute Idee hatte. Peeves hüpfte vor Erwartung in seinem Stuhl auf und ab. 

„Danke, dass ihr alle so kurzfristig gekommen seid." Begann Ardwick. „Aber ich habe eine glänzende Idee. Nach heute haben wir noch genau vier Tage bis Weihnachten. Ich weiß wir haben überlegt einen großen Streich an Weihnachten zu spielen und ich habe eine …. interessante Idee wie wir entscheiden wie es geplant wird. Ich schlage einen Krieg der Streiche in den nächsten vier Tagen vor und der, der den meisten Erfolg hat, darf dann am 25. den großen Streich spielen. Was sagt ihr?"

Die anderen sahen ihn nur leicht interessiert an. Peeves stellte die offensichtliche Frage.

„Wie genau funktioniert dein Krieg der Streiche? Und wer entscheidet wer der Gewinner ist?"

„Nun das habe ich alles durchdacht. Wir werden jeder unseren Namen auf ein Stück Pergament schreiben und sie dann durcheinander mischen. Wir fragen eine unparteiische Person die Reihenfolge zu bestimmen. Wir haben jeder einen Tag Zeit um so viele Streiche wie möglich zu spielen, welche dann von den Mädchen beurteilt werden. Am Samstagabend treffen wir uns für die Endentscheidung und sehen wer die meisten Punkte hat. Um es fair zu machen, verraten wir den Mädchen nicht wer für welchen Tag verantwortlich ist, sondern fragen nur nach den Punkten. Wer die meisten Punkte hat, darf an Weihnachten den Streich spielen."

„Nun, ich bin dabei."

„Ich auch."

„Mit mir sind es drei."

„Gut, dann lasst uns anfangen."

*~*~*

Der 21. startete wortwörtlich mit einem Knall. Als alle Schüler sich zum Frühstück gesetzt hatten, hörten sie ein lautes Geräusch über ihren Köpfen, ehe Tonnen von Konfetti von der Decke fielen. Niemand entkam unversehrt, aber die, die sich unter den Tischen versteckt hatten, waren besser weg gekommen. Diejenigen die nicht schnell genug waren, bereuten es, weil das Konfetti kleine, runde Flecken auf der Haut hinterließ und für mehrere Stunden nicht mehr verschwanden. Die Klassen waren voller gefleckter Schüler, sehr zur Bestürzung der Lehrer. Das Mittag war nicht viel besser, weil jeder der Pfeffer benutzt für den Rest des Tages nieste. Schlimmer waren die betroffen, die Salz benutzten, denn sie rülpsten jedes Mal wenn sie versuchten zu sprechen. Das wurden interessante aber auch laute Unterrichtsstunden. 

Beim Abendessen, das hatten die Rumtreiber besprochen, sollte der Hauptstreich des Tages gespielt werden. Mittwoch schwebten alle die Fleisch aßen drei Meter über dem Boden. Dann begannen sie einen Stepptanz hinzulegen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren die Rumtreiber und ihre Freunde, weil sie es besser wussten etwas zu essen, ehe sie nicht wussten ob es Schaden anrichtete. 

*~*~*

Donnerstagmorgen fanden die Slytherins ihre Köpfe mit Schlangen bedeckt vor. Sie sahen wie eine Gruppe von Medusen aus und ihre Blicke verwandelten die Schüler zu Stein. Statuen erschienen überall in der Schule und sie hatten schnell gelernt niemanden anzusehen, besonders seitdem ihr eigener Kopf des Hauses zu Stein verwandelt wurde. Die Ravenclaws tauchten zum Mittagessen in einer ähnlichen Situation auf. Sie hatten Schnäbel und Flügel, was das Essen sehr schwierig gestaltete. Die Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors fanden das ganze unheimlich lustig, aber das hielt nicht lange an. 

Beim Abendessen bekamen die beiden bislang nicht betroffenen Häuser ihr Fett ab. Als sie sich setzten, fühlten sie sich, als ob sie an der Decke wären. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl, wie das, dass Harry bei der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers im Labyrinth hatte. Sobald der Zauber wirkte, begannen die beiden Häuser durch den Raum zu rennen und schrieen sich die Lungen aus dem Leib, dass sie kopfüber hingen. Für den Rest der Schüler, auch die, die früher am Tag betroffen waren, war der Anblick einfach nur lustig. Nachdem sie schließlich aufgehört hatten zu lachen, konnten die verbleibenden drei Gründer den Effekt umkehren. Slytherin blieb bis zum nächsten Morgen eine Statue. 

*~*~*

Alle fürchteten was am 23. passieren würde. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte die ganze Schule gehört, dass die verrufenen Rumtreiber einen Krieg der Streiche veranstalteten. Zu wissen, dass noch zwei Tage mit Streichen vor ihnen lagen, ließ sie alle vorsichtiger werden. Sie waren nicht vorsichtig genug, beim Frühstück verwandelten sich dutzende in kleine, gelbe Kanarienvögel. Auf den Haustischen standen kleine Teller mit Kanariencremeschnitten. Beim Mittag fielen noch mehr Leute Schüsseln mit Würgzungen Toffee zum Opfer. Am Ravenclawtisch lehnte sich Harry zu seiner Freundin und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Man würde doch meinen, sie hätten gelernt nichts zu essen was sie nicht kennen. Ich meine, ich weiß das etwas von dem normalen Essen verzaubert wurde, aber etwas was sie nie zuvor gesehen haben, schreit doch einfach ‚Streich'."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Seit ich von eurem Krieg gehört habe, esse ich nichts, ehe ich nicht gesehen habe, dass du es isst."

„Schlauer Schritt. Nicht, dass ich immer wüsste was kommt, aber mit den Dingen aus dem Mischief Making Kit weiß ich zu umgehen."

Das Abendessen war sehr amüsant. Dieses Mal waren nicht die Schüler die Opfer, sonder die Lehrer. Sie standen alle gleichzeitig auf und begannen mit falschen Zauberstäben zu kämpfen. Ravenclaw und Gryffindor kämpften mit Stäben die sich in Gummihühner verwandelt hatten und Slytherin und Hufflepuff schlugen sich mit plüschigen, falschen Hasen. Die Schüler saßen verblüfft an ihren Tischen. Es war das zweite Mal in diesem Jahr, dass sich ihre Lehrer vor den Schülern zum Affen machten. Sie hatten nach dem ‚Zauberer von Oz Unfall' versprochen, als ob synchronisiert wäre, dass sie sich nie wieder einen Streich spielen lassen würden. Jetzt waren sie hier zwei Monate später wieder in einem Spektakel das nicht in ihrer Kontrolle lag, gefangen. Nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, begannen die Schüler zu lachen. 

*~*~*

Der letzte Tag der Wettkämpfe brach an. Die Schüler waren ein wenig nervös auf das was sie erwarten würde. Es war nur noch ein Rumtreiber übrig und sie wussten nicht wer es war. Was sie wussten war, dass der letzte Prankster drei Tage mit Streichen schlagen musste und den Wettkampf gesehen zu haben, konnte ihn dementsprechend vorbereiten. 

Das erste Anzeichen von Schwierigkeiten erschien beim Frühstück. Die Schüler hatten gelernt dem Essen nicht zu trauen nicht mal ihren Stühlen oder Tischen. Sie warteten alle bei der Tür zur Großen Halle auf ein paar Tapfere, die als erstes hinein gehen würden und das Essen probierten. Schließlich kam Harry hinunter und ging zu seinen Freunden. 

„Was ist los Leute?" Frage er sie.

„Niemand geht hinein."

„Sie haben alle Angst vor dem was passiert."

„Sie denken der ganze Raum ist verzaubert."

„Oder verflucht."

„Oder verwandelt."

„Sie warten auf jemanden der als erstes hineingeht und sich setzt. Sobald sie gesehen haben, was sicher ist und was nicht werden sie hinein gehen."

„Nun, das ist doch idiotisch. Ich verhungere, ich geh rein."

Sagte der Junge – der – lebte und ging mit dem Flüstern der anderen Schüler in die Halle. Er setzte sich an den Ravenclawtisch und tat sich von allem etwas auf. Als er die Gabel zum Mund führte, guckten alle Schüler nach einem Anzeichen eines Streichs. Er nahm das Essen in den Mund und begann zu kauen. Die Zuschauer hielten alle den Atem an, als er schluckte. 

Und nichts geschah.

Alle seufzten erleichtert auf und begannen in die Halle zu gehen. Sie setzten sich und aßen ihr Frühstück mit Genuss. Sie bemerkten nicht wie ein Junge seine Hand leicht bewegte. Sekunden später hatten sich alle Schüler in Büsche verwandelt. Die Hufflepuffs und Slytherins waren Petunien und die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws waren Lilien. Es hielt nur für wenige Minuten, aber es war lange genug um ein paar peinliche Fotos zu machen. 

Das Mittag näherte sich mit Beklommenheit, doch zur Erleichterung der Schüler geschah nichts. Das hüllte sie in die falsche Hoffnung von Sicherheit, denn als sie zum Abendessen gingen, kümmerten sie sich um nichts. Der Täter musste einfach bei dieser Leichtsinnigkeit grinsen. Als sie ihr Dessert begannen, fühlten sie sich seltsam. Jeder Schüler und Lehrer stand auf, mit Ausnahme von den Rumtreibern und ihren Verbündeten. Alle anderen schwangen und sangen, die Schüler sangen die Strophen und die Lehrer den Refrain.

Die Lehrer begannen, sangen die ersten Zeilen und gaben den Takt für das Lied vor.

„It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
A kind of magic

Der Ravenclawtisch stand auf und begann zu schwingen und sang:

"One dream one soul one prize one goal  
One golden glance of what should be"

"It's a kind of magic"

Die Gryffindors übernahmen von den Lehrern um ihre Strophe zu singen.

"One shaft of light that shows the way  
No mortal man can win this day"

"It's a kind of magic"

Die Hufflepuffs kletterten für ihre Strophe sogar auf den Tisch.

"The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time"

"It's a kind of magic"

Das Haus Slytherin tanzte Tango durch die Große Halle und sang:

"The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn of sanity  
Is this a kind of magic"

"It's a kind of magic"

Die Ravenclaws die, die großen Denker waren, kratzten sich am Kopf und machten Affengebärden, während sie sangen:

"There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done  
This flame that burns inside of me  
I'm here in secret harmonies"

"It's a kind of magic"

Die Gryffindors schnipsten mit den Fingern und schrieen:

"The bell that rings inside your mind  
Is challenging the doors of time"

"It's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic"

Die Hufflepuffs entschieden ihre letzte Strophe ein wenig anders zu gestalten und sagen sie im Stil einer Oper.

"The rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be will soon be  
Will soon be done  
This is a kind of magic  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done-done"

Die Slytherins, die nicht hinten anstehen wollten, klatschten in die Hände, tanzten Flamenco auf ihren Tischen und sangen ihre letzte Strophe im Gospelstil.

"Magic - it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic  
Magic, magic, magic, magic  
Ha, ha, ha it's magic  
It's a kind of magic"

Sobald das Lied geendet hatte, starrte die ganze Schulbevölkerung auf die acht hysterisch lachenden Schüler, die schnell aus der Halle flüchten mussten um nicht gelyncht zu werden. 

*~*~*

Die Schüler fanden im Gryffindorraum Zuflucht. Peeves hatte von Ron davon erfahren, denn es war der ideale Ort um Streich außerhalb von neugierigen Ohren zu planen. Sie lachten immer noch hysterisch, als sie sich in die gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Feuer fallen ließen. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatten, wandte sich Harry an Ginny. 

„Bitte sag mir du hast das alles auf Film."

„Natürlich, habe ich! Ich habe die letzten vier Tage auf Film, ich habe keine einzige Gelegenheit verpasst."

„Gut, weil wir müssen die Bilder Fred und George zeigen, wenn wir zurück sind, Sirius und Remus auch. Ich wette sei würden es genießen."

„Du _wirst_ uns Kopien geben, oder?" Fragte Ardwick. Ginny drehte sich um und nickte nur. Es war Peeves der verwirrt aussah und die offensichtlich Frage stellte.

„Was meint ihr, wenn wir zurückkommen?"

Die vier Zeitreisenden sahen sich alarmiert an. Es war ihnen rausgerutscht. Sie hatten vergessen, dass Peeves nicht wusste woher sie kamen. Sie nickten einander zu und Hermine wandte sich an den zukünftigen Poltergeist.

„Peeves, was wir dir erzählen werden, darf nicht weiter erzählt werden …."

Ü/N So und nun möchte ich das ihr alle ratet wer an welchem Tag die Streiche gespielt hat. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel sollte am Wochenende kommen, wenn nicht ist mir was dazwischen gekommen. 


	25. Dunkle Gespräche

@Herminethebest Danke für deinen Kommentar, na immerhin hast du Harry richtig geraten und hier kommt auch schon sein nächster Streich

@TheSnitch tut mir leid dass du im Moment krank bist, hoffe dir geht es bald besser. Du hast ja das Kapitel davor kommentiert wie mir gerade aufgefallen ist. Jaja meine liebe kleine Schwester(hey obwohl so klein ist sie nicht mehr) Sie dachte schon keiner reagiert auf ihr Geschreibsel. In letzter Zeit lässt sie mich aber ganz schön hängen, denn eigentlich ist sie mein Betaleser na ja so viel spaß mit dem Kapitel

_Kapitel dreiundzwanzig – Dunkle Gespräche_

Am Weihnachtsmorgen fand man die sieben Freunde und Lady Ravenclaw im Gryffindorraum versammelt. Die vier Zeitreisenden hatten einige Tage zuvor einen Tannenbaum aufgestellt um den Angelsachsen eine ihrer Traditionen zu zeigen. Christabel liebte die Tradition besonders und versprach sie in ihrer Familie fortzuführen. Lady Ravenclaw hatte für den Mistelzweig gesorgt und ihn über die Tür gehängt hatte um die Schüler zu erwischen, wenn sie den Raum betraten. Harry und Gallatea, Ginny und Ardwick und Ron und Hermine hatte es alle erwischt zum Glück für Christabel kam sie zu spät und wurde so verschont. Nicht, dass es Harry und seine Freundin sehr gestört hatte, aber als sie sich nicht mehr bremsen konnten, sah Gallateas Mutter sie sehr missbilligend an. 

Die Gruppe saß mit Tassen voll Tee um den Baum herum und sie sprachen darüber was sie normalerweise an Weihnachten machten. Hermine erzählte von den Muggeltraditionen und wie sie übertrieben wurden. Sie stimmten alle zu, dass Weihnachten für Muggel zu kommerziell war. Als Harry an der Reihe war, erzählte er ihnen wie es war, als er jünger gewesen war, keine Geschenke zu bekommen und es ihm nicht gestattet war den Baum anzufassen. Ein Jahr wurde er sogar während des Weihnachtsessens in seinen Schrank gesperrt worden, weil er ‚zu laut war'. Gallatea umarmte ihn und er erzählte ihr wie viel besser Weihnachten für ihn war, seit er nach Hogwarts ging.

Die Gruppe verbrachte den Rest des Morgens, damit lustige Geschichten über ihre Familien und vorherige Weihnachten zu erzählen. Sie hatten keine Geschenke, weil es eine moderne Idee war. Mit Ausnahme des Weihnachtsbaumes hatten die Zeitreisenden entschieden angelsächsische Traditionen kennen zu lernen. Ginny dachte es wäre ein guter Teil für ihr Buch. 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde bevor das Weihnachtsessen begann, welches sie alle in der Großen Halle mit dem Rest der Schüler einnehmen würden, versammelten sich die Jungen in einer Ecke um den geplanten Streich zu besprechen. Harry hatte den Krieg der Streich mit Längen gewonnen, mit dem Ding das er beim Abendessen gedreht hatte. Die Art wie er den Tag geplant hatte und die Schüler in falscher Sicherheit gewiegt hatte, zeigte deutlich seine Slytherin Seite. Es war seine Klugheit, sowie die Qualität seiner Streiche, die ihn gewinnen ließen. Er hatte etwas Ähnliches für den Tag geplant und wollte nur noch die Planung für die letzte Minute mit den anderen durchgehen.

*~*~*

Das Abendessen war großartig. Die Schüler waren in der Großen Halle angekommen und fanden sie mit Eiszapfen dekoriert vor, außerdem fiel noch Schnee von der Decke. Um das Essen nicht so ungemütlich zu gestalten, verschwand der Schnee sobald er die Oberfläche berührte. Kleine Eisfeen flatterten durch die Halle, grüßten die Schüler und spielten mit dem Schnee. In der Mitte der Tische standen Vasen mit Eistropfen und dekorative Kränzen hingen an den Wänden. 

Ehe das Essen erschien, stand Gryffindor auf um einiges bekannt zu geben. 

„Ich weiß, ihr seid alle hungrig, also werde ich mich kurz fassen. Erstens möchte ich euch allen Fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen. Zum feiern, haben wir morgen Abend einen Weihnachtsball geplant. Es wird eine Kostümparty sein, also will ich, dass ihr alle etwas Kreatives tragt. Wenn möglich solltet ihr etwas tragen, das zum Kostüm eures Partners passt, weil es einen Wettbewerb für das beste Kostüm geben wird. Damit ihr ein Kostüm erwerben könnt, dürft ihr Morgen das Dorf Hogsmeade besuchen. Ihr müsst aber für den Weihnachtsball zurück sein, der um 19 Uhr beginnt. 

Zweitens betrifft eine Begebenheit die sich letzte Woche in der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde der Fünftklässler ereignet hat. Wir haben es diskutiert und haben entschieden Harry Potter mit einem Orden für besondere Leistungen für die Schule auszuzeichnen.[keine Ahnung wie das Ding genau heißt, bin zu faul nachzugucken] Was er getan hat, war sehr heldenhaft und er hat wahren Gryffindormut bewiesen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn, ebenso wie Lady Ravenclaw. Ich möchte ihm im Namen der Belegschaft für die Rettung der jungen Miss Ravenclaw danken."

Harry lächelte peinlich berührt als alle mit Ausnahme von Horatio und einigen Slytherins zu klatschen anfingen. Er beugte den Kopf um die Röte in seinen Wangen zu verstecken. Er hatte es nur getan um seine Freundin zu retten und hätte es für jeden getan. Er mochte die Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Schließlich starb das Geräusch und Gryffindor führte seine Rede fort.

„Ich möchte nur noch eine Sache erwähnen. In Gedenken an die Ereignisse von letzter Woche haben wir ein neues Schulmotto, welches zum Hogwarts – Wappen hinzugefügt wird. Nach vielen Diskussionen haben wir uns für ‚Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus', was, für die die kein Latein können ‚kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen' bedeutet. Genießt das Fest und Frohe Weihnachten."

Der Gründer setzte sich und klatschte in die Hände. Ein köstliches Mahl erschien vor den hungrigen Schülern und sie begannen alle es auf ihre Teller zu schaufeln. Kurz danach verschluckten sich sie Slytherins an ihrem Essen, ehe sie die Rumtreiber böse anstarrten. Sie wussten nicht was als nächstes geschah. Ehe sie die Chance hatten davon zu rennen und sich zu verstecken, wurden ihre Kleider knallrot und ihnen wuchsen lange, weiße Bärte. Horatio war offensichtlich das Ziel, er rannte zu Hermine, nahm ihre Hand und fing an schmachtend zu singen. 

"If I should stay,

I would only be in your way.

So I'll go, but I know,

I'll think of you every step of the way."

Die restlichen Slytherins stimmten in den Refrain ein, sie hielten sich an den Händen und schunkelten von Seite zu Seite.

"And I will always love you.

Will always love you.

My darling, you."

Horatio übernahm wieder und zog eine verdutzte Hermine auf ihre Füße und begleitete die schunkelnden Slytherins, welche wieder einstimmten als Horatio den Refrain erreichte.

"Bittersweet memories,

That is all I'm taking with me.

So goodbye, please don't cry,

We both know I'm not what you, you need."

"And I will always love you

I will always love you.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt lagen alle, bis auf die Slytherins lachend auf dem Boden. Der alleinige Gedanke, dass Horatio d'Escargot ein Liebeslied für eine muggelgeborene sang, war einfach großartig.

"I hope life treats you kind,

And I hope you have all you dreamed of.

And I wish you joy and happiness,

But above this I wish you love."

Sehr zu Hermines Bestürzung zog Horatio sie in seine Arme und tanzte langsam mit ihr, während die anderen Slytherins das Lied beendeten. 

"And I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you

I will always love you."

Als es zu Ende ging setzte er seine Lippen vorsichtig auf ihre, um zwangsweise von dem unglücklichen Mädchen zurückgeschubst zu werden. 

"Darling I love you

I'll always, I'll always love you."

Sobald das Lied und der Tanz geendet hatten, verschwanden die Kostüme und Horatios Gesicht nahm ein giftiges Rot an. Er war nicht glücklich. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und brüllte Hermine an.

„BÖSESE SCHLAMMBLUT! WIE KANNST DU MIR DAS ANTUN? ICH KANN NICHT GLAUBEN, DASS ICH SO EINE DRECKIGE KREATUR ANFASSEN MUSSTE! MEIN VATER WIRD DAVON HÖREN, WARTE NUR. DU WIRST GEHÄNGT, GESTRECKT UND GEVIERTEILT BEVOR DIE WOCHE UM IST!"

Hermine wich zurück, während Horatio sie weiter anschrie. Niemand hatte ihn jemals so wütend gesehen und er schien sich nicht zu beruhigen. Hermine blickte zu den Gründern und sah, dass sie nicht sicher waren, was sie tun sollten. Slytherin schien zu grinsen, aber die anderen sahen besorgt aus. Die Sorge wandelte sich in Horror als der schreiende Junge seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen richtete und „CRUCIO!" brüllte. 

Die Schüler sahen mit Schrecken zu wie Hermine zu Boden fiel und sich vor Schmerz krümmte. Ihre Schreie füllten die Halle und zogen weiter ins Schloss. Die Gründer wussten nicht was sie tun sollten, weil sie das Mädchen nicht noch mehr verletzen wollten. Harry kam mit einer Lösung. Im Chaos machte er sich auf den Weg in eine Ecke der Halle und begann in Parsel zu singen. Zum Glück für ihn waren Simbi und Nirah sicher um seine Handgelenke geschlungen, sodass er Schlangenmagie anwenden konnte. Einige Sekunden später wurde Horatio über den Boden geschleudert und ihm wurde kurzfristig seine Magie aus dem Körper gesogen. Es war kraftvolle, dunkle Magie, die Harry benutzt hatte, aber glücklicherweise sah niemand woher es kam. Sobald er Fluch aufgehoben war, rannte Ron zu dem gefallenen Mädchen und hob es in seine Arme. Er sah zu Gryffindor und wartete auf ein zustimmendes Nicken, ehe er die Halle verließ und sie zu Lolide brachte. Nachdem er fort war, brachen die Schüler in Flüstern aus, bis Gryffindor aufstand und um Ruhe bat. Er wandte sich an den benommenen Horatio und begann wütend mit ihm zu sprechen. 

„Horatio d'Escargot, wenn man die Tat mit dem Drachen letzte Woche und die Ereignisse von heute Abend, die wir alle bezeugt haben, in Betracht zieht, bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als sie von der Schule zu verweisen."

„EINSPRUCH!" Brüllte Slytherin, sprang auf seine Füße und deutete auf Gryffindor. „Aus welchem möglichen Gründen könnte man diesen Jungen der Schule verweisen?"

„Salazar, er hat schädigende Dunkle Magie gegen einen Mitschüler eingesetzt. Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Ich toleriere es, dass du die Dunklen Künste unterrichtest, weil ich den Vorzug sehe sie fürs Gute zu benutzen, aber wenn der schmerzhafteste Fluch der existiert ohne Grund gegen ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen verwendet wird, kann ich das nicht länger dulden."

„Du kannst wohl kaum die Benutzung eines Schmerzfluchs gegen ein Schlammblut als ernsthafte Straftat ansehen. Wenn es ein Reinblüter gewesen wäre, wäre es eine andere Sache aber Dreck wie der sollte nicht an dieser Schule sein. Schlammblüter sind schlimmer als Vieh und sollten auch so behandelt werden."

Gryffindor kochte vor Wut. Dieser Streit lag schon länger in der Luft, weil die beiden von Beginn an unterschiedliche Auffassungen über muggelgeborene hatten. 

„SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SO ETWAS ÜBER EINEN MENSCHEN ZU SAGEN! Hexen und Zauberer, seien sie Reinblüter, halb und halb oder muggelgeboren, verdienen den gleichen Respekt und Behandlung. Sie sind alle gleich; sie haben alle die gleiche Gabe der Magie. Ich verstehe, dass du einen Hass gegen die hegst die unser Blut verunreinigen, aber ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass du es an den Schülern auslässt und dein Haus dazu ermunterst es auch zu tun. Wir regeln das jetzt."

Gryffindor zog seinen Zauberstab und wartete auf Slytherins Antwort. Die Tatsache, dass er bereit war seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, zeigte dass er Zaubersprüche verwenden würde, die für stablose Magie zu mächtig waren. Slytherin grinste nur und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Sie begaben sich in Duellierstellung, hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und verbeugten sich leicht, keine ließ den anderen aus den Augen. Gryffindor warf den ersten Fluch, er baute einen Schild auf um eine Attacke abzuwehren.

„Impedimenta"

Slytherin duckte sich, ehe er seinen eigenen Schild aufbaute. Er schickte etwas zurück, das Gryffindor nicht abwehren konnte.

„Avada Kedavra"

Harry schloss erschrocken die Augen, als das grüne Licht auf den Gründer zuraste. Zu seiner Überraschung stand der Mann noch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Er sah zu Ginny hinüber und konnte erkennen, dass ihre Augen ungläubig geöffnet waren und sie zitterte leicht. Harry wandte sich gerade wieder dem Duell zu als Slytherin „Serpensortia!" rief.

Die Schlange auf dem Boden sehend, wie sie sich schnell auf Gryffindor zu bewegte, wusste er was er zu tun hatte. Er machte sich unsichtbar um nich gesehen zu werden und ging hinüber zu der Schlange und zischte ihr zu.

*Bitte komm hier her*

Die Schlange sah sich verwirrt um, bewegte sich aber wieder auf Gryffindor zu.

*STOPP* Zischte Harry schnell und hielt sie lange genug auf, sodass Gryffindor einen Gegenfluch sprechen konnte.

Danach begann das Duell fies zu werden. Slytherin benutzte weiterhin Dunkle Sprüche für Gryffindor, hauptsächlich Schmerzflüche. Harry und Ginny dachten es wäre seltsam, dass er die Unverzeihlichen nicht mehr benutzte. Schließlich gelang es Gryffindor die Oberhand zu erlangen. Mit einem letzten „Reducto!" wurde Slytherin von der Bühne gerissen und schlug gegen die Wand der Großen Halle und ging K.O. Gryffindor sandte rote und goldene Funken des Triumphs in die Luft, ehe er auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Die Schüler seines Hauses gerieten in Panik, aber Rowena übernahm die Führung. Sie schickte Hufflepuff mit Gryffindor in den Krankenflügel, sie sammelte die Schüler und schickte sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Ehe er die Halle verließ, zischte Harry seinen Schlangen zu.

*Leute, denkt ihr, ihr könntet in den Krankenflügel gehen und sehen was mit Gryffindor ist? Ich würde gerne wissen warum er zusammengebrochen ist.*

*Natürlich* zischte Simbi zurück *wir wären geehrt junger Herr*

*wir kommen später zurück* fügte Nirah hinzu, als sie durch den Raum davon schlängelten. 

Harry ging hinüber, wo seine Freunde standen. Sie sahen alle ein wenig mitgenommen aus. 

„Gryffindorraum?" Fragte Ginny. Die anderen nickten und machten sich auf den Weg aus der Halle.

*~*~*

Im Gryffindorraum setzten sich die verbleibenden fünf Mitglieder der Gruppe vor das Feuer. Gallatea hatte Ron telepatisch gefragt, ob er zurückkommen würde und er hatte gesagt er würde bald mit Hermine dort sein. Als sie schließlich da waren, stürmten alle zu der zitternden Hermine und halfen ihr sich zu setzten. Nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass es ihr gut ging, begannen sie eine wichtige Diskussion.

„Also, was haben wir verpasst?" Fragte Ron.

Es war Christabel die erklärte, was geschehen war. Sie erzählte ihm von dem Streit und dem darauf folgenden Duell, sowie davon, dass Horatio der Schule verwiesen wurde. Als sie geendet hatte, fragte sie etwas, was die meisten gestört hatte.

„Was ist mit Horatio passiert? Ich meine, als er den Cruciatus auf 'Mine hatte, wurde er durch den Raum geschleudert. Ein einfaches ‚Reducto' hätte dieselbe Explosion verursacht, aber der Fluch wäre nicht gebrochen worden."

„Das war ich." Gestand Harry

Sechs Paar ungläubiger Augen wandten sich in seine Richtung. Er lächelte verlegen und erklärte.

„Ich habe es in meinem Schlangenzauberbuch gelesen. Es ist ein Dunkle Künste Spruch, der in Parsel vorgetragen werden muss. Und man muss mindestens eine Schlange verwenden um ihn zu fokussieren. Glücklicherweise hatte ich Simbi und Nirah bei mir. Er saugt kurzfristig die magische Energie aus einer Person. Ich habe das Gefühl er _wäre _in unserer Zeit verboten, aber es besteht kein großer Sinn drin ihn zu verbieten, denn es können nur wenige Menschen Parsel."__

„Was meinst du er raubt die Kraft?" Konnte Hermine nicht widerstehen zu fragen. 

„Er saugt die magische Energie und zieht sie in den Sprecher. Er hinterlässt das Opfer unfähig Magie zu benutzen, bis die Energie wieder aufgeladen ist. Sie sind praktisch Muggel für 24 Stunden, ehe sich wieder genug Energie aufgebaut hat um einfache Sprüche zu benutzen. Es dauert etwa eine Woche bis die Effekte ganz verschwunden sind. Es war der einzige Weg an den ich denken konnte um den Fluch zu stoppen …."

Der Rest der Gruppe sah ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an. Hermine hingegen zeigte Anzeichen einer weiteren Strafpredigt. Harry sprang ein, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Ehe du etwas sagst Hermine, ich weiß, dass es ein gefährlicher Spruch ist und ich würde ihn unter normalen Umständen nicht verwenden. Aber ich dachte es wäre ein Notfall und ich wollte nicht sehen wie dir wehgetan wird. Verstehst du das?"

Hermine nickte zögerlich und lächelte. Ginny stellte die nächste Frage.

„Weiß jemand warum Gryffindor den Todesfluch überlebt hat?"

Ron und Hermine die nichts davon gehört hatten, starrten schnell auf Harrys Narbe. Gallatea erklärte es.

„Er ist immun."

„Was meinst du?" Rief Ron. Seufzend fuhr Gallatea fort. 

„Ich darf nicht darüber sprechen, aber die vier von Hogwarts haben alle Immunitätsketten erstanden. Der Mann der die Großen Drei geschaffen hat, den Imperius, den Cruciatus und den Todesfluch, hat auch Halsketten erschaffen, die den Auswirkungen widerstehen. Er behielt eine für sich selbst und die Gründer die die bekanntesten Hexen und Zauberer unserer Zeit sind, haben jeweils eine als Geschenk bekommen. Ich weiß nur davon, weil meine Mutter mir versprochen hat mir ihre zu geben, wenn sie stirbt. Die anderen fünf stehen in Hogsmeade zum Verkauf, aber niemand kann sie kaufen, weil sie unerschwinglich teuer sind. Selbst Horatios Familie hat nicht genug Geld."

„Ich glaube ich habe irgendwo darüber gelesen" Fügte Hermine hinzu. „sie sind die einzigen Blocker gegen die Unverzeihlichen …."

„Unverzeihlichen?" Fragte Ardwick

„So nennen wir die drei Flüche. Einen gegen eine andere Person einzusetzen, bedeutet die lebenslange Inhaftierung in Askaban."

„Wow!"

„Ja, ich weiß. In unserer Zeit, sind die Halsketten alle verloren oder sogar zerstört. Harry ist die einzige bekannte Person, die den Fluch ohne Kette überlebt hat. Wenn du sagst sie werden in Hogsmeade verkauft, von wie viel Geld sprichst du?"

„Ich habe sie das letzte Mal gesehen, als ich mit meiner Mutter dort war." Sagte Gallatea, „und ich glaube eine kostet fünf ganze Galleonen."

„FÜNF!"

„Niemand hat _soviel _Geld!"

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen überrascht aus, als ihre Freundin so ausbrach. Für sie waren fünf Galleonen für so etwas nützliches, nichts. Allein Harry hatte fünfzig Galleonen abgehoben, als Ginny ihm gesagt hatte er würde es brauchen. Er wandte dich an seine Freunde.

„Fünf? Ist das alles?"

Gallatea, Ardwick und Christabel sahen ihn an als wäre er wahnsinnig. Hermine begriff als erste.

„Natürlich, warum habe ich daran nicht gedacht? In tausend Jahren sinkt der Wert des Geldes erheblich. In unserer Zeit erscheint etwas relativ günstig und würde hier ein Vermögen bedeuten."

„Du meinst du sagst, dass ich in dieser Zeit reich bin? Das ist großartig! Siehst du, das Amulett bringt uns großen persönlichen Reichtum!" Rief Ron.

Harry sah seine verwirrte Freundin an. Er dachte „Accio Geldbeutel" und wartete darauf, dass sein Geld auftauchte. Als es durch die Tür geflogen kam, richtete er sich an die Angelsachsen. 

„Nur um euch eine Idee davon zu geben, was wir meinen, seht euch das an. Ich habe es zu Hause aus meinem Verlies genommen. Es ist nur ein kleiner Teil von dem was eigentlich darin ist."

Er kippte die fünfzig Galleonen auf den Kaminvorleger und als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie seine drei Freunde ohnmächtig in die Sessel fielen.

*~*~*

A/N mögt ihr es? Weil einige Leute in den Reviews gefragt haben, ja, dies ist das Jahr in dem Slytherin Hogwarts verlässt. Hier beginnen die Dinge zwischen ihm und Gryffindor bergab zu gehen. Drei Mal dürft ihr raten was die Kinder in Hogsmeade kaufen werden und die ersten beiden zählen nicht!

Und wegen der Streiche, Herzlichen Glückwunsch and Willicus/Tolotos, er ist der einzige der es richtig hat. Peeves war am ersten Tag, weil die Sprüche nicht so komplex waren, ihr müsst bedenken er ist nur ein Erstklässler. Ardwick war am zweiten Tag, seine Sprüche waren fortgeschrittener, aber enthielten nichts Zukunftorientiertes. Ron war am dritten Tag, weil er eine Menge von Fred und Georges Scherzartikeln verwendet hat. Harry war am vierten Tag dran, nicht nur weil er ein Muggellied benutzt hat, sonder auch wegen der Büsche. Zwei Häuser wurden zu Petunien (Petunia) nach seiner Tante und zwei wurden zu Lilien (Lilies) nach seiner Mutter. Danke an alle die versucht haben es zu raten, einige von euch waren dicht dran und danke an alle für ihre Reviews.


	26. Hogsmeade Entdeckungen

@Kirilein hey cool ein neuer Fan, echt 4 ½ Stunden. Naja ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin

@Angel344 und Grizza ja was die in Hogsmeade wohl kaufen wollen weiß ich auch nicht

Aber ihr müsst euch mal anstrengen bei animexx habe ich fast 100 Reviews hier habe ich erst 63 so nun aber zum neuen Kapitel

_Kapitel vierundzwanzig – Hogsmeade Entdeckungen_

Am nächsten Morgen musste Harry besonders früh aufstehen. Nicht das ihn das gestört hätte, denn er war immer früh wach am 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag. Er musste sich trotzdem beeilen, denn er hatte Extrastunden mit Lolide und er wollte es hinter sich bringen, bevor er nach Hogsmeade ging. Er rauschte mit nur noch einem Polster von zehn Minuten aus der Tür und schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig zum Krankenflügel. Lolide hatte die Extrastunden für die Ferien geplant, weil sie ein besonderes Thema beinhalteten. Sie wusste es würde sehr anstrengend sein, deshalb wollte sie, dass er an dem Tag nur wenig oder gar keine Magie verwendete um sich zu erholen. Heute würde Harry die schwierige Kunst der Seelenmagie lernen. 

Seelenmagie war eine kraftvolle Kunst, die nur den Elfen bekannt war. Auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht hatte Voldemort versucht dieses Geheimnis zu entdecken, aber war nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen. Seelenmagie war sehr kraftvoll und nur wenige konnten sie kontrollieren. Es war nur wegen Harrys außergewöhnlichem Erfolg in Elfenmagie, dass Lolide es überhaupt in Betracht zog es ihm beizubringen. Die Grundidee von Seelenmagie war es die Seele einer Person zu manipulieren. Die Seele konnte aus einem Körper entfernt werden und in einen anderen wieder eingesetzt, verändert, zerstört oder sogar aus einem Dementor entfernt und in einen Körper platziert werden. Harry dachte es wäre praktisch es zu wissen, vor allem wenn Sirius gefangen wurde. Schließlich hatte er keine Garantie, dass Wurmschwanz noch gefangen war, wenn sie zurückkamen. Wenn Sirius jemals gefangen würde, bekam er den Kuss des Dementors. Wenigstens konnte Harry ihm jetzt helfen, wenn es passierte. Er beschloss auch, dass Seelenmagie das einzige wäre um Voldemort zu zerstören. Wenn, wie er vermutete, der Dunkle Lord Unsterblichkeit erreicht hatte, konnte ihn ein einfacher Todesfluch nicht töten. Die Zerstörung seiner Seele war die einzige verbleibende Möglichkeit. 

Sobald er den Krankenflügel betrat, sah er sich um, ob Gryffindor noch dort war. Zu seiner Enttäuschung hatte der Gründer ihn bereits verlassen und es gab auch keine Anzeichen von Simbi oder Nirah. Gerade als er genauer nach den vermissten Schlangen suchen wollte, kam Lolide aus ihrem Büro und wies ihn an sich zu setzten. 

„Hallo, Harry. Heute werde ich dich in angelsächsisch unterrichten ich weiß zwar, dass du eine Menge meiner Sprache gelernt hast, aber ich denke dieses Thema bedarf ein wenig mehr Sorgfalt. Wenn du mich nicht vollständig verstehen tust und du einen Fehler machen tust, dann ist das sehr ernst. Jetzt musst du dich entspannen und meditieren. Wir beginnen mit der Beeinflussung der Seele ……"

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten die Beiden damit an Seelenmagie zu arbeiten. Harry hatte die Grundlagen schnell begriffen, aber war eingegrenzt, da er die Magie nicht ausprobieren konnte. Er konnte nicht versuchen eine Seele zu zerstören, weil er niemanden hatte, an dem er es hätte probieren können. Er wusste auch, dass er kein Recht hatte jemanden als Versuchskaninchen zu benutzen. Er hatte alles in der Theorie gelernt, er würde die Praxis lernen, wenn die Notwendigkeit bestand. 

*~*~*

Um neun Uhr saß Harry mit Gallatea in der Großen Halle und plante mit ihr den Tag in Hogsmeade. Gallatea erzählte ihm von den Geschäften die sie in ihrer Zeit hatten und Harry erzählte ihr im Gegenzug von seiner Version von Hogsmeade. Zu seiner Überraschung gab es den Honigtopf auch schon in dieser Zeit, nur dass er andere Dinge verkaufte im Gegensatz zu denen in den 1990ern. Um halb zehn stand das Paar auf und ging in die Eingangshalle, wo sie den Rest der Gruppe trafen. Sie gingen nach draußen und stiegen in die pferdelosen Kutschen [Spoiler: Ich weiß nicht wer das fünfte Buch schon gelesen hat, aber eigentlich sind die Kutschen nicht Pferde los, sie werden von Thestrals gezogen, die aber nur von denen gesehen werden können, die schon mal jemanden sterben gesehen haben. Das gilt dann auch für Rons Animagusform], die sie nach Hogsmeade brachten. Mit einstimmiger Wahl gingen sie direkt zum Honigtopf. Harry dachte an den Laden in ihrer Zeit und trat an Rons Seite. 

„Hey, Ron, denkst du es gibt den Tunnel unter dem Honigtopf schon? Wenn er da ist, könnten wir nachts herschleichen und Süßigkeiten Vorräte holen."

„Gute Idee Kumpel! Eine Sache die wir tun müssen, bevor wir gehen, ist, wir müssen Süßigkeiten aus dieser Zeit mitnehmen. Wir können sie in unserer Zeit nicht bekommen und sie wären ein Vermögen wert!"

„Richtig, und wir haben genug Geld um einen lebenslangen Vorrat zu kaufen."

Die sieben hatten den Laden erreicht und gingen durch die Tür. Die Mädchen gingen direkt auf die Schokolade zu, wobei die Jungen eher die Neuheiten bevorzugten. Ron und Harry hatten die Zeit ihres Lebens. Sie erzählten Ardwick von den Süßigkeiten aus ihrer Zeit mit Ausnahme von denen die Hermine Gallatea zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Ardwick war praktisch angeekelt, als er von den Lollies mit Blutgeschmack hörte, aber wollte unbedingt die zischenden Whizbees probieren. Sie drehten sich zum Regal und Ron und Harry lasen sich gegenseitig die Beschreibungen vor. 

„Gummidrachen, lassen dich für bis zu dreißig Minuten Feuer speien."

„Whiz Poppers, make you break wind in various well known tunes" [also da habe ich irgendwie keine passende Übersetzung für gefunden]

„Zuckerpergament, falls du deine Hausaufgaben es willst."

„Essbare Ritter, wolltet ihr nicht schon immer Mal Köpfe abbeißen. Jetzt könnt ihr!"

„Trinkbare Tinte, hinterlässt einen quälenden Duft, der eure Lehrer in die Raserei treibt."

„Schildkröten Sahnebonbons, lassen euch jedes Rennen gewinnen, egal wie lange es dauert."

„Reducto Rosinen, sprengen dein Hirn."

Schließlich entschieden sie sich von allem etwas zu nehmen und gingen zu den Mädchen hinüber. Ginny sprach mit Christabel über die Vorteile von Alraunen Marshmallows und Hermine erzählte Gallatea von dem medizinischen Nutzen von Schokolade. Ron mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Seid ihr fertig?"

Sie nickten und deuteten an, dass sie bereit waren weiter zu gehen. Harry nahm seinen Einkauf du ging zum Tresen und gab eine Galleone für die Menge hinüber. Der Ladeninhaber fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht. 

„Sir es tut mir Leid, aber soviel Geld kann ich nicht wechseln. Haben sie etwas Kleineres?"

Harry grub in seinem Geldbeutel und fand einen Silbersickel, der von seinem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse übrig geblieben war.

„Ist das besser?"

Der Ladenbesitzer nickte, fand es aber immer noch recht schwer genug Wechselgeld zu finden. Schließlich fügten sie Rons Einkauf zu der Rechnung noch hinzu um die Menge des Wechselgeldes zu verkleinern, sodass der Besitzer ihnen neugierig hinterher blickte und sich wunderte warum eine Gruppe Schüler soviel Geld bei sich trug.

*~*~*

Der nächste Laden den sie besuchten, war der den die vier Zeitreisenden seit dem gestrigen Abend besuchen wollten. Als sie ins Schaufenster sahen, konnten sie mehrere Antiquitäten sehen unter anderem Möbel und Schmuck. Sie gingen hinein und fanden er war viel größer als man von außen annahm. Zu Hermines Freude war eine Ecke seltenen Büchern gewidmet. Die anderen Mädchen gingen zum Schmuck um die verschiedenen Schmuckstücke, die zum Verkauf standen zu bewundern. Harry, Ron und Ardwick gingen hingegen zum Tresen, wo ein weiser, alter Mann saß. Er erinnerte Harry ein wenig an den Mann aus dem Buchladen in der Nockturngasse in dem er sein Parselbuch gekauft hatte. Ron trat einen Schritt vor.

„Entschuldigen sie, meine Freunde und ich würden gerne einen Kauf tätigen, aber wir wissen nicht wo wir gucken müssen um das zu finden was wir suchen."

Der Mann sah sie neugierig an, als ob er versuchte herauszufinden, ob die Schüler sich etwas leisten konnten, dass er verkaufte.

„Und was suchen junge Leute wie ihr in einem Laden wie diesem?"

Ron und Harry sahen sich nervös an, bevor sich der Rotschopf wieder an den Besitzer richtete.

„Uns wurde gesagt, dass in diesem Laden Halsketten verkauft werden, die die Effekte der ….." und hier sah Ron Ardwick für die Bestätigung des richtigen Begriffes an. „der Großen Drei auf Null reduzieren."

Der alte Mann lachte sofort. Nicht nur ein Kichern, sondern ein herzhaftes Lachen. Er beäugte die Schüler die vor ihm standen und sagte. 

„Das ist ein guter Witz, Jungchen. Drei Schüler wollen eine von den Halsketten. Ha! Ihr wisst schon das jede fünf Galleonen kostet?"

„Natürlich, wir sind bereit den Preis zu zahlen."

Harry rief zu Hermine und Ginny rüber und ließ sie wissen, dass sie zu einem Ergebnis kamen. Der Mann schien weiterhin skeptisch, aber er war bereit ihnen eine Halskette zu zeigen.

„Ich bringe euch eine um sie anzusehen, aber ich händige nichts aus bis ich nicht euer Geld gesehen habe. Ich lass euch nicht daran, nicht dass ihr ohne zu bezahlen wegrennt."

Als er aus dem Hinterzimmer zurückkam, hielt er eine goldene Kette mit einem überwältigenden blauen Kristall. Der Kristall leuchtete schwach und die Teenager konnten die Macht spüren, die von ihm ausging. 

„Das hier ist eine der Halsketten, die vor den Großen Drei schützt. Ihr könnt die exzellente Handarbeit sehen und ohne Zweifel die Kraft fühlen. Die Kette ist verzaubert, sodass sie nicht brechen kann und sobald sie umgelegt ist, kann sie nur die Person, die sie umgelegt hat, auch wieder abnehmen. Das ist ein Schutz gegen Diebe. Der Zauber ist dauerhaft und kann nicht gebrochen werden. Der Kristall ist natürlich auch nicht veränderbar. Wie ihr seht ist sie ihre fünf Galleonen wert."

„Wie viele haben sie, Sir." Fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe die fünf, die nicht in Besitz sind hier. Die anderen fünf gehören dem Erfinder und den Hogwarts – Vier."

„Wir würden gerne vier kaufen." Erzählte Ginny dem Mann. 

„Ich gebe sie nur, wenn ich das Gold sehe und ich will sicher gehen, dass es echt ist."

Die Gruppe stimmte schnell zu und übergab das Geld. Die anderen Personen im Raum starrten erschüttert zwanzig Galleonen auf einmal zu sehen. Der Mann brachte das Geld ins Hinterzimmer um sicher zu gehen, dass es echt war und die anderen Halsketten zu holen. Während er weg war, ging Ginny zu Harry hinüber und sprach leise zu ihm. 

„Harry, ich habe das Gefühl du solltest die andere Kette auch noch kaufen."

„Wofür, Gin?" Fragte der verwirrte Junge.

„Ich weiß nicht … ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass du sie jemandem in ein paar Jahren geben musst. Ich kann es nicht genau erklären."

„In Ordnung, Gin, ich vertraue dir. Aber ich komme wieder, wenn die anderen beschäftigt sind."

Währenddessen war der Mann zurückgekommen, zufrieden, dass ihr Geld echt war und händigte die vier Kristalle aus. Sie legten die Ketten um und er Schlosszauber trat in Kraft. Um den Zauber zu testen, versuchten sie ohne Erfolg die Ketten der anderen abzunehmen. Sie dankten dem Mann, verließen den Laden und traten zurück auf die Straße.

*~*~*

Ihr nächster Halt war der Kostümladen gegenüber der Kneipe. Im Schaufenster waren verschiedene Kostüme in verschieden Stilen und Farben ausgestellt. Harry stieß seine Freundin in die Seite und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

„Als was willst du gehen, 'Tea?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, hast du eine Idee?"

„Ich habe die perfekte Idee und dazu brauchen wir keine Kostüme kaufen."

„Wirklich?"

„Yep! Ich habe die Dinge die wir brauchen im Schloss."

„Weißt du als was die anderen gehen?"

„Nein, aber ich finde es heraus."

Harry ging hinüber, wo der Rest der Gruppe stand.

„Habt ihr eure Kostüme schon ausgesucht?"

„Die vier haben" sagte Christabel und nickte zu Ardwick, Ginny, Hermine und Ron „aber ich bin nicht sicher. Ich wurde von einem Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff eingeladen, also muss ich ihn fragen damit wir passend gekleidet sind."

Harry ging wieder zu Gallatea.

„'Tea, ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Kannst du den vier helfen ihre Kostüme auszusuchen? Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder zurück."

Gallatea nickte nur, gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging hinüber zu ihren Freunden. Harry schlüpfte durch die Tür und ging zurück zu dem Antiquitätenladen. Sobald er den Laden betreten hatte, stand der Mann neben ihm. 

„Schon zurück, kleiner Herr? Haben sie ein Problem mir ihrem Erwerb?"

„Nein, Sir. Ich bin nur gekommen um die letzte Kette zu kaufen."

„Sie haben weiter fünf Galleonen, die sie ausgeben können? Ihre Familie muss von einem anderen Teil der Erde kommen. Ich weiß von keinem Zauberer aus Europa, der so reich ist."

„Sie haben Recht ich komme von weit her. Kann ich die andere Kette kaufen? Sie ist ein Geschenk."

„Mein Gott, was für ein großzügiges Geschenk, junger Herr. Ich geh und hol sie für sie."

Als der Mann ins Hinterzimmer ging, nahm Harry seinen Geldbeutel heraus und zählte weitere fünf Galleonen ab. _Es ist bereits ein Fünftel meines Geldes weg, dachte er, __aber es ist es mehr als wert. Wenn ich  in die nächste Zeit komme, kann ich Geld von den Quidditchrechten bei Gringotts abheben._

Als der Mann zurückkehrte, sah er sich den Kristall an, übergab das Geld und ging hinaus um seine Freunde zu finden.

*~*~*

Ihr letzter Halt in Hogsmeade war die Kneipe gegenüber vom Kostümladen. Gallatea gab die erste Runde aus, sie ging zur Bar und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett voller Butterbiergläser wieder.

„Also, habt ihr den Tag genossen?" Fragte sie, als sie sich setzte.

Alle machten zustimmende Geräusche, bevor Ginny entschied ausführlicher zu werden.

„Ich denke wir hatten einen produktiven Tag. Diese Halsketten werden sehr nützlich sein, wenn wir zurückkommen, besonders für Harry. Ich meine, er ist der einzige der Du – weißt- schon – wem gegenüber gestanden hat …."

„Ginny!"

„…. entschuldige, Voldemort, und überlebt hat um es zu erzählen. Das nächste Mal könnte es nicht so glimpflich ablaufen. Zumindest spenden die Kristalle einen gewissen Schutz, besonders wenn er den Todesfluch versucht."

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachten sie damit Butterbier zu trinken und wie normale Teenager zu quatschen. Sie wussten ein wenig was sie auf dem Weg zum Schloss erwarten würde ……

*~*~*

A/N Entschuldigt, es ist kürzer als sonst, aber ich musste es hier irgendwie beenden. Im nächsten Kapitel ….. das werde ich euch nicht sagen! Es beinhaltet den Ball, also müsst ihr es selbst herausfinden!


	27. Schlangenreport

Ü/N ähm ja also eigentlich habe ich nichts zu sagen denn für das letzte Kapitel habe ich nur ein Kommentar bekommen schnüff ihr seid ja so gemein. Und ich bin so nett denn hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel. Also wenn ihr 100 Reviews schafft ohne euch doppelt einzutragen, dann überlege ich mir vielleicht die zweite fic an Weihnachten zu posten, ansonsten gibt es die erst im neuen Jahr.

_Kapitel fünfundzwanzig – Der Schlangenreport_

Nach der zweiten Runde Butterbier machte die Gruppe sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Sie wollten sich nicht verspäten, da sie sich ja auch noch für den Ball vorbereiten mussten. Statt die pferdelosen Kutschen zu nehmen, entschieden sie sich zu Fuß zu gehen, schließlich war es ein schöner Tag, wenn man bedachte, dass es Winter war. Eine dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte den Boden und auf halbem Weg zum Schloss beugte sich Ardwick hinunter und nahm eine handvoll Schnee und warf sie auf Christabel. Das Mädchen gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, ehe sie selbst Schnee warf um sich zu rächen. Nicht lange und alle sieben waren in eine Schneeschlacht verwickelt. Sie hatten sich in zwei Mannschaften aufgeteilt, Jungs gegen Mädchen und die Mädchen hatten deutlich die Oberhand. Ron schob es darauf, dass sie mehr Mitglieder in ihrem Team hatten, aber Harry dachte es sei, weil sie die beiden einzigen Slytherins hatten. Sie hatten bessere Strategien, als die Jungen was wahrscheinlich von der Slytherin – Verschlagenheit her kam. Schließlich fielen sie alle völlig erschöpft und lachend zu Boden.

Als sie, nach einer kurzen Erholungspause, weiter auf das Gelände gingen, hörte Harry ein leises Zischen, das von einer Gruppe Büsche ausging. Er deutete den anderen an weiter zu gehen und bewegte sich näher an das Laubwerk heran und sah um die Büsche herum. Slytherin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sprach zu der Schlange, die Harry in der Kammer des Schreckens gesehen hatte. Wenn er genau hinhörte, konnte er vielleicht verstehen was gesprochen wurde.

#Bist du sicher, dass es das ist was du gesehen hast, Kiriani?#

#Ich bin sicher, Meister. Ich war im Krankenflügel als er ankam.#

#Wie lange hat die Elfe gebraucht um ihn zu heilen?#

#Etwa eine Stunde. Sie sagte, wenn es wieder geschähe, wäre sie nicht in der Lage ihn allein zu heilen#

#Seltsam …. wer sonst könnte ihr mit Elfen Heilmagie helfen?#

#Ich weiß es nicht, Meister#

#Und du bist sicher, dass er einen Herzinfarkt hatte? Es war nicht Sodbrennen oder ein Herzanfall?#

#Ich bin sicher, Meister. Ich glaube die genauen Worte lauteten, „Godric, du kannst mit dieser Belastung nicht weitermachen. Dieser Herzinfarkt war schlimmer wie der letzte und wenn es wieder geschieht, werde ich dich nicht allein heilen können#

#Danke, Kiriani deine Hilfe ist unbezahlbar. Wenn Godric schwach ist und ihn ein weiteres Duell den gar ausmacht, dann kann ich Hogwarts schneller übernehmen als ich gedacht habe. Sag den anderen, dass ich am 1. August zuschlage#

#Ja, Meister#

Slytherin drehte sich wieder in Richtung Hogwarts, leider zu schnell für Harry, sodass er sich nicht verstecken konnte und seine Augen landeten auf dem Jungen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, Harry stand auf und sah den genervten Mann an.

„Mr. Potter, was machen sie hier?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ich habe Zischen gehört und dachte ich sehe mal nach. Wie kommt es das sie so mit Schlange sprechen können?"

Harry versuchte seine Spuren zu verwischen, indem er sich für die Gabe des Gründers interessierte. Er überzeugte den Mann, dass er die Unterhaltung, die er gerade mit der Schlange geführt hat, nicht verstanden hatte. Wenn Slytherin herausfand, dass er ein Parselmund war, würde er einen Weg finden um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich bin ein Parselmund, Mr. Potter. Ich kann die Schlangensprache Parsel sprechen."

„Sir, wie kommt es, dass ich auf Grund des Wissenteilzaubers, den wir zu Beginn des Jahres gemacht haben, nicht weiß wie man Parsel spricht?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund aus dem du von Godric und Rowena nicht gelernt hast Elfisch zu sprechen. Der Zauber wirkt nur auf das menschliche Wissen. Jede Sprache oder Magie von anderen Kreaturen wurde nicht geteilt."

„Verstehe. Entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie gestört habe, Sir. Ich geh jetzt zum Schloss zurück."

Harry zog sich schnell zurück, er wollte davon kommen solange er es noch konnte. Wenigstens wurde eine seiner Fragen beantwortet. Er hatte sich gefragt, warum er Lolides Sprache nicht von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor gelernt hatte. Als er sich von Slytherin wegbewegte, hörte er wie die Schlange zu ihm sprach.

#Meister, glauben sie er ist ein Parselmund?#

#Nein, Kiriani, nur ein neugieriger Junge. Ich kann ihn dafür nicht bestrafen#

Als Harry zum Schloss kam, rannte er gleich zum Gryffindorraum. Er wusste dass die anderen vermutlich dort sein würden. Sie wussten als er verschwand, dass er ihnen etwas zu erzählen hatte. Der Gryffindorraum war privater als die Bibliothek, also würden sie dort auf ihn warten. Als er den Raum betrat wurde er mit Fragen bombardiert.

„Wo warst du?"

„War es wieder Slytherin?"

„Was hast du gehört?"

„Weißt du was mit Gryffindor passiert ist?"

„Einer zur Zeit! Ja, es war Slytherin. Auf dem Rückweg habe ich es aus den Büschen zischen gehört. Ich habe nachgesehen und es sprach mit einer Schlange, die er Kiriani nannte. Kiriani war letzte Nacht im Krankenflügel und hat rausgefunden was mit Gryffindor los ist. Ihr wisst, dass er Herzprobleme hat? Offensichtlich leidet er an Herzinfarkten. Letzte Nacht hatte er einen schweren und Lolide hat über eine Stunde gebraucht um ihn zu heilen. Sie sagt wenn er wieder einen hat, wäre sie nicht in der Lage ihn selbst zu heilen. Slytherin versucht am 1. August Hogwarts zu übernehmen."

Der Rest machte sich ein wenig Sorgen darüber. Sie wussten Gryffindor würde Slytherin in der Zukunft schlagen, aber wie war ihnen ein Rätsel, wenn er so krank war. Dann erinnerte sich Ginny an die Vision die sie zu Beginn des Jahres hatte.

„Ähm … Leute? Ihr wisst doch von der Vision, die ich in Wahrsagen hatte? In der ich Harry und Gryffindor gegen Slytherin habe kämpfen sehen? Ich denke sie wir wahr …. wenn Gryffindor krank ist, braucht er Hilfe um Slytherin zu besiegen. Weil wir die einzigen sind, die wissen, dass Slytherin etwas plant, müssen wir helfen und Harry ist der einzige der in die Kammer des Schreckens kommt …."

„Das ist ein gutes Argument, Gin. Ich muss härter lernen und sicher gehen, dass ich damit umgehen kann, wenn es nötig ist. Wir haben ja noch ein paar Monate, also kann ich noch ein paar Dunkle Künste nachlesen."

„Weißt du Harry ich bin immer noch nicht glücklich, dass du so viele Dunkle Künste lernst. Sie können dich verderben und in einen weiteren Dunklen Lord verwandeln!"

„Hermine! Du weißt, dass die Absicht zählt, wenn man mit den Dunklen Künsten umgeht. Ich habe keine Bosheit in mir, also gibt es keinen Grund für mich zu verderben.

„Aber …."

„Nein, 'Mine. Wir haben darüber gesprochen. Die Dunklen Künste sind meine beste Chance um eines Tages Voldemort zu besiegen und ich will wissen ob ich sie benutzen kann ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich denke wir sollten jetzt in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume gehen. Wir müssen uns noch für den Ball vorbereiten und der beginnt in einer Stunde. Hermine, ich habe mich gefragt ob ich mir etwas leihen könnte …."

Am Abend trafen Harry und Gallatea, Christabel und ihre Verabredung vor der Großen Halle. Es gab kein Anzeichen von den anderen Vier. Christabel trug ein langes, fließendes, grünes Kleid mit Schleppe. Ihre Verabredung war ähnlich gekleidet, aber seine Roben waren blau. Beide hatten ihr langes Haar hochgesteckt und ein paar glitzernde Feenflügel auf dem Rücken. Beide sahen absolut überwältigend aus.

„Ihr zwei seht wundervoll aus!" Sagte Gallatea und lief auf ihre Freundin zu.

„Ihr auch" Antwortete das schüchterne Mädchen.

Harry und Gallatea waren ebenfalls passend gekleidet. Harry trug eine veränderte Version seiner grünen Festtagsrobe vom letzten Jahr. Er hatte sie verlängert, weil er einige Zentimeter gewachsen war und hatte sie verzaubert, sodass es schien als wäre sie aus Blättern gemacht. Sein Haar hatte dunkelgrüne Strähnen und war hoch gegelt. Einige Monate zuvor hatte er sie sehr viel kürzer schneiden lassen und zeigte seine Narbe. Es störte ihn nicht, denn niemand starrte auf seine Stirn daher war es nicht mehr so unordentlich. Um seinen Kopf trug er einen dünnen Silberreif in Blattdesign. Gallatea war ähnlich gekleidet. Ihr langes Haar war lockig und teilweise geflochten. Sie hatte auch grüne Strähnen und den Reif um ihren Kopf. Beide hatten auch spitze Ohren.

„Schön, schön, schön. Was haben wir hier? Ein Paar Elfen würde ich sagen."

Harry und Gallatea wirbelten herum und sahen Lolide ähnlich gekleidet wie sie selbst vor sich stehen.

„Ich möchte euch beiden zu euren Kopien von Hochelfen gratulieren. Sehr beeindruckend."

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Etwas dagegen? Natürlich nicht. Ich zweifle dass jemand anderes so überzeugende Kostüme trägt. Wenn ich nicht wissen täte, dass ihr Menschen wärt, hätte ich euch für Elfen gehalten."

Die beiden Schüler erröteten bei dem Kompliment. Sie sahen sich in der Großen Halle um und entdeckten immer noch kein Anzeichen der anderen vier. Christabel und ihre Verabredung waren, tanzen gegangen und Harry holte ein Getränk für Gallatea. Gerade als er zurückkam, wurden die Türen mit großer Wucht geöffnet und erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit von allen in der Halle.

Im Türrahmen standen Ron, Ardwick, Ginny und Hermine, verkleidet als die Hogwarts - Vier.

Zwei Stunden und viele Tänze später, baten die Gründer für eine Pause der Feierlichkeiten für die Tanz- und Kostümwettbewerbe. Alle die an einem Wettbewerb teilnehmen wollten, mussten sich in die Mitte stellen und die Zuschauer mussten sich an die Tische setzen. In der Mitte war eine große Tanzfläche. Hufflepuff stand auf um die Bekanntmachungen anzukündigen.

„Alle die am Tanzwettbewerb teilnehmen wollen, treten bitte vor und die nur am Kostümwettbewerb teilnehmen, treten bitte zurück. Ich nehme an ihr habt alle einen Partner für den Tanz? Ok, stellt euch auf. Wir beginnen mit den traditionellen Tänzen, fünf Paar scheiden in jeder Runde aus. Die verbleibenden drei Paare zeigen ihren eigenen Tanz, aber denkt daran! Er muss mit eurem Kostüm im Zusammenhang stehen!"

Die Schüler reihten sich auf und begannen zu tanzen. Gallatea hatte Harry überzeugt an dem Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, trotz seines Protestes nicht tanzen zu können. Früher im Jahr hatte sie ihm Tänze beigebracht, die ihn ihrer Zeit beliebt waren, für den Fall dass er an einem Ball teilnehmen musste und nun machte es sich bezahlt. Er war zwar nicht der sicherste Tänzer, aber machte keine Fehler. Ron und Hermine machten sich nicht so gut. Christabel hatte sich die Zeit genommen und Hermine die Tänze beigebracht, aber Ron hatte keine Ahnung. Er trat ihr auf die Füße und stolperte. Sehr zu Hermines Ärger waren sie das erste Paar, das weggeschickt wurde. Ginny und Ardwick tanzten und machten sich ganz gut.

In der zweiten Runde wurden Christabel und ihre Verabredung weggeschickt, als der junge Hufflepuff die richtigen Tanzschritte vergaß. Das Mädchen ging zu der immer noch wütenden Hermine und die beiden diskutierten über die Inkompetenz ihrer Tanzpartner. Schließlich waren die Teilnehmer auf drei Paare reduziert. Die ersten die tanzten waren Ardwick und Ginny, die als Gryffindor und Hufflepuff verkleidet waren, zeigten einen komplexen, kurzen Tanz. Sie waren erfolgreich, obwohl Ginny bei den schweren Schritten ein wenig stolperte. Das nächste Paar war ein schottisches Pärchen, das in die traditionelle keltische Kleidung ihres Volkes gekleidet war. Sie zeigten einen einwandfreien Tanz und brachte sie auf den ersten Platz. Inzwischen war Harry sehr nervös. Er war besorgt es entweder zu vermasseln oder zu gewinnen. Wenn er es vermasselte, machte er sich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich. Andererseits, wenn er gewinnen würde, wäre Ron unerträglich eifersüchtig. Als er aufgerufen wurde, trat er mit Gallatea auf die Tanzfläche. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie tanzten einen traditionellen Elfentanz, der von Lolide bewertet wurde, weil sie als einzige wusste wie er auszusehen hatte. Das Paar machte es hervorragend und die Heilerin war stolz wie gut der Schüler ihre Kultur kennen gelernt hatte. Nachdem die Endnoten der Lehrer da waren, stand Slytherin auf um die Gewinner bekannt zu geben.

„Zuerst möchte ich allen Schülern gratulieren die teilgenommen haben. Ich werde die Finalisten in umgekehrter Reihenfolge aufrufen. An dritter Stelle sind Virginia Weasley und Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington. Auf dem zweiten Platz haben wir Aud McTavish und Connor Wallace. Da bleiben nur Gallatea Ravenclaw und Harry Potter als Gewinner des Tanzwettbewerbes übrig. Meine Glückwünsche."

Harry war angenehm überrascht, aber Gallatea sprang förmlich vor Freude. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Wettbewerb gewonnen. Sie gingen hoch zum Lehrertisch, wo ihnen ein kleiner Pokal mit ihren Namen und dem Wettbewerb bedruckt, übergeben wurde. Harry sah hinüber zu seinen Freunden. Wie erwartet sahen Ron, Ginny und Ardwick enttäuscht aus, aber die anderen beiden jubelten mit dem Rest. Als das Paar wieder in der Menge war, stand Gryffindor auf.

„Als nächstes haben wir den Kostümwettbewerb. Ich möchte alle Teilnehmer bitten sich in eine Reihe hinten im Raum aufzustellen. Dann will ich, dass einer zurzeit mit seinem Partner vortritt um bewertet zu werden."

Die Schüler gingen zur Rückseite des Raums, wo sie eine halbe Reihe formten und dann zu zweit vortraten. Es gab einige erfinderische Kostüme und einige Themen tauchten mehrmals auf. Als die Reihe an Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Ardwick kam, traten sie zu viert vor statt zu zweit, weil ihre Kostüme zusammen gehörten. Die Gründer sahen die vier Schüler belustigt an und schrieben schnell die Punkte nieder. Schließlich löste sich die Reihe auf und Ravenclaw stand auf um die Gewinner zu verkünden.

„Nun, wir haben gewiss einige wundervolle Kostüme heute Nacht gesehen! Wir unterteilen die Kostüme in drei Kategorien. Die Gewinner für das authentischste Kostüm sind Harry Potter und Gallatea Ravenclaw mit ihrer Darstellung von Hochelfen."

Zum zweiten Mal an dem Abend machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch und erröteten ziemlich.

„Als nächstes für die Kategorie der Originalität haben wir Samuel Peeves und Rolanda O'Gowry für ihr wundervolles Zentaurenkostüm."

Die zwei grinsenden Schüler hüpften zum Lehrertisch und Peeves hinterließ einen Strahl Seifenblasen während er ging.

„Zum Schluss haben wir für das Witzigste Kostüm vier Gewinner gewählt. Glückwünsche an Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley und Ardwick de Mimsy-Porpington für ihre wundervolle Nachahmung von uns!"

Harry war froh Ron nun froh zu sehen. Nachdem er und seine Freundin ein zweites Mal aufgerufen worden waren, hatte Rons Gesicht wie vom Donner gerührt ausgesehen. Jetzt da er auch etwas gewonnen hatte, sah er zufriedener aus. Als er die lächelnden Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, konnte Harry nur denken, _Das Leben kann nicht besser werden als das._

A/N Ich weiß es ist kurz, aber es sollte auch nicht lang werden. Das nächste Kapitel überrascht euch vielleicht. Ich springe fast bis zum Schuljahresende. Ich habe einen Einschub der Ostern abdeckt, aber abgesehen davon habe ich keine Ideen mehr. Also springe ich um den Plot in Bewegung zu halten.


	28. ZAGs und das Abschiedsfest

Ü/N  *freu* 4 Reviews. Ich hoffe ihr schafft die hundert doch noch. 

@Kirilein jaja diese bösen Modems und Computer immer

@Hase ist ja immer schön, dass ihr meine Geschichte in einem Rutsch durchlest, aber müsst ihr dazu immer krank werden??

@Emily  hmmmm die Sommerferien, ja was machen sie da wohl?? War da nicht noch was mit Slytherin

@Stephanie8 soll ich dich spoilern?? Sie sind zwar drei Jahre weg, aber woher weißt du wann sie wieder in ihrer Zeit landen.

@TheSnitch ähm dazu müssen wir uns dann Daniel Radcliff auch ein paar Jährchen älter und mit kurzen Haaren vorstellen

So des wars von mir, alles Liebe nachträglich zum Nikolaus (der ja wirklich existiert hat im Gegensatz zum Weihnachtsmann) So meine Lieben, ich würde ja sagen bis zum nächsten Wochenende, aber das kann ich nicht versprechen, denn da liegen so einige Geburtstage in der Luft, unter anderem mein eigener. 

_Kapitel sechsundzwanzig – ZAGs und das Abschiedsfest_

Nach Weihnachten schien die Zeit für die sieben Freunde wie im Flug zu vergehen. Harry und Gallatea gingen immer noch miteinander und ihre Beziehung wurde ernster. Hermine hatte ihr Buch beendet an dem sie mehrere lange Monate gearbeitet hatte und hatte bereits das nächste begonnen. Die Rumtreiber verursachten immer noch Chaos, mindestens einmal in der Woche, aber da keiner der Lehrer Beweise dafür hatte wer es war, wurden sie nicht bestraft. Gallateas Liebe fürs Quidditch war gewachsen vor allem nachdem Ravenclaw Hufflepuff besiegte. Ravenclaw stand Slytherin im letzten Spiel des Jahres gegenüber und das fand am vorletzten Tag des Schuljahres statt. Harrys Stunden mit Lolide schritten mit schnellem Tempo voran und die Elfe war sicher, dass er Elfenblut in der Familie hatte. Sie hatte ihn während der Osterferien mit zu ihrer Familie in einer der Elfenstädte genommen, damit sie ihn kennen lernten, das hatte seine Sprachkenntnisse und sein Selbstvertrauen enorm gesteigert. Lolide war beeindruckt wie schnell er die Elfensprache aufgenommen hatte, aber dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Auf Seiten Slytherins war es sehr still. Seit Horatios Rauswurf hatte es wenig Ausbrüche gegen Muggelgeborene gegeben. Sogar Slytherin selbst sprach seine Überzeugungen nicht laut aus, nach der Niederlage durch Godric. Die Zeitreisenden und ihre Freunde hatten ihn wie Falken beobachtet, aber hatten nichts davon gehört, dass er Hogwarts übernehmen wollte. Selbst Harrys Schlangen die mit Kiriani gesprochen und an den monatlichen Treffen teilgenommen hatten, hatten nichts herausgefunden. Die Gruppe begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Sie dachten es wäre selbst für Slytherin nicht plausibel Pläne zu schmieden und dann für mehrere Monate nichts zu unternehmen. Er bereitete sich vor, dass wussten sie, aber wie er es tat war ihnen ein Rätsel.

Eines sonnigen und warmen Junimorgens fand man die sieben Freunde in ‚ihrer' Ecke der Hogwarts Bibliothek hart lernend vor. Die ZAGs kamen dieses Jahr und sie mussten viel lernen. Gallatea, die von Natur aus eine Ravenclaw war und das nicht nur vom Namen her, hatte sich seit Monaten vorbereitet, genau wie Christabel. Ardwick war wie Ron wenig begeistert davon zu wiederholen und war nur da, weil Hermine ihn solange voll gequatscht hatte bis er es tat. Obwohl die Zeitreisenden nicht zu lernen brauchten, weil sie das Wissen bereits in ihren Köpfen hatten, wiederholten sie trotzdem; nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie gut vorbereitet waren. Sehr zu Hermines und Rons Überraschung hatte Harry sich in seine Studien gestürzt und zeigte ihnen warum er nach Ravenclaw gekommen war. Sein Neugewonnener Durst für Wissen besonders in den Dunklen Künsten hatte sich über das Jahr gesteigert. Es war während dieser Wiederholungsphase, dass Ginny einen wichtigen Punkt ansprach. 

„Leute, ihr wisst dass wir, obwohl wir die ZAGs dieses Jahr machen, sie nächstes Jahr noch mal wiederholen müssen."

Alle sahen sie dumm an, sogar die sonst so schlaue Hermine. Ron starrte sie mit größtem Schrecken an. Ginny rollte nur mit den Augen. 

„Ernsthaft, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr nie darüber nachgedacht habt. Wir machen die ZAGs 1000 Jahre vor unserer Zeit. Ihr habt doch gesehen wie viel Magie verloren gegangen ist. Das magische Wissen das uns die Gründer gegeben haben, basiert auf der Magie die jetzt benutzt wird. Sie ist kaum bekannt in unserer Zeit. Der nächste Ort zu dem wir gehen, so fühle ich, ist näher an unserer Zeit. Durch den Wissenstausch sind wir alle etwa auf dem gleichen Level, vier Jahre Magie in unserer Zeit und wir müssen noch die Magie des fünften Jahres unserer Zeit lernen um weitermachen zu können. Selbst wenn wir es jetzt wissen, bezweifle ich das wir die ZAGs in unserer Zeit bestehen würden. Nun, Hermine vielleicht …."

„Ich verstehe worauf du hinaus willst Ginny. Wir sollten wirklich das fünfte Jahr wiederholen in der Zeit in die wir gehen. Du sagst du fühlst es wäre näher an unserer Zeit. Wenn du sagst du hast ein Gefühl, ist das ein wünschenswertes Gefühl oder eine Art von Seher Gefühl?"

„Ein Seher Gefühl 'Mine. Ich weiß du denkst noch immer es ist Mist, aber ich habe nie zuvor falsch gelegen."

„Was denkt ihr zwei?" Fragte Hermine Ron und Harry. Beide stimmten zu, aber der Rotschopf nur zögerlich. Ginny hatte ein gutes Argument gebracht uns sie wussten sie würden noch einmal das fünfte Jahr machen müssen.

*~*~*

In der folgenden Woche begannen die Zaubergrad – Prüfungen. Sie mussten für jedes Fach eine schriftliche ablegen und eine praktische in manchen Bereichen der Magie. Die Fächer in denen sie ihre ZAGs ablegten waren. Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Dunkle Künste, Astronomie, Arithmantik, Wahrsagen, Alte Runen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Geschichte der Zauberei, Muggelkunde und Latein (A/N wenn ich welche vergessen haben sollte, lasst es mich wissen) Sie waren über zwei Wochen verteilt, die schriftlichen Prüfungen am Morgen und die praktischen am Nachmittag. 

Am Montag der ersten Woche hatten sie am Morgen die schriftliche Prüfung für Verwandlung und Arithmantik und am Nachmittag die praktische Prüfung in Verwandlung. Die vier Zeitreisenden hatten am Morgen keine Probleme, denn sie kannten den Stoff bereits. Die anderen waren nicht so glücklich. Gallatea dachte sie wäre gar nicht so schlecht, weil sie fast so hart wie Hermine gelernt hatte und Christabel war zufrieden, dass sie bestanden hatte, wenn vielleicht auch nicht mit Spitzennoten aber auf jeden Fall ganz akzeptabel. Ardwick beschwerte sich, sie seien zu schwer, aber bekam kein Mitleid von Hermine die ihn angewiesen hatte mehr zu lernen. Die praktische Prüfung in Verwandlung am Nachmittag war einfach. Sie hatten eine Liste mit Dingen und eine Kartoffel. Sie mussten die Kartoffel in das erste Objekt auf der Liste verwandeln, einen Nasenbär. Dann sollten sie den Nasenbär in einen Streitkolben verwandeln. Die Liste ging weiter, jedes Mal wurde die Verwandlung schwieriger, abwechselnd zwischen lebenden und nicht lebenden Objekten. Wenn die Schüler eine Verwandlung erreichten die sie nicht schafften, mussten sie auf der Liste kennzeichnen wie weit sie gekommen waren und es abgeben. Die Prüfungen wurden streng überwacht um sicher zu stellen, dass nicht geschummelt wurde.

Der Rest der zwei Wochen lief ähnlich ab. Für Zaubertränke mussten sie ein komplexes Gebräu anfertigen und mussten einen eigenen Trank für einen originellen Zweck kreieren. Zauberkunst waren 100 wahllose Zaubersprüche die ihnen vom Lehrer gegeben wurden. Jeder der nicht geschafft wurde, wurde aufgeschrieben. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und die Dunklen Künste selbst, wurden zur gleichen Zeit geprüft. Die Schüler wurden gepaart und einer zurzeit wurde in Form eines Duells bewertet. Sie würden jeweils einer zurzeit, Dunkle Flüche auf den anderen schießen und der andere musste sich vor diesen Attacken wehren und das war dann der Verteidigungsteil der Prüfung. 

Natürlich hatte Harry durch das Lesen in dem Fach, Ron in wenigen Minuten besiegt. Die Zeitreisenden waren gepaart worden, weil das teilen des Wissens sie zu Fortgeschrittenen machte und das wäre den anderen Schülern gegenüber nicht fair gewesen, wenn sie mit ihnen gepaart worden wären. Die Wahrsageprüfung bestand hauptsächlich aus einem schriftlichen Teil, aber sie mussten auch aus Teeblättern, Kristallkugeln, Tarrotkarten und Runen lesen. (Ü/N wer das fünfte Buch kennt, weiß ja das es keine theoretische Prüfung gibt, sondern nur eine praktische)

Als die letzte Prüfung in der zweiten Woche beendet war, ließ Ron einen Freudenschrei los. Die gute Stimmung hielt nur kurz, als sie auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorraum auf Hufflepuff trafen. 

„Genau die Schüler die ich suche. Ihr Lieben, ich weiß dass ihr, zwei anstrengende Wochen hinter euch habt, aber ich habe das Gefühl ich muss es euch sagen. Nächste Woche testen wir euch in euren anderen Fähigkeiten. Wie ihr wisst, haben wir die ZAGs und UTZ Prüfungen geschaffen und haben noch sechs weitere erschaffen, für Unsichtbarkeit, Animagus, Duellieren, Schwertkampf, Bogenschießen und Martial Arts. Wir denken es könnte in der Zukunft nützlich sein, wenn ihr schriftliche Beweise für eure Fähigkeiten habt. Die Prüfungen finden Montag und Dienstag statt, natürlich macht ihr alle sieben den Animagus – Test. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Nur weil wir euch prüfen, heißt das nicht, dass die Stunden aufhören. Sie werden im Sommer weitergehen bis ihr uns verlasst. Habt ihr noch Fragen?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf, aber Harry war ein wenig distanziert. Er fragte sich ob Lolide ihn auch prüfte, also ging er zum Krankenflügel. Als er dort ankam, sah er sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass kein Schüler dort war, ehe er zu Lolides Büro ging. Er fand sie schlafend vor dem Feuer. Er wollte sie nicht wecken und drehte sich um, um zu gehen, aber wurde von einer sanften Stimme aufgehalten. 

„Du musst nicht gehen tun, Harry. Ich nehme an du bist gekommen um etwas zu fragen?"

„Ja, bin ich. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mich in den Dingen testest, dich bei dir gelernt habe. Ich mache welche in den Extrastunden …."

„Oh, natürlich. Ja, du wirst getestet und ich bitte dich am Mittwochmorgen um 9 Uhr her zu kommen. Du bekommst eine schriftlichen und einen mündlichen Test in meiner Sprache und meiner Kultur. Du wirst auch eine praktische Prüfung in Heil- und Elfenmagie haben. Gibt es sonst noch etwas das du mich fragen tun wolltest?"

„Nein, das ist OK Lolide. Danke, ich sehe dich dann am Mittwoch.

*~*~*

Die folgende Woche, wenn auch nicht so stressig die vorherigen zwei, brachte ihren eigenen Stress mit sich. Für die vier Freunde waren diese Prüfungen die heraus Fordernsten, weil sie die Information für die ZAGs ja bereits kannten. Aber dies waren praktische Prüfungen und basierten eher auf den Fähigkeiten die sie erworben hatten, als auf Wissen. Es begann am Montag mit Schwertkampf, Bogenschießen und Animagus. Die Animagus – Prüfung war die erste, weil alle sieben sie machen mussten. Sie begannen mit einem geschriebenen Test der auf, den Theorien der Verwandlung, den Gefahren wenn man es nicht richtig machte und Dinge für die, die Formen nicht verwendet werden sollten, wie z.B. der Bruch der Privatsphäre, basierte. Ron, Hermine und Harry brachte dieser Teil der Prüfung schlechte Erinnerungen an Rita Kimmkorn und ihre Käferform. Der zweite Teil war einfach der praktische, die Schüler mussten sich verwandeln und beweisen, dass sie dazu in der Lage waren. Als das vorüber war, durften Gallatea, Ardwick und Christabel gehen, aber sie entschieden sich zu bleiben und ihren Freunden zu zusehen. 

Der nächste Test war Schwertkampf. Jeder der vier musste einmal mit Gryffindor kämpfen, während die anderen Gründer zurückstanden und beobachteten um den Level der Fähigkeiten der Schüler einschätzten. Der Bogenschießen ZAG verlief in ähnlichen Bahnen, die Gründer bewerteten die Akkuratheit der Schüsse die ihr Ziel trafen. 

Dienstag verlief ähnlich mit einem theoretischen und einem praktischen Test in Unsichtbarkeit. Die schriftliche Prüfung war ähnlich wie die in Animagus am Tag zuvor, sie beinhaltete die Theorie, Technik und moralische Zwecke. Das Duellieren und die Martial Arts wurden wie der Schwertkampf gehandhabt. Bei den Martial Arts würden die Schüler mit Slytherin kämpfen und beim Duellieren standen sie Gryffindor gegenüber. Von den Vieren schlug nur Harry Gryffindor was an sich sehr überraschend war. 

Als der Mittwoch kam, war Harry bereit für eine Pause. Am Vorabend hatten sie eine Party im Gryffindorraum, weil die anderen sechs es für nötig hielten den während der ZAGs aufgebauten Stress abzulassen. Hermine und Gallatea machten sich schon Sorgen was sie kriegen würden und Ron und Ardwick freuten sich darüber bis September nicht mehr lernen zu müssen. Harry hingegen konnte nicht entspannen. Er entschuldigte sich früh, sehr zur Überraschung seiner Freunde und ging zurück zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum um seine Notizen von Lolide noch einmal durch zu lesen. Sein Besuch bei den Elfen über Ostern hatte ihm gut getan, besonders wenn es zu der Sprache kam, weil die meisten der Elfen keine menschliche Sprache konnten. Trotzdem hielt er es für nötig soviel wie möglich zu wiederholen. Lolide hatte sich viel Zeit genommen um ihn zu unterrichten und er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. 

Harrys Prüfung für die Elfe war in zehn Teile untergliedert. Er hatte als erstes einen praktischen und theoretischen Test in Elfenmagie sowie Heilen. Dann folgten ein hören, sprechen, schreiben Test in Lolides Sprache. Danach gab ihm die Elfe noch zwei schriftliche Prüfungen, eine in Elfenkultur und die andere in Elfengeschichte. Harry hatte zu Lolides Freude in keiner Prüfung große Schwierigkeiten. Sie hatte wegen seiner Fähigkeit damit fertig zu werden, gezögert ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen, aber wie sie sehen konnte machte es einen großen Unterschied. Er war viel sicherer als zuvor. Sie wusste er würde ihre Sprache fließend sprechen, wenn er am ersten September ging. Harry selbst war überrascht wie gut die Prüfungen liefen. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch um das letzte Quidditchspiel der Saison Sorgen machen, das am folgenden Dienstag war. 

*~*~*

„Willkommen zum letzten Quidditchspiel der Saison, wo die tiefen Denker der Ravenclaws gegen die kühlen Katzen aus Slytherin um den ersten Quidditchpokal spielen. Ich bin ihr Kommentator Samuel Peeves aus dem Hause Hufflepuff, genießen sie das Spiel."

Harry und Gallatea gingen aufgeregt und zugleich traurig auf das Feld. Für Harry war es ein folgenschweres Spiel, nicht nur weil es den Gewinn des Quidditchpokals bedeutete, sondern weil es auch das letzte Spiel mit Gallatea war. Seine Freundin war aus irgendeinem Grund auch traurig. Harry hatte diesen fantastischen Sport in ihr Leben gebracht und es würde die einzige Sache sein, die von ihm übrig blieb, wenn er ging. Außerdem würde es sie traurig machen ohne ihn zu spielen. Für das Spiel schob sie trostlosen Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die Freude. 

„Und hier kommen die beiden Teams und unserer liebreizende Schiedsrichterin, die hübsche, die talentierte, die elegante, die intelligente …."

„PEEVES!"

„…. Lolide! Schenkt ihnen einen großen Applaus, sie brauchen Ermutigung. Und sie besteigen ihre Besen und fliegen in die Luft, Lolide lässt die Klatscher und den Schnatz frei und wirft den Quaffel. UND ES GEHT LOS!"

Die zwei Mannschaften zischten umeinander und verursachten eine mehrfarbigen Wirbel über dem Feld. Harry und die Slytherinsucherin stiegen hoch und Harry begann seine Jagd nach dem Schnatz. Er musste sich ducken als Gallatea über seinen Kopf flog.

„Und Gallatea Ravenclaw hat den Quaffel. Wird sie punkten? Ja TUT SIE! 10-0 FÜR RAVENCLAW!"

Harry sah sich nach dem anderen Sucher um und merkte, dass sie ihm folgte und dachte über seine Möglichkeiten nach. Er wusste von den anderen Spielen, das Slytherin eine sehr gute Sucherin hatte, aber er dachte nicht, dass sie auf den Wronski-Bluff reinfallen würde. Er dachte über andere Möglichkeiten nach und sah wie Gallatea ein weiteres Mal auf die Torpfosten zuflog ….

Harry flog schnell zu den Ravenclaw Pfosten sehr zur Überraschung des Hüters. Er sah sich um und sah, dass die Sucherin, ihm dicht auf den Fersen war und nach dem imaginären Schnatz suchte. 

„UND POTTER RAST ZU DEN RAVENCLAW TORPFOSTEN, HAT ER DEN SCHNATZ GESEHEN? ES SIEHT SEHR DANACH AUS. ALENA DI ANFRISTA IST DIREKT HINTER IHM, ABER SCHAFFT SIE ES VOR IHM? HARRY VOR, HARRY VOR ….!"

„PEEVES!"

„Entschuldigen sie Lady Hufflepuff."

Der Ravenclaw Hüter musste schnell aus dem Weg fliegen, als die zwei Sucher auf ihn zurasten. In letzter Minute scherte Harry aus und verpasste gerade so den mittleren Ringpfosten. Die Slytherinsucherin war nicht so glücklich. Mit einem unangenehmen Knacken fiel sie 10 Meter tief zu Boden. Harry war ein wenig besorgt und bat um eine Auszeit, damit Lolide sie behandeln konnte. Einige Minuten später wurde sie zum Krankenflügel geschickt und würde für den Rest des Spiels nicht mehr wieder kommen. Er sah das als ein gutes Zeichen. Er war der einzige der nun den Schnatz fangen konnte, solange die Ravenclaws mit Toren nicht hinter die Slytherins fielen, war das Spiel so gut wie ihres. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er die bösen Blicke der Slytherins. Er schüttelte sich leicht und stimmte dafür auch sich acht zu geben. 

Zwei Stunden später war das Spiel immer noch in Gange und die Punkte standen 120-110 für Ravenclaw. Die Mannschaften wurden beide müde, aber Harry hatte den Schnatz noch nicht einmal gesehen. Zehn Minuten später sah er ihn über dem Boden schwebend in der Nähe der Gryffindortribüne. Er sprintete hin und ergriff ihn mit der Hand gerade als ein Klatscher in seinen Besen knallte, durch einen noch immer wütenden Slytherin Treiber. Er konnte fühlen wie der Griff seines geliebten Feuerblitzes unter seinen Fingern zerbrach und die Erdanziehungskraft übernahm die Kontrolle über ihn. Glücklicherweise war er nicht zu hoch und verletzte sich nicht. Währenddessen jubelten die Ravenclaws laut und der Rest des Teams ohne Gallatea drehte Ehrenrunden um das Feld. Das nächste das Harry registrierte, waren die warmen Arme seiner Freundin, die sich um seinen Hals legten. 

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry? Du musst aufhören mich so zu erschrecken!"

„Tschuldige, 'Tea."

Harry betrachtete vergeblich seinen zerbrochenen Besen in seinen Händen. Es war das erste Geschenk das er von seinem Paten bekommen hatte und er konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten, die in seinen Augen aufstiegen, wegen der Zerstörung. 

*~*~*

Am nächsten Tag war die Gruppe der Freunde ziemlich mürrisch. Es war der letzte Tag des Schuljahres und Ardwick, Christabel und Peeves würden am Morgen nach Hause fahren. Obwohl alle drei zu gestimmt hatten zu Harrys Geburtstag im Juli zu kommen, waren sie trotzdem traurig sich zu trennen. Am Abend des Abschiedsfestes hatten sie alle keinen Hunger. Für Gallatea war es nicht so schlimm, denn sie würde die drei ja zu Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres wieder sehen, aber für die Zeitreisenden war es Folter. Nach dem folgenden Morgen würden sie ihre Freunde nur noch einmal sehen, bevor sie zurückgingen. Für Ardwick, Christabel und Peeves würde es weniger schmerzhaft sein, weil sie den Rest ihres Lebens wissen würden, dass es ihren Freunden in der Zukunft gut ging. Aber für Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny war es ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Sie hatten nie zuvor so über ihre Abreise nachgedacht. Sie hatten den Gedanken, dass die Menschen, die jetzt kannten, in der nächsten Zeitperiode bereits tot waren, verdrängt. Weil die meisten von ihnen nie in Geschichtsbüchern erwähnt wurden, könnten sie nie herausfinden was mit ihnen allen geschehen war. Natürlich hatten sie Peeves in Form eines Poltergeistes, aber sie wussten, dass sie aus dem Peeves ihrer Zeit eher wenig herausbekamen. Sie wurden von Lady Ravenclaw aus ihren depressiven Gedanken gerissen, als dies aufstand um sich an die Schule zu richten.

„Meine Damen und Herren, willkommen zum Hogwarts Abschiedsfest. Dieses Jahr haben wir gute und schlechte Neuigkeiten. Zu erst möchte ich dem Ravenclaw Quidditchteam gratulieren, die das erste Interhaus – Turnier gewonnnen haben."

Lautes Jubeln kam vom Ravenclawtisch und höfliches Klatschen von den anderen Häusern. Als die Schüler sich beruhigt hatten, fuhr die Gründerin fort.

„Dieses Jahr bin ich erfreut zu verkünden, dass Hufflepuff, trotz dessen es einen verrufenen Rumtreiber beherbergt, genug Punkte geerntet hat um den diesjährigen Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hufflepuff."

Mehr Jubel füllte die Halle, diesmal auf der Hufflepuff Seite der Halle. Nach einigen Minuten feuerte Ravenclaw Funken in die Luft um die Schüler zu beruhigen. 

„Traurigerweise habe ich nicht nur gute Nachrichten, sondern auch schlechte. Denn leider verlassen uns unsere neuesten Schüler Harry Potter, Ronald und Virginia Weasley sowie Hermine Granger um ihre Ausbildung an einem anderen Ort fortzusetzen. Wir vom Lehrerkollegium wollen die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihnen für ihren Beitrag den sie dieser Schule geleistet haben zu danken und ihnen viel Glück für ihre Zukunft zu wünschen."

Sehr zur Verlegenheit der vier begannen alle Lehrer und Schüler für sie zu applaudieren. Viele von ihren Hausfreunden klopften ihnen auf die Rücken und schüttelten ihre Hände, dankten ihnen persönlich besonders für den neuen Sport in Hogwarts. Schließlich kam das Essen und die Schüler hauten rein und machten das Beste aus der Zeit, die sie noch mit ihren Freunden hatten, bevor sie in die Sommerferien aufbrachen. 

*~*~*

Am nächsten Morgen wurde noch wild gepackt und Unterhaltungen geführt. Harry und Ron verbrachten ihre Zeit mit Ardwick und Peeves in einem letzten Rumtreiber Treffen. Seitdem sie die Rumtreiber gegründet hatten, schrieben sie in ein Buch die ganzen Streiche die sie gespielt hatten, mit Bildern die Ginny aufgenommen hatte. Es gab ein ganzes Kapitel das nur dem Krieg der Streiche gewidmet war. Während ihres letzten Treffens benutzte Ron ein Vervielfältigungszauber um fünf Bücher zu duplizieren, eins für jeden von ihnen und einen für Remus und Sirius, wenn sie zurückkamen. Jeder der ursprünglichen Rumtreiber unterschrieb die fünf Bücher. Jedes der Bücher war nur zu einem Drittel gefüllt und ließ Platz für zukünftige Streiche, die sie noch spielten und machte jedes Buch einzigartig. 

Die Mädchen saßen währenddessen in der Bibliothek und führten eine Diskussion in letzter Minute. Dann erklang eine Glocke in der ganzen Schule und deutete den Schülern an zu den Kutschen zu gehen, da kam Hermine eine Idee. 

„'Tea, glaubst du, du könntest deine Mutter bitten alle Schüler auf der Vordertreppe zu versammeln?"

„Sicher. Warum nicht. Warum?"

„Ich möchte ein Bild zur Erinnerung machen."

„Sicher, ich geh und frag sie."

Zwanzig Minuten später waren die ganzen Bewohner Hogwarts auf der Fronttreppe versammelt, die Lehrer im Hintergrund und die Schüler in absteigender Reihenfolge der Klassen und Häuser davor. Ginny stand vor der Gruppe und richtete ihre Kamera aus. Sie benutzte einen Schwebezauber um sie auf der richtigen Höhe zu halten und setzte den Timer. Stellte sich dazu und die Gruppe wartete auf den hellen Blitz, bevor sie endgültig in die Kutschen stiegen. Als alle den Bahnhof erreicht hatten, gingen die meisten sofort in den Zug. Die acht Freunde standen da und sahen sich an, ehe sie in Tränen ausbrachen, sich umarmten und versprachen zu schreiben. Schließlich war es Zeit für Ardwick, Peeves und Christabel zu gehen. Sie stiegen in den Zug, fanden ein Abteil und lehnten sich aus dem Fenster, winkten ihren Freunden als der Zug los fuhr und verloren sie dann in der Ferne.

*~*~*

A/N Nochmals, entschuldigt für die Beschleunigung der Geschichte, aber hier beginnt alles einen Sinn zu bekommen. Als nächstes gibt es einen Einschub der Harrys Ausflug zu den Elfen abdeckt. Das Kapitel danach wird der Kampf zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin sein, sodass ihr wisst auf was ihr euch freuen könnt. Das Kapitel danach ist Harrys Geburtstag wo etwas Wichtiges geschieht. Danke wie immer an alle die ein Review geschrieben haben. Seit ich mein Ziel mit den 50.000 Wörtern erreicht habe, ist mein neues Ziel 200 Reviews zu bekommen. Ich mag es mir Ziele zu setzten, denn das lässt mich weitermachen!


	29. Einschub III Ein Ausflug zu den Elfen

Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear doro, happy birthday to me.

So es ist Montag morgen 20 vor Elf und ich sitze mal wieder vor dem PC

@laser-jet Danke für die Glückwünsche, sind aber erst heute angebracht

@Hase ja das Lehrer spinnen, kommt mir manchmal auch so vor, aber im Januar gibt es ja schon wieder Zeugnisse und die faulen Lehrer müssen ihre ganzen Arbeiten noch schreiben lassen.

@Emily tut mir leid auf den Kampf musst du leider noch ein Kapitel warten

@deathsoul Danke, hier ist schon das nächste chap, aber ich weiß nich ob ich das erste überhaupt vor Weihnachten fertig bekomme. 

@Kirilein dann warte mal auf die nächste Zeit, aber eigentlich ist die dritte Zeit noch besser wo es wieder so etwas wie den Krieg der Streiche gibt

nu aber viel Spaß mit dem kurzen aber feinen Ausflug in die Elfenwelt

_Einschub III – Ein Ausflug zu den Elfen_

Harry sah sich ausführlich in der Elfenstadt Falaryth um. Sie war direkt in einem ausladenden Wald gebaut und reichte soweit er sehen konnte. Auf dem Boden waren Elfen Trainingscamps aufgebaut, wo die Krieger das Kämpfen lernten. Harry sah hinauf in die großen Bäume und konnte silberne Wendeltreppen die sich um die Baumstämme wanden, erkennen, sie führten zu Balkonen hinauf die die Bäume über mehrere Etagen umgaben. Silberne Brücken waren vom Baum zu Baum gespannt und machte es einfacher von einer Plattform zu nächsten zu kommen. Als er genauer hinsah, konnte der Junge – der – lebte erkennen, dass die Balkone vor Leben nur so wimmelten. Elfen mit ihren Kindern gingen aus ihren Häusern rein und raus oder besuchten die vielen Stände die Waren verkauften. Harry war sprachlos angesichts dieses Anblickes. Nichts in seinen Studien der Elfenkultur konnte ihn auf das vorbereiten.

Harry war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als Lolide ihn in der ersten Osterferienwoche gefragt hatte, ob er mitkommen wolle ihr Familie zu besuchen. Er war erfreut, dass er es wert war die Ehre zu haben eine Elfenstadt zu besuchen, aber hatte angedeutet er könne nicht einfach verschwinden ohne es seinen Freunden zu sagen. Lolide hatte trotzdem eine Lösung.

„Wir werden deinen Freunden nichts verraten, Harry. In der Elfenwelt vergeht die Zeit anders als in deiner Welt. Es gibt einige Elfenstädte die in deiner Welt verborgen sind, aber die meisten existieren noch im alten Heimatland. Dort werden wir hingehen. Du wirst für ein oder zwei Wochen bei meiner Familie bleiben und das sind hier nur ein paar Stunden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das erklären können."

Am folgenden Tag hatte er sie im Krankenflügel getroffen, wo sie einen besonderen Stein herausholte der schwach lila leuchtete. 

„Das tut ein Transportstein sein. Er wird uns zur Elfenwelt bringen tun. Du musst ihn anfassen tun und daran denken wohin du gehen wollen. Es ist der einzige Weg um die Welten zu passieren."

Sie hielt ihn in ihrer Handfläche und Harry legte zögerlich seine Hand darauf. Einen Moment später befand er sich in der Elfenwelt und sah hinauf in die Bäume.

*~*~*

Sie klopften an einer der Baumwohnungstüren und warteten darauf von Lolides Familie eingelassen zu werden. Wenige Momente später öffnete ein junges Mädchen, das nicht älter als sechs oder sieben aussah, die Tür zögernd einen Spalt breit. Die andere Elfe sehend, zog sie die Tür weiter auf und sprang in ihre Arme und begann in schnellem Elfisch mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Lolide! Lolide! Du bist zu Besuch gekommen! Wir haben dich so lange nicht gesehen! Es kommt mir wie hundert Jahre vor!"

„Ich bin sicher es waren so viele, meine Kleine. Jetzt lass mich dir einen Freund vorstellen."

Die kleine Elfe bemerkte Harry zum ersten Mal, quietschte laut und versteckte ihren Kopf in der Robe der älteren Elfe. 

„Ist das ein Mensch, Lolide? Ich habe nie zuvor einen gesehen! Wird er mir wehtun?"

„Natürlich nicht! Er ist mein Schüler und Freund. Das ist Harry Potter. Ich bringe ihm die Elfen Wege bei und er ist mit mir gekommen um seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern."

Sie drehte sich zu Harry und deutete zu dem kleinen Mädchen. Sie sprach Elfisch und richtete sich an den nervösen Jungen. 

„Harry, entspann dich! Du brauchst keine Angst haben! Das ist meine kleine Schwester Gaerwyn. Sie hat noch nie zuvor einen Menschen gesehen, deshalb hat sie ein wenig Angst. Warum gehst du nicht zu ihr und sagst ihr Hallo?"

Zögerlich ging der Junge zu dem kleinen Mädchen. Lolide setzte sie direkt vor dem Schüler auf den Boden und wartete darauf dass er den ersten Schritt machte. Sie konnte sehen, dass er zögerte mit ihr zu sprechen, weil er keinen Idioten aus sich machen wollte, wenn er Fehler machte. Sie deutete auf die nun noch nervösere, junge Elfe und sah, dass Harry sich entschied und mit ihrer kleinen Schwester sprach. 

„Hallo, Gaerwyn, ich bin Harry Potter. Nett dich kennen zu lernen."

„Hallo Harry." Sagte sie zurück. „Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen."

„Ich erzähl dir später von meiner Welt, wie klingt das?"

Gaerwyn leuchtet sofort und schlang ihre dünnen Arme um den überraschten Jungen. Lolide lächelte nur und schob die beiden durch die Tür in Haus. Gekommen um zu sehen was an der Tür los war, rannt die Gruppe fast in zwei ältere Elfen. Lolide umarmte sie sofort. 

„Mutter! Vater! Ich habe euch so lange nicht gesehen!"

„Du solltest uns öfter besuchen kommen, Lolide, deine Schwester hat dich besonders schwer vermisst."

„Das habe ich gesehen. Lasst mich einen meiner Schüler vorstellen." Hier deutete sie zu Harry, den keiner der älteren Elfen entdeckt hatte. „Er ist mein Schüler in Hogwarts und ein Zeitreisender aus der Zukunft. Er wird nur für die menschliche Zeit eines Jahres hier sein, das fast vorbei ist. In seiner Zeit, so hat er mir gesagt, haben Elfen und Menschen keine Beziehungen mehr, aber er weiß nicht warum. Nach seiner Rückkehr will er die Beziehungen zwischen unseren Völkern wieder aufbauen. Ich habe zugestimmt ihm zu helfen, indem ich ihm unsere Lebensweise und Sprache beibringe. Ich dachte, weil er nur ein Jahr hat um es zu lernen, würde der Ausflug hier her seine Selbstsicherheit steigern."

„Ein Mensch der die Elfen Lebensweise kennt! Lolide, bitte sag mir, dass du unsere Magie nicht geteilt hast?"

„Vater, ich habe ihm alles beigebracht. Ich habe ihm verboten seinen Freunden davon zu erzählen, die wie eine Familie für ihn sind, von Beginn an. Er hat unsere Treffen geheim gehalten. Ich vertraue ihm. Vater, und ich wünsche mir zu sehen, dass Elfen und Menschen in der Zukunft wieder in Harmonie miteinander leben können. Ich glaube er ist der Beste dafür."

„Wenn du sicher bist, meine Tochter."

„Das bin ich."

Sie gingen hinüber zu dem zitternden Jungen und verbeugten sich leicht.

„Willkommen in unserem Heim, junger Harry. Ich bin Kaiari und das ist meine Frau Ginavive. Wir hoffen du hast einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

Harry verbeugte sich ebenfalls und bot seine offene Hand in einem Elfenzeichen für Frieden und Dankbarkeit an. 

„Ich bin geehrt, dass sie ihr Heim und Leben mit mir teilen wollen, Meister Kaiari."

Lolide stand an der Seite und sah erfreut aus. Harry hatte die richtige Antwort und Geste benutzt, die in ihrer Kultur verwendet wurden und lächelte als sie die überraschten aber doch erfreuten Gesichter ihrer Eltern sah. Sie nickte Harry zu um ihr Gefallen zu zeigen, sie ging tiefer in ihr Heim, der Rest der Familie folgte. 

*~*~*

Die sieben Tage, die Harry bei den Elfen verbrachte, vergingen für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell. In nur einer kurzen Woche hing er sehr an Gaerwyn, der er mehrere Geschichten aus seinem Leben erzählte. Die junge Elfe war von den Geschichten aus seiner Zeit und seiner Zeit in Hogwarts verzaubert. Sie hatte freudig gequietscht als er ihr seine Animagus-Form gezeigt hatte und ein wenig geschrieen als er sich unsichtbar machte. Sehr zu Kaiaris und Ginavives Missfallen hatte er dem kleinen Mädchen Unsichtbarkeit beigebracht, was ihr dabei half mehr Unsinn anzustellen. Im Gegenzug, dass er ihr über die Menschen erzählt hatte, erzählte Gaerwyn Harry alles über Falaryth und die anderen Elfenstädte. Sie brachte ihm Angeln und Jagen bei und stellte ihn all ihren Freunden vor. Lolide führte seinen Unterricht an den Abenden fort und er machte wahnsinnige Fortschritte in der Elfensprache. Am Anfang hatte er gezögert, aber die Familie war geduldig gewesen und hatte seine Fehler verbessert, wenn er welche machte. Lolides Eltern stimmten mit der Theorie überein, dass Harry irgendwo in der Familie Elfenblut hatte, weil er ihre Lebensweise schneller begriffen hatte, als es ein normaler Mensch sonst getan hätte.

Schließlich war es sehr zu Harry Unmut Zeit nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Jeder der vier Elfen übergab ihm ein Geschenk bevor er ging. Von Ginavive bekam er einen selbst gemachten Bogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen. Von Kaiari erhielt er ein Schwert mit Scheide. Die Klinge glühte leicht blau, wenn er in Gefahr war und er war von dem handwerklichen Können sehr beeindruckt. Von Lolide bekam er einen Satz leichtgewichtiger Elfenrüstung die wie eine zweite Haut passte und sich anfühlte als wäre sie nicht dort. Sie wog fast nichts und behinderte seine Bewegungen in keinster Weise und war fast unzerstörbar. Sie konnte Klingen und Pfeilen widerstehen, sowie vielen menschlichen Flüchen und Zaubern. Als letztes gab ihm Gaerwyn sein kostbarstes Geschenk. Ein leicht glühender lila Transportstein, der ihm erlaubt die Elfenwelt zu betreten. Nach einem langen Abschied und vielen Umarmungen von Gaerwyn kehrten die Elfe und der Mensch in einem Blitz lila farbigen Lichts nach Hogwarts zurück. 

*~*~*

A/N Hoffe ihr mochtet den kleinen Einschub. Obwohl ich im letzten Kapitel voran schreiben wollte, wollte ich aber auch Harrys Ausflug detaillierter beschreiben. Ich hoffe ihr mochtet die neuen Elfen; sie werden in der Zukunft wieder auftauchen. 


	30. Der Kampf in der Kammer

Heute fangen wir mal von hinten an …..

Emily danke für deine Geburtstagsglückwünsche, wer sagt denn, dass seine Freunde nicht noch erfahren das er Elfisch sprechen kann?? Siehe nächstes chap

Auxia Danke

Kirilein hm mehr Elfen, dann warte bis zu Harrys Geburtstag und in den nächsten drei fics tauchen sie auch wieder auf wegen der HdR Sache guck einfach in die AN am Ende

BlackSilverMoon Danke für die Geburtstagsglückwünsche

The Snich also dein Review hat mich besonders gefreut und es war Absicht weil Lolide nicht richtig deutsch sprechen tut, darum tut sie alles tun tun

Grizza nee habe leider Herr der Ringe nicht gelesen, aber die Autorin scheint es zu mögen, guck einfach am Ende mal in die AN

Laser – jet nein konntest du nicht wissen, aber ich hatte geschrieben das es eventuell am Wochenende kommt und hier kommt schon das nächste

*freu* soviel Reviews hatte ich  noch nie zu einem Kapitel, nur noch zehn dann hab ich hundert erreicht *einen Freudentanz auf führ* *Tora auf die Finger hau* Pack die Kamera weg, ich bin doch so unfotogen, davon möchte sicher keiner ein Bild haben. So nun aber zum Finalen Kampf in der Kammer 

_Kapitel siebenundzwanzig – Der Kampf in der Kammer_

Zwei Tage nachdem die Schüler gegangen waren, waren die verbleibenden Schüler ziemlich melancholisch. Das Schloss schien so leer ohne die Schüler. Sogar die meisten Lehrer hatten das Schloss während der Ferien verlassen mit Ausnahm der vier Gründer und Lolide. Sogar Rowena und Helga planten einen kurzen Ausflug für die nächste Woche, denn sie wollten an einer Kräuterkunde Ausstellung in der Normandie teilnehmen. Die Schüler waren schnell gelangweilt. Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek und machte das Beste aus den letzten Monaten mit dem Zugang zu Büchern, die in seiner Zeit in der Verbotenen Abteilung waren. Die meisten Bücher die er las, deckten die Dunklen Künste ab, sehr zu Hermines Abscheu. Die anderen drei hatten es nie so gemocht die Dunklen Künste zu lernen, wie Harry. Sie glaubten alle so fest daran, dass es einen böse machte, Harry hingegen hatte seine Vorurteile fallen gelassen. Er fühlte sich in diesen Tagen eher wie ein Dunkelmagier als ein Lichtmagier, aber er würde seinen Freunden das niemals sagen. Obwohl er sich selbst als Dunkelmagier sah, sah er sich jedoch nicht als böse an. Er wusste es gab eine Linie die er nicht überschreiten würde und die Dunkle Magie sah er als nichts Schlechtes an. Während Harry weiter nachforschte, waren die Mädchen meistens im Gryffindorraum und besprachen hauptsächlich die Jungen. Sogar Hermine reizte es zu tratschen. Ron verbrachte seine Zeit vor einem verzauberten Schachbrett und spielte so viele Partien wie möglich. 

Nach der ersten dieser Wochen wurde Harry rastlos. Er hatte jetzt sein zweites Buch fertig, das Alte Licht Zaubertränke behandelte. Er hatte sein Alte Dunkle Magie Buch schon vor Monaten fertig gestellt und freute sich jetzt darauf das Buch über Dunkle Tränke zu beginnen. Eines Tages kam Lolide in die Bibliothek und fand den Jungen in einer Ecke hinter mehreren Stapeln schwerer Bücher versteckt. 

„Grüß dich Harry, was machst du?"

Der erstaunte Junge sah hoch zur Elfe und lächelte.

„Nur ein wenig nachlesen; bevor ich gehen muss. Ich bin ziemlich gelangweilt seit dem Ende des Schuljahres und meine Freunde waren irgendwie immer beschäftigt."

„Interessant. Wie lange denkst du brauchen deine Freunde um nach dir zu suchen?"

„Ich denke sie würden mich für mindestens zwei Tage nicht stören. Warum?"

„Ich werde Falaryth für einen Monat besuchen. Würdest gerne mit mir kommen?"

„Wäre das ein Menschenmonat oder ein Elfenmonat?"

„Elfen. Das wären etwa …"

„Zwei Tage!"

„Genau! Also kommst du mit mir? Ich bin mir sicher Gaerwyn tut dich wieder sehen wollen."

„JA! Ich geh und packe schnell!"

„Du hast deinen eigenen Stein, also gehe ich jetzt. Du musst mir nur folgen tun, wenn du gepackt hast. Ich werde dein Raum vorbereiten wenn du kommst. Ich bin sicher wenn du einen Monat in meiner Welt bist, tust du Elfisch ganz sprechen."

Lolide holte ihren leuchtenden Stein heraus und verschwand in einer Explosion lila farbigen Lichtes. Harry ging zurück in seinen Schlafsaal im Ravenclawturm und packte seinen Koffer. Sobald er fertig war, wandte er sich an die schlafenden Schlangen auf seinem Bett und stieß sie leicht an. Sie schlugen nach der Kreatur aus, die es gewagt hatte sie zu stören und Harry musste seine Hand schnell wegziehen. 

*Entschuldigt, dass ich euch stören musste, es ist nur, ich habe mich gefragt, ob ihr mit mir in die Elfenstadt kommen wollt. Ich weiß ihr konntet das letzte Mal nicht mit, also dachte ich ihr würdet es vielleicht mögen*

*Natürlich wollen wir Harry*

Die beiden Schlangen wanden sich um seine Handgelenke bevor er seinen Stein heraus nahm und verschwand. 

„HARRY!"

Eine junge Elfe warf sich dem Jungen – der – lebte entgegen, als er in der Elfenstadt ankam. Er fiel rücklings auf den Boden, das junge Mädchen kichernd auf seiner Brust sitzend. 

„Hallo Gaerwyn, wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr viel besser, weil ich dich wieder sehe, Harry! Wie lange bleibst du dieses Mal?"

„Nun, wenn deine Eltern zustimmen einen Monat."

„Juhu! Ich muss dir soviel erzählen und ich will, dass du mir dieses Mal etwas von deiner Sprache beibringst!"

„Ok, warum nicht. Möchtest du meine Sprache aus der Zukunft lernen oder die die ich jetzt spreche?"

„Deine Muttersprache bitte."

„Ok, so lange deine Eltern einverstanden sind. Sie schienen nicht allzu glücklich als ich dich Unsichtbarkeit gelehrt habe."

„Bringst du mir bei wie man ein Tier wird so wie du?"

„Vielleicht, aber zuerst möchte ich, dass du ein paar besondere Freunde von mir kennen lernst. Das sind Simbi und Nirah."

Harry hob die Ärmel um die Schlangen der hyperaktiven Elfe zu zeigen. Sie gurrte sie an und streichelte sie aber als sie genervt waren, zischte Harry eine Entschuldigung. Als er das tat begann Gaerwyn aufgeregt zu plappern. Schließlich kam der Rest der Familie heraus um herauszufinden was der Radau zu bedeuten hatte. Nachdem er die älteren Elfen gesehen hatte, verbeugte sich Harry und streckte seine Hand aus. 

„Grüße sie, Meister Kaiari, grüße sie Herrin Ginavive. Ich bin geehrt wieder in ihrem Heim willkommen zu sein."

Die Elfen grüßten ihn auch, ehe Ginavive sie zu einem herzhaften Abendessen rief. 

*~*~*

Wie bei seinem letzten Besuch fand Harry, dass die Zeit in der Elfenwelt viel zu schnell verging. Als es wieder Zeit war für ihn zu gehen, griff er in seinen Koffer und zog ein kleines Geschenk für Gaerwyn heraus. Es war ein glitzernder, goldener Schnatz, den er in einigen Wochen selbst gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihn speziell für sie gemacht, er hatte vorgehabt ihn Lolide zu geben bevor er ging. Aber da er die junge Elfe wieder gesehen hatte, gab er ihn ihr persönlich. Zu erst war sie nicht sicher was es war, aber als die kleinen Flügel sich öffneten und er begann durch die Luft zu surren, quietschte sie erfreut und begann ihn zu jagen. 

Nach mehreren tränenvollen Abschiedsumarmungen nahmen Harry und Lolide ihre Steine und kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück. Harry kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und fühlte sich genauso deprimiert als Ardwick, Christabel und Peeves gegangen waren. Er packte langsam aus und entschied seine Freunde zu suchen. Wenn sie ihn während der zwei menschlichen Tage gesucht hatten, musste er eine Menge erklären. Er ging sicher das Simbi und Nirah an seinen Handgelenken waren und ging aus dem Ravenclawturm. Er dachte der beste Ort um nach seinen Freunden zu suchen, wäre der Gryffindorraum. Es war ja nicht so, dass er jemanden fragen konnte, ob er sie gesehen hatte. Es gab noch keine Geister und seit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gegangen waren, blieben nur noch Gryffindor, Slytherin und Lolide übrig.

Gerade als er an, was später einmal das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe werden würde, vorbei kam, hörte er ein Zischen, das durch die Tür kam. Er öffnete sie nur einen Spalt seine Neugier nahm Überhand, er sah in den Raum. Slytherin stand dort und sprach zu der Sprecherschlange.

*Kiriani, ich will dass du alle Schlangen versammelst. Ich werde in zwei Tagen gegen Gryffindor vorgehen und will ein Treffen in letzter Minute abhalten um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr wisst was von euch erwartet wird*

*Ja Meister*

Harry konnte sehen wie Kiriani den Raum durch ein Rohr in der Ecke verließ und Slytherin bewegte sich zum Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens. _Ich muss ihm folgen, _dachte er, _er greift in zwei Tagen an, dann muss ich soviel herausfinden wie ich kann._ Als der Kammereingang sich hinter Slytherin schloss, betrat der junge Ravenclaw den Raum und trat zu dem Waschbecken. Wartete fünf Minuten um Slytherin einen Vorsprung zu geben und zischte *öffne* dem Waschbecken zu, bevor er in das Loch sprang. 

Als Harry die Kammer erreichte, konnte er Slytherin hören, wie er mit den Schlangen sprach. _Sie haben nicht lange gebraucht um herzukommen,_ dachte er, als er auf die Stimmen zuging und sich ein Versteck suchte. 

*Meine loyalen Diener* Sprach Slytherin * in zwei Tagen ziehen wir gegen diese Schule. Wir müssen jetzt zuschlagen, während Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff nicht anwesend sind, sodass wir so wenig Widerstand wie möglich haben. Ich werde Gryffindor und alles wofür er steht, vernichten! Der ganze Schlammblutdreck wird ausgerottet und Hogwarts wird als Dunkle Künste Schule für talentierte Reinblüter siegen*

Die Schlangen jubelten hier bei und Harry bewegte sich in seiner Position um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus, denn es löste sich ein Stein. Er zuckte zusammen als der Stein mit einem Laut auf dem Boden aufschlug und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu verstecken. Slytherin hingegen entdeckte ihn, bevor er sich unsichtbar machen konnte.

„Harry Potter?" Fragte er ungläubig.

Wissend dass er entdeckt wurde, hatte Harry keine Chance außer aus seinem Versteck zu kommen und sich dem ärgerlichen Gründer zu stellen. 

„Also haben wir einen Spion, oder? Die wirkliche Frage lautet, wie bist du hier runter gekommen? Ich geh immer sicher die Tür zu versiegeln wenn ich reingehe. Die einzige Erklärung wäre …."

Harry lächelte als die Erkenntnis Slytherins Gesicht erhellte.

„… du bist ein Parselmund! Das ist an Weihnachten geschehen. Du hast den für – nichts – guten Gryffindor vor der Schlange gerettet!"

„Ja, das habe ich. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Ich beobachte sie schon seit Monaten, ich hatte sogar meine eigenen Spione bei ihren Treffen. Was auch immer passiert, ich kann sie Gryffindor nicht in zwei Tagen angreifen lassen. Sie sind nicht dazu bestimmt Hogwarts zu übernehmen, das ist sicher und ich stell mich ihnen in den Weg wenn nötig."

„Ein berechnendes, kleines Gör bist du, oder? Mir nicht zu sagen, dass du ein Parselmund bist und deine eigenen Spione zu meinen Treffen zu schicken. Schlau und verschlagen bist du. Ein wahrer Slytherin, von Herzen, wie ich sehe, Harry es besteht kein Zwang dich selbst zu opfern, du solltest dich mir anschließen! Wir können groß sein, die Schule und die Zaubererwelt zusammen leiten!"

Das wir niemals geschehen, Slytherin. Erinnern sie sich, dass ich ihnen erzählt habe dass ich einen Dunklen Lord in meiner Zeit bekämpfe? Nun, sein Name ist Tom Marvolo (für die deutschen unter uns Vorlost) Riddle und er ist ihr Erbe. Die einzige Sache, und sie werden es _lieben, ist, dass er ein __Halbblut ist."_

Slytherin starrte erschrocken bei dieser neuen Information.

„Ein _Halbblut_? Mein Erbe ein _Halbblut?"_

„Ja, es ist ganz schön kläglich. Ihr _Halbblut Erbe wurde von meiner __muggelgeborenen Mutter, die für mich gestorben ist. Bezwungen! Was sagt ihnen das über die Überlegenheit von Reinblütern?"_

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN! ICH WERDE DICH DAFÜR ZERSTÖREN! Mein Erbe mag nicht dazu in der Lage sein dich zu vernichten, aber ich werde es! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Das grüne Licht traf Harry voll in die Brust. Es hinterließ ein Kitzeln, aber kein dauerhafter Schaden war entstanden. 

„Wie? Was?"

„Sie denken sie wären der einzige mit einer Immunitätskette?" 

Harry grinste und zog den Kristall aus seiner Robe und hielt ihn hoch damit ihn der Gründer sehen konnte

Slytherin lief vor Wut lila an und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, und deutete damit an, dass er für ein Duell bereit war. Harry zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, aber ehe irgendwelche Zauber gesprochen wurden, kam eine dröhnende Stimme vom Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens.

„Salazar, stopp! Ich erlaube es nicht, dass du einen Schüler verletzt. Dein Kampf ist mit mir, nicht mit ihm. Wir beenden das jetzt."

„Godric???" Erklärte Slytherin ungläubig. „Wie bist du hier rein gekommen? Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass du kein Parselmund bist."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber Harry ist einer und er hat den Eingang nicht verschlossen, als er hier runter gekommen ist. Ich habe gesehen wie er ein Mädchen Toilette betrat und habe mich gefragt was er vorhat. Ich bin ihm hier her gefolgt und habe gehört was ihr gesagt habt. Dein Kampf ist mit mir Salazar, also lass es uns ein für allemal hinter uns bringen."

„So sei es."

Die beiden Gründer wandten sich einander zu, verbeugten sich leicht und begannen Flüche aufeinander zu schleudern. Harry, der schließlich wieder zu seinen Sinnen kam, nachdem Schock Gryffindor zu sehen, schlüpfte er unbemerkt in eine Ecke. Wissend, dass es um Gryffindors Gesundheit nicht zum Besten stand, wusste Harry, dass er etwas wegen des Duells unternehmen musste. Ginny hatte ihm gesagt, dass er und Gryffindor Slytherin in der Kammer bekämpften, also hätte es ihn nicht so überraschen dürfen, als der Gründer auftauchte. Er dachte über die Sprüche nach, die er kannte, der beste der ihm in den Sinn kam, war der den er an Weihnachten gegen Horatio verwendet hatte. Er sammelte seine Energie, sprach in Parsel und benutzte die Schlangen an seinen Handgelenken als Brennpunkt. Harry wusste er konnte die Energie nicht los lassen bis die Gründer nicht getrennt waren, denn er fürchtete den falschen zu treffen, also schrie er Gryffindor in Elfisch an.

„Lord Gryffindor, ich habe eine Idee. Sie müssen Abstand zwischen sich schaffen, sodass ich seine Kraft raus hauen kann."

Beide Zauberer pausierten geschockt. Beide hatten nicht gewusst, dass Harry die Elfensprache beherrschte, aber er hatte es gewählt, weil Gryffindor ihn verstehen würde und Slytherin nicht. Gryffindor fing sich als erster und warf einen einfachen Bannzauber auf den anderen Gründer. Slytherin war nicht in der Lage ihn rechtzeitig zu blocken und flog in eine der Kammerwände. Harry nahm das als seine Gelegenheit die Energie raus zu lassen. Der gestürzte Gründer wurde mit großer Macht getroffen die ihn bewusstlos schlug. Harry wandte sich and Gryffindor und lächelte. 

„Wir haben es geschafft, Sir. Aber sie wissen er wird solange nicht aufgeben, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hat!"

Gryffindor nickte zustimmend und drehte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Freund. 

„Wir müssen ihn ein für alle Mal loswerden. Aber er war für lange Zeit mein Freund. Es wäre eine Schande ihn zu töten."

„Lord Gryffindor? Ich denke ich habe die passende Bestrafung …."

„Was wäre das?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zog er seine Ärmel hoch und entblößte Simbi und Nirah. Gryffindor schnappte, als er die beiden Schlangen sah, aber sah erstaunt zu, als Harry mit ihnen sprach. 

*Leute, ich habe eine Bitte an euch.*

*Alles Harry. Nirah und ich sind froh zu helfen.*

*Ich möchte, dass einer von euch Salazar Slytherin beißt*

*Aber Harry!* Sagte Nirah. *Unser Gift macht ihn zu einem Squib. Wir sind magische Korallenschlangen, erinnerst du dich!*

*Ja, ich weiß. Das ist der Grund. Wir wollen die Bedrohung der Übernahme entfernen, aber wir wollen ihn nicht töten. Das wäre die richtige Bestrafung, ihn zu etwas machen, das er am meisten hasst, einen Muggel*

Nirah gab ihre Zustimmung und ließ sich von Harrys Handgelenk fallen und glitt zu dem Gründer. Godric beobachtete wie die Schlange Salazar biss, ehe sie zu Harry zurückkehrte. 

„Das sind magische Korallenschlangen, oder? Er wird zu einem Squib."

„Ja, das war die Idee. Ich dachte es wäre angemessen."

Gerade dann begann Slytherin zu stöhnen. Als er seine Augen öffnete, waren seine zwei Gegner, die leise miteinander sprachen, das erste was er sah. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Sehr zur Erheiterung der zwei Zuschauer geschah nichts. Slytherin begann panisch zu werden und bevor er sich nicht mehr bremsen konnte, drang Godric in seine Gedanken.

„Salazar! Als Strafe für deine Handlungen, verbanne ich dich hiermit von dieser Schule. Du wurdest dauerhaft in einen Squib verwandelt, also ist hier nicht länger Platz für dich."

Die Neuigkeit brachte einen belustigten Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Mannes. Die anderen beiden konnten nur lachen, als Slytherin aufstand und aus dem Raum lief. Gryffindor wandte sich an Harry. 

„Ich wusste gar nicht dass du Elfisch sprichst."

„Lolide hat es mir beigebracht. Ich durfte es niemandem sagen."

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Komm, lass uns in die Große Halle gehen. Das Abendessen beginnt bald und wir haben den anderen eine nette Geschichte zu erzählen."

*~*~*

A/N Hier haben wir nun den finalen Endkampf! Nicht so lang wie manche andere Kapitel, aber ich war zufrieden damit. Die Dinge werden von nun an leichter. Nur noch drei Kapitel. Juhu! Dann kann ich mit Teil 2 beginnen! Danke an alle für ihre Reviews. Ich die 200 Reviews überschritten, also ist mein neues Ziel 250!

Noch ein paar Worte zum letzten Kapitel. Ich weiß die Geschenke sind sehr Herr der Ringe mäßig und es tut mir leid wenn ihr da nicht mögt, aber es war das Beste was mir für die Geschichte eingefallen ist. Ich wurde gefragt ob die Elfen wieder auftauchen und ja werden sie. Sie waren in diesem Kapitel und werden auch im nächsten sein. Ich habe auch geplant sie in die drei Fortsetzungen einzubauen. Elfen leben sehr viel länger als Menschen, also solltet ihr wenigstens Gaerwyn wieder sehen. Und über Harrys Elfenblut, das findet ihr in der dritten fic heraus. Keine Sorge bei mir hat alles seinen Zweck. Alles was so nebenbei erwähnt wurde, führt eigentlich zu etwas. Zum Beispiel zu Beginn dieser fic wurde etwas darüber erwähnt, dass das Schlangengift jemanden zu einem Squib macht und es hat bi zu diesem Kapitel gedauert um wieder aufzutauchen!


	31. Geburtstags Freuden

Ü/N 

Laser –jet also irgendwann habe ich mal geschrieben das ich so einmal wöchentlich update, kann aber auch schneller sein, so wie heute. Aber wenn die erste fic fertig ist, müsst ihr bis zum neuen Jahr auf die zweite warten *fg* das ist der link zur ersten fic, wenn du auf die Autorin klickst kommst du zu den anderen

Hase jaja Männer und Technik *g* aber trotzdem Danke für die Glückwünsche

Emily noch zwei Kapitel und dann ist die erste fic fertig. Und ein Teil deiner Neugier wird ja jetzt schon beantwortet, denn die anderen drei finden heraus das Harry Elfisch kann, ach Mist jetzt hab ich dich schon wieder gespoilert *auf die Finger hau* Böse Doro

TheSnitch für die kürze des Kampfes kann ich auch nichts. Und ja ich habe die Filme gesehen, obwohl meine plöde Schwester am Freitag allein drin war und nun muss ich auch allein gehen, na toll *beleidigt ist* ach ja und es gibt jede Menge slash Geschichten mit Harry und Severus, Fred und George habe ich noch nicht gefunden, aber da solltest du meine Schwester mal fragen die steht im Moment tierisch drauf. Geh doch mal auf die Search Funktion und gib slash ein

Grizza danke für dein Review

_Kapitel achtundzwanzig – Geburtstags Freuden_

Harry und Gryffindor betraten die Große Halle und fanden nur die anderen Schüler beim Abendessen vor. Lolide war immer noch im Krankenflügel und die anderen beiden Gründer bei der Kräuterkunde Convention. Als Harrys Freunde sahen in welcher Verfassung sie waren, kamen sie herüber und Gallatea umarmte ihren Freund.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Hermine

„Es ist vorbei."

„Was ist vorbei?" Fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Slytherin ist fort."

Es gab sofort einen Aufruhr. Alle vier fragten auf einmal.

„Was?"

„Gegangen. Wohin?"

„Warum ist er gegangen?"

„Habt ihr gekämpft?"

„Wo wart ihr?"

„Sind sie in Ordnung, Lord Gryffindor?"

Die letzte Frage brachte die Aufmerksamkeit auf den verbliebenen Gründer. Er wurde seltsam grau und keuchte leicht. Seine Lippen hatten ein alarmierendes blau angenommen und er umklammerter fest seinen linken Arm. Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er begriff und der Mann zu Boden ging. Der Junge – der – lebte übernahm die Führung und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden. 

„Er hat einen weiteren Herzinfarkt. Es muss der Stress des Kampfes sein. Ron du musst zum Krankenflüge laufen und Lolide holen. Sag ihr er ist in guten Händen und sie soll die Obaswurzel und Krakenzahnsalbe mitbringen. Ginny, Hermine helft mir ihn bequemer hinzulegen, wir können ihn nicht bewegen, denn es könnte dadurch schlimmer werden. 'Tea ich brauche Decken und ein kühles Tuch."

Keiner bewegte sich.

„JETZT!"

Die Gruppe bewegte sich um zu tun worum sie gebeten wurden. Gryffindor wurde so bequem wie möglich auf den Boden gebettet. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde Harry ungeduldig. 

„Wo ist Lolide! Wenn sie nicht bald kommt, wird er es nicht schaffen."

Harry wartete noch ein paar Minuten und erreichte dann eine Entscheidung. _Sie wird nicht rechtzeitig kommen. Ich muss anfangen._ Es setzte sich im Schneidersitz an Gryffindors Kopf und hielt seine Hände über die Brust des Gründers und begann in schnellem Elfisch zu singen. Hermine, Ginny und Gallatea beobachteten erstaunt wie sich ein schwaches grünes Leuchten von Harrys Händen ausbreitete, ehe es sich über Gryffindors ganzen Körper verteilte. Als es sich verteilte, schien sich der sterbende Mann zu entspannen, als ob der Schmerz verschwand. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf Ron und Lolide gerichtet, als diese in den Raum gerannt kamen. Sobald sie den singenden Jungen erblickte, rannte Lolide zu ihm um ihm zu helfen. Während Harry weiter sang, nahm Lolide die Dinge heraus die sie mitgebracht hatte und benutzte sie mit verschieden Sprüchen. 

Es dauerte über eine Stunde, ehe die beiden mit ihren Sprüchen aufhörten und erschöpft zusammen sanken. Harry hatte immer wieder denselben Gesang wiederholt, der den Schmerz wegnahm und das Ausbreiten der Krankheit verhinderte. Lolide hatte den Schaden mit Mixturen und Sprüchen repariert. Die anderen vier Anwesenden in der Halle saßen am Ravenclawtisch und debattierten darüber was vor sich ging und woher Harry Elfen Heilmagie kannte. Als sie mit dem Heilen fertig waren, rannte Ron hinüber um zu helfen. Er hob Gryffindor in die Luft und deutete den Mädchen an die anderen beiden zu holen und ging zum Krankenflügel.

*~*~*

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen auf. Er öffnete seine Augen und bereute es sofort wieder, weil strahlender Sonnenschein durch die Fenster fiel und die Kopfschmerzen noch verstärkte. Nach wenigen Minuten versuchte er es noch einmal und öffnete sie etwas langsamer. Dieses Mal war kein Schmerz zu fühlen und er sah sich vorsichtig um. Schließlich sah er hoch und sah einen bekannten Riss, der die Decke entlang lief. _Der Krankenflügel, genau das was ich jetzt brauche, _dachte er. Er sah zur Seite und entdeckte, dass das Bett zu seiner Rechten von niemand anderem als Godric Gryffindor belegt war. Erinnerungen an den Tag zuvor flossen zurück und er zuckte zusammen, als er an die Fragen dachte, die von seinen Freunden kommen würden, wenn er sie sah. Er wusste, dass Lolide nicht davon begeistert sein würde, dass er sein Training enthüllt hatte. Gerade dann schlug die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf und die vier Schüler plus Lolide kamen herein. Harry war überrascht als eine kleinere Gestalt hinter der Elfe hervorlugte. 

„Gaerwyn? Was machst du hier?"

Als das kleine Mädchen sah, dass es ihm gut ging, rannte sie durch den Raum und umarmte ihn fest. 

„Lolide ist gekommen um uns zu sehen. Sie brauchte mehr Olbaswurzel aus der Elfenwelt. Ich fragte sie warum sie die brauchte und sie sagte mir, dass du in einem Kampf verwickelt warst. Ich wollte kommen und dich sehen. Außerdem war ich noch nie in der Menschenwelt."

„Nie?"

„Nöö! Mutter und Vater wollten nicht, dass ich gehe, wegen des Zeitunterschieds. Sie dachten ich wäre zu jung. Aber jetzt denken sie ich bin alt genug!"

Das ist großartig Gaerwyn! Wie lange bleibst du?"

„Ich kann drei Tage bleiben. Ich weiß, dass dein Geburtstag in zwei ist, als wollte ich solange bleiben."

„Das habe ich ganz vergessen."

„Ich habe dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht. Ich denke du wirst es mögen …."

„Danke Gaerwyn."

Dann sah Harry auf und bemerkte sie verwirrten Gesichter seiner Freunde und das belustigte von Lolide, die alle um sein Bett saßen. Er konnte die Gruppe nur betreten anlächeln.

„Ähm … Hallo Leute."

Die Schüler verblieben steif. Lolide nutzte die Gelegenheit um den Jungen zur Rede zu stellen, sie sprach Elfisch damit die anderen sie nicht verstanden.

„Harry, ich denke wir sollten reden. Was ist mit der Regel es deinen Freunden nicht zu sagen?"

„Es tut mir Leid Lolide, ich wollte es nicht. Ich schätzte Gryffindors Lage ein und nahm die nötigen Schritte auf um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Ich wusste, wenn ich auf dich warte, würde er sterben und das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

„Ich weiß das Harry und ich weiß auch, dass es richtig war. Ich sollte böse mit dir sein, aber unter den Umständen denke ich war es das Beste. Du hast großartige Arbeit geleistet ihn am Leben zu erhalten und wenn du gewartet hättest, wäre er wie du gesagt hast, gestorben."

„Es tut mir _ehrlich Leid."_

„Ich weiß. Vergiss es. Ich denke du solltest jetzt besser mit deinen Freunden sprechen. Sie beginnen zu Hyperventilieren."

Er wandte sich an die glotzende Gruppe und wechselte ins Englische, sodass auch Gaerwyn ihn verstehen konnte. Über einen Monat hatte er nur mit ihr verbracht und sein Elfisch war flüssig und sie hatte eine Menge Englisch aufgeschnappt, genug um einer Unterhaltung zu folgen. Gallateas Englischstunden verliefen ebenfalls sehr gut und sie würde verstehen was er sagte.

„Ich denke ich erkläre euch wohl besser ein paar Dinge. Ich ging diesen Flur entlang und dann hörte ich dieses Zischen ….."

*~*~*

Zwei Tage später war Harrys Geburtstag. Während er sich im Krankenflügel noch von dem Kampf und dem anstrengenden Heilen erholte, planten seine Freunde eine Party für ihn. Die anderen beiden Gründer waren zu seinem Geburtstag zurück, obwohl sie es nicht wussten. Gryffindor hatte, seitdem er am Vortag aufgewacht war, von seinem Krankenbett aus geholfen. Jedes Mal wenn Harry schlief, rief er die anderen um ihnen Anweisungen zu geben. Gaerwyn hatte die Zeit ihres Lebens, sie rannte herum und erforschte die ganzen Geheimgänge von Hogwarts. Sie war sehr von den beweglichen Bildern fasziniert und war hoch erfreut als Ginny ein Bild von einem friedlich schlafenden Harry machte und es ihr gab. Lolide half mit den Übersetzungen, weil Gallatea und Gaerwyn Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Englisch hatten. Beide waren zwar ziemlich gut, die menschliche ein wenig besser, weil sie es länger lernte, aber sie konnten keiner schnellen Diskussion folgen. Das bedeutete, dass sie die meiste Zeit Angelsächsisch sprachen und Lolide war dort um für ihre kleine Schwester zu dolmetschen. 

Harry wurde am Abend seines Geburtstages aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Gryffindor war einige Stunden früher entlassen worden, während Harry noch schlief. Der Junge war ein wenig enttäuscht, weil ihn den ganzen Tag keiner seiner Freunde besucht hatte. Er nahm an, dass alle zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle waren und war überrascht sie leer vor zu finden. Er guckte auf seine Uhr um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht zu spät war, er ging zum Gryffindorraum weil es der Ort war, wo die anderen am ehesten zu finden waren. Als er schließlich dort ankam, öffnete er die Tür und trat in den völlig dunklen Raum, das war seltsam, wenn man die vielen Fenster bedachte. Sekunden später nachdem er in den Raum getreten war, gingen die Lichter an und seine Freunde sprangen aus ihren Verstecken und riefen.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

Harry sprang erschrocken zurück. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass es ähnlich wie bei Gallateas Feier war, mit den Dekorationen, dem Tisch mit Essen und den Geschenken und den Menschen. Seine ganzen Freunde waren da, ebenso die verbleibenden drei Gründer, Lolide und Gaerwyn. Ehe er es wusste, war er in mitten einer Massenumarmung. Als er losgelassen wurde, war er überrascht Ardwick, Peeves und Christabel zu sehen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" Fragte er hoch erfreut und grinste sie breit an. 

„Nun, die anderen haben uns eingeladen. Es war eine gute Gelegenheit euch noch einmal zu sehen, bevor ihr geht." Sagte ihm Christabel, als er von einer übermütigen Gaerwyn zum Tisch gezogen wurde.

„Harry, du musst zuerst mein Geschenk öffnen!" Sagte ihm die junge Elfe in ihrer Sprache. „Ich habe es extra aus der Elfenwelt mitgebracht. Ich denke du wirst ihn mögen."

Das Mädchen pfiff laut und ein großer, goldener Vogel kam durch das Fenster geflogen und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Der Junge – der – lebte starrte den Vogel an. Er kam ihm bekannt vor. 

„Ist das ein Phönix?"

„Ja! Sein Name ist Fawkes. Ich habe ihn in den Wäldern in der Nähe von unserem Haus gefunden. Ist er nicht wunderschön?"

„Das ist er ganz sicher, Gaerwyn. Ich liebe ihn, danke."

„Im Gegenzug musst du mir versprechen mich zu besuchen, wenn du heimkehrst."

„Natürlich werde ich! Darum hast du mir doch den Stein gegeben, erinnerst du dich."

Währenddessen standen die anderen um den Tisch herum und aßen, warteten darauf, dass Harry mehr Geschenk öffnete. Von den meisten seiner Freunde bekam er kleine Erinnerungen an die Zeit der Gründer. Von Ginny bekam er ein Fotoalbum, ähnlich dem, das sie Gallatea geschenkt hatte und noch viel Platz für mehr Bilder hatte. Gleich vorne war das Bild das am letzten Schultag aufgenommen wurde und die ganze Schule zeigte. Das letzte Bild war wie Harry im Krankenflügel mit Gaerwyn auf dem Schoß saß. Er lächelte über das aufmerksame Geschenk und dankte dem Rotschopf. Als er zu Gallateas Geschenk kam, keuchte er überrascht. Es war ein neuer Besen, ähnlich dem ihren, selbst gemacht aus dem Holz der Stechpalme. 

„'Tea, er ist wundervoll! Hast du ihn selber gemacht?"

„Mutter hat geholfen. Es ist nicht ganz der Standard für ein Quidditchfeld, aber ich wusste du brauchst einen neuen Besen und er ist mindestens so schnell wie dein alter Besen. Er hat Schutzzauber und einen Zauber gegen das Zerbrechen."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll …."

„Du musst nichts sagen." Sagte sie bevor sie ihn auf die Lippen küsste. Als er den Besen genauer betrachtete, konnte Harry sehen, dass er mit glänzenden, silbernen Buchstaben verziert war, dort stand in Elfisch:

Für meinen Liebsten Harry,

Fröhlichen 16. Geburtstag

Alles Liebe, Gallatea

„Ich nehme an, deine Mutter hat dir mit der Inschrift geholfen?"

Seine Freundin lächelte verlegen und nickte. Der Gründer trat vor uns unterbrach das Paar. Gryffindor lächelte die beide an und richtete sich dann an Harry.

„Harry, Rowena, Helga und ich möchten dir dafür danken, was du für uns getan hast in Bezug auf Salazar. Keiner von uns hat bemerkt, dass etwas ungewöhnlich im Gange war und doch hatten du und deine Freunde über Monate ein Auge auf ihn. Ich werde es nie wieder gut machen können, was du für mich in der Kammer des Schreckens und anschließend in der Halle getan hast. Ich wäre während des Duells gestorben und Salazar hätte freie Bahn gehabt um die Schule zu übernehmen. Als Dank für deinen Mut und deine Loyalität und als Geburtstagsgeschenk möchten wir dir diesen Raum geben."

„Diesen Raum?" Fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja, diesen Raum. Dir ist gestattet diesen Raum uns seine Einrichtung, solange zu nutzen wie du willst. Bevor ihr geht, schlage ich vor, dass ihr alle Dinge, die ihr aus dieser Zeit aufbewahren wollt, wie auch die Trophäen in diesem Raum unterbringt. Die Bücher auf den Regalen gehören ebenso dir. Sie tragen Haltbarkeitszauber, also halten sie mindestens bis zu eurer nächsten Zeit, wenn anderer ihrer Art es nicht tun. Ich habe den Raum in ein spezielles System im Schloss eingespeist. Wenn du zu dem Raum willst, lege nur deine Hand auf die Wand, gebe deinen Namen an und sage ‚Harrys Raum' auf Angelsächsisch. Eine Tür zu dem Raum erscheint und verschwindet sobald die Tür geschlossen wird. Es funktioniert nur für dich und deine drei Begleiter, also wird niemand in der Lage sein den Raum zu betreten, bist ihr euer nächstes Ziel erreicht."

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte ein Stück von Hogwarts, das ihm von den Gründern persönlich gegeben wurde und niemand konnte es ihm wegnehmen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll … Danke scheint nicht genug."

„Gern geschehen, Harry."

Nachdem er seine Geschenke fertig ausgepackt hatte, setzten sich alle und hatten den Rest des Abends Spaß. Es gab Musik, die aus Hermines verzaubertem CD Player kam. Sie arbeitete schon seit Monaten daran, dass er auch in Hogwarts funktionierte. Sie hatte es vor wenigen Wochen geschafft und war nun froh ihn zu zeigen. Die Angelsachsen und Elfen fanden ihn faszinierend. Um Mitternacht waren die Gründer und die Elfen ins Bett gegangen, hatten aber vorher noch den Schülern geraten nicht zu spät ins Bett zu gehen. Sobald die Erwachsenen weg waren, zogen Ardwick und Peeves mehrere Kisten mit Butterbier hervor. Gallatea saß auf dem Schoss ihres Freundes und begann die Jungen auszuschimpfen, weil sie Alkohol in die Schule gebracht hatten. Mit Ausnahme von Hermine war sie die einzige die sich beschwerte, also gab sie zögernd nach. Um halb drei Uhr morgens hatten alle mehr Butterbier intus, als sie es hätten haben sollen. Harry und Gallatea waren die schlimmsten, und mussten sich auf ihrem Weg zum Ravenclawturm stützen.

*~*~*

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen. _Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich Alkohol trinke, _dachte er. Und kuschelte sich an die weiche Wärme neben sich, er stöhnte leise, als sich sein Kissen bewegte. _Moment mal, warum bewegt sich mein Kissen? Er setzte sich leicht auf und guckte auf sein Kissen. Er war ein wenig überrascht als es stöhnte. Er drückte die Form leicht und drehte sie um. Schläfrige Augen starrten ihm entgegen, ehe sie sich vor Schreck weiteten._

„ARGHHHHH!"

„ARGHHHHH!"

Die beiden Jugendlichen fielen aus dem Bett. Nach einem Moment sah Harry an sich hinunter und stellte fest, dass er kaum etwas anhatte. Er bewegte sich um das Bett herum und sah Gallatea in einer ähnlichen Verfassung auf dem Boden liegen. Panische Augen trafen die seinen. 

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Woran erinnerst du dich noch von gestern Nacht?"

Harry musste angestrengt nachdenken. Seine Erinnerungen waren leicht verschwommen und seine Kopfschmerzen halfen ihm nicht beim nachdenken. 

„Ich erinnere mich an die Party, die Geschenke und das Butterbier. Das letzte an das ich mich erinnere ist, dass wir zurück zum Ravenclawturm getorkelt sind. Was ist mit dir?"

„So ziemlich dasselbe. Wir haben ……. nichts gemacht, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich glaube nicht …."

Sagte er, klang aber nicht sehr überzeugt. Gallatea sah seine Nervosität und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl sie selbst innerlich in Panik war. 

„Wir können nichts getan haben. Ich meine, wir tragen noch Unterwäsche. Und ich kann _so etwas _nicht getan haben. Ich bin noch nicht verheiratet …."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Wir waren vermutlich zu betrunken um etwas anderes zu tun, als ohnmächtig zu werden."

„Da stimme ich zu."

„Uhhu."

Nach einigen Minuten peinlicher Stille stand Harry auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

„Ich gehe duschen. Ich denke du solltest in dein Zimmer gehen, für den Fall, dass jemand nach uns schaut."

„Ja das werde ich. Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Erzähl es niemandem."

„Hatte ich nicht vor."

„Gut."

„Gut."

Gallatea stand auf, als Harry den Raum verlassen hatte und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Die ganze Zeit dachte sie. _Ich hoffe wir haben es nicht getan, aber was wenn doch ….."_

*~*~*

A/N

Hoffe ihr mochtet das Kapitel. Ich dachte Harry sollte einen neuen Besen bekommen. Schließlich hatte er von Anfang an Gallateas Besen begehrt. Entschuldigung an alle die Gaerwyn nicht so schnell wieder sehen wollten, aber ich mag die kleine Elfe und musste sie einfach in die Geschichte einbauen!


	32. Ein weiteres Mal in der Klemme

So erst einmal möchte ich euch Frohe Weihnachten wünsche und hoffe das es bei euch ein Fest der Liebe ist (kann da leider nicht mitreden). Dann möchte ich mich noch bei ein paar Leuten für ihre Reviews bedanken

Tolotos was die beiden im Bett gemacht haben, klärt sich am Ende auf. So kompliziert ist das mit dem eigenen Vorfahren gar nicht. Mit deiner Grippe liegts du gar nicht so schlecht

Kirilein also zum Glück spinnt mein DSL nicht. Freu dich Salazar bleibt nicht der einzige den er zum Squib macht. Frag doch mal den Großvater von Draco *g*

Grizza also ich weiß nicht ob das direkt Spoiler ist, aber sie landen im Jahre 1943 und Onkel Voldie spielt eine kleine Rolle

Hase stimmt du hast den 100. Review geschrieben, dafür widme ich dir dann auch das erste Kapitel der nächsten fic. Die im nächsten Jahr rauskommt.

Emily du hast ja echt nette Eltern und dein Bruder scheint ja auch sehr nett zu sein. Ich muss mir den PC mit meiner Schwester teilen und wenn die mal dran ist, habe ich schlechte Karten. Ginny muss leider noch bis zum Ende der dritten Fic warten, ehe Harry über Gallatea hinweg ist.

So und als letztes noch ein Danke an Auxia

_Kapitel neunundzwanzig – Ein weiteres Mal in der Klemme_

Der Morgen nach Harrys Geburtstag wurde nicht wieder erwähnt. Die Gruppe machte für die nächsten Wochen normal weiter. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, ins besondere Harry und Gallatea, weil sie wussten, dass sie sich bald von einander trennen mussten. Harry ging weiter zu seinen Stunden mit Lolide, obwohl sie ihm am 17. August alles beigebracht hatte was sie wusste. Sie ging noch einmal in die Elfenwelt und brachte Bücher mit, die er mitnehmen und lesen konnte. Harry war dankbar für die gewonnene Zeit, die er durch den Wegfall der Stunden mit Gallatea verbringen konnte. Er unterrichtete sie weiter in Englisch und versprach ihr einige seiner Bücher da zu lassen, sodass sie weiter lernen konnte, wenn er fort war. 

Eine Woche nach Harrys Geburtstag wurden die Zeitreisenden in Lady Ravenclaws Büro gerufen. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht in der Patsche saßen, denn sie hatten nichts getan, aber waren trotzdem erleichtert als ihnen Lady Ravenclaw entgegen lächelte als sie ihr Büro betraten. 

„Kommt herein ihr vier, ich würde gerne etwas mit euch besprechen."

Als die vier sich gesetzt hatten, sprach sie weiter.

„Ich habe ein wenig darüber nachgedacht und möchte, dass ihr die UTZ Prüfung macht."

Sofort folgte ein Höllenlärm. Ron protestierte das er angeblich nichts wüsste, Hermine behauptete nicht genug Zeit zum wiederholen zu haben und Ginny verstand den Sinn darin nicht. Schließlich hob Rowena ihre Hand um sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt das nicht erwartet, aber ich glaube ihr schafft sie ohne Schwierigkeiten. Ihr habt das Wissen von den Gründern, ihr solltet in der Lage sein die Prüfungen der Siebtklässler zu bestehen. Und warum, denkt darüber nach. Dies ist die einzige Gelegenheit für euch Qualifikationen in Alter Magie zu erwerben. Wenn ihr Heim geht, habt ihr schriftliche Bestätigungen eurer Fähigkeiten. Ich weiß, dass ihr das fünfte Jahr wiederholen müsst, wenn ihr Heim kehrt, weil ihr ein Jahr eurer Magie verpasst habt, aber ihr solltet es tun solange ihr noch könnt."

Die vier Schüler dachten mehrere Minuten darüber nach und stimmten dann zögernd zu. Ron war nicht allzu glücklich, aber Hermine überredete ihn schnell. In der nächsten Woche folgte eine Prüfung der anderen. Sie machten die UTZ nur in den regulären Fächern, aber durch die theoretischen und praktischen Prüfungen war es sehr zeitaufwendig.

*~*~*

Zwei Wochen bevor das Schuljahr startete, wurden Ron und Harry während des Frühstücks in Gryffindors Büro gerufen. Die beiden sahen sich verwirrt an und gingen aus der Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg drehte sich Ron zu Harry um zu sehen ob er etwas wusste. 

„Harry? Weißt du worum es geht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Ron. Es können nicht die ZAG und UTZ Resultate sein, denn die kommen nicht vor nächster Woche raus und wenn doch, dann wären wir nicht die einzigen die gerufen würden. Es können auch keine Streich sein, denn wir haben seit Wochen keine mehr gespielt."

Inzwischen hatten die beiden das Büro erreicht. Sie klopften vorsichtig an der Tür, sie traten ein, als sie Gryffindors Antwort von der anderen Seite der Tür hörten. Sie waren ein wenig überrascht den Minister für Zauberei vor dem Schreibtisch des Gründers sitzen zu sehen. Er stand auf um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

„Ah, Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley, schön sie wieder zu sehen."

„Hallo Minister, was können wir für sie tun?"

„Nun, Mr. Potter, ich bin gekommen um sie auf den neusten Stand der Quidditch Liga zu bringen. Ich habe ihr Konto bei Gringotts eröffnet, wie sie mich gebeten hatten und alle Einnahmen werden dort eingezahlt. Hier sind die Schlüssel." Sagte er und überreichte jedem einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel. „Und hier sind eure persönlichen Kopien vom Quidditch Regelbuch. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, sie bei Flourish & Blotts abzuholen, weil ich sowieso auf dem Weg hier her war."

Die zwei Jungen sahen die Bücher erstaunt an, die ihnen überreicht wurden. Ron nahm die Ausgabe für Fred und George und Harry nahm die für Gallatea. Die beiden dankten dem Minister und verließen das Büro, damit er mit Gryffindor sprechen konnte.

*~*~*

Zu Beginn der nächsten Woche war ein Hogsmeade Ausflug geplant. Die Zeitreisenden wollten ihre Angelsächsischen Vorräte aufstocken, ehe sie gingen und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in das kleine Zaubererdorf, die Geldbeutel voll mit Münzen. Nicht, das Geld ein Problem gewesen wäre. Mit dem was sie hatten, könnten sie vermutlich zehnmal das Dorf kaufen. Dieser Gedanke brachte Harry auf eine Idee……

Als erstes gingen sie in das Waffengeschäft. Trotzdem die Gründer mit dem Training aufgehört hatten, sie sagten es gäbe nichts mehr was sie lernen könnten und sie nur üben mussten um sich zu verbessern, war es an der Zeit ihre eigenen Waffen zu kaufen. Sie wurden angewiesen jeweils einen eigenen Bogen und Köcher zu kaufen, sowie ein Schwert und Körperrüstung. Weil Harry bereits alles von seinem Ausflug in die Elfenwelt hatte, schlüpfte er hinaus während die anderen in der Schwertabteilung versunken waren. Er ging die Straße hinab, er dachte zurück an die Gedanken die er zuvor hatte, darüber Hogsmeade zu kaufen. Am Ende des Dorfes fand er den Betrieb den er suchte, eine magische Baufirma. Er trat ein und ging zu einem spießigen, alten Zauberer, der hinter einem Tisch saß. Er stand dort fünf Minuten ohne beachtet zu werden, eh er begann frustriert zu werden.

„Entschuldigung? Ich würde mich gerne über den Bau einen Gebäudes erkundigen. Können sie mir da weiterhelfen?"

Der Mann sah Harry genervt an. 

„Was für ein Witz ist das? Was will ein einfacher Junge mit einem Gebäude? Und wie willst du dafür bezahlen?"

„Es tut mir leid, wenn sie denken, dass ich zu jung bin, _Sir,_ aber ich _möchte ein Haus gebaut haben und ich __habe das Geld um dafür zu zahlen. Helfen sie mir jetzt, oder nicht?"_

Der Mann winkte Harry missgönnerisch auf einen Stuhl.

*~*~*

Zwanzig Minuten später traf sich ein grinsender Harry mit seinen Freunden im Waffengeschäft. Sie waren so in ihren Einkauf vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, dass er gegangen war. Der nächste Halt war der örtliche Buchladen. Harry ging sofort in die Dunkle Künste Abteilung, während Hermine Verwandlungen bevorzugte. Ginny ging auf die Suche nach Büchern über Alte Wahrsagung, während Ron nur gelangweilt in der Tür stand. Gallatea suchte ein neues Buch über Zaubertränke, weil es eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer war. Nach einer Weile tauchte Harry aus der Abteilung für Dunkle Künste auf und trug eine handvoll geschrumpfter Bücher. Er legte sie auf den Tresen und bat die alte Hexe die bediente sie schon mal auf die Rechnung zu setzen, während er noch nach mehr Büchern suchte. Dieses Mal ging er in die anderen Abteilungen und holte eine gute Sammlung aus allen Bereichen der Magie, mit Ausnahme von Wahrsagen. Als er schließlich seine Auswahl beendet hatte, schien der Besitzer ein wenig besorgt, dass ein Schüler über 130 Bücher kaufte. Sie hatten alle geschrumpft um sie leichter tragen zu können, aber sie wusste, dass sie eine Menge kosteten. Als Harry zum bezahlen ging, bat sie um 1 Galleone und 3 Sickel, die Harry ohne Frage rüber gab. 

Als auch Hermine ihre Bücher gekauft hatte, nicht so viele wie Harry, gingen sie zum Honigtopf. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin fragte Hermine ihren Freund nach seinem Einkauf.

„Harry, wo willst du all die Bücher lassen? Du kannst sie nicht alle in deinen Koffer packen. Selbst wenn sie geschrumpft sind, nehmen sie eine Menge Platz in Anspruch."

„Keine Sorge 'Mine, ich werde sie in meinem Raum in Hogwarts lagern. Du kannst deine auch dort lassen, wenn du willst. Dann brauchst du sie nicht mit dir herumzuschleppen."

„Ich denke das werde ich tun. Danke, Harry."

„Kein Problem."

Im Honigtopf stockten sich die fünf mit Süßigkeiten auf, obwohl Gallatea nicht soviel wie die anderen vier kaufte. Sie hatten vor sie mit in die Zukunft zu nehmen und wollten versuchen sie zu vervielfältigen und die Rezepte dem Honigtopf zurückgeben. Schließlich verdunkelte sich der Himmel und es war Zeit zurück zur Schule zu gehen. 

*~*~*

Der 30. August brachte viel Angst für die Gruppe mit sich. Es war der Tag an dem ihre ZAG und UTZ Resultate rauskommen sollten. Jedes Fach wurde durch 5 Noten bewertet. Outstanding war die Beste (also das habe ich jetzt aus dem englischen nicht übernommen, sondern habe es dem fünften Buch angeglichen und ich nehme die englischen Namen denn Ohnegleichen finde ich einfach schrecklich.) Outstanding war nur von den sehr cleveren oder lernbegierigen zu erreichen. Obwohl sie wussten, dass sie dank des geteilten Wissens gute Noten bekamen, waren die Zeitreisenden nervös. Sie wollten etwas Gutes haben, das sie ihren Familien zeigen konnten, wenn sie nach Hause kamen. 

Beim Frühstück wurde die fünf nervöser, als fünf Schuleulen durch das Dach geflogen kamen, jede mit einem Brief am Bein. Die Schüler nahmen nervös die Pergamente von den Eulen und gaben ihnen ein Stück Speck. Sie öffneten sie zusammen und schrieen vor Freude.

„Ich habe 15 Outstanding ZAGs!" Schrie Gallatea und umarmte Harry fest. „Was habt ihr vier bekommen? Ich weiß ihr habt auch die UTZe gemacht. Sagt mir alle."

„Ich habe 20 Outstanding ZAGs und 14 Outstanding UTZe" Gab Hermine stolz bekannt und ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht. 

„Ich auch"

„Mit mir sind es drei."

Die vier drehten sich zu Harry, der bis jetzt nichts gesagt hatte. Als es deutlich wurde, dass er die Information nicht freiwillig geben würde, stieß ihn Gallatea in die Rippen.

„Komm schon Harry, sag es uns, so schlimm kann es nicht sein."

Harry verblieb für einige Minuten still, ehe er niedergeschlagen seufzte. 

„Ich habe 25 Outstanding ZAGs und 19 Outstanding UTZe."

Alle fragten auf einmal.

„25ZAGs? 19 UTZe?"

„Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Wofür sind die zusätzlichen?"

„Du hast mehr als ich?"

Die letzte Bemerkung richtete die Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine. Sie errötete heftig. 

„Was?"

Alle lachten über das peinlich berührte Mädchen, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry schenkten.

„Wie hast du das geschafft, Kumpel? Wofür sind die anderen?" Fragte Ron seinen besten Freund.

„Sie sind für Elfenmagie, Allgemeine Magie, Heilmagie, Kultur, Sprache und Geschichte."

„Wow"

„Äh hä"

„Wir sollten feiern."

„Jupp"

„Aber kein Butterbier."

„Einverstanden."

Die fünf Schüler gingen in Harrys Raum, wo sie begannen ihren Erfolg zu feiern. Es war auch eine Art Abschiedsparty für Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Nach einer Weile wurden die Schüler von den Gründern und Lolide begleitet, die gekommen waren um ihnen zu ihrem Erfolg zu gratulieren. Später am Tag stellte Hermine ihren CD-Player auf und einige aus der Gruppe tanzten. Als ein langsames Lied kam, ging Harr zu seiner Freundin und bot ihr seine Hand an. 

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Mylady?"

„Natürlich, mein Herr."

Er zog sie auf die Füße und er legte seine Arme um sie und begann sich zu der Musik zu bewegen.

_Every night in my dreams   
I see you, I feel you,   
That is how I know you go on _  
  
_Far across the distance   
And spaces between us   
You have come to show you go on   
_  
Harry sah tief in Gallateas Augen und dachte wie sehr er fürchtete sie zu verlassen. Er wusste sie konnte nicht mit ihm gehen, aber er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen.

_Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on   
_  
Glitzernde Tränen erschienen in Gallateas Augen. Sie wusste sie hatte ihren Seelenpartner gefunden. Sie wollte nie heiraten, wenn Harry ging. Wenn sie ihn nicht haben konnte, wollte sie niemanden sonst. 

_Love can touch us one time   
And last for a lifetime   
And never let go till we're one   
  
Love was when I loved you   
One true time I hold to   
In my life we'll always go on   
_  
Harry sah tief in die seelenvollen Augen seiner Freundin. _Sie ist wunderschön, _dachte er. _In einer Million Jahre finde ich niemanden wie sie._

_Near, far, wherever you are   
I believe that the heart does go on   
Once more you open the door   
And you're here in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on _  
  
Harry legte seine Arme um das weinende Mädchen und zog sie in einen zärtlichen Kuss. 

  
_You're here, there's nothing I fear,   
And I know that my heart will go on   
We'll stay forever this way   
You are safe in my heart   
And my heart will go on and on  
  
_

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er ihr zu.

„Ich liebe dich auch." Flüsterte sie zurück.

*~*~*

Der nächste Tag war der den alle fürchteten. Der 1. September. Sie verbrachten den Morgen in Harrys Raum und gingen sicher, dass auf allen Büchern ein Haltbarkeitszauber lag und stellten ihre Auszeichnungen in den Trophäenschrank. Als der Mittag kam, waren alle deprimiert. Gallatea lehnte sich während des Essens zu Ginny.

„Um wie viel Uhr müsst ihr gehen?"

„Irgendwann zwischen halb eins und halb drei. Wir gehen so gegen halb zwei um sicher zu gehen."

Der Rest der Mahlzeit verging in Stille. Schließlich um halb zwei machte sich die Gruppe fertig. Sie hatten bereits ihre Koffer in die Große Halle gebracht und platzierten sie in der Mitte. Sie gingen herum und kontrollierten noch einmal ob sie alles hatten. Hermine hatte am Vorabend eine Stunde damit verbracht Krummbein einzufangen, also hatte sie ihn in seinem Tragekorb gelassen, damit er nicht wieder verschwand. Harry kontrollierte das Simbi und Nirah um seine Handgelenke gewickelt waren, bevor er zu Gallatea ging und sie umarmte. 

„Ich werde dich vermissen, 'Tea."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen Harry. Pass auf dich auf, hast du gehört."

„Du auch. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Das Paar küsste sich ein letztes Mal. Nachdem alle sich verabschiedet hatten, setzten sich die vier auf ihre Koffer und Harry holte sein Amulett heraus. Fawkes flog von der Decke hinab und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter und alle vier ergriffen das Objekt in Harrys Hand. Sobald alle fertig waren und das Amulett berührten, murmelte Hermine den Spruch. 

„Tempus Vehere."

Gerade als die Gruppe in einem grellen Blitz verschwand, sah Harry Gallatea auf sich zu kommen und hörte sie etwas rufen, das sein Leben für immer veränderte.

„Harry, ich bin schwanger."

*~*~*

A/N Ich habe geheult, als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe. Ich dachte das Lied wäre irgendwie passend. Die Kurve am Ende war ein wichtiger Teil für die Handlung. Im Grunde war es die Sache warum ich Harry und Gallatea habe zusammen kommen lassen. 


	33. Epilog

_Epilog_

**** Acht Monate später****

„Pressen Kleines, kräftig pressen."

„ICH PRESSE!"

„Du musst dich beruhigen, es tut nicht gut sein für das Baby."

„ES KÜMMERT MICH NICHT! WENN ICH HARRY JAMES POTTER JEMALS WIEDERSEHE, WERDE ICH IHN UMBRINGEN!"

„Beruhige dich, meine Tochter, es ist bald vorbei. Lolide, was meinst du wie lange es noch dauert?"

„Ich denke noch zweimal pressen, Lady Ravenclaw."

„Komm schon Liebling, noch zweimal pressen."

„Es tut weh, Mutter."

„Ich weiß, meine Tochter, ich hatte auch schon mal ein Baby …"

„Ich kann das nicht tun."

„Doch du kannst, press für mich."

„ARGHHHHH!"

„WAHHHHHH!"

„Gut gemacht Gallatea. Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt du schaffst es."

„Ist es vorbei?"

„Ja, kleine Herrin. Sie tun einen kleinen Jungen haben."

„Lasst mich ihn sehen."

„Hier. Pass auf seinen Kopf auf."

„Er sieht aus wie Harry, aber er hat meine Augen."

„Wie willst du ihn nennen?"

„Glenadade Harold Potter, der erste der Potter Linie."

*~*~*

A/N Nun, das war's! Der nächste Teil AoT2: Zwei Welten, zwei Kriege sollte bald rauskommen, wenn nicht morgen. Hoffe ihr mochtet es und wollt reviewn.


	34. Timeline

Die Zeit der Gründer

01/09/990 Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny landen in der Zeit der Gründer von Hogwarts

02/09/990 Erster Unterrichtstag

03/09/990 Erforschen des Amuletts in der Bibliothek. Ardwick und Christabel erfahren von Zeitreisen

04/09/990 Ardwick findet die Information über das Amulett

05/09/990 Montag – Beginn des Buchschreibens. Erste Schwertkampfstunde

06/09/990 Dienstag – Erste Animagus Stunde.  Erstes Zusammentreffen mit Horatio

07/09/990 Mittwoch – Erste Dunkle Künste Stunde. Erste Martial Arts Stunde

08/09/990 Donnerstag – Erste Unsichtbarkeitsstunde. Harry zeigt erste Anzeichen stabloser Magie

09/09/990 Freitag – Erste Bogenschießen Stunde. Treffen von Lolide

10/09/990 Samstag – Erste Duellstunde. Harry hat einen Rückblick

11/09/990 Sonntag – Erste stablose Magie Stunde. Harry spricht zum ersten Mal mit Lolide. Beginnt die Dunklen Künste und Elfen Magie zu lernen

30/09/990 Die Rumtreiber werden gegründet

1/10/990 Der erste Streich wird der Schule gespielt

12/10/990 Gallatea und Ardwick hören zum ersten Mal von Quidditch

13/10/990 Erstes Quidditch Probespiel

15/10/990 Planung von Gallateas Geburtstagsparty

21/10/990 Gallateas Geburtstag – Party, Geschenke, das Quidditchfeld wird enthüllt

22/10/990 Der Rest der Schule erfährt vom Quidditchfeld

31/10/990 Halloween Fest. Slytherin verhält sich auffällig. Gallatea offenbart Harry ihre Telepathie. Harry zeigt ihr seine Schlangen

01/11/990 Harry und Gallatea teilen ihre Entdeckungen mit den anderen. Finden Slytherins Schlangenspione heraus.

21/11/990 Quidditch Ausscheidungen

23/11/990 Treffen in der Kammer des Schreckens

01/12/990 Das erste Quidditchspiel das jemals gespielt wurde – Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

11/12/990 Harry wacht im Krankenflügel wieder auf nachdem er von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde

12/12/990 Harry überhört Lolide und Gryffindor die sich über die Gesundheitsprobleme des Gründers unterhalten

13/12/990 Harry geht wieder zum Unterricht. Macht das Quidditchgeschäft mit dem Ministerium und Flourish & Blotts

14/12/990 Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Schlafender Drache wird von Horatio gekitzelt, Gallatea wird von Harry gerettet. Die beiden küssen sich zum ersten Mal

19/12/990 Die Weihnachtsferien beginnen

20/12/990 Ardwick schlägt einen Krieg der Streiche unter den Rumtreibern vor

21/12/990 Peeves Streich

22/12/990 Ardwicks Streich

23/12/990 Rons Streich

24/12/990 Harry Streich. Peeves findet über die Zeitreisenden raus.

25/12/990 Weihnachtsstreich. Horatio verflucht Hermine mit dem Cruciatus und wird der Schule verwiesen. Gryffindor und Slytherin duellieren sich. Harry benutzt zum ersten Mal den Magie Absaugspruch aus dem Parselbuch. Das Schulmotto wird gegründet.

26/12/990 Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Kauf der Kostüme und Immunitätsketten. Seelenmagiestunde für Harry. Überhören von Slytherins Plänen. Harry und Gallatea gehen als Hochelfen. Ardwick, Hermine, Ron und Ginny gehen als Gründer.

18/04/991 Harry besucht zum ersten Mal die Elfenwelt

13/06/991 Beginn der ZAGs

18/07/991 Das letzte Quidditchspiel der Saison – Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin

19/07/991 Die Schule bricht in die Sommerferien auf

21/07/991 Die Zeitreisenden und Gallatea langweilen sich. Lernen um die Zeit rumzukriegen

26/07/991 Harry besucht die Elfen für einen Monat

28/07/991 Kampf in der Kammer des Schreckens. Harry Elfenfähigkeiten werden enthüllt

29/07/991 Gaerwyn besucht zum ersten Mal die Menschenwelt

31/07/991 Harrys Geburtstag. Ganz viel Alkohol. Harry werden der Raum im Gryffindorturm und ein handgemachter Besen geschenkt

01/08/991 Harry und Gallatea wachen halb bekleidet im selben Bett auf

06/08/991 Ravenclaw schlägt den Zeitreisenden vor die UTZe zu machen

17/08/991 Lolide beendet Harry Ausbildung

18/08/991 Harry und Ron bekommen ihre bestellten Kopien des Quidditch Regelbuches und ihre neuen Gringotts Schlüssel

22/08/991 Ausflug nach Hogsmeade. Harry ordert den Bau von Domus Corvus Corax

30/08/991 ZAG und UTZ Ergebnisse

01/09/991 Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny gehen in die nächste Zeitperiode. Gallatea sagt Harry das sie schwanger ist. 

04/04/992 Glenadade Harold Potter der erste der Potterlinie wird geboren


End file.
